


The Case of the Red Scarf

by GabbyGums



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Case Fic, Christmas, F/M, Found Family, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Orphanage, Orphans, POV Alternating, Past Domestic Violence, Swearing, Tundra Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 113,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyGums/pseuds/GabbyGums
Summary: After Judy and Nick get assigned to a very boring pickpocket case they think they got it all figured out - but then they discover that orphans are disappearing all over Tundra Town. Zootopia's favorite ZPD officers believe they are up to the task, but they don't know what they are getting themselves into...and that they will need the help of a young rabbit street urchin.
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 64
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my very first advent calendar fic! Chapters will be posted every day until the 25th.  
> General content warning for homelessness and orphans; there will be swearing, and a lot of food and coffee is consumed. There will be more specific content warnings for certain chapters later down the line.
> 
> A million thanks to my beta slashbabe, my cheerleader, patient listener, and saviour when it came to choosing a title <3
> 
> This is my very first long fic and I would love feedback! Comment or follow/interact with me on twitter @GabbyGumsWrites

Judy shrinks back in her seat, wringing her paws in her lap. Even Nick, who is sitting on the same chair right next to her, has gone uncharacteristically silent.

Chief Bogo looks down at his steepled claws on his desk. He doesn’t say anything for what feels like ages. The silence is killing Judy, but she refrains from twitching her foot.When he finally speaks it is even worse than the preceding silence.

“Wilde. Hopps,” he says, voice calm. Judy can see Nick’s ears twitch from the corners of her eyes.

“Sir?” Judy says, unsure whether she is supposed to say something or not. Without looking up, Bogo reaches out for a file on his desk.

“A destroyed shopfront,” he reads, “a bent lamppost, one of our police cars completely buggered, two dozen vases smashed to pieces and-” he throws the file down and glares at Judy and Nick, “a pot of Mr. Bell’s priced roses!”

“Actually,” Nick pipes up, “I think he threw them in so his insurance would pay him more -”

“Silence!” Bogo yells and Nick instantly shuts up. It takes Judy a mammoth effort not to role her eyes. It’s always best to just let the chief shout until his voice fails him than to interrupt him. After all, since Nick has become Judy’s partner they have frequented Bogo’s office more than once. This time, however, must be the peak of their careers.

“I don’t care if there were any stupid roses or not! All I care for is that you two have managed to destroy more property in the last few months than any other officer in my command put together in the last year!”

“To be fair,” Nick says and Judy actually sighs because, really, he just can’t shut up for more than five seconds. “We did catch the perp without any casualties.”

“Oh yes, how could I forget that you caught a speedster by speeding halfway across Zootopia, endangering animals left right and center while doing so!” Bogo’s eyes are bulging out of their sockets, switching between Judy and Nick but eventually settling on Nick. Judy clenches her paws. Of course Bogo would think it was Nick who had driven them right into that antique vases shop.

She fixes Bogo with a steady gaze and says, “But sir -”

“I don’t want to hear your stupid excuses! All I want to hear is ‘Yes, sir,’ do you understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Judy says begrudgingly.

“You two have endangered animals, caused damages of epic proportions, and now I have to explain to accounting and Mayor Snow why our funding is out of proportions! Do you understand what kind of crap situation you have put me in?”

“Yes, sir,” Judy and Nick say in unison.

“You, Wilde, have caused me nothing but trouble since you’ve joined the force, and I’m currently doubting my decision to let you join this precinct.”

Judy peers at Nick. He sits beside her with a tight-lipped smile - a poor parody of his usual lopsided smirk. Nick has always been the polar opposite of Judy; loud, careless, and a bit of a mess. However, he is always working hard, and his unusual way of approaching a case has helped them more than once to crack it faster than anyone. He is also the one who keeps Judy’s head screwed to her neck. If it wasn’t for Nick, Judy would have ended up in front of Bogo’s desk more often. And probably in hospital more than once. She would be more reckless if it wasn’t for Nick. Judy looks back at him and feels the anger bubbling up inside her. After working with Nick for so long Bogo is still more than ready to blame any failings on Nick rather than on her.

However, Bogo has never before mentioned that he doubts Nick’s ability to be a cop, or his position as an officer in the precinct. While Nick is always brazen and loud at the office, Judy knows all too well that he still doubts himself. He doesn’t have to tell her so outright. She can tell. They have been friends for long enough.

“Yes, sir,” Nick says, his voice quiet. Judy wants to pat him on the shoulder, but Bogo’s death-glare prevents her from doing so.

Bogo flicks his gaze towards her. “And you, Hopps.” He gives her a long, hard look and sighs. She winces. “I have to say I’m just disappointed. Your conduct has been...better.” Bogo looks back at Nick and glares at him. “From now on you two won’t get any more cases. Instead, you will re-organize the evidence room in alphabetical order!”

“What?” Judy splutters. “But sir -”

“I don’t want to hear any ‘but’s,’ Hopps! Now get out of my sight!” With an angry flick of his claw, Judy and Nick are dismissed.

~*~

“Why would anyone store banana peels?” Nick wrinkles his nose and holds up a bag. “They don’t even look like banana peels anymore.”

Judy briefly looks up but goes straight back to the box in front of her. It isn’t labeled and she still has to figure out whether the evidence in there is from one case or several. The ZPD really isn’t that organized when it comes to storing evidence.

“And what is this? Old peaches? Or blueberries? This is so disgusting.”

Judy sighs. “Nick, please, I’m trying to work here.”

Nick huffs and throws the evidence bag on the table in front of him. It makes an ominous splashing sound. Judy’s eyes widen. “You can’t throw evidence around like that!”

Nick raises an eyebrow. “Honestly, if anyone needs to go back to this particular case, they won’t be able to get anything out of some moldy oranges.”

“They’re pears,” Judy clarifies and picks up the bag, giving Nick a reproachful look. “And I don’t care whether anyone needs this evidence anytime soon or not, it is our duty to keep them safe for the required amount of time.”

Nick pulls a face but doesn’t comment on it. He takes the bag from Judy with two fingers and places it next to his box.

They work alongside each other in silence. For about ten minutes.

“Carrots, you have to see this, this is just hilarious...”

“Will you just shut up for once?” Judy snaps, stomping her foot on the ground. She didn’t intend doing either and immediately feels sorry.

Nick gives her one of his lopsided smirks and leans on the table, wagging an eyebrow at her. “My my, carrots, did you wake up on the wrong side of bed?”

Judy looks at him in disbelief. “Excuse me? Have you been around today? Or why do you act like nothing’s happened?” She leans away from the table and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

Judy never minded Nick’s laissez-faire approach to work; in a way, it is exactly what she needs, being all over-enthusiastic at times. However, he has also never been someone to take his job lightly and, while being a bit brazen, his brain is always two steps ahead. What he lacks in composure he makes up in knowledge and connections to the city.

Today has been a complete disaster, and it is all Judy’s fault. They’ve been banished to the basement for who knows how long and he acts like nothing’s happened?

Nick’s smile fades and Judy winces. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

“Do you think I like being down here?” Nick’s face darkens. “We just got condemned to sorting through evidence that hasn’t been touched in years, and clearly no one in this precinct has a fucking clue how to properly label and store anything. And all because you, Judy, can’t get a grip of yourself!”

He uses her first name. That always means trouble with Nick. He doesn’t use it often, but when he does, he means business.

“I apologized!” Judy says and shifts on her feet. Nick’s serious gaze really is unnerving. “Do you want me to say it again? I’m sorry, alright?”

Nick pinches the bridge of his nose. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is it? And why do you act like that?”

Nick gives her a long, hard look before he answers. “The point is that you were especially reckless today. Not your usual reckless, but an ‘I don’t care for my own safety’ kind of reckless.”

Judy looks away. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Nick groans. “What I mean is that you always act like safety isn’t made for you. You sped through Downtown like a maniac and stopped the car by winding it around a lamppost!”

“I was counting on you to call back-up,” Judy says quietly.

She jumps when Nick slams his paws on the table. “For fucks sake, you are not listening! You always take unnecessary risks!”

“Being a cop is about taking risks.”

“Not when it threatens to get you into trouble!”

Judy furrows her brows. “I don’t understand. We usually get into trouble with Bogo. That’s nothing new.”

Nick wrings his paws and makes a strangled noise. He looks livid. He takes a moment to compose himself before he says, in a low voice and without meeting her eyes, “I was worried about _you_. I was worried you got hurt.”

Judy is unable to retort anything to that. She stares at Nick. He looks a lot smaller than he usually does.

Of course he is worried about her. She worries about him, too. But what was she supposed to do? Let that crazy speedster get away and possibly harm someone? Not fulfilling her duty is not an option, come what may.

But she gets it. She gets what Nick is trying to tell her. “I’m sorry,” she says eventually. “But you know what you got yourself into when you signed up for this.”

Nick’s head snaps up. “I did not sign up to watch my best friend take stupid risks and get hurt.”

“Being a cop is about taking risks. It’s our job. It’s _my_ job!”

“There is a difference between taking risks and being completely crazy.” Nick snarls.

Judy flinches, but she stands her ground. “No one got hurt, so what’s the point of talking about this?”

“Maybe there isn’t because you clearly don’t want to listen to me!” Nick snaps. “I called for back-up but you went in anyway. You shouldn’t have done that, especially not during such a menial case!”

Judy gasps. “How is a speedster a menial thing for you? He could have hurt someone if I hadn’t caught him today!” Nick knows how indignant Judy is about every case being handled as equally important. She can’t believe he just said that this whole thing was ‘menial.’

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t. And I don’t know why you went from happy-go-lucky to angry in no time! Did you wake up on the wrong side of bed?”

“Because, even though I am angry with you and how you handled this case, I don’t like being down here next to the fucking boiler room and I have a hard time processing the fact that I thought I almost lost you today.”

Judy’s mouth falls open. She now sees it as clear as day; the worry, the fear, all etched into the lines around Nick’s eyes. She wants to says something, to reassure him, to wipe that look from his face, when suddenly the door behind her opens with a bang. She spins around to see Fangmeyer swagger into the room.

“Hey Nick, Judy, how’s the air down here?”

Judy really could have done without Fangmeyer being an obnoxious git right this moment.

“Jared, dude, what brings you down to our level today?” Nick has quickly put on his swagger, pushing his paws into his pockets and giving Fangmeyer his signature grin. Judy knows that they are not done with their argument, but they can have this talk later without Fangmeyer witnessing any of this. He is way too much of a gossip.

Judy unclenches her paws and puts on an easy smile. “What can we do for you?”

Fangmeyer eyes them curiously, his gaze flicking between Judy and Nick. Oh no.

“Did our favorite couple have a row down here? I can try and mediate, if you want me to?”

Judy frequently forgets that nothing gets past this tiger. It annoys her to admit this, but he is one of the best officers at the ZPD.

“Indeed, you did just walk in on our little argument here,” Nick says, walking around the table to stand next to Judy. She shoots him a warning glance. Involuntarily, her nose starts to twitch.

Fangmeyer’s eyes go wide with barely concealed glee. Judy can clearly see the thirst for new gossip in his stupid face. He tries to act casually and leans against one of the many shelves, inspecting his claws. “I might not be a couple’s therapist but I do have some experience with relationships.”

“We’re not a couple,” Judy says under her breath.

“I think that won’t be necessary. We were just arguing whether we should file this -,” Nick throws something to Fangmeyer, who catches it on reflex, “- under ‘m’ for ‘moldy peach’ or ‘o’ for ‘old pear.’”

Fangmeyer eyes the bag in his paws with obvious disgust, holding it at arms length. Judy lets out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

“Say, what is your educated guess? It would help us a lot.” Nick crosses his arms and gives Fangmeyer an innocent yet smug smile.

“If you ask me,” Fangmeyer begins, still eyeing the bag suspiciously, “I would just file it under ‘unidentifiable food item’.”

Nick gasps theatrically and claps his paws together. He retrieves the bag from Fangmeyer and says, “Jared, you truly are a savior. I don’t know what we would have done without you.”

Seeing the look on Fangmeyer’s face Judy wants to burst out laughing. She keeps it down, though. She doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

“That really solves it for us,” she adds and plasters on her brightest smile.

“Glad I could be of help,” Fangmeyer says uneasily. Nick really has managed to steal his thunder.

Nick turns towards the table and gingerly puts the bag back into the box he had taken it out of, then turns around to face Fangmeyer again. “So, what brings you down here?”

“Ah, yes,” Fangmeyer says and straightens his back. “Bogo wants to see you. Immediately.”

~*~

“I want to go back to my moldy pears. This is so much worse.”

Judy doesn’t answer. In fact, she can’t, as her teeth are clattering together madly. She hops from one foot to the other, rubbing her paws together to get some warmth back into them. When Fangmeyer had announced that Bogo wanted to see them, Judy had hoped that he had changed his mind and assigned them another case.

Well, he did assign them a new case. But not because he had changed his mind.

“Hopps. Wilde,” he said when Nick and Judy entered his office. He was sitting there with the biggest smile on his face – well, as big as it got. Bogo never smiled. Judy immediately knew something was wrong. She exchanged a look with Nick. He looked just as suspicious as she felt. They both sat down gingerly when Bogo indicated the chair in front of his desk.

“A new case just came in,” Bogo said, picking up the file in front of him. “And I thought to myself – who in my department would be best suited for this particular nutcracker? And of course, you two immediately came to my mind.”

He gave the file to Nick. Judy could definitely see an evil glint in Bogo’s eyes when Nick took it. Nick opened the file and studied it. Judy leaned over to read it as well. Her eyebrows raised in astonishment.

“A pickpocket?” Nick said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

“In Tundra Town?” Judy said, looking up to see Bogo smile down at them. It didn’t reach his eyes.

“This undercover mission warrants a certain...expertise.” His smile turned downright evil. Judy swallowed.

“Undercover?” Nick said in bewilderment.

And that is how Judy and Nick ended up in the middle of the plaza in Tundra Town, dressed up as Santa and his little helper.

“I can’t feel my feet anymore,” Nick says through gritted teeth. He thrusts his collection tin into Judy’s paws and vigorously rubs his paws together. “I can’t believe Bogo is doing this to us.”

The mission is actually quite simple – a pickpocket is out and about in Tundra Town, most notably the plaza. Almost any animal traveling through Tundra Town is bound to pass the plaza, which makes it the perfect place for a pickpocket to wreack havoc. And with Christmas approaching there are even more animals walking around with their wallets and purses full to the brim with money to steal.

To catch said pickpocket, however, Bogo thinks it’s best to do so in disguise. Judy thinks that this is indeed a good way to catch the perp as they might even be tempted to pinch their collection tin. But then again they are dressed as _charity elves_ , and their costumes are far too thin for this part of the city. It feels like some kind of payback.

“I think Bogo might actually hate us,” Judy says.

“You don’t say?” Nick rolls his eyes. “And I thought the evidence room was pretty suspicious.”

“I know I was complaining about that, but I really wish we were back there.”

“I think that’s what they call karma.”

Judy pulls a face at him. “I don’t believe in that.”

Nick gives her a look. “Me neither, but look where we are.”

An old lady moose walks past them and drops some coins into Judy’s tin. Judy gives her a warm smile. The old lady smiles back.

Nick peers into the tin. “By the way, if we’re not actually from a charity, where does that money go to?”

“The orphanage, I think,” Judy says, looking into the tin as well. They have managed to collect a fair bit of money.

They don’t say anything for a while and just stand with their paws in their pockets, scanning the plaza for any sign of suspicious behavior.

The silence between them gives Judy enough time to think about their argument earlier. She never intended to worry Nick. She didn’t think he would worry so much.

She bites her lip. “I’m sorry,” she says.

Nick blinks down at her. “What?”

Judy clears her throat and looks back at the crowds. “I’m sorry about today.”

From the corner of her eyes she sees Nick wrapping his scarf tighter around himself. It’s a green one and clashes with his red Santa costume, but he insisted on taking it with him.

Judy knows that all of this is not over and done with a simple apology, but she doesn’t know what else to say. He can still be angry with her, she gets it, but she needs him to know that she didn’t mean to worry him.

“Apology accepted.”

Judy blinks. “That easy?”

The tiniest hint of a smile appears on Nick’s face, but he is careful not to show it too much. “I can’t be angry with you for long. You know that, carrots.”

Nick using his usual nickname for her makes Judy sigh with relief. She looks up at him with a big smile. “Thanks.”

He gives her a small, genuine smile - the one that he keeps hidden so well from the world, but rarely from her. She knows that he means it.

“But,” he says, and his face becomes serious once more. “I want you to promise me to be more careful. You got the whole ZPD at your beck and call, you got _me_ , you don’t need to carry the whole weight of Zootopia on your tiny shoulders.”

Judy swallows. While she wants to be able to say what he wants to hear, she cannot bring herself to lie to him. “I’ll try.”

Nick doesn’t look happy about her response, but he leaves it at that. Maybe he is just too cold and tired to argue with her anymore.

They stand in silence again. Every now and then an animal stops to drop some coins into their tin. They move around the plaza, scanning the crowds and hoping to walk some warmth back into their stiff limbs.

“How long have we been here?” Nick asks, looking up to the sky and the setting sun.

“I don’t know,” Judy responds. “A few hours?”

Nick groans. “And how many more do we have to walk around here?”

Judy looks around and her gaze falls upon the big clock above Tundra Towns central station. It is later than she thought. “I guess we can leave soon?”

Nick follows her gaze. “And I say that ‘soon’ is right now.”

He takes the collection tin out of Judy’s paws and turns to walk to the train station.

Judy’s gaze falls back on the crowd, and that’s when she sees him.


	2. Chapter 2

Without missing a beat or looking back, Judy runs off, her gaze fixed on him.

The pickpocket is a fox, that she can tell. He is small, but anyone would be compared to the caribou from whom he snatched a wallet. The caribou doesn’t notice anything, talking animatedly with his companion. Judy doesn’t heed him much attention; if she wants to catch the pickpocket she has to be fast - and quiet.

“Judy, wait!” Nick calls, and that is when the pickpocket whips around and looks straight at Judy. His eyes go wide - and he bolts.

“Stop!” Judy calls, speeding up. “Stop, in the name of the law!”

Judy runs with all her might, dodging gaping animals left and right. She has her eyes fixed on him and nothing will keep her from catching him.

The fox, however, is just as quick and lithe as Judy, hoping around animals and squeezing easily through the dense crowds.

 _He is trying to loose me in the crowds_ , Judy thinks, picking up her pace. She hasn’t been the fastest cadet at the academy for nothing.

“Judy!” Nick calls again somewhere behind her. She cannot turn around and wait for him to catch up; he will have to find her another way.

Judy manages to gain on her target. The fox looks back with terror in his eyes. This was a mistake; he momentarily looses his footing on the icy streets and Judy gains on him.

Judy didn’t take into account that she isn’t that familiar with the streets and back-alleys of Tundra Town. The fox quickly regains his posture and heads for a small alleyway.

Judy rushes after him, careful not to slip. She dodges a startled couple of lions and flits right into the alleyway where the fox disappeared into. She can see him in front of her, not more than five feet ahead of her. She can almost grab the end of his dark red scarf flapping behind him.

“Stop!” she shouts again. The fox doesn’t stop, he merely abruptly veers to the right into another alley. Judy doesn’t miss a beat and runs after him, turning into the same alley - just to find that he is suddenly gone.

She stops, confused, looking around her. The alley isn’t that long, and it branches of to the left and right. She whips her head around, and sure enough she can see him running down the left.

She bolts down after him, angry that she has lost her gain on him. Before she can make good on him he suddenly skids to the left and Judy is still way too behind to be able to catch up and - 

“Ahh!”

Judy picks up her pace and runs after him and comes to an abrupt stop. There he is, struggling to free his arm from Nick’s grasp.

“Let me go!” the fox says, tugging on his arm in vain.

“How did you get here before me? How did you know where to go?” Judy asks, slightly out of breath.

Nick gives Judy a small smile. “Lucky guess?”

Judy raises an eyebrow, but she opts not to question him further on this. She probably doesn’t want to know, anyway. Instead, she diverts her attention to the fox Nick is holding onto.

He is a lot younger than she initially thought. He is scrawny, even though he is almost as tall as Nick, so there is no chance that he is able to free himself from Nicks strong paws.

Judy whips out her badge and holds it up. “Judy Hopps, ZPD, you are-”

“Let me go!” the fox yells with panic in his voice. “Please!”

“Judy,” Nick says.

She takes another step towards them. She takes in the fox’s dirty clothes, his hollowed cheeks and matted fur. His eyes are huge, flitting between Nick and Judy, terror written all over his haggard face.

Judy looks back at Nick. He shakes his head. She takes a deep breath, then turns to speak to the fox again.

“I’m sorry,” she says gently. “We are not going to hurt you. Can you tell me your name?”

The fox stops struggling, but he still looks terrified. He doesn’t reply so Judy starts talking again. “I’m Judy. And this here is Nick. We are from the Zootopia Police Department.”

His breath quickens. “Please, don’t take me away!”

“We are not going to do that,” Judy says firmly. She isn’t exactly sure that this is what she is doing, and she is certain that Bogo will flip as soon as he finds out, but she is not going to bring a frightened child into the precinct. A frightened child who, evidently, has been living on the streets for quite some time.

Even though she already knows the answer, she tries anyway, “Do you have someone waiting for you?”

The fox’s gaze falls to the ground, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“I’m sorry,” Judy says hurriedly. “I’m sorry.”

“Look, kid, you are not in trouble. Just give me back the wallet and we will find you somewhere to sleep and have a proper meal,” Nick says, extending his free paw.

The fox looks up at Nick, his eyes flicking between him and Judy, unsure of what to do.

“But I-” he begins, then stops. He purses his lips, then reaches into the pocket of his tatty trousers and retrieves the wallet. Reluctantly, he passes it to Nick.

“Where are you gonna take me?” he asks, his eyes on Judy again.

Nick pockets the wallet. “The orphanage.”

It’s the obvious thing to do. Maybe Bogo will be less shouty when they tell him that they took care of the child instead of letting him go (which she can’t do in good conscience even though she knows that he stole because he is hungry).

“Orphanage?” the fox says with terror in his eyes. His mouth hangs open, as if he wanted to add something, but he shuts it tight and looks to the ground.

“You don’t have to keep stealing and sleep on the streets,” Judy says. The fox looks up at her. There is something in his eyes that she cannot quite place.

“I know,” he says simply.

Nick raises an eyebrow. “Then let’s get going. It’s not that far away from here.”

“But-” the fox says, frozen to the spot just as Nick starts to head down the alley.

Nick turns to him. “You should come before I change my mind.”

The fox opens his mouth, but quickly closes it again and follows Nick, his head hung in defeat.

They walk down the alley and back to the plaza. Nick doesn’t loose his grip on the young fox, who follows him, head low and eyes fixed to the ground. Judy walks behind them, wondering why this boy seems so reluctant to go somewhere he will have shelter and food.

None of them says a word. Nick seems grimmer than before, and Judy simply doesn’t know what to say. Nick leads them down one of the main streets that goes off the plaza, then abruptly turns into a small street that Judy would have missed if she had been on her own. The houses on both sides tower over them and make the street seem a lot darker. There is snow piled high on both sides which makes it even narrower and more difficult to navigate.

Nick keeps on walking, turning this way and that way until Judy completely loses any sense of direction. Judy is absorbed in her own thoughts when Nick suddenly stops and she just about manages not to run into him and the boy.

“Here we are.”

Judy walks around the two to look at the building in front of them. 

She has never been a big fan of Tundra Town; it is way too cold and there is too much snow. It is not the type of climate she can happily live in. She does see the appeal of it for a weekend-trip (even though she doesn’t have many free weekends since she came to Zootopia), but that is about it. Though she does like the buildings and houses that are carved into the snowy mountain or made out of snow. Before she came to this city she had never believed that a house made of snow can be so warm and cozy.

This building, however, looks anything but cozy. Similar to Mr. Big’s house it is made entirely of stone which is somewhat of a rarity in Tundra Town. Against the backdrop of the snow it looks dark and dirty. The yellow lights pouring through the windows give it an eery glow. Judy doesn’t feel like this is the right place at all.

She gives Nick a questioning look but he is already walking up the small flight of stairs to the main entrance. Judy scurries after him.

Nick is knocking on the door when Judy comes to stand beside him. She glances at him. His face is wiped of any emotion, a careful mask of nonchalance put into place. She knows this face, but she doesn’t know what to make of it. The fox, on the other paw, looks like he is about to faint. Judy wonders – why would he be afraid of an orphanage?

Before she can ponder more on that the door opens and an armadillo lady sticks her head through the door.

“Good evening,” she says, looking between Nick and Judy. “I’m afraid we cannot spare any coins for you today.”

Judy is caught off guard, but then she remembers that they are still wearing their hideous Santa costumes. “Oh no, sorry, ma’m, we’re from the ZPD.”

Judy flashes the armadillo her badge. She instantly looks a lot more concerned, so Nick jumps in to explain, “I’m Officer Wilde, and this is Officer Hopps. We are here to bring you a new charge.”

The lady looks down at the fox, her eyes going wide, as if she hadn’t seen him before. “Of course,” she says and opens the door and beckons them inside. “Please, follow me.”

They step inside the building and follow her down the corridor. The house is just as dismal on the inside as it is on the outside. The wallpaper is peeling of the walls, the once flowery pattern yellowed from age. The floorboards creek under their steps, dirt tread into the wood from years of use. It would probably appear less dingy if it was brighter, but the small windows, and the fact that the house in itself is stood between taller buildings, means that sunlight rarely reaches into the rooms. Though Judy notices that it is otherwise immaculately clean.

Judy isn’t picky about living spaces – she herself still lives in her one-bedroom from when she first came to Zootopia – but she imagines that growing up here isn’t fun. She suddenly thinks about her childhood home, about the fields and fields of vegetables which seemed to go on forever when she was a child, something that touched the horizon and was her whole world. She remembers the smell of fresh carrots and lettuce, and how the sun beat down on her during the summer.

She shakes her head and tries to focus again. The armadillo is walking in front of them, leading them down the corridor and into a small office to the right. She shuffles behind an old desk, leaning her cane against the desk and settles in the chair. She gestures for Nick and Judy and the fox to sit down. Judy finds that, for an orphanage, this house is ominously quiet.

“The children are downstairs getting their dinner,” the armadillo lady says as if she had read Judy’s thoughts. “I think we can go there later so you can have some, too. You look famished.” She directs this at the fox, treating him with a kind smile. He looks away.

“We are very sorry to disturb you so late at night Mrs...”

“Margaret. Please, call me Margaret.”

“Margaret,” Nick says and flashes her a smile. “We picked up this little fella from the streets and wondered whether you can take him in.”

Margaret looks at the fox, her eyes a little sad. “Of course we can. We just happen to have a free bed as of today. Let me just call for Nancy...”

Margaret gets up and reaches for an ancient phone on the desk and dials. Judy and Nick wait for her to have a brief conversation. Judy tries to catch Nick’s gaze but he keeps looking straight ahead at the wall behind Margaret.

“Nancy’s the maid,” Margaret says when she hangs up. “She’ll get you your dinner and show you your bed.” 

Margaret tilts her head at the little fox. He looks up but refuses to meet her eyes. “What’s your name?”

He purses his lips. “Sam.”

“Sam. What a lovely name,” Margaret says and smiles at him. “I hope you’ll like it here. The other children are really nice, I hope you’ll make friends fast.” Sam looks doubtful.

There is a knock on the door and Nancy – a sturdy pig wearing an apron – walks into the room.

“Nancy,” Margaret says and stands up. “This is Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde. And this is Sam.” Nancy curtly nods to each of them. “Can you please show Sam downstairs and give him some dinner?”

Nancy walks up to Sam, who shrinks back into himself. Judy can’t blame him; compared to the elderly, kind warden, Nancy is somewhat intimidating.

“You’re a dir’y un’,” Nacy huffs. “I’ll stick ye in a bath first and have ye scrub the dirt from your scruff before ye enter my kitchin. An’ we’ll have ye change outta those clothes.”

Nancy reaches for Sam’s scarf but he scrambles back from her touch and falls off the chair. Judy and Nick jump up to help him but he scrambles away, clutching at his scarf. “I want to keep my scarf!” he says. “Please, I want to keep it!”

Nancy holds up her claws. “Alrigh’, ye can keep it. Now come.” 

She motions for him to follow her. Sam turns to look at Margaret, who gives him an encouraging smile. “Go on, I promise Nancy won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Sam still looks uncertain, but he obediently follows Nancy out of the room and the door shuts behind them.

“Don’t mind Nancy. She is a gruff one, but she is a good pig.”

Judy smiles at her. She believes her, but she still thinks that Nancy is kinda frightening.

Margaret sighs. “You are lucky that we just happen to have a free spot as of today, otherwise we just could not have taken him in.” She smiles wearily at them. “We are - underfunded, to put it nicely.”

Guessing from the shabby house, she shouldn’t be surprised. Judy feels the hot prickle of shame at that, even though she personally is not responsible for this situation. 

“We are grateful for your kindness,” Nick says. “But I do hope he finds a family soon, given that you just had someone adopted.”

“Adoption? We rarely get any of our children adopted these days.” Margaret smiles sadly at them. “It’s getting more and more difficult to adopt a child. It seems the law is getting stricter each year.”

“What do you mean by stricter?” Judy asks.

“Well, potential parents have to undergo so many interviews and house viewings and what-not that rarely anyone bothers these days, let alone has a chance to even be considered adopting a child.” She taps her claws on the table. “I mean, government still doesn’t consider interracial couples as potential parents. Do you know how many requests I get from interracial couples?”

“That’s awful,” Judy says, and she means it. She didn’t know that this kind of discrimination was still the case.

“I know!” Margaret says, and her voice gets a bit louder in her rage. “And one would think we’ve evolved!”

Nick furrows his brows. “Then how did you manages to have a free bed if no one got adopted?”

Margaret sighs and sinks back into her chair. “Because Jenny, one of our older fox girls, ran away the other day.”

Judy leans forward in her chair. “Ran away?”

“Yes,” Margaret says, pulling her dark red shawl tighter around her shoulders. “It’s not the first time it happens. Some children run away. Just like that. Jenny had been sent out to do the shopping – she is one of the older children – and she never came back.”

“What do you mean by running away? That can’t be normal! Where would they go?” Judy gasps.

“Sometimes, an orphan feels like they don’t belong anywhere than the streets,” Nick says beside her. She looks up at him. He has his arms crossed, looking down at the desk in front of him.

“Exactly,” Margaret says. “And Jenny had money, so we assumed she ran away with it.”

“Haven’t you contacted the ZPD?” Judy asks.

“Of course we have, but they rarely have time to look into the case of a missing orphan,” Margaret says, and Judy has the feeling that there is something like accusation in her voice. Judy instantly feels bad again.

“But when I think about it,” Margaret begins, scratching her chin in thought. “I think it’s odd that Jenny would run away.”

“How so?” Nick asks. Judy’s ears prick up at that, too.

“Well, first of all, Jenny was well liked - she is one of the sweetest souls I met, in fact - and she had a lot of friends. As she was one of the oldest she took care of the younger ones. I would say she kind of saw them as her siblings. I think it’s strange that she would just leave them behind.”

That does sound odd. Judy immediately fishes her notebook and pen out of her pocket and writes that down. “Can you perhaps describe Jenny to me? And what she was wearing when she went missing?”

Margaret complies, describing Jenny (tall for her age, orange fur, wearing jeans and a black coat last time anyone saw her) and telling Judy and Nick everything that had happened the day she went missing.

“That’s just what I told the officer back then,” Margaret says, looking between Judy and Nick. “That’s all I know.”

“I promise we’ll look into it,” Judy says. Margaret looks doubtful, so Judy tries to give her an assuring smile.

Margaret walks them back to the front door. Before they leave she passes Nick a card with the orphanages number on it.

“We’ll let you know if we find anything.” Nick quickly scribbles his number into his notebook, rips the page out and passes it to Margaret. “If you remember anything else - let us know. Anytime.”

It got dark whilst they were in the orphanage, and colder. Judy wraps her paws around herself to keep off the worst of it. It doesn’t really help. Her only consolation is that they are officially done for the day and that she can go home and curl up in her bed. She feels exhausted.

They walk down the small street and back to the plaza. “Don’t you think this is weird? Orphans disappearing like that?” she asks.

“I do, but to be honest, I don’t think the ZPD cares a lot about orphans going missing.”

“That can’t be true!”

“Did you hear about this case before? I didn’t. Though I’m not surprised that this happened.”

Judy really wants to say something, but she can’t think of anything. It does strike her as odd that she never heard of any of those missing cases. “Well, maybe someone else is working on them?”

“Or not,” Nick says, and his face darkens. “I hate to break it to you carrots, but finding orphans who run away on their own is not top priority at the ZPD.”

Judy feels somewhat relieved that Nick went back to calling her carrots, but she feels disconcerted by the fact that no one might be looking for Jenny.

They walk in silence for a while, down the seemingly endless labyrinth of streets that Judy cannot make sense of. She would be hopelessly lost without Nick.

“We should work on it right away,” Judy says as they finally emerge onto the plaza. She starts towards the subway but Nick grabs her by the shoulder.

“You should go home and warm up. We can work on this tomorrow.”

“You can’t, it’s your day off.”

“Then the day after. I won’t let you go and pull another night shift.”

“But-”

Nick tightens his grip on Judy and gives her a serious look. It doesn’t allow for any excuses.

“You need to relax from time to time, Judy. You can’t work 24/7.”

“But,” Judy starts again, avoiding Nick’s gaze because it’s always difficult to argue with him when he looks at her like that. “If something happens to Jenny while I’m at home doing nothing - I couldn’t forgive myself.”

Nick sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “You do not have to carry the weight of all of Zootopia on your shoulders.”

“No I don’t,” Judy concedes, then smiles up at him. “That’s what I got you for.”

Nick rolls his eyes at her, but a smile is tugging at the corners of his lips. It’s a relief after Judy hadn’t seen a change in his stony face since they got hold of Sam.

“Oh shush.” Nick pulls his phone out and starts typing. “How about this? Clawhauser owes me a favor and I know for a fact that he’ll be in tomorrow. I’ll text him the details and ask him to dig up anything he can find.”

Judy purses her lips. “I could do that, I’ve got nothing-”

“You promised to come with me tomorrow,” Nick points out. He finishes his text and slides his phone back into his pocket. 

Judy totally forgot about that. While she is looking forward to tomorrow she definitely wishes she had a way out. But she doesn’t like to go back on her promises.

“Fine. But tell Ben to keep it from Bogo for now.”

“Already did,” Nick says and starts walking again. “I don’t have a death wish.”

This is technically not according to protocol, and Judy would never have done this a year ago - but sometimes, as she had learned during her very first case (and in her time with Nick) some rules need a little tweaking. And sometimes it’s best not to tell Bogo everything. He can be a control freak.

Nick is a little bit ahead of her and Judy picks up her pace to catch up with him. Before she does a small snow-white rabbit comes crashing down the road and runs right into Nick. They stumble and Nick throws out his paws to keep the little rabbit upright.

“Woah there young man,” Nick says. “Watch out where you’re going!”

“Sorry, sir!” the boy says and dashes off again.

Nick is shaking his head when Judy catches up with . “Always in a hurry these kids,” he says.

Judy chuckles. “You do know that this makes you sound a lot older than you are.”

Nick shrugs nonchalantly and continues to walk towards the subway station. Judy pulls out her wallet to scan her travelpass at the entrance. Nick reaches into his pocket to do the same, then stops dead in his tracks.

“Where did I...”he mutters, pushing his paws into his pockets.

Judy stops and turns to look at him. “Everything okay?

“I don’t know where I put my wallet,” Nick says, patting down his jacket. “I’m sure I put it-” His face falls. “That little-!” He turns around and stalks back to the plaza.

“Nick, wait! What’s wrong?” Judy has to run to catch up with him.

“That little thief!” Nick says through clenched teeth. “That little shit stole my wallet!”

“Wait,” Judy says, stopping dead in her tracks. “A little boy stole your wallet.”

Nick turns around to glare at her. “Yes.”

“A little rabbit boy stole your wallet.”

“Carrots.”

“A teensy-tiny rabbit boy-”

“I get it!” Nick throws his paws in their air and Judy starts cackling.

“This should not be funny, but cheese, how did you not notice it?” Judy wipes the tears from her eyes.

Nick grumbles something under his breath and turns around again. “Great, now I lost him because you had to stop and laugh at me.”

“You weren’t exactly hot on his heels.”

“Maybe not,” Nick says and turns to Judy. “But I’ll catch that little bugger.”

Judy has to admit that even though the fact that Nick, out of all animals, got mugged without noticing it far too late, was really funny, this is still another pickpocket and they should probably return to Tundra Town in another disguise as soon as possible and catch him.

Judy didn’t get a good look at him. She wonders whether this rabbit had been another homeless child? If so, it is kind of a weird coincidence.

“Did you have a lot of money with you?” Judy asks as they walk back to the subway station.

“No, but my driving licence. And my Pete’s loyalty card.” Nick sighs heavily. “I was only missing one more stamp for a free coffee!”

Judy chuckles. “Of course, that’s a tragedy.”

“Don’t mock my pain, carrots!”

“And I guess you keep your travelpass in your other wallet that hasn’t been stolen?”

Nick grumbles. “No, that’s gone, too.”

Judy produces some money from her wallet and passes it to Nick, waving him off when he wants to say something. “Let’s just get home, I’ve had enough of pickpockets today.”

“Tell me about it.”


	3. Chapter 3

Panting, he comes to a halt in a small alleyway. He presses himself against the cold brick walls and peaks around the corner. He hasn’t been followed.

He let’s out a sigh of relief and fishes the wallet out of his pocket. It’s a tatty old brown one; he braces himself for disappointment.

“A fiver? Really?” He groans and is about to throw the thing on the ground when he sees the pink corner of something poking out of one of the many pockets.

He takes off one of his gloves – it’s got so many holes in it it cannot be called that anymore – and pulls out a travelpass. His eyes go big. It’s covering all the main districts of Zootopia.

“Well Billy, if this isn’t your lucky day.”

Billy grins and puts the travelpass back into the wallet and pockets it. He decides to keep the wallet for a little bit longer. Maybe Beanie can use the leather to mend her shoes.

It’s getting late, so Billy heads home. He doesn’t like to walk around doing his business (Beanie doesn’t like him calling it by name) in the dark. Grown-ups tend to ask questions when a small rabbit is out and about on his own late at night.

He turns up the collar of his jacket and puts his paws deep into his pockets. He definitely needs to get his paws on a good pair of gloves one of these days; it’s getting colder each day now.

But then again, he thinks as he darts around the corner into another alleyway, maybe they can go to Sahara Square, just until winter is over?

Beanie won’t like this idea, Billy knows it. And besides, they can’t get there with just one travelpass. He needs to find another one.

Billy ducks his head when he passes a pair of shady looking polar bears, but they don’t even notice him. Billy still decides to to take the more scenic route back home. He darts through alleys and backyards and dimly lit streets, zig-zagging his way until he is absolutely sure that no one is following him. One can’t be too careful these days. There are a lot of awfully shady things happening in Tundra Town.

Finally, Billy stands in front of the door. It’s obviously not the front door. He and Beanie decided it’s best not to attract too much attention to the building. He steps closer, takes a quick look over his shoulder, then removes a loose brick from the side of the door and pulls on the string there. He can hear the chiming of the small bell that he himself has attached not too long ago.

He waits. Then there are steps. They come closer to the door, then stop.

 _Knock-knock_ , the door asks

 _Knock-knockknock-knock_ , he answers.

Billy hears the clatter of boxes and the turn of a key, then the door opens and Billy is greeted by the warm smile of a tall, gangly fox girl. “Welcome back!”

Billy grins back, quickly pushes his way in and closes the door behind him.

“I made dinner,” Beanie says and walks inside. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“I’m always hungry. I thought you knew that.”

Billy shoves his way past an old refrigerator and a stack of fruit boxes into the main room of the cafe. Beanie is already seated at their usual desk, her red tail wrapped around her middle. It’s warm enough in here to take off ones coat but still cold enough to put on an extra layer. They don’t have that, obviously, which means that Beanie is rarely seen without her beanie hat and her tail wrapped around herself.

Billy takes off his jacket and hangs it on the coat hanger they had managed to salvage. He walks to the table and sits across from her. Beanie had bought bread and butter just the day before and even managed to get her paws on some apples. It is a feast, and Billy is ever so grateful that he has found her. She really knows how to charm the local vegetable seller to get free stuff.

“Thank you for the food!” Billy says and takes a bite off his bread. It’s from the day before but still delicious and Billy hums with delight. Beanie smiles and starts on her bread as well.

They were really lucky to have found this place. Billy vividly remembers the day they wound up in front of _the reel_. He had initially suggested to stay just the night, to get out of the cold. However, they found the place still very much furnished. The windows at the front had been boarded up but the owner clearly never cared to remove the interior. Or sell the place. There was no sign anywhere; Billy had checked several times.

It was musty, but Beanie had been delighted to find a couple of sofas that were comfortable for them to sleep on. It had been a long time for both of them to sleep on anything but the floor. Billy didn’t have the heart to drag her away the next day.

And when they found that the kitchen was still equipped with several kitchen utensils and crockery, and that the taps and bathroom had running water, Beanie had turned around to Billy, with that smile of hers, and said, “I think we should make this our headquarter.”

It was her way of saying that she wanted a home. And really, who was Billy to deny her that?

So they moved the sofas around, salvaged as much furniture as they could and used everything else to board up the main entrance. The electricity wasn’t working, but at least they had a place to sleep and water to drink and wash and a roof over their heads.

Beanie became a lot calmer when they moved in. Billy got more antsy. He wasn’t used to being at one place for too long, but there is no way in hell he’ll leave Beanie. Or drag her out of this haven. He’s seen her smile more often these days, and that’s totally worth it.

“So, how did it go today?” she asks, taking a bite out of her apple.

“Not so good.” Billy pulls the wallet out of his pocket and puts it on the table. “A fiver, that’s all I managed today.”

“I can get carrots for a week from that,” Beanie says.

Billy wrinkles his nose. “I don’t like carrots.”

“But they are good for you.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like them.”

“That’s true.” She cocks her head to the side and thinks. “I could get corn on a cob, but it wouldn’t last that long.”

“It’s fine,” Billy says, waving his paw dismissively. “Get the carrots.”

Beanie smiles. “Maybe Mr. G is nice enough and gives me some free berries with it.”

“He definitely will. He likes you, he’ll give you anything if you just ask nicely.”

“Oh sure.” Beanie shakes her head.

Billy finishes his apple, core and everything, and smacks his lips. “I almost forgot, I found a travelpass in there!” Billy picks up the wallet and takes out the pink slip, waving it in front of Beanie’s face. “If we manage to find another one we could get out of here and to Sahara Square!”

The smile falls from Beanie’s face. “Oh.”

“I mean, I don’t want to get out of _here_ ,” Billy adds quickly and waves his arm around to indicate the cafe. “I just think we should get out of here for a little bit until winter is over.”

“But we’re inside, it’s not that bad in here.”

“I know,” Billy says, and he looks at her desperately. He doesn’t want to say what he’s about to say. “We haven’t looked in Sahara Square.”

Beanie’s shoulders tense. “No, we haven’t.”

“It’s just,” Billy puts down the travel card and slumps down in his chair. “We have been looking for months and we can’t find them. Maybe we need to move on.”

Beanie lowers her gaze and looks at the plate in front of her. She doesn’t say anything for a long time, then she nods, slowly. “I guess you’re right.”

“I mean, we can’t go now anyway,” Billy says. “We only have one ticket.”

“Yeah.” Beanie looks up. The smile is back on her face, but her eyes are sad. Billy doesn’t like it. “You’ll find another one, I’m sure.”

She gets up, gathers their plates and takes them over to the counter. She rinses them and puts them on a rusty rack to dry. Billy watches her a bit helplessly.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Beanie hurries over to the small fridge they managed to salvage; it doesn’t work, but put a bit of ice in there and it does the job.

She takes something out of it and hurries back to Billy. She has her arms behind her back.

“Guess what I got today.”

Billy crosses his arms and gives her a quizzical look. “Ice.”

Beanie rolls her eyes. “Try again.”

Billy scratches his chin and pretends to think very hard. “Sludge?”

“No, silly! Look!” With a flourish, she produces a bottle of iced lemon tea from behind her back.

Billy’s eyes go wide. “Where did you get that?”

Beanie smirks. “I got it from the cafe down the plaza.”

“Wait, you bought it? But Beanie, we-”

“No, I didn’t buy it, obviously.” She looks down at here feet, scratching at the label with one claw. “I….I took it.”

Billy’s eyes almost bulge out of their sockets when he jumps up on his chair and stares at his friend. “No way!”

“It’s not what you think!” Beanie hastens to say. “It’s just...when I walked past there was a boy and his mother, and she bought him this but he didn’t want it and they had a big fight over it and left without taking it and so I thought well, it’s already paid for and it would be a pity if no one drank it.”

Beanie takes a breath. Billy grins at her. “So you swiped it?”

“I did.”

Billy starts giggling, and soon Beanie joins in, and they laugh until they’re doubling over.

“I thought I’d never see the day,” Billy says, wiping tears from his face.

“Don’t expect it to become a habit.” Beanie puts the bottle down on the table. “I was lucky the place was deserted. I don’t think I’ll ever be pickpocket material. And I don’t think I want to be.”

“You don’t have to. That’s what I’m here for.”

Beanie smiles at him. She pushes the bottle over to him. “Which is why I’m giving this to you.”

“Wait, no, I can’t drink all of this on my own!”

“’course you can,” she says and pushes it a little further. “I’ve seen you drain a bucket of water in one go.”

Billy pushes the bottle back. “I mean I don’t want to drink it on my own. You should have some, too.”

“But I took it for you.”

Billy groans. “You’re being difficult.” He takes the bottle, screws off the cap with a satisfying ‘click’ and offers it to Beanie. “If you don’t have any, I won’t have any.”

Beanie looks from Billy to the bottle and back. He knows that she really wants some iced tea, too. They both haven’t had anything that fancy in ages, but for some reason she just has to act like a cheesin’ saint all the time. No, that’s not true, Billy thinks. She just worries too much.

“Come on, I can hear it go sour.”

Beanie pulls a face, mumbling, “Iced tea can’t go sour,” but then she takes the bottle from Billy and tentatively takes a sip. She closes her eyes and sighs with delight. When Billy takes the bottle and tries it he can’t help but do the same. “It’s really good.”

“Yeah,” Billy says with his eyes closed. He really can’t remember the last time he had any iced tea. Probably when his dad was still around.

They pass the bottle in silence, taking small sips and savoring every bit of it. Billy makes sure Beanie gets her share of it and not one drop less.

When Billy drains the bottle he puts it down with a clank and sinks back into his chair with a contended sigh. “That was good.” Beanie hums with what he thinks is agreement.

“Thank you,” he says. Beanie looks at him and they smile at each other. Billy is, considering the circumstances, perfectly happy right at this moment.

He yawns, and Beanie jumps out of her chair. “Time for bed!”

Compared to other children, both Billy and Beanie don’t hate bedtime. Maybe because they technically don’t have one. There is no one there to tell them when to go to bed. But that’s not it, not really.

The real reason are stories. And lots of them.

Billy slips out of his old jumper and shoes and dives under the blankets on his sofa.

Beanie does the same, but she keeps her beanie hat and produces a candle from one of the cabinets. They have found a few that weren’t broken in the storage room and Billy keeps taking some from the church down the road. He believes whoever is up there won’t mind if two homeless children take a candle from time to time. Billy makes sure to say “thank you” to the cold building every time anyway.

Beanie lights the candle and puts it on the desk next to her sofa. She sits and arranges the blankets around herself. Then, she pulls a book from beneath the folds.

Ever since Beanie found the public bookshelf at the plaza, she has been dragging one book after the other back to their hideout. Billy had initially been unimpressed. He wasn’t that good at reading – never has been – but Beanie had always loved books. She had mostly read when Billy was out and about to pass the time, but one evening she had just sat down, pulled _Trollhunters_ out of her canvas bag, and began to read to Billy.

That was the beginning of their evening ritual. When Beanie gets through a book she brings it back to the shelf and gets another one. They got through _Matilda_ , _The Secret Garden_ and _Howl’s Moving Castle_. Every time Beanie opened a page and began to read, the whole world around them started to vanish. Suddenly they were with Sophie in Howl’s magical castle or chasing down trolls with Jim. For a short time they were just like every other child, chasing through fantastical lands with their friends.

Somewhere deep inside of Billy’s memory he remembers his dad reading to him. He doesn’t know whether this is a true memory or not, but he distinctly remembers a low rumble of words, the smile hidden within it, and a strong arm holding him tight. Beanie reading to him always felt like that hug, like Billy was safe from everything in this world.

Their current book, _The Princess Bride_ , started off a bit odd, but so far it’s probably Billy’s favorite. Beanie makes voices for each of the characters, and because she doesn’t know what a Spanish or Italien accent sounds like, she pitches her voice really high for Vizzini and makes a low rumble for Fezzik. Billy loves every minute of it.

Beanie opens the book where they last left off, and Billy snuggles deeper under the covers.

“Chapter Seven. The Wedding,” Beanie reads. “Ingio allowed Fezzik to open the door...”

~*~

“I’m going out!” Beanie says over her shoulder. She pulls on her coat and gloves. “I won’t be long.”

“Have fun,” Billy says from his place on the floor. He is currently shoveling out all the snow – correction, sludge – from the fridge into several bowls. “And bring another book!”

“I’ll see what they have!”

Billy hears the opening and closing of the door, and then there is silence.

Billy busies himself with cleaning the fridge, walking each bowl out of the cafe and emptying it around the corner. He collects fresh snow and fills up the fridge, making sure to leave enough space for the small piece of butter, bread, and hopefully the masses of carrots Beanie will buy.

When he is finished he walks over to his sofa and lounges on it, passing the time until Beanie comes back. She usually never stays out too long.

After he counted all the spiders on the ceiling twice he gets bored and checks their barricade at the front of the cafe. All still well there.

 _Beanie is late_ , he thinks. _Maybe she got hold up by Mr. G._

Billy walks around the cafe and checks all the taps. Still working. He pours himself a cup of water and drinks it in one go. Then he pours himself another one. His stomach is growling.

Billy walks over to Beanie’s sofa and looks through her books. It’s not like he likes reading, but he doesn’t have anything better to do until she’s back. He grabs one that seems to be about pirates and starts skimming through the pages.

He reads a sentence here and there but it’s much too difficult to concentrate on reading more than that. He discovers that the book has a few pictures, though, so he spends his time trying to memorize every detail he can find.

When he puts it down Beanie is still not back.

He creeps over to the front door and peaks through a tear in the paper on the windows. The sun is low in the sky. It must be afternoon.

Billy’s ears start to twitch. Beanie has been out for a while, and even if she got held up by Mr. G she would be back by now. Maybe he didn’t hear the bell?

Billy takes one of the chairs and sits as close to the front door as possible. He pulls up his feet on the chair and wraps his arms around them.

She will be back soon, surely.

Billy wakes up when his head slips from his knees and he almost tumbles to the floor. He yelps, barely avoiding hitting his head on the wall next to him.

He jumps off the chair and runs over to the window. The sun has set. It is completely dark.

Hasn’t he heard the bell? Is Beanie stuck outside? Panicked, Billy runs over to the door and swings it open.

Beanie isn’t there.


	4. Chapter 4

“Nick! Bry took my nails again!”

“That’s not true! You’re just loosing them all the time!”

“No, they were here just a minute ago! You took them!”

“I didn’t!”

Nick gives an exasperated sigh and steps in between the two bear cubs.“Bry! Jules! Stop squabbling!”

Judy watches from the opposite side of the table and tries not to burst into laughing. Next to her Sammy and Jamie giggle.

Nick looks from Bry to Jules, clicking his tongue and waving a finger in front of their noses. Bry scrunches up his nose and Jules glares at her brother. “I thought we called a truce earlier.”

“I didn’t take them this time!” Bry exclaims, waving his paws in the air. “I swear it!”

Nick looks from Bry to Jules, then his gaze falls on Marie, who is sitting right next to Jules, quietly working away on her tin light, ignoring the squabbling twins beside her. Just from the barely discernible tug on Marie’s lips Judy knows exactly who the nail-stealing culprit is.

“Marie?” Nick says, drawing out the ‘i’.

The wolf girl puts away her little hammer and gazes up at Nick calmly. “Yes?” Sammy and Jamie giggle again, hiding their faces behind their paws.

Nick raises an eyebrow and extends his paw. “The nails, if you please.”

Marie looks from Nick’s face to his outstretched paw. Then, with a heavy sigh, she reaches into the pocket of her uniform and extracts a pawful of nails. “Nothing gets beyond you, does it?”

“Never,” Nick says, taking the nails and passing them back to a relieved Jules. “I would prefer it if you didn’t bother your fellow scouts.”

Marie shrugs. “It was Jamie’s idea.”

Beside her, the lion gasps. “Traitor!”

Judy can’t help it and laughs. She knows that she is a very bad role model right now but she can’t help it. Nick shoots her an accusing look.

Judy has to admit that it isn’t really the situation as a whole that is so funny – well, to be honest, watching Jules and Bry squabble is always very entertaining, although their quips were cut off early this time – but seeing Nick so serious and _responsible_ is something she can’t take.

Nick shakes his head and walks back to his chair, folding his arms over his chest and giving Jamie a stern look. “I thought we’ve talked about this. Your pack is like your family, so treat them like your family.”

Jamie gives Nick a mischievous grin. “But I play tricks on my sister all the time.”

“It’s true, they do,” Sammy pipes up. Nick rubs a paw over his face and grumbles something under his breath.

The children go silent again, working away on their tin’s with their nails and hammers, creating more or less intricate designs. Judy has already finished hers; a star, simple but effective. She is quite proud of it, given that she isn’t that skilled when it comes to arts and crafts. Her new tin light will make a nice addition to her otherwise sparsely furnished apartment.

While Nick is helping Jules with her design – a snowbear which currently looks more like two circles and a square – Judy let’s her gaze drift from them to the other scouts. Next to Jules, Bry is working on a star that’s much more intricate than Judy’s, his tongue poking out on one side of his mouth. To his left, Marie is quietly hammering away in her tin, humming some tune under her breath. To Judy’s right, the lion and fox mischief-duo have their heads together, comparing designs and whispering under their breaths. From time to time, one of them giggles, glancing over at the others. Judy catches Sammy’s eyes and raises a questioning eyebrow. The fox just smirks and looks back at his tin. Judy sighs.

Judy vividly remembers the day Nick revealed that he planned to found a pack specifically for predator children. It had been shortly after Nick had finished his training for the ZPD. She had never seen him more driven on any idea. Judy had been nothing but supportive. She thought the idea was brilliant, giving predator children a space in the scouts as much as there is one for prey animals. And, given the upheaval after the Nighthowler incident, she thought it was a wonderful idea to foster prey-predator relationships. These were all of Nick’s thoughts, too, so he immediately set off to work on establishing himself within the scouts – which had posed less of a problem than both he and Judy had anticipated.

Nick had, after his horrible encounter as a child, never been part of the scouts (and this thought made Judy’s blood boil every time she remembered it). He had believed that getting into the scouts as an adult would be a huge problem. Judy had pointed that out, too, but she had always believed that everything was possible as long as you’d tried hard enough.

Pondering over the idea over a coffee and bagel at Pete’s they had come up with ideas to establish a scout program detached from the current ones. Nick didn’t like the idea much as it would again create separate spaces for prey and predator, but Judy had pointed out that an integration might be possible at a later time, and co-operation wasn’t out of question.

When Nick had proposed to the scouts board, illustrating his idea with a slide-show (which he had painstakingly put together the night before), the board immediately agreed to Nick’s plans. Nick had been as baffled as Judy; he was overjoyed nevertheless. He later told her that he suspected that they only agreed because he had been part of the Nighthowler case. Judy couldn’t tell if Nick was glad about that or not.

However, Nick had to go through training in order to become a scoutmaster, culminating in both a practical and written exam. That had been the first time Judy had seen Nick open a book. It was somewhat of a hilarious sight, but she had been there the whole time, quizzing him on first aid and such. She had been there when he wrote and aced his exam, when he went through his practical exam, when he was honored with the title of scoutmaster. Judy didn’t think it was odd that Nick had looked more pleased with that ceremony than the ZPD one.

And then Nick founded Pack 921. And then he waited for members. And he waited. And Judy waited with him. It was at this point that Nick wondered whether he was only allowed to go through training and found his pack because the board didn’t believe that it would actually work out.

Nick had almost given up when Sammy arrived, a very disgruntled Jamie in tow.

The fox boy had looked up at Nick with huge eyes, a firm grip on his friend and his mouth forming a silent ‘oh.’ Nick had eyed him somewhat dubiously until Sammy said, “Are you Nick Wilde? The Nick Wilde who helped solve the Nighthowler case?”

Nick had looked a bit startled but nodded in affirmation. Sammy had made a little jump and sound of joy. “See, Jamie, it _is_ him! I told you!” He stepped closer, tugging Jamie with him. “Where can we sign up?”

After that it didn’t taken long for the others to arrive. Marie had been the official third member after Sammy had, as Jamie later told Nick and Judy, gone around school advertising for the new predator scouts pack in Downtown Zootopia. (“He even made flyers,” Jamie sighed with a shake of their head). Marie had been so quiet that Judy had thought she might drop out again, but then Jules and Bry came along and somehow the whole dynamic of the group changed.

Judy had been there for the whole journey, both because she wanted to support Nick and because he dragged her along for most of the other times. Maybe it had been a mistake to tell him that she had been a part of the Bunny Scouts as a child.

“I’m done!” Bry pipes up. He lets his hammer fall onto the table and clanks his tin down for all to see. He somehow managed to make one big star and several small ones. The intricacy of the design is really impressive for a bear his age. Judy immediately feels very inadequate.

Nick looks up and nods approvingly.

“We’re done, too!” Jamie says and grabs the tin from a protesting Sammy.

Judy raises an eyebrow at them. “I’m sorry, but...what are those supposed to be?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sammy says and taps a finger at his tin. “Those are snowballs!”

_That would explain the round shapes_ , Judy thinks.

Nick sighs from the other side of the table but doesn’t comment on it. Marie quietly puts down her hammer and tin. Another star that is more beautiful than Judy’s. Judy turns her tin around.

“Can we go and play?” Bry says eagerly, almost vibrating off his chair with unburnt energy.

Nick glances at his work and inspects the others as well. All the other cubs look at him expectantly. Jules raps at her tin one last time before putting the hammer down and beaming at Nick and the others.

“Well done, all of you. Now, don’t forget to put away your hammers before you run out,” Nick says and in an instant the room is a flurry of motion. Even Marie is out of her chair, darting over to the supply room with Sammy and Jamie hot on her heels.

“Put on your coats, it’s cold!” Judy puts in, because she feels like she should contribute something.

Marie rolls her eyes. “Gee, Judy, you’re not my mum.” She puts on her coat anyway and follows the others out of the room.

Judy gets up from her chair and starts collecting the finished tins. She has known those children for a while and she is certain they will all forget to take their creations with them as soon as it’s time to go home.

“Well isn’t that a nice star,” Nick says. When Judy spins around he is holding her tin, grinning from ear to ear.

“It’ll look nice on my bedside table,” she says with more conviction than she has. It does look more like a cross. An upside down cross.

“Do you even have a bedside table?”

“I might get one?”

“Judy, how long have you been living in that shitty apartment of yours?”

“Hey, it’s not shitty!”

“Okay, let me rephrase that: how long have you been living in that burrow of an apartment?”

“You forget,” Judy says, hoisting herself up to sit on the table, “that I grew up in a burrow.”

Nick leans against the table next to her. “I am willing to bet it is a hundred times nicer than your apartment.”

Judy rolls her eyes. “I guess so.” She suddenly remembers the previous day. And Sam. “At least I have a roof above my head.”

The easy smile vanishes from Nick’s face and they both go silent. “Yeah, you’re right.”

There is a tense pause. “How bad is it?” Judy asks.

“Your apartment? Terrible. You could afford something much nicer.”

“That’s not what I mean. I mean...homelessness? Especially with children? Here in Zootopia?”

Nick purses his lips. “You’ve been here for a while. I thought you’ve read up on the statistics.”

“I’ve been preoccupied...” It’s a lousy excuse, but Judy simply doesn’t have one. The honest answer is that she hadn’t really been faced with a lot of homeless animals since she’s arrived – and no children at that. It was unheard of in her hometown. And somehow she had always pictured Zootopia as a, well, utopia for all animals. Guess she really is a small-town-blue-eyed-bunny after all.

Nick gives her a long look. “Well, it’s not horrible, I’ll tell you that. Manehattan is doing a lot worse. But we could do a lot better. In my opinion, just one animal living on the streets is one too many. And kids don’t belong on the streets at all.”

“Obviously,” Judy nods. “Are there…?”

“Yes, too many. And as you heard from Margaret, the orphanages are either full to bursting or underfunded. Adoption is a nightmare these days. Most animals don’t want to adopt half-grown children anyway. Too much trouble, they say.”

“You do know a lot about this.” Judy had her suspicions yesterday, when Nick mentioned that some orphans feel like they belong to the streets, but something about this makes this thought harden at the dire truth that unravels in front of her.

She looks at Nick, but he avoids her gaze, staring down at his feet. “It’s my job.”

Little snippets of information come back to Judy. Nick conning people out of their money since he was twelve. A faded foto on his desk. His words to Sam. “Nick -”

Nick waves off her offered paw and pushes himself away from the desk. “Don’t.”

“But-”

“Not now, Judy.”

She let’s her paw fall to her side. Nick has his back to her, his shoulders tense in the crisp white shirt. She wishes she knew what to say or do.

They both jump out of their skin when Nick’s phone goes off. Nick pulls it out of his pocket and gives the display a questioning look.

“I’ll go and look how the children are doing,” Judy mumbles and slides off the table.

“Judy!” Bry hollers when she comes to the courtyard. “Play catch with us!”

Judy tugs up the collar of her coat and grins. “But Bry, you are way too fast for me!”

“I’ll slow down, just for you.” Bry flashes his fangs at her. Beside him, Jules rolls her eyes.

“Judy, I want you to destroy him,” Marie pipes up from the other side of the courtyard. “He just cheated his way through hide and seek!”

“You can’t cheat at hide and seek! You are all just horrible at hiding!”

Then the pack starts to squabble and Judy feels very much out of her depth. She wishes Nick was here to put an end to this.

As if he had heard her prayers Nick bursts through the door and into the courtyard.

“Nick! Everyone says I’m a cheat!” Bry whines.

“But he is one!” Sammy says.

“Judy,” Nick says, ignoring the others and coming to a halt in front of her. “That was the orphanage.”

Judy’s ears prick up.

“Orphanage?” Jules echoes.

“Sam disappeared.”


	5. Chapter 5

“He just...left?” Judy has her notepad out, but her favorite carrot pen stills over the page and she looks up at Margaret.

Margaret nods sadly. “He somehow managed to get Nancy’s keys and left the building. We normally don’t lock the doors, but Sam seemed a bit shifty.”

“What do you mean by that?” Nick asks.

Margaret sits back in her office chair and folds her claws on her lap. “He didn’t talk to any of the children yesterday or today – which normally wouldn’t alarm me, given that a lot of the children are traumatized and shy and need a little time to adjust to their new home. The others tried to coax him out of his shell, but when one of them touched his scarf he lost his temper and lashed out. Now, I don’t know what personal significance that scarf has to Sam, but we don’t condone violence in here in any capacity.”

Judy shifts on her chair. “Did he take it off for sleeping?”

“He didn’t, as far as I know.”

Judy exchanges a glance with Nick. She scans her notes once more and turns to Margaret. “Just to summarize: Sam seemed closed off, lashed out when someone grabbed his scarf, and he got hold of Nancy’s keys and left the orphanage around 4 p.m.?”

“That’s correct.”

“Did he take anything else?” Nick asks.

“Just the clothes on his back. He didn’t take any money, not even any food. As soon as we realized Nancy and some of the older ones went out to look for him, but they couldn’t find him. Nancy said to call the police but I thought it wiser to contact you directly.”

“Thank you for doing that, it makes it a lot easier for us,” Judy says. She doesn’t add that they are technically not working the case.

There is a curt rap at the door before it opens and Nancy enters with a tray. She passes out mugs of tea. Judy takes hers with a grateful smile. Outside it feels even colder than yesterday, and the orphanage cooled with the air outside. Or maybe it’s just Margaret’s office. Judy hopes that at least the bedrooms are heated properly.

“Excuse me, Nancy,” Judy says quickly when Nancy stomps in the direction of the door. “Can I ask you a few questions?”

“Don’t mind if ye do,” she says and turns around. Her face says something entirely different.

Judy puts down her mug and takes up her notepad again. “What did you think of Sam?”

“Scared,” Nancy says. “Was scared to death, that li’l ‘un.”

Nick furrows his brows. “What of?”

“Dunno,” Nancy says and shrugs. “But I reckon it wusn’t the other lasses and lads.”

“What makes you think that?”

Nancy shrugs again. “Just a feelin’. Kept lookin’ outta windows.”

Judy taps her pen against her nose. “That’s odd.”

“Yer sayin’.”

“Thank you, Nancy,” Nick says. Nancy nods and leaves the room.

“I’m sorry but I think that’s all we can tell you.” Margaret puts down her empty mug and gives Judy and Nick a sad smile. “I really hope he is okay.”

“Do you mind if I have a quick chat with the other children?” Nick asks.

“Be my guest. They should be downstairs eating their dinner.” Nick excuses himself and leaves for the dinning room.

Judy takes a sip of her tea. She is instantly warmed from the inside, the herbal scent clearing the fog in her head.

Judy thought that Sam had acted strangely the day before, but she didn’t think that he wanted to leave so badly - and so soon. Why would he leave the relative comfort of the orphanage in favor of the cold streets of Tundra Town? Why was he so protective of his scarf?

Judy lowers her mug and thinks for a moment. “Did something like this happen before? I mean, that a child makes a calculated effort to leave the orphanage?

Margaret taps her claws on the desk while she thinks. “During my time here there have been a few cases where some of the older children have left before they were old enough, but mostly because they decided it was time for them to go and get a job and stand on their own feet. Most of them regularly visit and as far as I can tell they are doing alright.”

“And was there anything similar to Sam’s or Jenny’s cases?”

“When I think about it now, some children have left in some rage and disappeared for a few days, but they came back. We only had one who took some money and left for good, but that was ages ago.”

“So you would say that this is different?”

“Yes, definitely.”

 _This is odd_ , Judy thinks. There is something off about this.

She drains her mug and puts it on the desk. Margaret is still clacking her paws on the desk. Her eyes are scrunched up in deep thought, and she looks a lot more agitated.

“What’s wrong? Did you remember something else?”

“Not exactly. But I recently talked to Carl from the Poinsettia orphanage, and he mentioned that three cubs went missing in the last two months, all of which were very unlikely to run away.”

“Did he report them?”

“I think he did but he also mentioned something else, which is just words from the street, so I can’t vouch for the accuracy of the information.” Margaret leans forward in her chair, and Judy leans in and turns her ears towards her. “Word has it that cubs living on the streets are disappearing.”

Judy swallows. This doesn’t sound good.

~*~

“You got anything useful?”

Judy braces herself against the wind when they exit the orphanage. The wind today is biting and she forgot her scarf.

“Not much,” Nick says and looks down at his notepad. “All of them said that he was ‘weird’ - their choice of words – and the lamb who touched his scarf said she only wanted to have a closer look because it looked nice. He apparently shoved her away when she barely touched it.”

“It might have some personal significance to him?”

“I guess. But it’s still strange that he got antsy about it when Nancy wanted to give him a bath.”

“True.”

They make their way down the alley. The sun has set a while ago; the snow lying in heaps all around Tundra Town reflects the lights of the street lamps and glitters in the dark surrounding it. It’s sort of beautiful, making the alley less threatening than it appears during daytime hours. A bit of snow falls off a lamp and lands on Judy’s shoulder. She shivers and pulls up her collar against the wind.

“There is one more thing,” Nick continues, “There was this little arctic fox cub sitting at the table who looked really sad and lonely. When I asked the others about her, they said that she’d been good friends with Jenny. One even sad that she was like a sister to her.”

“And?” Judy presses. “Did you talk to her?”

“No, Nancy came in and ushered them all out.”

Judy raises an eyebrow. “You could have asked her to stay.”

Nick puts his notepad away and thrusts his paws into his jacket pockets. “Nah, it seemed like they were all really tired from the day.”

Judy notes that he avoids her gaze. “Nick. Are you afraid of Nancy?”

A pause. “No.”

“Oh my gosh,” Judy guffaws.

Nick groans. “She has...a presence, okay! And she reminds me of my old school teacher. Not a good combo, I might say.”

Judy laughs, holding her belly and almost tripping over her own feet. Nick glares at her, which makes her laugh even harder. She needs a moment before she can talk again. “Nancy’s a bit scary, I’ll give you that, but I think we need to come back to talk to that girl. Did you catch her name?”

“It’s Becki. Maybe she has something for us to go on.”

They round a corner and there is a particularly vicious gush of wind. It blows Judy off her feet and she topples over backwards into Nick.

“Sweet cheesin’ crackers!” she curses as Nick grabs her by the shoulders to steady her.

She rights herself and thumps the snow from her trousers. Suddenly something soft and warm wraps around her neck. She turns and touches the fabric. Nick has taken off his own scarf and put it around Judy.

He looks down at her, still holding onto the scarf. “You’re gonna catch a cold if you keep forgetting to bring your scarf.”

Judy stares up at him. His face is soft in the yellow light of the street lamps. There are specks of snow glittering on his pelt. She looks down and touches the soft, dark green fabric. “But…what about you?”

“I’m fine,” he says and flicks the end of the scarf into her face. It smells like him. “I’m used to the cold.”

Judy stands perplexed for a second when Nick calls, “Come on carrots, we have to get to the precinct before midnight!” She shakes herself and catches up with him.

~*~

“Clawhauser, buddy!”

The cheetah in questions turns around when Nick hollers throughout the precinct and gives him a wide smile. “Nick! Judy! So good to see you once in a while!”

Judy gives him a wide grin. “Hey Ben! How’d the date go?”

“Ugh, don’t ask,” Ben says and drops his head on the counter.

Judy winces. “That bad?”

“Worse.” He rests his chin on his paws and sighs. Judy and Nick step up closer, with Nick lounging casually against the counter. “Imagine that, he commented on each dish on the menu, how bad it sounds and that it is definitely unhealthy, then asked the waiter for wine and practically spit it into their face and he couldn’t get off his phone for more than five minutes at a time. And he doesn’t even like Gazelle!”

“Wow, what does this guy like?” Nick says with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, and then he couldn’t stop making snide remarks on my weight.”

Ben pulls a face. Judy knows exactly that this is getting to him more than he lets on. She rounds the counter and hops onto a chair. She puts a consoling paw on his shoulder. “That jerk doesn’t deserve you.”

Nick climbs up on the chair beside her. “Judy is right. That was just an unlucky pick.”

Ben turns to them with a sad smile. “Third one in a row.”

“And as they say, three time’s the charm! I believe the next one will be a keeper.” Judy gives him and encouraging smile and squeezes his shoulder.

Ben looks doubtful. Nick sticks his head between Judy’s ears – something he likes to do just to make it clear that he is taller than her – and says, “I know the next guy’ll be better. And if he, by some unforeseen circumstance, is a complete dick, I’ll personally come over and kick his ass.”

“And so will I,” Judy adds.

“Daw, you guys,” Ben says and turns to envelope both of them in a bone crushing hug. “You’re the bestest.”

“Don’t mention it,” Nick wheezes when Ben let’s go of them. Judy holds onto the back of the chair to catch her breath.

“B-T-W, why are you here? I thought it’s your day off?”

“You know Judy, she never rests,” Nick says with a smirk. Judy glares at him. The implication in his voice is subtle, but it definitely suggested something different.

“Crime never sleeps,” she mumbles under her breath.

“So I was wondering,” Nick continues, “whether you managed to dig up the case files I texted you about.”

“Of course I did!” Ben spins on his chair and turns to a cabinet behind him. He reaches into one of the drawers and gets out a few thin files. “Here you go!”

Judy takes them. She counts six in total. Including Sam, that makes seven cases of vanished children. “Thanks, Ben.”

“What do you need them for? I thought you were on the pickpocket case in Tundra Town?”

“We are, but we think they are connected,” Nick says smoothly and winks at Ben. “But we’d still appreciate it if you kept it from Bogo for now.”

Ben makes a zipping motion over his mouth and mimes throwing away the key. Judy laughs. “You’re the best! I’ll buy you some donuts tomorrow!”

They leave a squealing Ben and walk to Judy’s desk. Nick drags a chair from somewhere to sit next to her and they split up the files to read through them. They are all essentially empty so it doesn’t take too long for Judy to scan the information.

“This is bonkers,” Judy says, closing the last file. “There is nothing besides their age, species, and name, and that’s it.”

“Same here.” Nick throws down his files and rummages around Judy’s desk for pen and paper. “Let’s make a list.”

Judy straightens up and counts down on her fingers. “I have a missing lion cub, a lamb, and a rabbit. They are all between ten and fourteen years old.”

“I have a fox and two bear cubs. So there seems to be no connection between them being predator or prey. But they are all between nine and thirteen, so maybe the age is important here?”

While Nick scribbles down on his piece of paper, Judy flips open the files. “Maybe where they’ve vanished?” She scans the files but comes up with nothing.

“This is ridiculous,” she says and throws up her paws in dismay. “Maybe there just isn’t a connection?”

Nick pauses in his writing and scans the pictures of the children. Judy bends down over the pictures, too, but she can’t really see anything. They are all different species, all different ages – they have nothing in common except that they are orphans.

“They are all orphans,” Judy says slowly.

“And no one will miss them if they vanish,” Nick says flatly.

“That’s messed up.”

“But true.” Nick scribbles that fact down at the top of his chart and underlines it three times. “But I also think – and please don’t say it sounds weird because I know it does – they are all really cute.” Judy raises an eyebrow. Nick looks at her helplessly and motions at the pictures. “I know, all children are cute and all that jazz, but just look at them. They are, like, _we-advertise-for-cornflakes_ kinda cute.”

Judy looks at the pictures again – and she can’t help but think that Nick is right. “Do you think that’s a connection?”

“Wouldn’t rule it out.”

“When I think about it, Sam wouldn’t stick out in this bunch. I just don’t know about Jenny.”

“Let’s assume she fits in and ask if Margaret has a picture of her when we go back tomorrow.”

Nick makes a note of that on his chart and throws down the pen. Judy rest her head against the back of her chair and stares at the ceiling. “Do you really think this case is related to the pickpocketing case?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t want to rule it out just yet.”

“You know, that reminds me,” Judy almost jumps off her chair when she remembers what Margaret said to her earlier. “Margaret told me that she’d heard that children are also disappearing from the streets.”

Nick’s ears prick up. “Oh? Did she have any more information on that?”

“Just a rumor, but I think it’s connected to this.”

“Probably.” Nick scratches his chin and scans his notes. “I wish we had more information.”

Judy takes one of the files and looks up the witness testimony. “The warden said something similar to Margaret, that it was unlikely for that kid to just bolt.”

“I wonder,” Nick says, taking up a file as well, “if only the children who where unlikely to leave were reported and the others weren’t. If that’s the case, than the number’s may be a lot higher.”

Judy re-reads the other testimonies but they all say more or less the same thing. “I think we should ask Margaret about this. And a few of the other orphanages as well.”

They skim the files a few more times, but zero information can’t be multiplied into more information just by sheer force of will. Judy eventually gives up and puts the files away in one of her drawers. No one has to see what they are working on just now.

Nick pockets his notes and they make their way out of the building. When Ben waves them goodbye, Judy has a sudden thought. She runs back to him and around the counter.

“Ben, did you hear of any children going missing in the last few months? Not orphans, I mean children with families?”

Ben cocks his head to the side and thinks. “No, I don’t think so,” he says eventually.

Judy exhales. Now that’s something new to add to the list. “Thanks. Can you keep me updated?”

“Sure will!” He gives her a thumbs up.

Judy joins Nick at the door and together they exit the building.

“There are no known cases of children with families going missing,” Judy says. “I think that’s important to keep in mind.”

Nick’s face darkens. “That just proves that there is something about them being alone and not being missed by anyone.”

Judy frowns. “You know that’s not true. Everyone has someone who cares about them. But I guess it’s the idea that no one cares about them that’s the connection here, not the fact.”

Nick doesn’t comment but his face seems to soften at Judy’s words, and that’s all she can ask for. The thought of a child going missing without anyone noticing is a thought that Judy does not want to dwell on for too long.

They walk in silence for a while. Judy is still wearing Nick’s scarf. It’s not as cold Downtown as it is in Tundra Town. She could take it off. But it is so comfy and warm, she is reluctant to do so just yet.

“Do you think we should tell Bogo?” Judy asks.

Nick heaves a heavy sigh. “I guess we should. But I don’t know if he’ll let us keep the case if we can’t come up with an explanation why we think it’s connected to the pickpocket case in Tundra Town.”

A sudden thought makes Judy grin and she grabs Nick by the sleeve. “Have you already forgotten about Sam?”

Nick stares at her, then a slow, mischievous grin spreads across his face. “I think you are onto something.”

Judy’s grin widens; she can’t help it, Nick’s smiles are always so infectious.

They have both come to a halt, right in front of the underground station. Judy let’s go of Nick’s sleeve; she is still smiling at him. “We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

“Right,” Nick says. He clears his throat. “I’m off to catch some sleep. See you in the morning?”

“Bright and early,” Judy says and waves at Nick’s retreating figure.

“Don’t forget the donuts!”

Judy rolls her eyes, then she remembers the scarf. She runs up to Nick and almost trips over her own feet trying to take it off in the process. “Nick, I still got your scarf!”

Nick turns when she catches up with him, grinning as she tries to untangle herself from the mass of fabric. “You can give it back later.”

Judy watches as Nick walks towards his line, throwing up a lazy paw over his shoulder. “Try and catch some sleep, carrots!” And with that, he is gone.

Judy stands there, fingers gliding through the fabric around her neck. She burrows her nose in it and inhales.


	6. Chapter 6

Bogo looks down at them in a way that makes Judy wish she’d stayed in bed this morning.

“I’ve been informed that you’ve caught the pickpocket, but didn’t bring him back to the precinct.”

“Sir, may I inform you that the pickpocket in question was a homeless child?” Judy is angry despite Bogo’s death glare. She is sure that this particular information is stated clearly in the case file.

“Then why did I receive even more cases of pickpocketing in Tundra Town?” Bogo throws a bunch of files down on the desk. Judy ogles them, perplexed. “Despite your ‘best efforts’” - Bogo makes air quotes and Judy feels insulted - “nothing has changed. I want results, damnit!”

“And you shall have them,” Nick intervenes before Judy can open her mouth to retort something she might regret later. “Which is why we’re going straight back to Tundra Town to investigate further.”

Bogo grumbles something but doesn’t say anything else. He waves them out of his office with a flick of his claw.

“I thought we were going to tell him about our other case!” Judy hisses as soon as they get back to her desk. “I thought we agreed on that!”

“Have you seen his face? He was one wrong word away from eating us both alive!” Nick hisses back.

Judy glares at Nick. He sighs and rummages through the bag next to her desk for their undercover outfits. “I just thought it would be wise not to agitate him without further evidence that our cases are connected.”

“I guess you’re right. Still, I think we need to tell him eventually.”

“And we will,” Nick says and emerges from the bag with a false Santa beard. He turns the fuzzy white thing in his paws and looks gloomily at Judy. “Do we really have to wear this again?”

Judy thinks for a moment, then takes the beard from Nick and puts it back in the bag. “I don’t think so. I think we should just stick to plain clothes today. I think we made too much of a ruckus with our Santa outfits yesterday. If there really are more pickpockets out there, then they’ll probably look out for these.”

Nick nods approvingly. “Good thinking. And I can keep my jacket on.”

“And I can keep my scarf!” Judy sticks out her tongue. 

Nick raises and eyebrow. “Isn’t that my scarf?” he chuckles.

Judy’s paw involuntarily goes up to touch the fabric. She doesn’t want to admit that it feels so much more comfortable than her own scarf. And it smells a lot better. She has trouble looking at his face. She really wants to keep it. She doesn’t know why it feels so difficult to unravel the scarf from around her neck.

Nick puts a paw on her arm and she freezes in her motion. She looks up at him. He doesn’t meet her eyes. “You can keep it. It suits you better than me, anyway.”

Judy beams up at him, letting her fingers glide through the ends of the scarf. “Thank you.”

Nick coughs, then turns to the desk and rummages around. “Say, carrots, don’t you keep any pens around here?”

“You stole my last one yesterday.”

Nick turns around and gasps theatrically, giving her a look of utter disbelief. “Carrots! I would never do such a thing! Me, stealing pens from my favorite partner?”

Judy rolls her eyes and turns to leave. “Come on, Mr. Pen-Hogger, we have a case to solve.”

~*~

“Don’t you think we should go back to the orphanage? We still need to talk to Becki about Jenny.”

Judy takes a sip from her coffee and rolls her eyes. “If the cases are connected we need to find out whether Sam is coming back here. You heard Bogo, the cases have increased so I think we shouldn’t disregard any-”

She stops mid-sentence when a small moose calf walks by and looks oddly at her. She flashes him a smile and takes her phone out of her pocket.

“Carrots? Carrots are you with me?”

“Honestly, Nick, can you stop arguing and focus? Animals are already looking at me like I’m crazy!” she hisses into the microphone hidden in her scarf.

“I thought you were used to it,” Nick hisses back through her earpiece. Honestly, this guy doesn’t know when to shut up.

She sighs and refuses to say anything else. Instead, she takes another sip from her coffee and pretends to scroll through her messages. They both decided to split up this time to cover more ground. Nick had decided to loiter around one of the newsstands while Judy decided to take up residence in a cafe on the other side of the plaza. She can make out Nick browsing – or pretending to browse – through the magazines and she can hear his iddle chit-chat with the keeper. 

It is all a bit boring, Judy had to give Nick that. However, she remembers what Bogo said – and hopes that they manage to get a good lead today.

She keeps sipping on her coffee while Nick rambles on through her earpiece. He’s told at least five animals now that he does not think that the parsnip recipe in the new Jordan Ramsay magazine is any good. As if Nick knew how to make anything decent out of parsnips.

Time crawls along and Judy lets her eyes wander over the animals that pass her. It’s rush hour at the plaza, although that could be said of any hour in the day. For some reason Tundra Town is more crowded throughout the whole day than any other part of Zootopia. Maybe that’s why all of the pickpocketing happens here.

“Carrots? Carrots do you copy?”

Judy jumps when she is directly addressed and straightens her back. “Copy.”

“I’ve spotted a suspect!”

Judy puts down her cup and slowly gets up from her chair. “Where?”

“Lion cub with red scarf at three o’clock.”

Judy whirls around and scans the crowd. She spots Nick, who makes his way through the crowds. She follows his gaze and spots a bright red scarf, worn by a small lion cub who is making his way towards an alley.

This time, Judy doesn’t run. However, she knows she needs to act fast and power-walks down the road and circles the cub so she and Nick can corner him before he disappears down the alley.

Her eyes are fixed on the back of the lion cub’s head and she almost collides with a pack of wolves. Nick is closer to him. They are both gaining on him. He hasn’t noticed them yet.

Suddenly there is a shout that echoes throughout the plaza. Judy can’t quite catch it, but is sounds like a name. The lion cub turns and his eyes find Judy’s. Without missing a beat he spins around and sprints down the plaza and into an alley.

“Shit!” Judy is hot on his heals, Nick following close after. They sprint down the alley, only seeing the end of the bright red scarf disappearing behind a corner. He is incredibly fast, Judy has to give him that.

When they crash around the corner, the lion cub is gone. Judy only hears the far away screech of tires and turns to see a white van driving down the otherwise empty street.

“Where did he go?” Judy turns this way and that, jumps on a parked car and looks around. “He can’t just disappear!”

Nick leans against a lamp post to catch his breath. “Wherever he went we won’t catch up with him now.”

“Damnit!” Judy hops down from the car and walks towards Nick.

“I recognized him,” Nick says and takes out his notes. “It was the lion cub who was reported as missing.”

“Timi?” Judy asks. “Are you sure?”

“A hundred percent. And someone called out his name.”

“Was that why he turned around?”

“I believe so.” Nick’s face is grim. He stares down at his notes, then takes out a pen and scribbles something down.

Judy turns around and looks down the street again. The van is long gone. “Do you think it’s possible that he got away by car?”

Nick barks a laugh. “You mean he stole a car?”

“No, I mean, maybe someone...I don’t know, picked him up?”

Nick looks down the street. “Maybe.”

“This is getting weirder and weirder.”

“Tell me about it.” Nick pockets his notes again. “At least we can say we found Timi.”

“But we don’t have him. And we have no idea why he bolted. Or why he stole. And who warned him. Did you see anyone with him?”

Nick shakes his head. “I can’t tell. He definitely stole on his own. And he was kinda easy to spot with his bright red scarf.”

Judy scratches her chin in thought. “A scarf...so he was wearing a scarf as well? Just like Sam?”

There is a pause. “You know,” Nick says slowly, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much under normal circumstances, but this is a strange coincidence.”

Judy crosses her arms over her chest and nods gloomily.

They fall into step beside each other, both deep in thought, and return to the plaza. It is as crowded as ever, with everyone going about their business as usual, as if nothing had just happened. Or is still happening right under their noses? Judy doesn’t like that they are still no step further in this case.

“Let’s go back to the orphanage and talk to Becki,” Judy says determinedly. “Maybe she can get us on the right track.

~*~

Becki looks up at Judy and Nick with huge, sad eyes. She stands out with her snow-white pelt, a stark contrast to the brown and grey surroundings of the orphanage. The other children pretend to play in one corner of the room but Judy knows that they have their ears pricked up and listen to every word they utter.

Margaret had offered them to use her office, but Judy and Nick thought it best to talk to Becki somewhere she would feel less cornered. And besides, maybe some of the other children can provide some useful information as well?

“Becki, isn’t it?” Judy smiles down at the little fox and takes a seat opposite her. “I am Judy, and this is my partner Nick.” She motions to Nick who waves at Becki and sits down next to Judy. “We were wondering if you could tell us a little bit about yourself.”

“Myself?” Becki says, her huge eyes swiveling between Judy and Nick.

“How old are you?”

“I’m nine.”

She looks a bit uncertain, but Judy keeps on smiling and presses on, “So you are going to school, aren’t you? Do you like it?”

“Not really,” Becki says. “I don’t like maths.”

“I didn’t like it that much either,” Judy confides, and Becki gives her a small smile.

“But I like geography,” Becki goes on, and here her eyes light up. “I like learning about other countries! I know all the capitals of the world!”

“Whoa there, I’ll only believe it when I hear it! How about we play a little game? I’ll give you a country, and you tell me the capital?”

Becki nods eagerly, and Judy begins, “What’s the capital of the USA?”

Becki rolls her eyes. “That’s easy. Zootopia!”

Judy laughs. “Just to warm you up! Okay, what about...France?”

“Paris!” Becki shoots out.

“Japan?”

“Tokio!”

“Australia?”

“Canberra!” Becki crosses her arms and scowls at Judy. “You are making it too easy!”

“Yeah carrots, let me ask her a few,” Nick butts in. He taps his fingers on the table in thought, then says, “The capital of Iran?”

“Tehran!”

“Morocco?”

“Rabat!” Becki is bouncing on her seat.

“And what about…” Nick smirks, then he says, “Monaco?”

“Monaco doesn’t have a capital!”

Nick holds up his paws in defeat. “That’s it, I give up, we can’t beat you.”

Becki laughs and pumps her fist in the air. Judy is honestly impressed. She’s glad she can remember what Zootopia is the capital of.

“One day I’m going to visit all the capitals in the world!” Becki says, her eyes shining. “One day, me and...” Just as suddenly her face falls, and the sadness is back. Becki looks down at the floor. One moment, she looked like she could take on the world all by herself, the next she looks small and beaten.

“What’s wrong, Becki?” Nick asks.

Tears well up in her eyes. “It’s just...” she gulps. Nick pulls a tissue out of his pocket and gives it to her. She takes it and blows her nose before continuing. “It’s just that Jenny always said that the two of us would travel the world together, and then she disappeared.”

Judy and Nick exchange glances. “What did she say to you?” Judy asks gently.

“She said that when we’re grown up that we’ll pack our bags and leave Zootopia and see the world.” Becki hiccups, tears streaming down her face.

“Becki, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest,” Judy says and puts a gentle paw on Becki’s shoulder. “Did Jenny run away?”

“No! She would never do that!” Becki’s fierce eyes meet Judy’s. “She would never leave me alone!”

“No, she wouldn’t!” another child chimes in. The bear cub is right behind them, standing up tall and looking just as fierce as Becki. “Jenny had promised to help me with my homework before she left!”

“Jenny said she’d read to me!” another child adds.

Suddenly the room is a flurry of movement and chatter and everyone has to say something about Jenny.

“Jenny promised to teach me how to do a cartwheel!”

“She said she’d draw a flower for me!”

“Jenny never breaks her promises!”

“She left her necklace, she would never leave without her necklace!”

Next to her Nick is furiously scribbling down on his notepad. Judy is looking wildly about her, at all the little ones looking at them as if they’d insisted Jenny was a criminal.

“I believe you!” Judy has to raise her voice to be heard. “I believe you! Jenny didn’t run away!”

One by one the voices die down, and left is a silent room that is filled with an enormous absence. Judy can feel the broken hearts beating in unison.

“She didn’t run away,” Judy repeats. Nick looks up to her, his eyes saying what she is feeling. Judy turns back to Becki, who’s face is wet with tears, but her eyes are steady on Judy.

“We will find her,” Judy says. An old fire reignites within her. “We will find Jenny. I promise.”

~*~

They walk down the streets, a thoughtful silence stretching between them. It is just as Margaret had said; Jenny did not leave the orphanage because she wanted to. Something is off about this. If the children are to be believed Jenny was everyone’s darling, and everyone was her darling.

“We have to get to the bottom of this,” Judy says decisively. “I hope nothing’s happened to her.”

“Me too,” Nick says. He has his paws in his pockets, staring hard at the ground. He has barely said anything since they’ve left the orphanage. Judy looks at him in concern. She knows that this whole thing is getting more to him than he wants to admit.

“Nick, I-”

Judy can’t finish her sentence because suddenly something white flits out of the alley to their left and runs head-on into Nick. He sways and bumps into Judy who is caught off guard and falls into a heap of snow.

“Watch out, you-!”

Judy flails her arms and turns in the snow, glimpsing Nick and a little rabbit boy.

“Sorry, Sir!” the boy says - then he looks up at Nick and his eyes widen in horror.

Nick recognizes him at the exact same moment and before the boy can run away again, Nick grabs him by the back of his collar. “You again!”

The rabbit winces and strains against Nick’s hold. “Let me go!”

“You little shit stole my wallet!”

“You probably lost it! Let me go you old fart!”

“What the-?”

Judy flails and struggles and finally manages to roll out of the snow and jump onto her feet. She flits over to where Nick and the rabbit struggle and puts a paw on Nick’s shoulder.

“Nick, stop it.”

“He called me an old fart!” Nick says and points at the rabbit accusingly.

The boy sticks his tongue out. “I don’t have your stupid wallet!”

Nick narrows his eyes. “You might not now, but you are definitely the little shit who stole my wallet two days ago. I had a full loyalty card from Pete’s in there!”

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Judy sighs and whacks Nick on the arm. He hisses but loosens his grip on the rabbit.

Able to move a bit more, the rabbit’s face relaxes a bit. He still looks defiant, though; his eyes don’t meet Judy’s when she kneels down to talk to him.

“Hey there, what’s your name?” The rabbit harrumphes and sticks his nose in the air. “I’m Judy, and that old fart over there is Nick.” Nick gasps with outrage but she ignores him. The corners of the rabbits mouth turn up ever so slightly. “I was with Nick two days ago and I have to inform you that I know for a fact that you stole his wallet.”

Suddenly the rabbit looks straight at Judy. “Prove it,” he says. “Prove that I stole the wallet.”

Judy looks helplessly at Nick, who just glares down at him. The rabbit looks at her triumphantly. “You can’t, can you? There are so many pickpockets out in Tundra Town, anyone could have taken that old man’s stupid wallet.”

Judy raises an eyebrow. “So you admit you’re a pickpocket?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Listen, boy,” Nick says and pulls the rabbit closer until he looks up at Nick. There is nothing but venom in those black eyes. “Maybe we can’t prove you stole my wallet, but we can still take you to the orphanage where you belong.”

Suddenly the rabbit’s face falls and his eyes are filled with fear. “No, please, don’t take me to the orphanage!”

“Too late,” Nick says and makes to walk back the way they came.

Judy jumps up and yanks him around. “Stop being so unreasonable!”

“It’s not unreasonable to take an orphan to the orphanage!”

The boy strains against Nick’s grasp. He looks so terrified – just like Sam the other day. Judy looks him over, but he doesn’t wear a scarf. But if he’s a pickpocket, maybe…

“I’m not an orphan!” the rabbit squeals and increases his struggle. He actually punches Nick but his efforts are too feeble for Nick to bother.

“Okay, guys, stop it!” Judy darts out a paw to hold the rabbit’s fist and grips Nick’s free arm with the other. “Let’s all take a breath and calm down!”

Nick and the boy keep glaring at each other. Nick eventually relents and let’s go of the boy who curses under his breath and rubs his arm.

“I’m not an orphan,” he repeats, his eyes fixed on Nick as if he expects to be grabbed again.

“We believe you,” Judy says before Nick can say anything. “We just want to ask you something.”

The rabbit looks at her and scrunches up his nose. “And why should I answer?”

“Because we can still take you to the station because it’s late and you’re without your guardian.”

He winces. Judy notes the triumphant look on Nick’s face but presses on before he spooks the poor boy away. She grabs the pictures of the missing children out of her pocket – they just received one of Jenny from Margaret – and passes them to the rabbit. “Do you recognize any of them?”

The rabbit raises an eyebrow but accepts the offered pictures and looks through them. He scans the faces, then chooses one and passes it back to Judy. “I’ve seen this one before on the plaza. Only recognized him because of his red scarf.”

It’s the picture of Timi. The red scarf really isn’t the best disguise when out and about as a pickpocket.

“Do you know him?” Judy presses.

“No, I’ve just seen him on the plaza a few times.”

“Any specific times?”

He shrugs. “Can’t remember.”

“And what was he doing when you saw him?”

“Nothing much, just loitering.” The rabbit looks up at Judy, his eyebrows furrowed. “Why do you want to know all that?”

Judy looks at Nick. Nick’s eyes are narrowed, giving Judy a look that says _don’t you dare tell him_ but Judy has always been partial to being honest.

“They all went missing,” Judy says.

The rabbit’s eye grow big. “Missing?”

Nick grumbles something and buries his face in his paws. Judy ignores him. “They all disappeared from orphanages around Tundra and we are trying to find out where they are.”

“It’s not just orphanages, it’s also children from the streets,” Nick adds. He gives the rabbit a serious look. “Which is why you should not be out and about all on your own.”

The rabbit ignores him. He is looking at something behind Judy’s shoulder, anxiously chewing on his lower lip.

“My friend disappeared,” he blurts out. Both Judy’s and Nick’s ears prick up.

Nick immediately whips out his notepad. “When?”

“Yesterday,” he says quietly. All of a sudden he looks small and lost. Judy only then realizes how young he actually is. “She didn’t come back after she went out yesterday. She was supposed to come back. But she didn’t. And I can’t find her.”

Judy puts a paw on his shoulder. “Where did she go?”

He looks down at his feet. “The grocers, Mr. G. She wanted to buy carrots. I asked him, but he said she never came to his place.”

“What is her name?”

“Beanie.”

Nick raises an eyebrow. “She meant her actual name.”

The rabbit looks up at Nick, his eyes watery when realization hits him. “I don’t know. She never told me.”

Judy hastily says, “That’s okay. What else can you tell us about her?”

The rabbit rubs his eyes with the sleeve of his tatty jacket before he continues. “She is a red fox, a bit older than me. Obviously taller, maybe as tall as you,” he indicates Judy, “And she always wears a black beanie hat. She never takes it off.”

“That is really helpful,” Judy says and gives him an encouraging smile.

“I need to find her!” he says, his face full of urgency. “I promised to keep her safe!”

“Leave it to us,” Nick says and pockets his notepad. “We’ll make sure to find her.”

“You don’t understand!” Suddenly the rabbit is on Nick, grabbing his sleeves and shaking him. “I promised her! I promised her to keep her safe and I won’t break that promise!”

Nick is just as surprised by this outbreak as Judy is and looks at her helplessly. Judy takes the boy by the shoulders and turns him around. “Calm down, it’s fine.”

“It’s not! Beanie is out there somewhere all alone!”

“Then how about this,” Judy reaches into her pocket and finds the last of her junior ZPD stickers. She puts it on the boy’s jacket. He looks at her, bewildered, but she continues, “Let’s work together. I think you know a lot about what’s going on in Tundra Town, don’t you?” He nods, but he looks uncertainly at her. “Then let’s make a deal. We tell you what we know, and you tell us what you know. You live here?” He nods. “Then you can tell us if you notice anything suspicious and together we’ll find Beanie and the others. That’s a promise. And I don’t break my promises.”

The rabbit looks doubtful. Judy holds his gaze.

Nick bends down and puts a paw on Judy’s shoulder. “You should trust her. She is the most honest and hardworking officer the ZPD has to offer. She solved the Nighthowler case.” He pats her on the head which really does not support his claim.

The rabbit’s face snaps back to Nick, as if he just remembered that he’s there as well. Something passes his face, but it’s too quickly gone for her to decipher. When he looks back at her, his face is set.

“I’ll help you,” he says. “For Beanie.”

“For Beanie,” Judy repeats.

When she let’s go of his shoulders, the rabbit darts off down the alley.

“Hey!” Nick calls after him. “Hey you little shit! Come back here!”

“I’ll meet you tomorrow, old fart!” the rabbit calls back. “I need to get home!”

“You are in no position to make decisions!”

The rabbit stops at the end, turns, and sticks his tongue out. “I’ll find you!”

Before he can race off again, Judy remembers something. “What’s your name?”

The rabbit looks from Nick to Judy, then gives her a dashing smile. “Billy!” He turns - and then he’s gone.

Nick crosses his arms and huffs. “What a brat.”

Judy sighs and shakes her head. “He isn’t that bad.”

“He called me an old fart!”

“Maybe because you are one.” Judy giggles and ducks away from Nick’s paw swiping at her. “In any case, I think he might be able to help us.”

They start walking again, down the alley and towards the train station. It’s gotten dark and snow is falling lightly on the gray sludge to their feet, sprinkling it like icing sugar. They are silent until they emerge on the plaza, which is just as busy as always. Tundra Town never sleeps.

“He is alone,” Nick remarks.

“I know.”

“Then why didn’t you let me take him to the orphanage?”

“I just...he was so scared of the orphanage, just like Sam. I don’t know, maybe there is a connection?”

“He wasn’t wearing a scarf.”

“I know that, but I also know that he would have bolted at the first chance he got. This way, we at least have someone who knows their way around Tundra Town.”

Nick purses his lips. “I’m not so sure about us using a child as an informant. A pickpocketing child at that.”

Judy knows exactly what he means. And yet there is something about Billy and his insistence that he isn’t alone – and his need to find his friend.

“He didn’t look malnourished or dirty. I think he does have a place to sleep at.”

“Not good enough for me.”

They reach the station and Judy grabs Nick’s sleeve to make him stop and turn to look at her. “I don’t like this. All of this. We need to get to the bottom of this, and I think Billy can really help us.”

She hold Nick’s gaze. Eventually he sighs and rolls his eyes heavenwards. “I hope you are right. But if he mucks up, I’m going to drag him to Nancy.”

Judy smiles triumphantly. “Deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who commented so far - I really appreciate your thoughts and feelings <3

“He won’t show up.”

“He will.”

“Won’t.”

Judy sighs. “You really don’t have any faith in him, do you?”

“I never pretended I had any.” Nick licks his finger and turns the page in his newspaper.

Judy doesn’t say anything and instead takes a bite from her hot sweetpotato. They are both leaning against the wall of a restaurant which has an excellent view of the plaza. While Nick pretends to read today’s paper Judy is nibbling on her lunch. They have been out her since the early hours and she usually doesn’t eat breakfast. Stakeouts are boring. And they usually make one very hungry.

They haven’t spotted any pickpockets yet, and Billy hasn’t shown up either. Judy hasn’t given up on him, though. It’s just noon, and who knows what Billy’s up to all day.

Judy scans the crowds. Nothing unusual here; office animals hurrying from meeting to meeting, pupils fresh out of school meeting up with their friends, and of course the Christmas shoppers. Judy spots a moose cow with five bags on each arm and her two calves on each hoof, tugging her in different directions. The poor lady looks badgered.

Judy hasn’t thought about Christmas lately. Sure, it’s coming up soon, but she has been so busy with work she didn’t have the time to think about presents and parties and such. She isn’t one to party, anyway. She prefers having a quiet night in with her friends and family. The Hopps family has long stopped giving each other presents and instead cooks and bakes together and overall tries to get the most out of their time together. Seeing as most Hopps’ have fled the nest, time together is precious.

Judy peeks a glance at Nick who seems genuinely engrossed in one article, so she snaps her eyes back to the crowd. At least one of them has to be vigilant.

Her eyes start to swim a bit and she yawns. This stakeout proves so much more boring than the last one.

Her thoughts start to wander again. She needs to get her Christmas shopping done at some point because there are some animals she wants to give presents to. She wants to get Ben Gazelle’s latest LP (the special edition with a life-sized poster), and a set of her favorite cherry blossom scented candles for Francine. She also wants to get something for Bogo – mostly because she feels sorry for the trouble she and Nick have caused over the year – and given that he broke a lot of pens (mostly in her presence) she might get him a shiny new set of office pens. Maybe one of those hard to break kinds, although she is pretty sure that there are no pens which can withstand the sheer force of his claws.

And then there is Nick. Nick is her partner - her best friend. She wants to give him something a bit more special, a bit more personal; but every time she thinks about it she comes up blank. Last year she gave him a few knick-knacks he might need for the ZPD. Judy had been proud of her choice up until the moment she gave the package to him, at which point she had considered taking it back and throwing it out of the next window.

Nick, on the other paw, had looked at her in genuine surprise, opening the small package almost reverently. She still remembers the look on his face; he laughed when he saw the contents, but it was a genuine and happy laugh, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Judy had thought that she wanted to see that laugh more often.

It is therefore of the upmost importance that Judy finds the perfect gift and makes Nick laugh like that again. 

“Are you finished eating that?”

Judy snaps her head around to see Billy lounging against the wall next to her. He has his arms crossed in front of him and looks up at her with a quirk to his mouth. She can’t help but think how cute it looks, pretending to be much more assured and grown up than he actually is.

“You can have the rest. But I could also buy you another one. I think it’s gone cold by now.”

Billy takes the offered sweetpotato and shakes his head. “No need, miss.”

Judy hides a grin behind her paw. “You can call me Judy.”

“So the little brat decided to finally show up,” Nick says without lowering his newspaper, but his eyes are seizing Billy up. “Had to go and steal a few more wallets?”

Billy ignores Nick and gives Judy his most dashing smile. “Thanks, Judy.” He eats the sweet potato in two gulps. He must’ve been hungry.

Billy crumples the paper and puts it in his jacket pocket. They stand there in silence for a while, Judy keeping an eye on the crowd while Nick keeps an eye on Billy.

“I’ve been talking to some of the others,” Billy says. “And they say other’s have gone missing, too.”

“Spill,” Nick says, turning the page.

Billy glares at him but continues. “There is this lamb, Agatha, and a lion and wolf cub named Tony and Amy. At least these are the ones I kinda knew.”

“And they all lived on the streets?” Judy asks.

Billy looks at the ground and nods. “I don’t know how long they’ve been gone. I don’t see them often. But some of their friends are really upset.”

The wind picks up and gushes around them. Billy puts his paws deep into his pockets and hunches up his shoulder.

Nick lowers his paper with an annoyed sigh, uncurls the blue scarf from around his neck and throws it into Billy’s face. “Put this on.”

Billy splutters and looks at the fabric in his paws. “I don’t want your charity.”

Nick turns around and glares at Billy. “Put. It. On.”

Billy snaps his eyes up to Nick’s, his glare in no way inferior to him. Billy holds the scarf away from himself as if it was going to bite him. “I won’t wear anything from you, old fart.”

Judy can physically feel Nick biting down his next remark but he keeps his eyes steadily on Billy, and Billy doesn’t back down either. Judy feels trapped between the two and very uncomfortable.

“You’ll be useless if you catch a cold,” Nick says through clenched teeth.

Billy growls. There are a few seconds of intense staring before Billy huffs and warps the scarf around his neck. “Happy now?”

Nick grins triumphantly and turns his attention back to his paper. “Very.”

Billy grumbles something under his breath.

“Boys, we need to focus,” Judy says, holding out her paws to both of them. She has a hard time hiding her grin when Nick gives her an icy glare. That old fart can say what he wants, he still cares.

“Why are you standing here?” Billy asks, looking up at Judy. “You waiting for another one to vanish?”

“No,” she says, looking back at Nick. He wasn’t happy about the whole idea in the first place, but he just shrugs his shoulders, so Judy moves on. “We’re looking for pickpockets. There have been a lot of incidents in the last couple of weeks.”

Billy furrows his eyebrows. “And what has that to do with the missing children?”

“Probably everything,” Judy says. “We caught a lion cub who went missing from one of the orphanages in the act just yesterday. We caught another one pickpocketing a few days ago and brought him to an orphanage, but he vanished the day after.”

Billy screws up his nose. “So they hated the orphanage and left. Big deal.”

“It’s always a big deal when children go missing for no apparent reason,” Nick puts in. Billy winces.

“He’s right,” Judy says. “It’s not a simple case of fleeing the orphanage. And considering that it seems like not only they but children from the street disappear without a trace we...”

Billy interrupts her. “You think they are being kidnapped?”

Judy and Nick look at each other in alarm. Judy is sure they both have entertained the idea, but haven’t verbalized it as of yet.

“We don’t know,” Judy says eventually. “In any case, we’ve only found one who went missing and re-appeared at the plaza as a pickpocket.”

“You mean that one with the red scarf?”

Judy nods. “Exactly.”

Billy goes silent, his eyes trained on the ground in thought. Nick gives up the pretense of reading, folds up the paper and stashes it in his coat pocket.

“I had a thought,” Billy says. Judy and Nick turn around to face him. “Maybe Beanie has been taken to an orphanage. Maybe all of them have.”

Judy cocks her head to the side. She hadn’t thought about that. They don’t know about the homeless children yet, but it might be that they have been picked up by other officers and put into orphanages. “What makes you think that?”

Billy shrugs. “It happens with animals like us.”

“You mean…” Judy can’t bring herself to finish that sentence.

“I’m not an orphan!” Billy bursts out and Judy jumps back. “And neither is Beanie! We just...” He searches for the words, angrily stomping his foot on the ground. “I just lost my mother.”

“Lost your mother?” Judy echoes, not quite believing what she is hearing.

Billy looks at her defiantly. “Yes. I lost her. And I’m looking for her. And I’m helping Beanie to find her sister. We are helping each other.”

“And you haven’t thought about going to the police about that?” Nick asks incredulously.

“And be put in an orphanage? No thanks,” Billy scoffs and leans back against the wall.

“How long have you been looking for her?” Judy asks tentatively. Billy keeps his eyes trained on the crowd and doesn’t reply.

Nick rolls his eyes. “Listen, you are being unreasonable...”

“Look!” Billy springs away from the wall and points at the crowd. “The red scarf!”

Judy and Nick spin around to catch a glimpse of a red scarf attached to a small lion cub; Timi.

Judy blinks, and suddenly Billy is off, darting straight for Timi. She didn’t even have a chance to say anything. She sprints after him but he is smaller, which makes it easier for him to dart between the animals crossing the plaza. Judy knows Nick is right behind her, probably fuming that Billy ran off like that.

Judy has her eyes trained on the red scarf, and she is sure that this time they’ll get him, they will get him and they will get answers-

“Timi!” Somewhere, someone shouts the boy’s name - and he dashes off. Judy curses under her breath and increases her speed. She can see Billy, who is closer, just a few steps behind Timi. They are racing down the plaza, all four of them, dodging animals left and right. Judy manages to duck and turn her way around but she hears Nick crashing into someone, her instincts telling her to turn and make sure he is okay, but she knows better, knows he’s fine, that he’ll catch up.

Timi runs towards an alley, Billy is close behind him. Just a few inches. Judy watches as he extends his paw and get a hold of the scarf. Timi turns, eyes wild. Suddenly there is a group of rhinos in front of her and Judy comes to a sudden halt. She can’t see a way to get past them and it takes an agonizing minute for them to pass. When she gets through, she spots Billy lying face down on the ground.

She speeds up again and comes to a sliding halt beside Billy and kneels down. “Are you okay?”

Billy moans and sits. He grazed the sensitive side of his paws and rubs them against each other. “I’m fine.”

Judy looks around her, but Timi is gone. Again.

Nick catches up with them and turns on the spot. “Where is he? Did he get away again?”

“Sadly, yes. I wasn’t fast enough.”

Billy is still sitting on the ground so Judy pulls him to his feet. She notices how he has his eyes still fixed on the alley. “Is something the matter?”

“There was...something,” Billy begins, his eyes shifting between Judy and the alley. “When I got his scarf. There was something underneath. I couldn’t quite see because I tripped, but it...glinted?”

Nick takes a step towards them. “What do you mean by that?”

“Just what I said,” Billy barks. “I pulled on his scarf and there was something there that glinted in the sun.”

Judy and Nick exchange glances. That is at least some new information, even if they don’t know what it means just yet.

“Whatever the hell that means, it means the scarf is not incidental,” Nick says, pulling out his notepad and pen.

“Seems so,” Judy says. She pulls a tissue from her pocket and gives it to Billy. “Come on, let’s find somewhere for you to wash your paws.”

~*~

Nick knows about everyone in town, so Judy is not surprised when he leads her and Billy to a nearby cafe off the plaza, in a street that she would normally avoid. The cafe is mostly empty except for a couple of foxes. The owner, an arctic fox, greets Nick with such exuberance that she is certain they’ve know each other for ages. Funnily, Nick has never talked about him. Or any of his friends. It suddenly hits Judy that she barely knows any of Nick’s friends or family outside the precinct and Finnick.

“Nick! It’s so good to see you!” The fox envelopes Nick in a bone crushing hug before he holds him at arms length and gives him a once over. “You’ve grown so much!”

Nick laughs and pats his elbows. “And you’ve grown old!”

The fox gives him a stern look before he breaks out into a gurgle of laughter that vibrates within the tiny cafe. “And you still haven’t learned how to talk to your seniors! Come on in, I have a nice table for you and your friends.”

“Actually, I was wondering if we could use the restroom very quick, that small one here fell and grazed his paws.”

The fox turns to look at who Nick indicates. Billy hastily hides behind Judy. The fox raises his eyebrows, then gives Billy a big smile. “Sure, the bathrooms are just down the back corridor.”

Billy hesitates. After Judy gives him a nudge and an encouraging smile, he scuttles off.

“Have a seat!” The fox waves his paws and leads them to a cozy little table in the back of the cafe.

Judy sits down on one of the chairs, looking from Nick to the fox.

“Where are my manners,” Nick says before he sits down, pointing at Judy. “Judy, this is Michael, Michael, this is my partner Judy.”

At the word ‘partner’ Michael raises his eyebrows, the question already forming on his lips when Judy hastily extends her paw and adds, “Professional partners. We work for the ZPD.”

“Call me Mike,” he says, shaking Judy’s offered paw and stares with wide eyes at Nick. “Wait, you’re working for the fuzz these days? You really have grown up, haven’t you?”

“Can’t sell pawpsicles all my life,” Nick says with a shrug.

Mike shakes his head. “I can’t believe it. You, working for the police.” He suddenly snaps his head around to Judy. “Wait, aren’t you...Officer Hopps? The one who solved the Nighthowler case?”

Judy smiles awkwardly and scratches the back of her head. “Not on my own. I couldn’t have done it without Nick here.”

“Ever so humble,” Nick says, his eyes on Judy. She wants to roll her eyes at his tone; but then she sees the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips and her retort dies before she can utter it. Her stomach is doing a little flip and she quickly looks back to Mike.

Mike’s eyes are huge and trained on her, his mouth hanging open. Then he is on Judy again and catches her small paw between his huge ones and vigorously shakes it. “It is such an honor to have you here! You helped my pal Greg out of a really sticky situation there!”

“You don’t have to thank me, really,” Judy manages to get out between Mike’s vigorous paw-shaking. “It’s my job to serve the city.”

“Please Mike, don’t get her started on one of her heroic and self-sacrificing speeches.” Nick puts a paw in Mike’s arm and pries his paws away from Judy. Instead of leaving it at that, Mike grasps Nick’s paws who momentarily looks taken aback.

“Why didn’t you ever mention any of this? Seriously, Nick, I know we don’t talk as often as back in the days, but damnit, I’m so proud of you. You’ve really done well for yourself.”

Nick stares at Mike for a long moment, then smiles at him, but it has something rueful about it. “Sorry, man. Been a bit too busy with myself, I guess.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Mike let’s go of Nick’s paws and pats him on the shoulder. “Would be great to catch up, though.”

Something passes between Mike and Nick, and Nick’s smile brightens. “Absolutely.”

Judy watches this exchange and wonders what exactly the relationship between the two is. They’ve known each other for ages, that much is clear. If she didn’t know better, she would describe their dynamic as brotherly. She is so curious she has trouble suppressing the questions bubbling up. She knows there is something in his past that Nick is keeping from her, and Mike is part of that.

“Well, as you are both here I insist you try my famous house blend. I hope you like coffee, Judy!” Before Judy can respond Mike has bustled off through a set of doors and into the kitchen.

“What a lively fellow,” Judy remarks, and Nick snorts.

“Yeah, he’s always been like that. Incredibly optimistic and cheerful. Made me mad sometimes, but you can’t help loving that guy.”

Judy laughs and nods, letting her eyes wander around the cafe. It’s small but cozy, with mismatched tables and chairs that somehow fit together. The walls are decked out in dark red wallpaper and dark wood paneling, with various paintings of landscapes put up here and there. At the counter a selection of cakes and sandwiches are displayed. Behind that a blackboard lists all the drinks on sale.

She looks back at Nick, who has his notepad out, flipping through the pages. In the last couple of days so many questions have come up about Nick’s past that Judy isn’t sure she really knows Nick,. It bothers her more than it should. Since they have started working together, Judy has been liberal about her life, talking about her family and friends, the hijinks she has got up to as a child and telling him more about her dream to become a cop. Nick has never offered anything in return. That one time Nick told her something was when they were on that lift, high up above the city, telling her about his traumatic experience with the scouts.

She is unsure whether she should feel angry that he doesn’t share with her, keeping himself locked up, making her feel like she is not his real friend – or should she be angry with herself for not asking and being more interested in him?

Judy bites down on her lower lip, making a decision. “Nick, can I ask you something?”

Nick flips his notepad closed and looks up. “Sure thing. Shoot.”

Judy exhales, draws breath and opens her mouth – then Billy barrels back into the room and to their table, almost knocking over a chair in the process.

“Sorry,” he mumbles and stands between Judy and Nick, looking from one to the other. “I washed my paws.”

Judy inwardly sighs and pats the free chair next to hers. She will have to put a hold on this conversation for when they’re somewhere more private.

Billy sits down hesitantly. He sits on the edge of his chair, ready to jump up and run out if necessary. “Show me your paws,” she says and Billy reluctantly extends them for her to inspect. He has a cut on his left paw and they are both grazed but otherwise he’ll be fine. “Sorry, I don’t have any bandages with me.” She looks over at Nick, but he shakes his head.

“Not to worry, Mike to the rescue!” Mike reappears behind Judy and places a small tray on the table. He passes Billy band-aids and antiseptics with a flourish. “The name’s Mike, and this is on the house.” He takes a cup of hot chocolate and places it in front of Billy. The boy looks even smaller than he is, looking at Mike in bewilderment. Mike simply smiles back at him and passes Judy and Nick their coffee.

“That’s so kind of you, but really, it’s not ne-”

Mike holds up a paw and Judy stops mid-sentence. “Just enjoy and warm up a little.” The bell above the door rings and three more customers enter. Mike bustles off with a quick excuse and leaves them at their table.

Billy is staring from the band-aids in his paws to the cup in front of him until Judy takes pity on him. “Let me help you with that.”

She disinfects and bandages Billy’s paw. He keeps silent, his eyes roaming around the room. Nick takes a sip of his coffee and hums in appreciation. “Still as good as I remember,” he says, then eyes Billy. “You should stop staring and drink up before it gets cold.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Billy snaps back. Judy sighs. They just can’t stop for one minute.

Nick raises and eyebrow. “You think Mike’ll poison you?”

Billy glares at Nick. It’s obvious that he wants to rile up Nick even further, but it’s also obvious that he really wants to drink his hot chocolate. Judy can see the struggle playing out behind his eyes. Eventually curiosity wins and he takes a tentative sip. His eyes light up and for a moment, his guard down. “That’s…good!”

Nick huffs. Billy ignores him, taking small sips and humming every time. Judy decides to leave him to it and takes a sip of her coffee. She is immediately overtaken by the rich, earthy taste with a note of honey and saffron.

“This!” She begins, but can’t form any words around her feelings.

Nick grins and points his cup at her. “Mike’s one of the best around Tundra Town. No, in Zootopia. Maybe even the country, but don’t tell him I said that.”

Judy takes another sip and it is _heaven_. She definitely needs to come here more often. If they are going to keep investigating in Tundra Town she will have ample opportunities. She just doesn’t know if she can ever get back to her usual order at Pete’s; everything pales in comparison to this.

“How come you’ve never taken me here?” She asks, putting down her regrettably empty cup. “And how come you can drink that stuff from Pete’s if you know this?”

“Long story, better told another time.” Nick’s tone isn’t exactly defensive, but there is a hardness behind it that tells Judy that this is a touchy subject. She really wants to press the subject, but she also knows when to retreat and wait. They will have more time during their stakeouts…of which there probably will be a lot more. She shivers involuntarily.

Billy has reached the bottom of his cup and puts it down in its saucer with a clink, smacking his lips in appreciation. “About Beanie,” Billy says, apropos of nothing. “I thought about it. And there is only one solution to finding her.” Billy squares his shoulders and fixes Judy with his eyes. “If she is at one of the orphanages, then you two need to pretend to want to adopt a child.”

If Judy where still drinking her coffee she would have spit it out all over the table. Nick, who was taking his very last sip, starts coughing violently and Judy thumps him on the back.

“This,” Nick croaks when he finally stops coughing, “is a stupid idea.”

Billy raises his eyebrows. “Why? I mean, you can also check if the homeless children have been taken there.”

“He has a point,” Judy says. Nick glares at her.

“Who’s the cop here? Us, or this little brat?”

Billy crosses his arms and sticks up his nose. Judy thinks it must be one of his signature moves with Nick.

“I don’t think we need to pretend anything, we just go and ask around,” Judy says.

“That sounds so boring.”

“Being a cop isn’t all about chasing criminals on foot, doing drug busts or being held at gunpoint all the time. Most of the time it’s asking questions and making notes.” Nick sounds tetchy when he fixes Billy with a glare and crosses his arms. It’s funny how they suddenly mirror each other.

“Bor-ing,” Billy enunciates.

“Luckily, I don’t care what you think about my work.”

Billy sticks his tongue out.

Nick grumbles something under his breath. Judy puts a paw on his shoulder. She gives him her best ‘Just leave it’-look before she turns to talk to Billy. “I told you we will find Beanie and I am going to keep that promise. We’ll go and ask around this afternoon, okay?”

The glare melts from Billy’s face and he gives her his biggest smile. “Thanks, Judy!”

“Well, no time like the present,” Nick says and stands.

They all scramble to their feet and suddenly Mike is at Judy’s elbow. “Leaving already?”

“Crime doesn’t sleep,” Nick says with an easy smile. “But I promise we’ll be back.”

“Business is keeping us in Tundra Town. And now that I’m addicted to your coffee I have to come back anyway,” Judy adds. Mike laughs.

Billy is back at Judy’s side, half hiding behind her. Mike smiles down at him and produces a brown paper bag from behind his back and offers it to Billy. “Just something for the way.”

Billy stares at him with big eyes. “But...but I don’t have...”

“It’s okay, just take it.”

Billy keeps staring at him until Nick sighs dramatically. “Just take the damn bag and say thank you. You really don’t have any manners.”

Billy shoots Nick a venomous look before he takes the bag and mumbles, “Thank you, sir.”

Mike waves his paw and shakes his head. “Just Mike, please. And you can come here anytime, got that?”

Billy hugs the bag to his chest, and nods. Mike gives him another encouraging smile, then waves them all goodbye.

Outside it’s freezing. A gust of wind catches the ends of Judy’s scarf, whipping it around her head. She quickly re-arranges herself before she realizes that Billy is gone. She whirls around, then notices him hurrying down the alley.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Nick shouts.

“Go to the orphanages!” Billy calls over his shoulder. “I’ll catch you later!”

“The gall of this child,” Nick huffs when Billy vanishes around a corner.

Judy shrugs. “He has a point, though. If we can find the homeless children in one of the orphanages, we can rule out that they have anything to to with the others.”

Nick purses his lips, staring at the spot where Billy has vanished. “I still hate acting on this brat’s behalf.”

“I think he’s a lovely little boy,” Judy says cheerfully. Nick looks at her, aghast. She ignores him, takes her phone out of her pocket and pulls up Zoogle. “Let’s better get started on this. There aren’t that many orphanages in Tundra Town but I’d like to get through them today.”

“Lead the way.” Nick pulls up the collar of his jacket and pushes his paws inside his pockets. Judy scrolls through the search results. There are three more orphanages besides the one they’ve already been at. The first one is about twenty minutes from here.

“Let’s go,” she says and takes off down the road.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: anti-miscegenation sentiments

Judy crosses off the name of the last orphanage with an angry huff. They’ve been to two of them already and unable to gather any significant information besides what they already know.

At the first orphanage they were met with a warden who’s been so uncommunicative that they’ve barely managed to get anything out of them, while the children had all gathered in one corner of the common room, staring at them with big, hungry eyes. Nick’s eyes had wandered to them more than once. There was something apprehensive about his posture the whole time. Only after a veiled threat from Judy were they able to discern that no child had been introduced to the orphanage in quite some time.

The second orphanage - Poinsettia - turned out to be the one Margaret had already mentioned, and Carl had been much more forthcoming than the other warden.

“I’m afraid we haven’t taken in any new children in the past couple of months. Well, apart from little Cindy here. But she didn’t come from the streets.” The lion was sitting in a rocking chair while talking to Judy and Nick, feeding a tiny leopard baby. His eyes were soft on her while he continued, “We did loose a few of our children, though, but I guess you already know that.”

The Poinsettia orphanage had two reported missing children – one of them was Timi.

“Can you tell us anything about them?” Judy asked, balancing on the edge of her seat. It was way too big for her.

Carl cocked his head to the side. “Timi and Lara were among the oldest in this orphanage. They were both well-liked, even though Timi was a bit shier than Lara. The odd thing about all of this is that Timi was considered to be adopted.”

That was new information. Judy glanced at Nick and it was clear that he had the exact same thought. A cub to be adopted surely wouldn’t run away? She could hear Billy’s words, _You think they are being kidnapped?_ , the implications became more threatening the further Judy’s mind went down that path.

Upon a silent agreement they didn’t tell Carl that they had spotted Timi stealing wallets around the plaza. They simply did not have all the facts yet, and telling Carl this would not help him or anyone anyway. They got a bit more on Timi and Lara, but it wasn’t anything that they could use.

Judy stomps down the snowy path to the next orphanage, her paws buried in her pockets, mind racing. If the children were kidnapped, then why did Timi turn up at the plaza as a pickpocket? If he was able to run around freely, then why didn’t he go to the police, or simply return to the orphanage? And what do the scarfs mean? Did Billy really see anything underneath it? If so, what is it?

Judy lets out a frustrated huff. The more information they try to gather the more questions arise. She feels as if she isn’t even one step closer to the truth. The worst part is that there is no way of knowing whether more children from the street are disappearing, or if (when) another one from an orphanage will disappear. Nick pointed out that all of them are above average-looking, but that doesn’t have to mean anything. It could simply be a coincidence. Apart from that, there doesn’t seem to be a pattern, and this fact frustrates Judy to no extend. How is she supposed to keep this from happening if she can’t find a pattern?

“Did you get snow up your collar or are you just glaring at passers-by for no reason?”

Judy grits her teeth at Nick’s light tone. She knows he only means well but right now she doesn’t feel like making jokes. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t sound fine.” Judy can feel Nick’s gaze on her. She increases her pace but he easily catches up with her. He is taller than her, and since his training a lot fitter, after all. She also knows that there is no point in lying. He looks right through her anyway.

She stops in the middle of the sidewalk and heaves a heavy sigh. “It’s just...this case. It feels like we haven’t made any progress.”

“I beg to differ,” Nick says, producing his notebook with a flourish. “We’ve gathered loads of information.”

“But nothing that confirms any theory or brought us closer to where all those cubs have gone!” She stomps her foot on the ground and scowls.

Nick looks at her for a long moment. He pockets his notebook again, shoves his paws deep into his pockets and gazes at something ahead of them. “I’m worried, too, you know. But there is no point in getting all antsy and worried. It doesn’t help you, and it definitely won’t help them.”

Some of the tenseness leaves Judy’s shoulders and she sags a bit. “I know that. But I can’t help it.”

Nick looks back at her, then puts a tender paw on her shoulder. “We’re going to solve this case. I’m sure of it. But we won’t solve it by worrying and diving head-first into dangerous situations. Don’t give me that look, you know what I mean.”

Judy scowls at Nick, but she decides to remain silent. She doesn’t want to promise anything, not when the lives of young animals are at stake.

“Now, come on, there’s only one more orphanage to visit.” He gives her shoulder a squeeze, then let’s go and resumes walking down the sidewalk. Judy looks at her phone then hastens to catch up with Nick.

~*~

They come up to a small gray house sandwiched between two identical ones at the outskirts of Tundra Town. The area is quiet and a bit nicer than where the other orphanages are. Nick stretches to take hold of the door knocker and knocks three times. A tiny harried looking rabbit lady opens, her eyes quickly darting from Judy to Nick.

“Good Afternoon,” Judy says with a smile. “We are-”

“Oh, you are early!” The rabbit lady exclaims and jumps towards them, clutching Judy’s paw in a surprisingly strong and calloused one. “But that is no problem, the kids have been looking forward to this all week!”

Judy opens her mouth to say something, but the rabbit has dropped her paw and taken hold of Nick’s, pumping it up and down vigorously. “Welcome to Snowdrop! Come in, come in!” She ushers them both in and closes the door behind them.

Nick is the first one to regain his wits. “Miss, er-”

“Call me Marli. No need for formalities.” Marli start down the hallway and waves at them to follow her. Nick opens his mouth again but she keeps on talking. “You are half an hour early, but that’s okay, that gives you plenty of time to talk to the children before the other couples arrive. You really are lucky that Mrs. Cotton isn’t here today, she wouldn’t have allowed for you to come in early. I really don’t know why she persists on having this kind of meeting in groups. It would be so much more beneficial to the couples and the children to meet individually!”

She keeps rabbiting on, leading them further into the house and up a staircase. Judy presses up against Nick’s side and whispers, “You have any idea what’s going on?”

“It’s an open house day, of sorts,” Nick whispers back. “Some orphanages keep to a tradition of letting couples in only once or twice a month to have a look at the children they might adopt.”

Judy whips her head around and stares at Nick. “She think we’re here to adopt a child?”

“We’re not exactly looking like detectives today.” Before Judy can protest, Nick gets hold of her paw. “Let’s just play along.”

Judy sputters, but before she can say anything else, Marli has stopped in front of a door and beams up at them. “The children are all in here and really eager to meet you! Oh, my manners!” She slaps her paw to her forehead and laughs. “I haven’t even asked for your names!”

“I am Jack, and this is my lovely wife, Jill.” Nick let’s go of Judy’s paw and drapes his arm over her shoulder, giving her a saccharine smile.

She darts a glare at him – Jack and Jill, really? – before she turns a beaming smile back at Marli. “We are so excited to meet everyone!”

Marli claps her paws together and bounces on her heels. “Jack and Jill, I’m so happy to meet you! Then let’s not let them wait!” She turns and opens the door.

The room that opens up to them is rather big and filled with small tables and various toys. It seems this orphanage is a lot better off than the others they’ve visited so far; Judy wonders why that is. The children are all huddled together in the center of the room, as if put there specifically to wait for the couples to arrive and greet. They all gawk at their visitors with unconcealed curiosity. Judy instantly feels exposed and bad that she isn’t here to actually adopt someone. However, she also spots a small rabbit girl that stands a bit apart from the others, resolutely ignoring everyone.

“Here they are!” Marli exclaims and hurries into the room. “Say ‘Hello,’ everyone!”

The resounding greetings are a bit unsure. Judy smiles at them and waves her paw. She’s not sure what she’s supposed to do now.

“Don’t just stand there,” Marli chides the children who instantly jump into action. One of the older children sprints forward and comes to a halt before them. “Would you like something to drink, sir? Madam?”

“No need to call me that, kiddo,” Nick says with a laugh and claps him on the shoulder. “I’m good, thank you.”

“Me too.” Judy says. The moose calf nods awkwardly and retreats. The other children have gone to different corners of the room, all pottering away on something. Judy suspects they were all told to do something to look occupied and to resume it, but seriously, no one can fool anyone in here. None of the children have their heart in their coloring or ball games or anything.

“This is so weird,” Judy whispers to Nick from the corner of her mouth.

“You tell me.”

Marli comes up to them with a wide grin. “I’ll leave you to it. But remember, the others will arrive soon, so use your time!” With that, she hops out of the room and closes the door behind her. Judy has to fight the urge to follow her.

_Focus, Judy._ She looks around. The children are all pretending to ignore them, but she can feel the eyes following her every move around the room. She spots the small rabbit girl by the window, sitting on the ledge and staring out into the backyard.

Judy turns to grab a hold of Nick’s sleeve and pulls until he bends down his head. She puts her free paw to his cheek and leans in to whisper into his ear. “I’ll go talk to that girl at the window.”

“Okay,” Nick breathes into her ear. His paw drops to her hip and the combination lets an involuntary shiver course down her back. “I’ll go and talk to the older ones.” His cheek brushes hers and she is certain he is about to kiss her on the temple; her shoulders tense, and she doesn’t know why – is it anxiety, or anticipation? It’s just a role, it has to look convincing, so a kiss on the cheek wasn’t that bad? She holds her breath, but the moment is gone before she knows it. Nick lets go of her and ambles towards the moose boy and his friends.

She blinks, shakes herself; _Focus._ Judy walks over to the rabbit girl. She has her arms wrapped around her knees, her ears drooping down her back. “That’s a beautiful garden you have down there.”

The little girl starts. She barely looks at Judy before she hugs her knees closer to herself. “I guess.”

Judy hops up to sit on the ledge as well. “You go out there often?”

“Hm.”

“I’m Ju- Jill, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Look,” the girl turns and suddenly she looks angry. “I don’t want to be adopted, so there’s no point in telling you my name. Just leave me alone.”

Judy blinks. The girl sounds a lot older than she actually is. “I’m sorry?”

“I don’t want to be adopted.” She repeats and turns to look out of the window again. “Talk to someone else. I think you’re husband likes those silly boys way better anyway.”

Judy glances over at Nick who seems to be engaged in some kind of card game. She hopes he doesn’t teach those children how to play poker.

“If you don’t want to be adopted, that’s okay. But we can still have a chat.”

The rabbit girl shoots her a glare. “I don’t think so. We all know you are just here to gawk at us.”

Judy is momentarily speechless. She is right, to some degree. Judy felt this whole situation was awkward from the get-go. But she has the feeling there is something the girl is hiding. “I’m sorry if you feel that way.” The girl just shrugs and keeps looking out the window.

Judy studies the backyard more carefully. As the orphanage is more on the outskirts of Tundra Town there is less snow than at the plaza. There are two pine trees dusted in snow and the ground below is covered in it. There is a little shed in the back and the fence and gate are high enough to shield the playing children from the prying eyes of passers-by, but from up here Judy can look beyond. There is a small street passing behind it, and behind that there are hedges so high she can’t look beyond. Judy isn’t quite sure were the street leads to, but she guesses that the main street branches out somewhere.

“I come from Bunnyburrow,” Judy says. Maybe she can earn a bit of trust from the girl by talking about herself a little bit. “My family owns a farm. I spent most of my time outdoors, helping with the harvest or just running around the fields. We hardly have snow down there, but every time we did I went out with my sisters and brothers and we made the biggest snow-rabbit the village had ever seen.”

While she talks, Judy watches the girl from the corners of her eyes. She seems mostly uninterested by Judy’s reminiscences, but as soon as she talks about her siblings, she flinches. Judy immediately tries to press on that. “My sister had a dress just like yours. She loved it so much she even insisted on wearing it when it barely went over her tail!” That really happened. Josie always had a problem parting with her favorite things, even if they had been worn down to mere threads.

The rabbit girl’s shoulders had tensed. Her chin wobbles when she speaks. “Just. Go. Away.”

“Sorry. You just remind me so much of Josie. I haven’t seen her since-”

“I don’t care. I don’t care for your sister.” The words are acid on the girl’s tongue. “I don’t care for you. I don’t want to be adopted, not without my sis-” She snaps her mouth shut and turns away from Judy. Her eyes fill with tears and she quickly rubs her sleeve across her face.

Judy’s ears prick up. She dreads the answer to the question she is about to ask. She slides a little closer on the window ledge and lowers her voice, speaking gently. “Do you have a sister?”

The little girl hiccups. She viciously rubs her eyes, but she nods almost imperceptibly. Judy’s stomach drops. “Does she have a name?”

“Lily,” she says, her voice thick. “She is my twin sister.”

Judy scans the room once more, but there isn’t another rabbit girl. “But she isn’t here today.”

“No, she….vanished.” She is full on crying now. Judy hastily pulls a tissue from her pocket and passes it to her. She noisily blows her nose.

“Do you mean she got adopted?” Judy thinks that this would be very cruel, but it would be much better than the alternative.

“No! She wouldn’t leave without me!” The girl’s eyes are indignant on Judy. “She disappeared! She disappeared just after she talked to that sleazy pig.”

A sleazy pig? That sounds odd. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that Lily was down in the backyard, and there was a pig standing by the gate. I saw her talking to him from up here, but that stupid Kevin threw a marble at me and when I looked back, they were gone.”

Her eyes fill with more tears, her lips trembling. “Everyone says she ran away, but they are wrong! I know they are!”

Judy has to take a breath to conceal the shock – and, to some degree, the glee at having found such a vital clue – before she can speak again. “When you say she didn’t run away, what do you mean by that?”

“Lily has been taken! I know it! That pig took her with him!”

“Have you actually seen it happen?”

At that, she deflates a bit, but something else enters her expression. “You are just like the others, aren’t you? I didn’t see him take her, but I know Lily. She wouldn’t leave just like that.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Judy says hastily. “I was just asking. That sounds so horrible. I’m so sorry.”

The girl doesn’t respond. She looks back out the window, towards the gate. She looks so small and lost. She reminds Judy so much of Becki when she talked about Jenny. Anger pools in the pit of her stomach and makes its way up to her throat, clotting the way for words to escape. If what she says is true, then their kidnapping-theory is true. And following that, Nick’s guess that orphans won’t be missed might not be too far away from the truth, either. Judy clenches her paws into fists. She will find them. She will bring them back. She won’t stand for this.

“I’m am sure the police is doing all they can to find her.”

The girl lets out a bark of laughter, but there is no humor in it. “As if they have the time to look for an orphan girl.” She shoots Judy an angry glare, then hops off the window ledge. “Now leave me alone.” And with that, she walks out of the room.

Judy stares after her. When the door closes behind her, Judy suddenly notices how quiet it is. When she looks around her the other children quickly avert their gazes and resume whatever they’ve been doing.

“I leave you for five minutes and you already scared one of the children away.” Nick swaggers over to the window ledge, shaking his head. “I thought we wanted to adopt a child, not scare them away, sweetheart.”

Judy cocks her head to the side and gives ‘Jack’ an apologetic smile. “Sorry, darling.”

“Found anything?” Nick says in a hushed voice as he leans next to Judy, crossing his arms. “The boys over there told me that one of the girls went missing a few weeks ago, but we already knew that.”

“Lily,” Judy says. “She is the sister of the girl I just talked to.”

“You mean Sophie? Yeah, the boys told me about her being gloomy all the time about her sister running away. I told them not to be mean about it.”

Nick has his head inclined towards Judy, and she does the same, hoping it looks natural. She can’t remember the last time she dated someone. Oh gosh, she _can’t remember the last time she dated._ She shakes herself because this is not the time to ponder this. “Sophie told me that her sister was taken away by a pig.”

Nick huffs. “The boys didn’t mention that.”

“Apparently nobody believes her. She says she saw her sister talking to a sleazy looking pig at the gate, but she got distracted. Next time she looked Lily and the pig were gone.”

Nick’s face becomes grim. “Not much of a stretch to assume she was taken. And it confirms our theory.”

Judy nods. “I’m afraid it does. I’m glad we have a lead, but the idea of them being kidnapped...”

“I know what you mean.” Nick uncrosses his arms and puts a paw on Judy’s. “But we finally have a lead. That’s something!”

Judy stares at Nick’s paw on hers. She simultaneously wants to shake him off and keep this moment frozen in time. She tears her eyes away and looks up at Nick. “We should talk to Marli about this.”

At that moment the door opens again and in comes Marli with a gaggle of couples in tow. She throws out her paws and indicates the whole room when she addresses her guests. “Welcome to Snowdrop! Everyone, say hello to all those lovely animals!”

The children say their hello’s, but it’s much more jumbled and unsure than it was when Judy and Nick came in. Judy and Sophie really must have caused a minor scene.

Marli gestures around wildly while the couples all smile genially. Judy feels even more uncomfortable seeing all those couples, and it’s not because she and Nick are the only interspecies ‘couple’. This whole looking-at-the-children feels weird. She wants to leave as soon as possible.

When Marli ends her little speech the couples flock around the room. The children cannot help themselves and jump them. Judy tugs at Nick’s sleeve and they both walk over to Marli, who watches the children and couples with glee. Before her eyes fall on them, Nick has reclaimed Judy’s paw. _It’s all for cover’s sake,_ she tells herself.

“Jack, Jill! I hope you’re having a good time?”

“Absolutely!” Judy enthuses and notes to herself to smack Nick later for his choice of names. “The children are such a delight.” Well, if she has to do with such a ridiculous name, she can dial up the girly part in her, too.

Nick grins down at her and addresses Marli. “We were just wondering – my lovely wife her talked to one of the children – Sophie, I think was her name? - but she didn’t seem like she wanted to get out of here at all.”

The grin falls from Marli’s face. “Oh, that poor girl had to go through a lot recently.”

Judy gasps. “Oh no! Do you mean she just came here?”

“No, she came here when she was very small. She came here with her sister.”

Nick makes a show of looking around the room. “I didn’t see another bunny girl.”

Marli sighs. “That’s because Lily ran away about two weeks ago.”

“Ran away? Surely you don’t mean that!” Judy is a bit appalled that not even Marli seems to believe Sophie.

“It’s just as I said. It happens, you know. I mean, I’ve never thought that Lily would run away because she and Sophie had been joined at the hip, but then again neither of them like to be here very much.”

Nick cocks his head to the side. “That does sound a bit strange, if you ask me. Is the police looking into it?”

“Of course they are! But you know, they are very busy these days, with Christmas coming up!”

Judy starts to dislike Marli the more she talks. Can someone be really that careless about a child that disappeared?

“I hope Sophie didn’t give you any trouble?” Marli’s eyes are suddenly full of concern for Judy and Nick. She turns on the spot, probably to look for where Sophie’s gone to. “She is a bit of a rascal, more so since Lily’s gone-”

“I liked her,” Judy says decisively. Her tone is harder than she intended, making Marli snap her eyes back to her. “I think she is a lovely child.”

Marli’s smile wavers, but she keeps her eyes steady on Judy. “If you say so.”

Judy really wants to pounce on that woman. Nick squeezes her paw and she keeps herself in check.

Marli looks between Judy and Nick, uncertainty written all over her face, until she mumbles an apology and bustles over to a group of boys who have pounced on a couple of cheetahs.

“Now I know why I didn’t like her,” Nick mumbles, watching a tiny Marli jumping up and down between the much taller boys.

Judy doesn’t say anything. She is still too angry to trust anything that comes out of her mouth. They stand there, watching Marli scramble around for a few minutes before Nick speaks up again. “Should we go?”

“Yes. I don’t think there’s much more we can find out.” Judy scans the room, making sure everyone is occupied. “Okay, I think everyone’s busy, so-”

A small yellow ball flits through Judy’s line of vision and before she can react Nick yelps and topples to the floor. “Nick! Are you okay?” Judy falls down on her knees besides Nick, who rubs his head and groans.

“Sorry, sir!” A rabbit boy runs over to them. “I didn’t mean to throw it that hard!”

“It’s fine,” Nick grumbles. He picks up the ball and passes it to the boy. “You’ve got talent, I’ll give you that.”

The boy beams. Then an older rabbit, one of the couples, comes up behind him. “Well, if that wasn’t a good throw, my boy!”

He turns and his smile turns radiant. “I’ve been practicing!”

Judy ignores them and helps Nick to his feet. “You sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll have a small bruise, but nothing serious,” he says and gives her his trademark lopsided grin. “Thanks, love.”

Judy grips his paw a bit harder, trying very hard to hide her reaction. This whole thing is so ridiculous and why the heck did they think it was a good idea to come in here as a couple and not as the cops they are?

“‘Love’?”

Judy turns around to see the older rabbit still standing there, staring at Judy and Nick with huge, disbelieving eyes.

“Honey?” A rabbit lady comes up behind him and puts a paw on his shoulder. She looks at Judy and Nick and her eyes immediately fall on their intertwined paws. She scrunches up her nose. The little boy looks between the couples, unsure what the sudden tension in the air means.

“Let’s go back to the others,” the lady says, steering her husband and the little boy away from Judy and Nick. She looks over her shoulder, giving Judy a venomous glare, and Judy can hear her whisper, “Disgusting.”

Something snaps in Judy. She grabs Nick’s paw harder, ignores his yelp, and drags him out of the room. She doesn’t care what the children will think. She doesn’t care what Marli will think. And she _does not care_ what this bigoted rabbit couple thinks.

“Judy! Judy wait!” Nick stumbles after her down the hall and towards the stairs. Judy keeps going, stalking down the stairs and keeping a tight grip on Nick’s paw. She is this close to exploding. She needs to get out if here.

Nick keeps on complaining but he doesn’t try to shake her off. They don’t walk into anyone else, and when they finally, _finally_ make it to the front door and out into the cold, Judy let’s go of Nick and let’s out a frustrated cry.

“Bigots!” she shouts, stomping her foot on the ground. “I swear, if it hadn’t been for all those children, I would-!”

“Judy, stop shouting!” Nick actually puts a paw over her mouth and she claws at him in protest. “There are people living here and we really don’t want to make a scene, alright?”

“A scene?” Judy manages to pull Nick’s paw away and looks at him in disbelief. “This is not about some stolen carrot cake recipe! This is about animals being intolerant a-”

“I get it! It sucks! Do you think I don’t care? Do you think I didn’t see how the others where looking at us?”

That shuts Judy up. She is still fuming, but she simply doesn’t have any more words. It’s not about being personally attacked, this is about general acceptance and tolerance. “I should have said something.”

“Well, judging by your outburst, it’s best you didn’t.” Nick sighs, his breath coming out in little white puffs. “I was about to give her one of my trademark rebuttals, but you dragged me away before I could even blink.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I would probably shouted a bit at her, too.” Nick grins at her. It makes her feel a bit better. “People like that are not worth it, though. You can say what you want, they won’t change their minds on topics like that.”

Nick inclines his head, and they make their way down the road. It’s getting dark; they obviously won’t get any more work done today. And the plaza is a good half an hour away from here. 

“It’s just,” Judy begins, pulling her scarf tighter around herself. “It’s just that I don’t get it. It’s not that we were hurting anyone – not that we’re actually dating!”

“Of course not.” Nick coughs. Oh gosh, now she managed to make this awkward. Judy really doesn’t have a talent talking about topics like this.

Judy buries her face in her scarf – no, Nick’s scarf – for a moment and breathes. When she emerges, she feels more calm and collected. “What I mean is that I simply don’t understand why someone can think interracial relationships are wrong. It’s not hurting anybody. It’s not against the law. It just – is, and it doesn’t have to matter to them.”

“I think you are forgetting that we are not simply talking about interracial, but about a prey-predator relationships that those two were sticking their noses up against. That’s a whole other bag of worms.”

“It doesn’t matter! It shouldn’t! Why does it? We are modern, evolved animals, why are we still treating this like it’s the middle-ages?”

Nick stops in his tracks and turns to look at Judy. His face is unreadable when he speaks. “Because, believe it or not, we might be quick to invent electricity and a phone that does your laundry within a week of each other, but if I have learned anything, it’s that animals are very slow to change their beliefs. Very. Slow.”

Judy looks up at Nick, at his serious expression, at the look in his eyes that seems to hold more grief over this than he lets on. It tears at her heartstrings. It wounds her very core. The injustice - Nick’S crestfallen face. Suddenly it feels like the whole world is bearing down on her. She slumps forward, allowing herself to bump her head against Nick’s arm and lean into him for a moment.

“’m sorry,” Judy mumbles. She’s unable to meet his gaze. “I think the case is getting to me.”

Nick pats her shoulder. “It’s okay. I think what you need – what we both need – is a break. I say, let’s go to my place and I’ll make dinner. It’s been too long anyway.”

Judy raises her head to meet his gaze. “Sounds great.”

They resume their walk back to the plaza. They walk in silence, both of them deep in thought.

Judy thinks about what she learned from Sophie. If she is right, then maybe all of the children have been chatted up by some shady animal. They have no proof that this actually happened to the others, but it is their best theory up to date. But how are they going to find out whether this happened to Jenny and the others?

Judy thinks back to what Margaret said. Hadn’t Jenny been on her way to get some shopping done for the orphanage? Wouldn’t that mean…

“Traffic cameras!”

They’ve reached the plaza and a few animals in their immediate vicinity turn to look oddly at Judy’s outbreak. She dials down her excitement and turns to Nick. “I have an idea!”

“Okay, shoot.”

“If Sophie has been taken by some shady pig then maybe the others have, too. And as Jenny had been in town to do some shopping, we can ask Margaret about her route...”

“...and check the cameras on the way!”

Judy nods. “Exactly. We might not get anything, but it’s worth a shot. I believe there are cameras all around central Tundra Town, so I feel positive we’ll at least find a clue to what happened.”

Nick grins down at her. “I’m glad you look more upbeat.”

They keep on walking towards the train station. Judy wonders why she feels surprised when Billy suddenly appears in front of them.

“Have you found her?”

“Good evening to you, too,” Nick drawls.

Billy sidesteps him and fixes Judy with his intense stare. “Have you?”

Judy draws a heavy breath. “I’m afraid no.” Billy visibly deflates. “But we have a lead,” Judy quickly adds. “We talked to some of the children at the orphanage and a girl told us her sister has been taken by someone.”

Billy’s head snaps up in alarm. “Taken? You mean, Beanie has been kidnapped?”

“We haven’t verified it, but it’s our best guess at the moment.”

Billy presses his lips into a thin line and looks somewhere to the right of Judy’s shoulder. While he was the first to suggest a kidnapping, Judy can see that affirmation is not what he had hoped for. Judy herself would love to be able to tell him something else.

Nick clears his throat. “You should come with us.”

Billy raises an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I’m making dinner. At my place. Judy’ll come, too.”

Billy scoffs. “And be the third wheel at your date? No thanks.” He turns around and walks towards an alley, but before he vanishes he throws over his shoulder, “I don’t need your charity, old fart!”

“That one time I’m being nice and you still call me that!” Nick makes to stalk after Billy. “Come back here and accept my invitation you little brat!”

Billy hurls himself forward and runs away as fast as he can.

“That little-!” Nick grumbles, but he stops in his tracks. “One day I’m going to tie his ears into a knot.”

“Good luck with that,” Judy says and resumes walking towards the train station. “Do you think we’ll meet him tomorrow?”

“No idea. But as far as I know him, he’ll find us. I really don’t know how he does it.”

“I wish he’d said yes,” Judy says. She turns on her heels and looks up at Nick. “Seeing as I feel better and Billy isn’t coming along anyway, I think I should-”

“Oh no carrots, you’re not getting out of this.” Nick grabs Judy by the shoulders and steers her towards the station. “I’ve got a very nice delivery from the infamous Hopps farm just this week and I intend to make you try my carrot and parsnip casserole.”

“But Nick, I-”

“I’m not gonna hear any of it, you need a break and some good food. I know you live off microwave dinners and Pete’s coffee and donuts, and we haven’t had our cook-out for ages. I _demand_ you come with me.”

Judy sighs. Sometimes Nick can be even more thick-headed than she herself. “Alright alright! Now please, let me go, I can walk on my own!”

Nick grins and let’s go of her. “I also got some blueberries...”

“Yes, I will make my mum’s famous blueberry crumble.”

“Now we’re talking!”


	9. Chapter 9

“How long has it been? Two months?”

“At least,” Judy says, tipping the blueberries into a sieve. “Maybe more.”

“Cheese, we really need to make it a regular thing again.”

Judy rinses the blueberries under the tap and nods. It was soon after Nick finished his training that they decided to have a regular cook-out at Nick’s place. Well, Nick decided for them when he found out that Judy doesn’t have a kitchen and only an occasionally working microwave. His outrage was comical. Judy hadn’t known that Nick likes cooking and was surprised when she fist came over to try his world-famous (his words, not hers) paella. He is really good at it, she had to give him that.

After that first time there was a second time when Judy had insisted that her mother’s carrot and radish risotto was a thing to behold. As she didn’t have a kitchen – and Nick wanted to see her fail so badly – she cooked at his place and he had his mind blown away by her dish. From then on it became sort of a tradition; every week, usually on Fridays, Judy and Nick would meet up at his place and one of them would cook something. As they were both competitive, they dug out all their best recipes and at some point tried new ones and pitted them against each other.

It must have been during their last big case that the tradition got put on hold. It was a very grueling case, and Judy shudders just thinking about it. She probably needs to deal with all the horror at some point but right now she thinks it’s safer to keep everything locked up for another time. She needs all her faculties together to deal with their current case.

While she tosses the blueberries with the flour, sugar and cinnamon, she can’t help but feel guilty. She is standing here, in this warm and cozy kitchen, making a dessert while she damn well knows that there are children missing. Children looking for shelter in the cold streets of Tundra Town. Children unable to have a proper meal. Judy tosses the mixture into the baking tray and feels sick.

“I know what you’re thinking. Stop it.” Nick stands next to her, chopping the carrots and parsnips into tiny cubes.

“No you don’t,” Judy says with a pout. She hops onto the little chair that Nick keeps at paw when she’s over and pulls the mixer from the cabinet above her.

“Yes I do. You’re thinking about work.”

Admittedly, he isn’t that far off the mark. “Maybe.”

“You’re feeling guilty. I know that face.” He taps her on the forehead with one finger. “We had this conversation like one million times. You need to slow down once in a while.”

“I get that,” Judy says and swipes Nick’s paw away. “I know rest is important so I can do my work properly yadda yadda - we’ve been over this. But that’s not it, it’s just that-” She sighs. She turns back to her blueberry crumble and adds all the ingredients to the mixer. “I just feel like we should do more. There are children out there who have been _kidnapped_ , children who have to sleep on the streets, children who don’t have a proper meal all day, and I am standing her _making blueberry crumble_.”

She yanks the mixer shut and pulses the mixture viciously. From the corner of her eyes she can see that Nick has stilled in his work and regards her speculatively. She gives the mixture more attention than necessary before she adds the butter and keeps going. She’s not sure she wants to hear what Nick has to say.

“First of all, stop mistreating my mixer,” Nick says in between Judy’s administrations and puts a paw on hers. “Second, I think we have been through this a hundred times as well.”

“No we haven’t.” Judy knows she sounds petulant, but she doesn’t give a damn.

“Yes we have,” Nick sighs and pulls her paws away from the mixer, making her look up at him. “You can’t carry the weight of all of Zootopia on your back. It’s simply not big enough.”

“It’s worth a try.”

“Carrots, please, stop being like that.”

Judy presses her lips together. He is right, but she can’t help how she feels. “I’m trying my best, I really am. But it’s so difficult.”

“I know carrots, but that’s why I am here.” Nick picks up his knife again and nudges her with his shoulder. “To remind you to slow down once in a while.”

Judy chuckles. “Because you are an expert.”

“Because I am _the_ expert, young padawan.” He pats her on the head and makes his voice extra-high. “Much to learn you have.”

Judy swats his paw away and laughs. They both know that this discussion – and the problem – is nowhere near finished, but for now she feels lighter. Nick actually does make it easier for her to slow down and think of other things besides work. If she were at home now she would probably shower, work on the case a bit more until she fell asleep at her desk, drag herself to her bed in the middle of the night just to fall into a fitful sleep. She will probably sleep badly anyway, but at least she will have had a proper dinner beforehand.

She finishes the blueberry crumble and shoves it in the oven. Nick is still dicing the parsnips, but the carrots have already all been diced. She hops onto the counter and nicks a few carrots.

“Hey, no snacking!”

“It’ll be ages before this is done.” She pops the carrots into her mouth. Nick scowls. “And your not my mum!”

“Honestly, sometimes I feel like your mum.”

“Your nothing like her. Trust me. She is more of a control-freak than I am and she manages everything and everyone.”

“So that’s were you got it from.” Nick finishes the last parsnip and throws the pieces into the bowl with the rest of the vegetables.

“You should meet her,” Judy says and snags another carrot, avoiding Nick lashing at her with a towel. “I think you would like each other.”

“I’ll obviously like her because she is your mum. And there’s no doubt she’ll love me. I’m charming!”

Judy nods seriously. “Obviously. No one can withstand your charms.”

“And it took you only until today to notice. I have to be honest, you are not as fast as I thought.”

Judy dramatically hooks her knees over each other and throws her head back. “I have other qualities.”

“And I’m still waiting for you to display any of them.” Judy gasps in outrage and kicks Nick’s arm for that. He evades her easily and guffaws.

“Charming as always, dumb fox.”

“My pleasure.”

Judy rolls her eyes and watches as Nick puts everything together. As Nick has, like most animals, only one oven; they will have to wait for the blueberry crumble to come out before they can put the casserole in.

Judy checks her phone (Ben has send her a link to Gazelle’s latest music video - she saves it for later), then hops off the counter to sit on her chair. Nick hums the theme tune to _Star Wars_ under his breath while he grates cheese on top of his dish.

Judy thinks of her mother. She should probably call her tomorrow (and maybe send her a picture of the crumble just to demonstrate that yes, Judy is capable of feeding herself) or she’ll throw a fit again. Judy often talks about her family, about her youngest sibling’s antics, about the ups and downs of carrot farming at the Hopps farm. Her past. Nick always listens, but he never tells her anything in return. Since they started on this new case she is even more curious than ever.

She needs to try.

“What is your mother like?” If he doesn’t want to talk about it he will shut down the conversation quickly, she knows it. But she hopes that, for once, he will be honest with her.

Nick stills in his motion. His ears flatten to his head. There is an agonizing minute of silence before he puts down the cheese and grater and wipes his paws on a towel.

Nick doesn’t turn around when he finally addresses Judy. “Was. How she was.”

Judy swallows. Just like she thought. Doesn’t make it any less sad. She keeps her mouth shut, though, and waits for Nick to continue.

Nick puts the towel down and sighs. “She was kind. But I guess all mothers are kind. We had so little but she always tried her best to give me everything. She had two jobs which covered rent, and another one at the weekends. And she still had the energy to take care of a troublemaker like me.”

The fondness in Nick’s voice touches Judy’s heart. Nick turns around and there is a small smile on his lips, but his eyes are distant and sad; as they would be when you remembered a loved one who has gone too soon.

“She was always smiling. But it was that kind of smile that tells you that there is something underneath it. I never knew what it was back then. I felt terrible that I only later realized that it was hurt.”

Nick doesn’t meet Judy’s eyes, but she knows exactly what he means. It’s an expression that she has seen on his face dozens of times. It’s an expression that she wants to wipe from his face and replace it with joy that reaches his very core.

“You remember when I told you about the scouts?” Judy nods. “I came back that evening, determined to not let her know what happened. I had planned not to tell her that I wasn’t accepted. I knew how much the uniform cost. I didn’t want to let her down. When I came back and made a show of telling her how great it had been, she just stood there – and I remember it so vividly – she stood there in the kitchen, wearing her favorite blue dress and looked right through me. I looked her in the eyes and I knew I couldn’t deceive her. She wordlessly put a pot on the stove and made me her special hot chocolate. When she put it in front of me she gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, ‘It’s going to be okay, Nicki.’” Nick sighs and shakes his head. “I didn’t believe her. But I felt better. She always made me feel better. And that there was at least one animal who loved me.”

Nick stares at the floor in front of him and goes silent. Seeing how Nick has thrived and even managed to join the scouts and have his own pack makes her want to go back in time and rub it into those snooty kids’ faces. Okay, maybe she shouldn’t do that to children. But they are adults now, too, so rubbing it into their adult faces should be fine.

Nick seems lost in his memories, his eyes distant and fixed at nothing. Judy takes a deep breath and asks, “What happened?”

Nick wraps his arms around himself. “Heart attack. She was at the grocer’s when it happened. I had been at school at the time. Our neighbor, Mrs. Ericsson, picked me up and took care of everything.”

“Nick, I’m so sorry. It must’ve been horrible.”

“It was.” Nick looks up at her and again there is this sad smile on his face. “But shit like this happens. Can’t do more than make the best of it and move on.”

He turns back to the counter and starts clearing it. Judy regards his back. When he loads the last dish into the dishwasher she stands and hops over to his side. She throws her arms around his waist and squeezes. Nick yelps and looks down at her in surprise. Judy looks back up at him with resolve. “For all it’s worth, I hope you know that the number of animals who love you have increased exponentially.”

Nick blinks down at her, then finally his trademark smirk re-appears. “Oh, have they? I think the only living being that likes me is Spike, and only because he is a cactus and is satisfied as long as he gets a bit of water from time to time.”

Judy rolls her eyes. “I mean it, you dork. There is your pack, for one. That’s five animals! That is already five-times more than one.”

“Wow, you calculated that quickly.”

Judy waggles her eyebrows. “We rabbits are good at multiplying.” She squeezes him tighter. “And if you count Ben into that we’re at six-times more.”

“Clawhauser doesn’t count, he loves anybody who gives him donuts.”

“Of course he counts! You’re his wingman!”

Nick considers this. “I did help him with his last boyfriend.”

Judy nods eagerly. “And then there is Finnick.”

“He endures me, carrots.”

“Okay you may be right abut that.” Judy concedes and smirks up at him. “But I can guarantee you that this rabbit here loves you very much and does not endure you only as her partner. You’re my partner in crime. Or law, if you will.”

Nick’s smirk turns into something more genuine, and it’s what Judy wanted to see all day. She is amazed how her words had that affect on him. She is instantly curious to find out what else will bring that smile out. He puts his arms around her and they hug properly.

“You’re my best friend Nick, I hope you know that.”

“I do,” Nick says, resting his chin on her head. “And you’re my best friend, you crazy rabbit.”

“Dumb fox.”

They stand like this for while, then the timer for the blueberry crumble goes off and Judy disentangles herself to get their dessert out of the oven.

Nick pops the casserole into the oven, then grabs a bottle of _Hopps’s Finest Grape Juice_ and they both settle in the living room with their drinks. They talk about this and that; Nick divulges the latest ZPD gossip – most of which Judy is sure he got from Ben – like who Fangmeyer is dating this week (apparently he is trying to get one of their new recruits to go out with him) and what tricks Francine’s children played on her this time. Judy would never admit it out loud, but she kinda likes gossiping – as long as no one gets hurt. She thinks she really needs to catch up with Ben. She should ask him out for coffee next time she gets the chance.

At some point they talk about cooking, and Judy bemoans the fact that she doesn’t have a kitchen.

“Isn’t that entirely your fault?” Nick waggles a finger at her. “It’s not like you came to Zootopia yesterday, and the pay isn’t too bad. You can definitely afford something nicer. Or at least a place where you don’t have to share the shower with your bat-shit crazy neighbors.”

“If you made an effort to get to know them, you would realize that Bucky and Pronk are really nice animals.”

Nick’s brow creases. “It’s first name basis now? You must be really close.”

Judy shrugs. “Not really. But we sometimes have conversations through the walls. And they sometimes leave a glass of Pronk’s mum’s preservatives on my front door.”

“Charming,” Nick says in a voice that is anything but charmed. Nick doesn’t like Judy’s neighbors at all; she’s not sure why, but maybe it’s because they are fan’s of opposing football teams. Ben’s told her that this is apparently a very serious issue between men in Zootopia. Judy doesn’t bother asking and getting dragged into that particular mess.

“Say, carrots, doesn’t it bother you that your neighbors can hear everything you do? And that you can hear everything...they do?” He crinkles his nose. “I mean, I was at your place _one time_ and it was so uncomfortable.”

“I’m not that much at home, and I have headphones. And earplugs. It doesn’t bother me too much.”

Nick gapes at her. “Wait, are you telling me you don’t mind _hearing them_ , because if you do, that is a whole other conversation we need to have.”

Judy chokes on her juice. She grabs a pillow from the sofa and throws it into Nick’s face. “Stop it! That’s not what I meant!”

“I am really curious to hear your explanation,” Nick says, cackling like a madman.

“There is none,” Judy says and settles back into the sofa. “I just pretend I don’t hear anything, that’s all. It keeps me sane, and able to look them in the eyes when I see them in the mornings.”

“You know, I keep complaining about my flat and neighbors all the time but at least the walls are thick enough so that I don’t have to hear Karl and Karla next door do it.”

“I’m certain they are not called Karl and Karla.”

Nick shrugs and finishes his glass of grape juice. “Honestly, I don’t care very much. They could be called Karl and Karla. Or Tim and Tammy. Or Jack and Jill.” He waggles his eyebrows and she laughs.

“What’s wrong with your flat?” Judy asks and looks around. “I think it’s perfectly nice.”

“‘Nice’ is about all you can say about it. It’s a shoebox flat – and yes, take offense at your actual shoebox of a flat – and the shower keeps breaking.”

Nick picks up the bottle and refills their glasses. Instead of putting it down he holds onto it, peeling off the label with his claws. “I am looking for something bigger.”

“Oh? Like, at the moment?”

“Well, not too seriously, but I’m looking for a place. A permanent one.”

“That’s great,” she says.

Nick’s gaze is fixed on the bottle and the slow progress he makes on the label. “I don’t know abut you, but I really want to get a place that’s big enough for two. Or three. Or four, I mean, you never know.”

Judy’s mouth falls open. That is the first time she hears anything like that from Nick. “Are you saying you are ready to settle down? Nicholas Piberius Wilde, hustler extraordinaire?”

Nick looks up and raises a challenging eyebrow. “You sound surprised.”

“I am a bit,” Judy admits.

Nick turns his attention back to his label-peeling and shrugs. She never thought he wanted to marry and have kids. But then again she never assumed he didn’t want to, either.

“I have to admit that I haven’t really thought about it for long, but I have put away money for a while now and I think I could get a mortgage and a decent house, somewhere a bit more quiet.”

“You want to leave Zootopia?” The thought scares Judy. She doesn’t want him to leave.

“Gosh no. I’m a Zootopia animal, I think I’ll never be able to live anywhere else.” Hearing that makes Judy inwardly sigh in relieve. Nick lets go of the bottle and sits back on his chair. “I don’t know what the future holds. I never bothered to think farther than the next day, and I don’t pretend to know everything now. Heck, maybe I’ll never marry. Maybe I’ll never have kids. Maybe I’ll adopt a whole bunch or open my own orphanage. Who knows. All I know is that I want to be prepared for what is to come.”

Judy had nodded along to Nick’s words, mulling them over in her head. She had never thought about marriage and kids. Throughout her whole life her only goal had been to become a cop, and now that she is one, she feels happy and fulfilled. She tries to imagine herself as a wife and mother, but the picture in her head doesn’t really want to take form. What she does see instead is Nick at her side. She always sees him at her side. She cannot imagine them being apart.

Judy looks into her glass. “You would adopt?”

“Definitely. As I said, you never know what life throws at you, and at this point I’m happy to take it as it comes.”

Judy takes a sip. And another. She rests her glass on her thighs and looks deeply into the red liquid. “Do you have anyone in mind to settle down with?”

There is silence. Judy doesn’t look up. Her eyes are glued to the swirling grape juice as if it held all the answers.

Nick clears his throat. Judy hears him gulp down his juice. Then he says, “Maybe.”

Right at that moment the timer for the casserole goes off. Nick jumps off the chair and runs into the kitchen. Judy vaguely wonders how often they’ve been conveniently interrupted all day.

Judy waits a beat or two before she puts down her glass and follows Nick into the kitchen. The small window above the oven is steamed up and the room is filled with the delicious aroma of cooked carrots and parsnips. Her mouth waters as she watches Nick filling two plates to the brim.

“Finally, I’m starving!”

He passes her a plate and a fork. “It’s still hot, carrots, be careful.”

“Yeah yeah,” she says absentmindedly and walks back into the living room, plopping down on the sofa. She waits for Nick to join her before she picks up her glass. He does the same, tips it to her and they toast.

“To a quick resolution to this case,” Nick says.

They put down their glasses and Judy attacks her plate. She almost burns the roof of her mouth, but it’s absolutely worth it. She hums with joy and takes another bite. “Nick, this is divine. You know, I think you will make a really good wife.”

Nick huffs, affronted. “I will make a _brilliant_ wife, thank you very much.”

Judy laughs, and they keep eating, leaving not even the tiniest bit of casserole. Judy can’t remember the last time she’s felt so full, but she knows that they definitely need to get back to their little cooking ritual. Her stomach and her heart are full, and right at that moment, she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

When Billy is absolutely sure that he lost Nick and Judy, he stops to catch his breath. The alley is empty and dark, the snow to his feet gray and slushy. He braces himself against a wall, breathing heavily. He feels just as gray as the snow below him.

He had hoped that they would find Beanie, that she simply got dragged into one of the orphanages. It would not have been ideal, but maybe it would have been better. Beanie never really got used to the streets. Not like Billy.

When his heart finally slows down and he can breath normally again, Billy pulls his scarf (Nick never demanded it back so its his now) up over his mouth and nose and shoves his paws in his pockets. He slowly makes his way down the alley. He vaguely thinks about going back to _the reel_ , but ever since Beanie disappeared it feels wrong staying there. He goes back only when absolutely necessary, which is when he needs a place to sleep.

He wanders the streets aimlessly, not really noticing where he’s going, his mind reeling with everything that happened in the last few days. The emptiness that Beanie left. The weird acquaintance he’d made with those two cops. The kindness he’s encountered in that cafe. The boy with the red scarf. Billy had, even in his time living on the streets, never had such an eventful few days; events that he still grapples to wrap his head around.

He thinks back to what Judy had said. She thinks Beanie has been kidnapped. But who would kidnap a kid from the streets? What use could she be? And how did no one notice? Billy knows the route Beanie takes when she makes her errands, and apart from the immediate vicinity of their hide-out there are always animals nearby. Besides, she was out in the middle of the day. Who would kidnap someone in broad daylight?

And why _her_?

Billy’s thoughts swirl around until he feels dizzy. He can’t make heads or tails of it. He feels helpless, useless, completely numbed by the prospect of not being able to do anything about it. Not being able to help Beanie, when it is the one thing he had promised her the day he had found her. _I’ll look out for you_.

He remembers that day as clearly as if it was yesterday.

~*~

Billy had been living on the streets for a while, but hadn’t been on his own for too long. He had, at some point, found an abandoned and run down house near the plaza (where he and the others usually went to beg or steal for money). The entrance was roofed and offered shelter against the wind and the snow. It was, if one lay in the right corner, actually not too cold. He had managed to pull one of the bricks loose and squish his sleeping bag in there to hide during the day. His little backpack he kept with him at all times; it contained all his most precious possessions.

One evening he came back to his place, worn out by the day but happy that he had managed to steal two wallets with enough money to buy himself food for at least three days. He remembers it so vividly because it was a rare occasion, back in those early days of him having only himself to rely on.

Billy was looking forward to his sandwich. He had managed to buy it at a lower price at one of the newsagents that did not shoo him away. He was skipping down the street, thinking about lettuce and cheese, when he spotted something in his corner. He came to a sudden stop, squinting and straining his eyes to make out what it was. At first he thought someone had left their garbage, but then he realized that it was a person. They were huddled into themselves, dark blue jacket and jeans and a black beanie through which two orange ears poked out.

He bit his lip. It was a fox. A fox was hanging out in _his_ spot. For a moment, Billy hesitated. But then he remembered the warm corner and his sleeping bag; he simply could not give that up. The most important thing he had learned was that his sleeping bag was his life, and loosing it meant you were as good as dead.

Billy stood tall and marched on, determined to defend his territory - but the closer he came he the more he realized that the fox was a lot smaller than he thought. Another street-rat, he thought. It made him angry; there was an unspoken rule that you never took away someone’s corner without asking. It was like invading someone’s house; and given that the streets were their home, a sheltered place was sacred.

Billy huffed and stomped on, determined to kick the intruder out. There were enough other corners to occupy, and Billy’s certainly wasn’t big enough for a rabbit and a fox. He’d show them, he definitely would.

The closer he came the smaller the figure seemed to become. Well, the better for him. Billy came to a stop right in front of them. The fox faced away from him. Billy puffed out his chest.

“Hey!” he called. The fox jerked and whirled around. Billy then saw that the fox was a girl. “This is my place!” He shoved at her with the tip of his foot. “Move along!”

She looked up at him, her eyes huge and frightened. She didn’t move. She had her arms slung around herself, her bottom lip trembling. Billy was expecting her to say something, to beg for him to allow her to stay, maybe even to give her some of his money, but she didn’t. She kept staring up at him.

“Didn’t you hear me?” She jerked and shrunk into herself. Her eyes were still fixed on Billy, as if caught in the headlights, unable to move or act.

Billy could feel the annoyance grow stronger and heavier and he took a step towards her. Suddenly she was all motion, scrambling away from him, her paws up to protect her face. “Don’t hit me!” she yelped. “Please don’t hit me!”

Billy was startled by her sudden outburst and watched her scramble to her feet, her eyes still on him. “I wasn’t gonna,” he mumbled.

She circled around him as far away as the space allowed, walking down the steps backwards. As soon as she hit the snow, she turned and hurried along the way. Billy watched her stumbling along and disappear around the corner.

“Odd fox,” he said to no one in particular. He looked at the corner for a little longer, not knowing what he expected to see. He eventually turned back to his corner, got his sleeping bag from its hiding place and shimmied inside until he was all warm and cozy. He took the sandwich out of his backpack and took the packaging off, his mouth watering at the thought of food.

But before he could dig in, the girl’s eyes swam before his mind. The haunted look. The sheer terror. The way she was slumped against the wall. The shivering. How unstable her legs were.

But her eyes. It was her eyes that let Billy lower his dinner. He had seen it before, way too many times on the faces of the other kids. It was her eyes that made him put the sandwich back in his bag. He quickly stuffed his sleeping bag away, shouldered his backpack and ran down the steps and after the girl.

When he rounded the corner he found that he shouldn’t have bothered taking his stuff with him. But he also realized that he needed to do something - and fast.

The girl was slumped against the wall. Her legs must haven given out as soon as she was out of Billy’s sight. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed and her beanie hat askew. Billy ran to her side and kneeled down beside her. “Hey!” He poked her in the arm. “Hey, you! Are you still alive?”

She groaned and cracked one eye open, then she was all moving limbs again. “It’s okay!” Billy said, putting up his paws. “I’m not gonna hurt you!” She stilled, but her eyes were big and frightened. Billy scrambled around for something to say. “Are you thirsty?” He rummaged around his backpack and produced a small bottle of water. He held it in front of her, but she didn’t take it. “Come on, I promise it’s not poisoned.”

She looked from Billy’s face to the bottle. Her eyes lingered on the water. Billy was certain he was correct in his assumption that she hadn’t had water in a while. He moved to take one of her paws but she flinched away, so he placed the bottle next to her. “Drink.”

She eyed him a moment longer, then she grabbed the bottle and downed the contents in one go. When she set it down she was breathing hard, but looked a lot better. “Thank you,” she said in a tiny voice.

He took the bottle and put it back in his backpack. “Don’t mention it.” He stood up and waited. She looked back up at him, her brows slightly furrowed. “You coming?”

When she didn’t react, Billy sighed and took a few steps away from her. She didn’t move. “I’m not gonna wait her all night.” She then scrambled to her feet but almost instantly fell down again. It was worse than he had thought.

“Okay, come on,” he said and stepped towards her again, reaching for one of her paws. She pulled it away. He sighed. “I’m just trying to help you.” He looked at her earnestly, then reached for her paw again. She jerked under his touch, but she let him help her up.

Billy was a lot stronger than he looked, but even he struggled under the weight of a fox who also seemed to be a few years older than himself. He heaved her back to his hide-out and sat her down in his favorite corner.

She immediately slung her arms around her knees. She shook like a leaf. Billy put down his backpack and took out his sandwich. He offered it to her without a word. Everything in him was screaming to not give away his food, but he’d seen the hungry look in her eyes.

She looked at him, and he only nodded and thrust the sandwich into her direction. She gingerly took it from him, took a careful bite, then she wolfed down the entire sandwich in three bites. She had been starving, just as he had thought.

When she finished, she licked her fingers. “Thanks,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Billy waved his paw. “Don’t mention it.” He went and retrieved his sleeping bag, opened it up and threw it like a blanket over himself and the fox girl. He had to scoot close to her and he could see that she didn’t feel all too comfortable with that, but there was only so much he could do. “We have to stay close if you want to warm up at all,” he said and hiked the sleeping-bag-blanket up under his chin. She nodded, then drew closer to him and arranged the blanket around herself until she was all covered. It wasn’t as effective as lying in the sleeping bag, but it was still a lot better than having nothing at all.

“Sleep,” Billy said. The girl looked around herself, at the streetlamps and the dimming light, then seemed to sag into herself and closed her eyes. She was still shivering, so Billy scooted closer until they were touching from hip to shoulder. It took a while but eventually she stopped shivering. It was only then that he closed his eyes.

He woke up to sobbing. Her head was on his shoulder, and she was shaking from a very different kind of cold. Momentarily, Billy thought of pretending to be asleep, but then he raised his paw and patted her shoulder. “It’s fine,” he said soothingly. “It’s going to be fine.” He knew that this was a lie. But lies were all they had.

She cried and cried, and it felt like ages. Billy was exhausted, and the girl was probably exhausted, too, but the tears flowed and Billy was sorely reminded of his time after…

He shook it all off. He didn’t want to think about it. But this girl managed to drag everything to the daylight just by being there. Even though she was taller and older than him, she was so small and broken – also like him. He’d just managed to bury everything deep inside. He had to.

Eventually, she stopped crying and fell asleep again. Her head was heavy on Billy’s shoulder, but for some reason he didn’t mind that. He didn’t mind that she relied on him. He didn’t mind her warm presence beside him.

The next time he woke up it was early morning. The girl was gone. He immediately sprang up and whirled around. She was walking down the sidewalk. Billy jumped down the steps and ran after her.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” She yelped when he grabbed her wrist. She turned her head. Her eyes were bloodshot. “Where’re you going?”

“Thank you for helping me yesterday,” she said, casting her eyes down. “I’m sorry I ate all your food.”

Billy waved that away. “Never mind that, where are you going?” She opened her mouth as if to say something, but didn’t say anything. “If you don’t know, then you can at least sit with me for a moment?”

She looked at him, then at his abandoned corner, then back at him. Billy was still holding onto her wrist. He felt unable to let her go, in every sense of the word.

When she finally gave a nod, Billy dragged her back to the sleeping bag and made her sit down. He put the sleeping-bag-blanket over them once again and rummaged through his backpack for his other water bottle. “I don’t have any breakfast, but we can go and buy some.” He passed her the bottle and she took a tiny sip. He sighed. “Seriously, don’t be shy about the water, I can actually go and get more. I know a place.”

She tentatively took a few more sips and passed the bottle back. “I’m fine, thanks.”

Billy downed the rest, hoping to quiet his rumbling stomach. He really needed to get some breakfast if he wanted to get anything done that day. Billy put the bottle back in his bag, and then they just sat in quiet. The fox girl had her knees drawn up and her chin rested on her knees. Her eyes were distant, not taking in anything around her. He hadn’t seen it last night, but there was a patch of fur missing at her neck. It looked swollen. As if someone had grabbed her there.

“How long have you been on the streets?” Her shoulders tensed. Billy waited, but she didn’t say anything. “A few days, maybe?” he suggested. She didn’t answer. Billy sighed inwardly. “What’s your name?” She hunched over and looked away. Billy knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of her. Not right at that moment.

“You don’t want to tell me your name. Fine. Then I have to think of one.” Billy looked her over, then his eyes caught the black hat she was wearing. “I’ll call you Beanie.”

She turned her head and gave him a look. He immediately burst into laughter. “What? I think it’s cute.” She frowned. “Think of it as a nickname. Friends give each other nicknames, don’t they?”

At that, her eyes grew big. “Friends?” she said in that timid little voice of hers.

Billy nodded. “Yep. Friends. We shared a blanket and food. I think that’s a good basis for being friends.”

Her eyes lingered on him, and for the first time he saw the hint of a smile tug at her lips. “I never had a friend,” she said.

“Me neither.” Billy admitted. “Good thing we’ve found each other, then.”

Beanie gave him a small smile. “Okay,” she said. Billy beamed back at her. He didn’t know why, but he felt protective of her. Maybe that’s what one felt like when they made a friend.

They sat in silence for a while, until Beanie suddenly turned around and said, “I didn’t ask for your name.”

“It’s Billy,” he said and put out his paw. She tentatively took it, and they shook paws.

“Hi Billy. Thanks for looking out for me yesterday.”

“Friends look out for each other,” he said. “And I promise I’ll look out for you.”

~*~

Billy kicks at a pile of snow and almost topples over. That day Billy had sworn he’d protect Beanie. He didn’t say so out loud, but he knew he didn’t want to let go of her, not when she was the first one who willingly stayed with him.

And now she’s been kidnapped by _someone_ , he doesn’t know where she is and she is probably scared and alone. Billy had failed the one task he had set himself.

He kicks at the pile again, misses, and falls face down into the snow. He swears and rolls on his back, brushing the snow from his face. This day is the absolute worst.

The day Billy and Beanie became friends was the day Billy felt like he had found his family. Beanie had never been a fan of him stealing from people, but you couldn’t feed an empty stomach on nothing, so she went along with it. While he went out to steal from animals she tried her luck at begging, and she actually managed to contribute a good amount to their funds. They didn’t stay in Billy’s old corner and decided to roam the city in pursuit of a better hiding place. That was when Beanie came across _the reel_.

The street consisted of abandoned buildings, but _the reel_ was the only building that hadn’t collapsed entirely. She’d found a way in and they were both thrilled to discover that a lot of the furniture was still intact, and so they decided to make it their new home. It was a lot warmer and drier than any other place they had come across.

It was then that Billy felt like he’d finally found a home, one to come back to; one were Beanie would wait for him. Where he and Beanie ate, made jokes, read books and whispered about nothing in particular when they were under their blankets in the dark of night. They may have not been related, but Billy had always imagined that this was what having a sister was like.

And now she is gone.

Billy sits up and rubs his sleeve over his eyes. He won’t start crying now. Crying won’t bring her back. He needs to to something. He needs to find her.

He gets up to his feet and starts walking again. He’s not sure where he’s headed; time seems to blur, and going back to their hideout seems unnecessary when he knows he’ll be on his own.

He walks down the street and comes up to a small but crowded square. It’s the end of the day and animals are shoving their way through the crowds, eager to get home to their families and dinners. Billy wants to puke.

He shuffles up next to a supermarket and leans against the wall. He let’s his eyes drift. Maybe he can relieve someone of their wallet. His and Beanie’s funds are low, they could use some cash.

He spots a leopard navigating the crowds while on their phone. Animals on their phone’s are the easiest to steal from.

Billy worms his way through the crowd, dodging animals left and right. No one spares him a second glance; that is something that comes with the job description - complete invisibility. Not that animals like to notice orphan street urchins anyway. And Billy is extra-clever when it comes to making himself scarce.

But when it comes to pickpocketing, one always has to keep ones eyes on everything and everyone around themselves - which is how he sees her.

Beanie.

There she is, with her black beanie hat and worn blue jacket, talking to an elderly moose. The lady gestures around, and Beanie nods along. Billy’s mouth falls open. He can’t believe what he sees.

It is only when Beanie raises her paw to her neck that Billy notices the black scarf around her neck. She definitely didn’t have that one before.

Before Billy can think about it, he calls out to her. “Beanie!”

Her ears prick up, and she turns. Billy takes a step forward. “Beanie!”

When she spots him, her eyes go wide with shock – and horror. The moose lady looks perplexed and looks his way. It is only then that Billy spots the little lamb at the moose ladies elbow; she has her claw in the lady’s purse but gets whacked in the nose when she moves.

“Oi, what are you doing?” The lady calls out and suddenly heads are turning. “Are you trying to steal my purse?”

Beanie and the lamb are off in an instant, darting around animals and away from the ruckus. Billy takes after them, not minding the moose lady who is still shouting after them.

He is right at their heels. They navigate the crowds with ease and make for one of the darker alleys. Billy keeps up, his eyes glued to the end of Beanie’s black scarf flying behind her.

As soon as they are out of sight and around a corner, Billy calls out again. “Beanie!”

Beanie turns her head and Billy can see the horror when she realizes that he is behind her. “Leave me alone!” she calls over her shoulder and increases her speed. The lamb next to her glances his way, then turns and takes down one of the alleys while Beanie keeps running straight ahead.

Billy is perplexed; why would Beanie tell him that? “Stop! Beanie, please stop!” Beanie is taller but he is faster; he reaches out and tries to catch her scarf. “Why are you running away? Why are you wearing a scarf?”

“I said, leave me alone! Please!” Beanie rounds a corner but Billy is hot on her heels. The desperation in her voice is frightening.

“I can help you! Just stop and let’s talk!”

“No! You need to go!”

Billy won’t have any of it. He just found her, and he won’t let her go – not over his dead body. He pushes his legs to go faster; they hurt, they burn from the effort, but he keeps his eyes on Beanie and ignores the pain. He gains on her and reaches out again – he gets a hold of the scarf and pulls. Beanie yelps, her paws going up to her neck. There is something shiny, silvery underneath – and is that a red light? What the hell is she wearing-

Beanie yanks at her scarf, Billy is pulled forward and falls face down on the ground with the momentum. His face grinds against the cobblestones and his vision goes black for a moment. His head hurts, and his left cheek burns. When his vision clears, he jumps up and whirls around.

But the alley is empty. Beanie is gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: implied (past) domestic abuse, off-screen child abuse

Beanie comes to a halt at a dead end. She whirls around to look behind her, but Billy is not there. She leans against the backdoor of the building towering above her and tries to catch her breath. She has never been good at running fast.

Her knees wobble and almost give out. Her lungs are on fire. Her breath comes out in small white puffs of air, blurring her vision. She had been so careful not to run into Billy for the past couple of days. She had to find a way to prevent him from finding her again.

When her breath has somewhat calmed down she pushes herself off the wall and walks down the alley she came from. She pokes her head around the corner to check for Billy, but she is on her own. She has no idea where she is.

She takes a step out of the dead end alley and steps on her scarf. She hastily gathers the ends and piles it around her neck. She prays that Billy – or anyone else – did not have a chance to look underneath. But thinking back to when Billy yanked at her scarf, it’s highly likely that he did.

“There you are!” Agatha skids to a halt in front of Beanie. “Quick, we need to get back to the car!”

Agatha takes off down the road and Beanie runs after her. The sun is almost down and only the street lamps illuminate their path. Beanie shivers. She never liked being outside at this hour. Agatha is so fast Beanie has trouble keeping up with her, especially after the mad chase with Billy, but Beanie forces her legs to keep up.

They zig-zag through backstreets and alleys. Beanie has lost all sense of direction a while ago, but she knows that Agatha knows the way. She hasn’t know Agatha for long, but she is all she can cling to right now.

Agatha slows down and peeks around a corner. Beanie comes to a halt behind her. Agatha checks both directions, Beanie checks if they have been followed. They then emerge onto a small parking lot. They loiter against the wall of an apartment building. Somewhere above them two animals are throwing insults at each other. Beanie squeezes her eyes shut and hums under her breath.

They don’t wait for too long. A white van drives around the corner and comes to a halt in font of them. The driver – a middle-aged pig with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth and a perpetual sour look etched into his face – gets out of the van and wordlessly walks to the back. Beanie and Agatha follow him.

He opens the back to reveal a a small group of children huddled together. Beanie climbs into the van after Agatha. The pig closes the doors behind them and everything goes dark. Beanie instinctively grabs for Agatha’s claw. Agatha let’s her take it and rubs Beanie’s arm with her free claw.

The van jerks into action and Beanie almost tumbles on top of Agatha. The road is uneven and the driver relentless. The children are tossed from one side to the other, clinging to each other and whatever they can find in the van.

It’s dark and it’s cold and Beanie wishes with all her heart that she wasn’t here on her own, that Billy was by her side, holding her paw and making all of this less worse. But Beanie swore to herself that she would do everything to protect Billy from this, even if it meant running away from him. She’d rather be alone and scared than have Billy endure the same fate.

The drive feels like hours. She can hear some of the children whispering to each other, their voices barely above the sound of the engine. Beside her, Agatha is silent. There is nothing they can say to each other. They’ve come up empty passed for the second time in a row.

The van comes to a rumbling stop. Beanie hears the driver’s door open and close, the heavy feet dragging alongside the van. When the door opens, the children squint against the bright lights. 

“Get out! I don’t have all day!” the pig barks. The children scramble to their feet and tumble out of the van. Beanie helps one of the rabbit boys down before she catches up with Agatha. The others have already arrived and lined up. They are in an abandoned warehouse, but it doesn’t matter how hard Beanie looks, she cannot find out whether they are still in Tundra Town or somewhere outside of the city. It certainly is a cold as it is in Tundra Town in here, but then a warehouse doesn’t come with central heating.

Beanie stands next to Agatha at the end of the line and they wait.

Not too far away from them stands a large container. It has a door in it. They call it an office, but it is so much more than that. Beanie starts shaking when she thinks about it.

The door swings open and out steps a wombat. He smiles genially at them and slowly approaches the line of children. He is followed by two of his closest associates, a weasel and another pig that Beanie just can’t remember the names of.

“Good evening, children.”

“Good evening Mr. Blum.”

Mr. Blum smiles at all of them. Beanie shudders. Agatha grasps her paw.

“I do hope you were all successful today!” Mr. Blum says and approaches one of the children – one of the older fox girls – and pats her on the head. “But I am sure my little street urchins won’t let me down, will you?”

He folds his arms behind his back and let’s each child show him their haul. He nods at each of them while the weasel snatches the wallets and bills from the children’s paws and puts them in a bag.

“Oh dear, that is a small amount you gained today,” Mr. Blum chides a small lion cub. “I do hope this doesn’t continue tomorrow, or we will have to have a talk in my office.”

“Of course not, sir.” The lion’s voice is small and shaking. He looks like he is about to faint.

Mr. Blum keeps smiling at him and pats him on the head. “Good boy.”

The closer Mr. Blum comes, the more Beanie shakes. It’s the second time in a row that they did not get any money. Mr. Blum had already warned them yesterday. He won’t warn them again.

Beanie has seen the children who have been dragged into the office. She has seen them come out. She does not want to be one of them.

“And here is our newest recruit,” Mr. Blum says when he approaches Beanie. His smile is wider, but it does not reach his eyes. His eyes are as cold and grey as the snow in Tundra Town. “I hope you have brought me something today.”

He fixes her with his eyes and Beanie shrinks back. Her voice doesn’t work. She cannot move. Everything in her screams to _run_ , but there is no escape. She keeps staring at Mr. Blum, unable to do or say anything. He raises an inquisitive eyebrow at her. “Well?”

“It’s my fault,” Agatha blurts out next to her. Beanie manages to tear her eyes away from Mr. Blum and stares at Agatha instead. Agatha has her eyes on Mr. Blum, steady and decisive. If her shaking claw weren’t still clutched around Beanie’s paw, Beanie would have been fooled by her steady gaze. “I suggested we change places today and didn’t get anything.”

Mr. Blum’s smile fades. He looks at Agatha for a long time. Then he shakes his head and sighs. “My my, what have we told you about changing your places? Nothing will come off it. I’m afraid we need to have a long and good talk in my office.”

Mr. Blum turns and walks towards his office. Without missing a beat the weasel and pig grab Beanie and Agatha and drag them across the warehouse to the office. Beanie is so paralyzed with fear she is unable to use her legs and the pig has to drag her all the way.

“I think it’s time for your supper,” Mr. Blum says to the other children.

When they reach the office another one of Mr. Blum’s lackeys slams the door closed behind them. Beanie and Agatha are shoved into chairs. Mr. Blum walks around his desk and sits in his office chair. The weasel and the pig stand on either side of Beanie and Agatha, grabbing onto their shoulders hard enough to leave bruises.

Mr. Blum leans back in his chair and steeples his paws under his chin. He gives both Beanie and Agatha a long look. Beanie wants to look over at Agatha, but she doesn’t dare to move.

Mr. Blum heaves a long sigh. “What am I going to to do with you?” He looks at Beanie, his eyes intense. She whimpers and shrinks back, but the pig makes her sit upright again. “This is the second time you two haven’t brought me anything. It makes me really sad, you know? It makes me sad because I am really trying my best to take care of you.”

“It was my fault,” Agatha says. “It was all my fault. I thought I would be better at it.”

Mr. Blum’s eyes wander over to Agatha. Beanie chances a glance at her. Agatha’s face is set, she looks almost defiant. Beanie envies her for her courage.

“You said so before and yet I don’t believe you,” Mr. Blum says slowly. “And you know how I don’t like lying, don’t you, Agatha?”

Agatha’s claw twitches, but she holds his gaze. “You can believe me or not,” she says. “But I won’t tell you anything else.”

Mr. Blum raises an eyebrow, then looks back at Beanie. “I’m really not sure why you are trying to keep your companion out of trouble, but I admire your spirit.”

Beanie is wondering that, too. Why is Agatha helping her at all? She knows it is a lie. Beanie had been begging her to switch places. Beanie simply doesn’t know how to pick anyone’s pocket, and she knows she isn’t too bad at talking to people when she puts her mind to it. Agatha had been living on the streets and knew how to do things; switching places would never have been an issue if they had come up with some money. The truth is they were just very unlucky today.

“The world is a cruel place,” Mr. Blum begins. “We all pretend to be evolved animals, but the truth is we all carry our prejudices on our sleeves. We pretend that everyone is equal, but that is a lie. You know how much I hate to destroy that happy little world of yours, but I am convinced that it is not beneficial to any of you to withhold the truth from you.” He leans on his desk, his eyes getting dark. “We put you into pairs and assign you tasks because we are trying to make your job easier for you. And against whatever you all gossip about during the night, I don’t care an elephant’s droppings how you do your job or whether you change positions or whatever. All I care about is that you get it done.”

He stands up so suddenly both Beanie and Agatha jump in their seats. Mr. Blum’s face grew darker and darker during his speech, and now he’s looking at them with barely contained rage. “And neither of you seems to get it right! You are both utter and complete-” He stops himself mid-sentence and takes a deep breath. When he exhales, he plasters a smile back on his face.

“I think we need a moment on our own.” He snaps his fingers at his lackeys and they immediately let go of Beanie and Agatha and leave the office.

When the door closes, Mr. Blum retrieves a key from his pocket and opens a drawer in his desk. “I’m not cruel, you know. But I believe that it is important for you to learn your lesson.” Beanie watches as he retrieves a remote control and places it in the middle of the desk. “I must say I do admire your courage, Agatha, but I also think it is highly misled. Isn’t the first thing I told you when you came here that you can trust no one? And by no one I mean, _absolutely no one_ , not even the girl you’re sleeping next to or work with.”

Mr. Blum folds his paws behind his back and walks around the desk. Beanie is holding tightly to her chair, her whole body shrinking back from the presence of the boss. She wants to run so badly, but her legs won’t listen, her body won’t react, and her head knows that it is a fruitless endeavor anyway. There is no running from Mr. Blum.

Mr. Blum comes to stand right in front of Agatha. “Altruism won’t save you, Agatha. But neither will ignorance, fox girl.” He turns to look at Beanie. “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me your name? ‘Fox girl’ does sound a little bit derogatory, in my opinion.” Beanie doesn’t say anything. Mr. Blum shakes his head and sighs. “Well, your choice.”

He turns his back on them. “I won’t punish you today, fox girl,” he says.

Beanie gasps in relief. “I will do better tomorrow, sir,” she says in a small voice.

“That doesn’t mean you won’t learn a lesson today.” He turns back again with that slimy grin and the remote in his paw. “Your actions have consequences, and yours have consequences for dear little Agatha here.”

Beanie and Agatha exchange quick horrified looks. “No, sir, please!” Beanie pleads, but Mr. Blum has already pushed the button, and Agatha screams.

~*~

Beanie and Agatha are weeping when they are deposited beside a group of foxes. One of the girls rushes to their side while the weasel and pig leave, cackling to themselves.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Beanie swallows hard and rubs her eyes, forcing the tears down. “I’m okay, but Agatha...” She can’t finish her sentence.

The fox girl – Beanie thinks her name is Jenny – gives her a worried look before she sits beside Agatha and rubs her back. She talks soothing words to her while one of the other foxes gives Beanie a bowl of soup. He gives Beanie an encouraging smile and she tries to reciprocate, but with little success. He pats her once on the shoulder before he walks over to Agatha to give her a bowl as well. Agatha is still sniveling, but she isn’t crying anymore.

Beanie looks down at her supper. She hasn’t eaten since breakfast, but she doesn’t feel hungry at all. If anything, she feels slightly nauseous. She can still hear Agatha’s cries ringing in her ears and Mr. Blum’s cruel smile will haunt her tonight, she knows it. Distant memories resurface, of shouting and crying and so much hurt. Beanie shakes her head and almost spills her soup.

“You should eat,” the fox boy says. Beanie can’t recall his name. “You need to keep up your strength.”

Beanie nods and halfheartedly spoons the soup into her mouth without tasting it. It isn’t good, anyway, better not to taste it. When she finishes she puts the bowl down and looks over at Agatha and Jenny. Agatha is eating her soup, but her arms are shaking. Jenny has her paw on her back and is still talking in a low voice to her.

Beanie looks around. Mr. Blum’s men are all distracted by a game of cards and the other children are either eating or talking to each other. Beanie shuffles closer to Agatha.

From the outside, Agatha is unharmed. Her scarf is wrapped tightly around her neck once more; it had slipped off in the office. She is shaking from head to toe. Her eyes are watery, and she seems a lot smaller than before. Beanie wants to burst into tears once again just seeing her like that.

“I’m sorry,” Beanie blurts out thickly. “I’m so sorry Agatha, this is all my fault!”

Jenny looks up sharply. “Don’t you say that! This is not your fault or anyone else’s.” She looks around, but Blum’s man are distracted by their game, so she goes on. “This is all on this Blum-guy and his henchmen. You did nothing wrong, and neither did Agatha.”

Beanie isn’t convinced. She looks at Agatha again, who returns her uncertain look with a wobbly smile. “Jenny’s right. It’s not your fault. Really, don’t beat yourself up about it.”

“But I...I just...He should have punished me.”

“Making you watch isn’t punishment?” Jenny says. Beanie doesn’t know what to say to that. Jenny puts a paw on her shoulder and squeezes. “You are just as much of a victim as Agatha is. As anyone of us is. And we need to stick together, okay?” Beanie nods slowly. It seems to satisfy Jenny, and she gives Beanie a smile. She let’s go of her and looks at both of them. “Why didn’t you say you didn’t get any money today? Lily and I had enough, we could’ve given you some.”

“It’s fine, we’ll do better tomorrow,” Agatha says and puts her bowl down. She’s eaten even less than Beanie.

Jenny shakes her head. “I won’t let him do this to you again. If you don’t manage to get anything tomorrow let me know. I’ll give you some, okay? Promise me you will.”

Agatha and Beanie exchange a glance, then nod in unison. Jenny smiles at them. “Good, then that’s settled. Agatha and...wait, I think I didn’t catch your name.”

Beanie hesitates. She hasn’t even told Billy her name. Every time she hears her own name, she hears the years and years of fear and pain. She cannot bear the sound of it.

“Beanie,” she says eventually. When Jenny raises and eyebrow, Beanie hastily adds, “That’s what my friend calls me.”

“Because of your Beanie hat?” Agatha points at her hat and this time her smile is genuine. “That’s silly.”

Beanie can’t help but smile back at her. “My friend Billy gave it to me. I mean, the name.”

“Well, he’s definitely creative,” Jenny says and they all share a laugh.

One of Mr. Blum’s men looks up from their card game and shouts, “Oi, you keep quiet down there!”

The three of them startle and fall silent. Agatha’s expression quickly looses all it’s humor, but Jenny gives them both an encouraging smile. “It’s fine. It’s going to be fine.”

Beanie wants to believe her. She really wants to believe that everything is going to be okay. But how can she when her life has been falling apart since she was born?

~*~

Jenny refused to leave Beanie and Agatha alone which is why Beanie is now lying on Jenny’s left side while Agatha is lying to her right. It’s pitch black inside the warehouse. Beanie doesn’t dare to move because her camping cot creaks horribly and she doesn’t want to wake any of the others. She can hear Jenny and Agatha breathing next to her; a few cots away, someone is snoring. Somewhere someone’s crying.

The tears are running down Beanie’s face silently. She can’t stop them. Her mind is whirling with Agatha’s cries, Jenny’s kind smile – Billy’s face when he saw her. How much she wishes she was back at their hideout with Billy. How much she wishes she could read a book to him. Meeting him was the best thing that has happened to her. She had been so lost and scared. She thought she was going to die from thirst and hunger. She never thought anyone could like her enough to care whether she died or not. Not after her sister left.

Beanie suddenly remembers the time before, the time when it was still the two of them, when Beanie’s name wasn’t an insult, when her sister was still there to read to her before bed and hug her and make sure she was save. A time when Beanie didn’t understand why her father was always so angry. A time when she didn’t know how many of the blows her sister cushioned between her father and Beanie. It all feels like a distant dream now.

She reaches for her Beanie hat and feels the fabric. It is worn and there is a little hole in the back. It is the last thing her sister gave to her. It is everything that Beanie possesses. It is the last promise she gave her, _I’m going to get you. I promise._

Beanie sobs and turns her head into the cushion. “Where are you?” she whispers into the dark.


	12. Chapter 12

“Fangmeyer, Jackson, there is a speedster in Sahara Square. I want you to catch them ASAP.” Fangmeyer walks past Judy and takes the file from Bogo. Judy is certain he gives her a triumphant smirk when he turns to go back to his seat. She smiles back sweetly while picturing tearing that smirk off his face.

“Taking care of the big boys, like always,” Nick says and shoots Fangmeyer finger guns. “Try to leave some of the work to the small animals.” Fangmeyer rolls his eyes.

“Quiet, Wilde,” Bogo says. “You may be aware that we have a new recruit. Officer May Green just transferred from Manehatten and is officially our second fox officer.”

“I hate to break it to you chief, but referring to an officer’s race is kind of a deal since this year,” Nick butts in. Of course he had to. Judy agrees with him - she is actually surprised Nick remembers any of the rules and regulations - but given how bad Bogo’s mood is she’d have preferred he had stayed quiet.

“Duly noted,” Bogo grinds out through clenched teeth.

Judy turns around to look at Officer Green, who is sitting at the table to her left. In fact, everyone is staring. Judy feels sorry for her. It’s not easy being one of the smaller animals in the precinct.

Officer Green sits on her chair with a straight back and her paws folded in her lap. When Judy catches her eyes, she offers a warm smile, which Green returns.

“In fact, Officer Wilde, as you are so versed in our rules and regulations, I am sure you don’t mind giving Officer Green a tour of the place? And, come to think of it, don’t you need some help on your case?” Judy can hear the air-quotes around ‘case’. Behind her Fangmeyer and Jackson snicker. That comment also manages to wipe the smirk off Nick’s face and replace the sullen look on Bogo’s with an evil glee. “Dismissed.”

Everyone jumps off their chairs and into action, chattering on their way out of the room. Only Officer Green and Judy and Nick are glued to the spot. Bogo shuffles his papers and makes to leave, but Judy and Nick remember their goal of the day – tell Bogo everything – and spring into action.

“Chief Bogo, we need to talk to you about our case.” Judy comes to a halt in front of Bogo. He takes off his reading glasses and gives her a look. “We have reason to believe that children are being kidnapped.”

Bogo’s eyes narrow. Nick swipes out his notepad. “We have been to several orphanages and-”

“Are you trying to tell me you haven’t taken care of the pickpockets?”

“No Sir, we believe that the pickpocket case is connected to a kidnapping case,” Judy interjects.

Bogo sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Look, I know you two are unhappy with that case, but are you sure you’re nor blowing it out of proportion?”

Nick squares his shoulders. “With all due respect, children being kidnapped is nothing I or Hopps take lightly when there is reason to believe that this will happen again.”

Bogo gives Nick and Judy a long look. Eventually he gives a heavy sigh. “You are two of my best officers, so I’m going to believe you. I don’t need to tell you this is not how I intended this to go. However,” he nods over to Green who is still sitting in her chair, looking uncertain. “I still expect you to take Officer Green under your wing.”

“Sir, if I may,” Green says and climbs off her chair. “I won’t interfere where I’m not wanted. I’m happy to help in any way I can. I am sure you have other cases I can take care off, if need be.” She stands bolt upright before Bogo, chin high and paws clasped behind her back. Judy thinks she looks like a nice animal, but she sure seems a bit uptight. Or maybe she reminds her too much of her old self.

Bogo gives her one of his rare smiles and glances back at Judy and Nick. “Well, if that isn’t how I like my officers. Green, call yourself lucky, I’m putting you on the case. If Wilde and Hopps are right, they can use a bit more brainpower and experience. Yes, I know about the Randolf case. And now get to work, I have things to do.” With that, Bogo walks past them and out of the room.

“The Randolf case? That was you?” Nick looks at Green with huge eyes. The name rings a bell, but Judy can’t recall the details.

Green looks abashed, unclasping her paws and looking somewhere to Nick’s right ear. “I was part of the team, and I did what any officer would have done.”

“I can’t believe it, we’ve got a real legend among us!” Nick smiles at her and thrusts out his paw. “I’m Nick Wilde, but you can call me Nick.”

Green takes his paw and returns his smile. “May Green.”

They shakes paws. Judy looks between the two. Green is probably a bit older than Judy, but still younger than Nick; she’s slender, with a shining orange and red coat, and piercing green eyes. Judy remembers the Randolf case; a very nasty kidnapping case that almost ended badly. The vital clue, of all things, had been a comb. It wasn’t that difficult of a case.

Green and Nick have been shaking paws and smiling at each other for longer than strictly necessary. “Officer Judy Hopps,” Judy says, stepping between them and putting her paw out with a bright smile. “It’s nice to make your acquaintance, Officer Green.”

“Please, call me May,” she says and shakes Judy’s paw. “Or are you all on last name basis around here?”

“Yes,” says Judy at the same time that Nick says, “No.” They look at each other. Nick gives her a puzzled look. She chooses to ignore it and addresses Green. “It varies.”

“Maybe for you,” Nick says under his breath.

Green looks uncertainly between the two. “If you don’t mind, I would prefer it if you’d call me by my first name.”

“Duly noted,” Nick says and winks. Judy snorts and rolls her eyes. May giggles. Actually _giggles_. What Officer giggles at something as inane as that? “How about we give you the tour?” Nick continues. “I bet this precinct is a lot bigger and more modern than Manehatten.”

“I doubt it,” Green says with a crooked smile. “But I’m ready to be proven wrong.”

Nick bows and makes a grand gesture towards the door. “Then, milady, shall we get started?” Green laughs and shakes her head, then makes for the door.

Judy gets a hold of Nick’s sleeve. “Wait, Nick, we don’t have time for this!” she hisses. “We need to talk to Ben and look into the CCTV footage!”

“And we will. But I think we should also do what Bogo said and show May around.”

“Oh, it’s May already.”

Nick frowns. “She just told us to call her that.”

Judy let’s go of his sleeve and crosses her arms. “Whatever. You show her around, I’m going to talk to Ben.” Judy doesn’t wait for Nick’s reply, stomping out of the room and past Green. “Nick’ll show you around.” She says as a farewell and makes her way to the front desk.

She can feel the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach but she has no clue why or when it settled there. All she can think of is Nick smiling at Green and her stupid giggles.

Judy is suddenly standing in front of Ben and she has no idea when she got there. Ben looks down at her quizzically, chewing on a pink glazed donut. “Honey, are you alright? You look a bit...flustered.”

“I’m fine,” she grinds out between her teeth.

Ben doesn’t buy it. Of course he doesn’t. Judy has never been good at hiding her feelings. Even though she doesn’t really know what they are or why she has them. “Girl, I’m not trying to rain on your parade, but you just gave Rhinowitz a glare that made him whimper and hide in his office.”

Judy looks around, alarmed. “I did? I didn’t mean to! I need to apologize!”

“Slow down, bunny.” Ben grabs her by the collar before she can dart away. “I think you need a donut.” He reaches into a box and produces a chocolate glazed donut and holds it out for her. “Take it. You’re nor allowed to say no to your dear old friend Ben.”

Ben gives her his biggest puppy-dog eyes and Judy cannot resist it. She sighs, defeated, takes the donut and hops onto the chair beside him. She sullenly takes a bite and chews. She instantly feels a little bit better.

“Pete’s donuts always make me feel better,” Ben says and pops the rest of his into his mouth, humming with pleasure. “So, what’s the deal?”

“I have no deal,” Judy mumbles into the chocolate glaze.

“Sweetie, you are one hell of a deal.” He lowers his voice and adds, more seriously, “You know you can talk to me, right?”

Judy, despite herself, gives him a grateful smile. “I know, but there is nothing to talk about.”

“Ah, I see.” Ben props his chin up on his paw and gives Judy a knowing look. “Boy trouble.”

Judy chokes on her mouthful of donut and coughs. Ben has to thump her on her back before she can reply. “Ben!”

“Girl trouble?”

“No! Cheese, no.”

Ben purses his lips. “Then it is boy trouble.”

“And why do you think that?”

“That wasn’t a no,” he observes, and Judy rolls her eyes. “You know, I’ve been there a hundred times. I think I can give you some advice.”

Judy considers him. She thinks back to her own dating life. Or the lack thereof. The truth is she never really had the need for it, or the interest. Not like she has any now.

“It’s not that,” she says eventually. “I mean. I don’t know. I’m just. I don’t know.” She looks down at her half finished donut as if it held the answers to all the things bubbling inside of her. Sadly, it doesn’t. It’s just a donut.

“I see,” Ben hums. “I know it sounds contrived, but I know you’ll figure it out. You are the cleverest bunny I know. Scratch that, you are the cleverest animal, _period _. Don’t tell Nick I said that.” He winks at her. Judy laughs.__

__“Thanks,” she says._ _

__“And if you need a bit of help, I’ll be right here, listening to all your boy troubles.”_ _

__“I don’t have ‘boy troubles’.”_ _

__“You can’t fool me,” he says and winks. “And do I have to mention that I noticed that Nick isn’t glued to your hip right now and that I personally showed our new officer where the bulletin is?” Judy looks away, feeling the anger rising again. “Aha!” Ben exclaims. “I knew it!”_ _

__“Ben, please, not so loud!”_ _

__Ben clasps a paw over his mouth and bows down to Judy. “So you’re saying…?”_ _

__“I’m not saying anything. I’m just angry that Nick would rather show Officer Green around when we’re clearly dealing with a very delicate case.”_ _

__“Oh is he? That two-timing bastard!” Ben giggles. Judy looks at him, aghast._ _

__“I don’t know what you’re implying. I’m simply concerned that Nick thinks it’s more important to show off rather than working the case with me!”_ _

__Ben folds his paws under his chin, grinning like the cat that got the cream. “That rascal!”_ _

__“Okay stop it, seriously,” she shoves him and he giggles at her futile attempts. “This case is serious business. Remember the case files we asked for? We think that all those children have been kidnapped, and many more from the streets.”_ _

__Ben’s face turns serious. “That’s not good news.”_ _

__“Yeah, it’s not good. And I really want to get a proper lead today.”_ _

__Ben nods, looking at Judy’s half-finished donut absentmindedly. “Now that you’re mentioning it, someone was being reported missing today.” Judy jumps up to her feet while Ben turns to shuffle through some files on his desk. “Aha, here it is!” He passes Judy a case file and she rips it open. “A fox girl went missing from the Primrose Orphanage.”_ _

__Judy stares at the photo. “Becki?”_ _

__Ben peeks over her shoulder. “You know her?”_ _

__“Sort off,” Judy says and scans the details. According to the file, Becki didn’t come back from an errand she was supposed to run. It sounded just like what happened when Jenny disappeared. “We talked to her after the first child disappeared at that orphanage.”_ _

__Ben cocks his head to the side. “So they disappeared within like, what, two weeks of each other? That does sound odd.”_ _

__Judy nods absentmindedly, her thoughts racing. This may only be a coincidence, but something tells her that it’s not. Standing here won’t give her any answers; she needs to talk to Margaret._ _

__“Thanks Ben, for this,” Judy indicates the file. “And, er, for cheering me up.”_ _

__Ben takes another donut and grins. “Anytime, girl.”_ _

__She jumps off the chair but hesitates. She turns back to Ben and says, “You do know you can talk to me about your problems anytime? Boy-related or not?”_ _

__Ben’s smile softens into something more genuine. “I do. Thanks, Judy.” He cocks his head and points his donut at her. “You know, I might take you up on that offer pretty soon. I have another date tonight.”_ _

__Judy waggles eyebrows in an attempt to come off as playful. She is certain she is failing miserably. “And who is the lucky man?”_ _

__“Not that douche from last time, that’s for sure,” he says and waves his donut around, making it rain sprinkles everywhere. “No, a cheetah called Peter. At least he does seem to like Gazelle.”_ _

__“Well then, have fun! Text me how it went!”_ _

__“Will do.” Ben winks at her. Judy waves and turns to leave and walks right into Nick._ _

__“Oof, cheese,” Nick says and grabs Judy by the shoulders. “There you are! I was looking all over for you!”_ _

__Judy rubs her head and looks around. Green isn’t with him. “I thought you were giving our new recruit the grand tour?”_ _

__“Not today.” Nick let’s go of Judy and crosses his arms. “I showed her the office and we got her a desk but I told her the tour has to wait. Morning Clawhauser.”_ _

__“Morning heartbreaker!” Judy gives Ben a warning look before he can say anything else. He just shrugs and looks back down on his phone._ _

__“I probably don’t want to know what you were talking about.”_ _

__“Just that he has a date with a hot cheetah tonight,” Judy says and grabs Nick by the elbow. “So nothing that concerns you.”_ _

__Nick looks unconvinced but waves Ben goodbye while being dragged towards the doors by Judy. The faster they get away from Ben the less damage he can inflict. Judy loves Ben, she really does, but he can be a bit of a gossip; especially when he wants to find out more about things he really doesn’t have a clue about._ _

__“Wait, where are you going?” Nick frees himself from Judy’s grip. “We need to go back to May. I left her with Francine.”_ _

__“So? Francine will probably give her a truckload of cookies.”_ _

__“Or gnaw her ear off about her little one’s piano recital last week. Seriously, what’s your problem? You’re acting weird.”_ _

__“I’m not,” Judy says, maybe a bit too quickly. Nick just looks at her. Judy presses her lips together and holds his gaze until she relents and sighs dramatically. “I just think we don’t have time to babysit when there are children being kidnapped left right and center. I mean, look at this.” She thrusts the case file into Nick’s paws. “Another child has gone missing.”_ _

__Nick scans the file and his face darkens. “Becki? That is strange.”_ _

__“You tell me. We should go and talk to Margaret right away.”_ _

__Nick closes the file and passes it back to Judy. “Definitely. But we need to take May with us.” When he sees Judy’s expression, he adds, “I don’t know what your problem is but May is not some greenhorn who needs to be supervised. I think she could be a valuable asset. And Bogo assigned her as well, and contrary to what you sometimes think, I don’t want to get on Bogo’s bad side.”_ _

__Judy can’t argue with that. She knows that Green is just as much of an accomplished officer as she or Nick, especially when she thinks about the Randolf case. She knows that, given how the case seems to unfold into something much larger, they can do with more animals working on it. The most important thing is, after all, to solve this as quickly as possible and get all the children back home. That does not change that fact that Judy wishes against all logic that it was only her and Nick who work the case._ _

__“Fine, you go get her, I’ll wait here.” Judy turns away from Nick and opens the file again, pretending to go over it once more. Nick doesn’t move. When she refuses to meet his gaze he makes an exasperated noise and stalks off. It leaves a heavy feeling in the pit of Judy’s stomach._ _

__~*~_ _

__“I am just as baffled as you are,” Margaret says, pouring tea into four cups. “Becki is just as unlikely to run away as Jenny was. I am even more worried now than I was before.”_ _

__Judy has her notepad out and taps the tip of her pen against her chin. “Tell us what happened. Try not to leave out any details.”_ _

__Margaret passes out the cups and sits down with a heavy sigh. “We let the children run errands from time to time when they are old enough, I think I told you about that already. Becki isn’t quite old enough but she has helped so much since Jenny’s gone, and when she asked me to take over Jenny’s usual task I said yes.” She looks down to the floor with sorrow in her eyes. “And now I feel responsible for her vanishing.”_ _

__“She asked specifically for Jenny’s task?” Nick interjects._ _

__Margaret cocks her head to the side. “When I think about it, she was very eager to go on that errand.”_ _

__Judy jots this down. “Anything else you remember? Did she act off that day?”_ _

__“No, not at all. I think she’s been more upbeat in the last few days than before, but otherwise.” Margaret shakes her head. “That is all I can tell you.”_ _

__Judy and Nick look at each other. They know they have to tell her what they are suspecting. Judy doesn’t want to upset Margaret but she also knows they have to tell her the truth - especially because they have not clue if there is a pattern or not._ _

__They have one of their silent conversations which Judy wins and Nick looses. Judy notes with satisfaction that Green looks between the two in confusion._ _

__Nick puts down his teacup and folds his paws in his lap. “Margaret, I think we need to tell you that we are currently dealing with Jenny’s and Becki’s cases, as well as a pawful of others, under the suspicion of kidnapping.”_ _

__Margaret eyes go wide in shock and one of her claws comes up to rest over her heart. “Kidnapping?”_ _

__Judy nods solemnly. “We talked to one of the children at the Snowdrop orphanage and she saw her sister talk to a pig before she disappeared - which is why we also need to know whether you have seen any suspicious animals lurking around the orphanage in the past few weeks?”_ _

__Margaret looks like she is about to faint. Nick darts forward and pours her another cup of tea and places it in her claws. She downs it in one go. “That is...I don’t even know what to say.” She puts her cup down and it clatters in its saucer. “This is horrible.”_ _

__“I know this is a shock, Margaret, but that is exactly why we need to work as efficiently and fast as possible,” Judy says gently._ _

__Margaret nods. “Of course.” She sits back in her chair, worrying the hem of her knitted dusty pink scarf. Her eyes take on a far-away look while she thinks. “I really don’t know,” she says eventually. “I can’t recall anyone lurking around the orphanage. I could be wrong, but it is rare that anyone comes down this road.”_ _

__“Thank you,” Nick says and gives her a warm smile. “You’re doing your best and that’s all we can ask for. However, whenever you remember anything, even if you think it’s unimportant, do not hesitate to contact me.”_ _

__“Or me,” Judy says and scribbles her number down and passes the paper to Margaret._ _

__“Of course,” Margaret says absentmindedly._ _

__“Now,” Nick says and pulls out his notepad. “Can you tell us exactly where Becki was headed and what route she took?”_ _

__~*~_ _

__“Let me summarize,” Green says and Judy has to fight down an eye-roll. “You were put on a pickpocket case and it turns out children are disappearing all over the city?”_ _

__“Tundra Town,” Judy corrects. “And it’s okay to call it kidnapping.”_ _

__“What makes you so sure it is a kidnapping case?”_ _

__Judy spins around to look at her. “Because I talked to one of the children and she reported seeing someone talking to a shady pig! Weren’t you listening when I was talking to Margaret?”_ _

__Green holds up her paws placatingly. “I’m just trying to get the facts right. It’s not easy being thrown into the middle of an investigation.”_ _

__“Ladies, please!” Nick steps between the two. “May, I know this is a lot, but I suggest you read up my notes to catch up. They’re legible, I promise.” He winks at her and Judy can’t keep herself from snorting. “And you,” he turns to Judy. “Just try and be nice?”_ _

__“I am nice!” Judy crosses her arms. Nick gives her a look. She shrugs. He pinches the bridge of his nose and groans._ _

__Green steps around Nick. “If you think I am disturbing into your investigations I am sure I can persuade Chief Bogo to put me on another case?”_ _

__“No!” Nick says before Judy can even open her mouth, He gives her a warning look before he continues, “Are you in the system?”_ _

__Green looks confused for a second. “Yes, I think I am.”_ _

__“Then I suggest you go back to the precinct and check the cameras we text you. I’ll also text you a time frame.”_ _

__She looks from Nick to Judy, then nods. “Okay, I’ll do that. See you later.” And with that she turns and walks back to the station._ _

__When she is out of sight and earshot, Nick turns back to Judy. “What the hell is wrong with you? Did you step on a skunk this morning?”_ _

__Judy avoids his gaze. “I don’t know what you mean.”_ _

__“You know exactly what I mean, Judy.” Oh no, he’s using her first name. “You’ve been nothing but nasty with May for no good reason! And don’t tell me you don’t like her because you don’t know her.”_ _

__“And you do?”_ _

__“At least I’m trying to make an effort to get to know her and so far I think she is a nice animal.”_ _

__“I just,” Judy uncrosses her arms and turns away from Nick. When he says it like that, her behavior sounds unreasonable. But she can’t help it. She dislikes Green. She can’t put her finger on it, but she definitely does. “I didn’t sleep well,” Judy says lamely. It’s not the truth and she hates lying to Nick, but she knows he wouldn’t like the truth._ _

__Nick is silent for a while. Judy can feel his eyes boring into the back of her skull. “I know that’s not true, but I guess you have your reasons for not telling me.” He suddenly starts walking past her and down the street. “Come on, we have a job to do.”_ _

__Judy runs to catch up with him. They walk in silence, tracing down the path both Jenny and Beckie took and note all the cameras. Normally, the silence between them is a comfortable one. This one, however, Judy images could be cut with a knife. Nick is radiating annoyance and hurt and Judy feels awful - but she is too stubborn to apologize._ _

__They come to the little post office that Margaret had described. Nick jots down the numbers of two more cameras before he snaps his notebook closed. He checks his watch and curses. “Damn, this took longer than expected. We have to go.”_ _

__“Where to?”_ _

__“Pack meeting,” he says and checks his phone. “I forgot to cancel and we need to hurry if we want to make it. I can text May the numbers when we’re on the subway.”_ _

__“But we’re supposed to meet Billy!”_ _

__Nick looks at her, confused. “Did he say he would meet us?”_ _

__Judy has to think about that. “I’m not sure. But he’s found us every time since we met him. And I am worried.”_ _

__Nick looks conflicted. “But…the pack is waiting.”_ _

__“Excuse me?” Judy stares at him. “We are talking about _children being kidnapped_. I can’t believe you just said that.”_ _

__Nick blinks. “What are you-”_ _

__“You’ve hated Billy from the start! You wouldn’t care if anything happened to him, admit it!”_ _

__“That’s it I’m leaving.” Nick turns and walks away. “I’m gonna check on May after pack meeting, you can join us or not.”_ _

__Judy hesitates between staying and following him but before she can decide on either, Nick is gone._ _

__Judy curses under her breath and kicks at a pile of snow. She didn’t mean to say that. She didn’t even mean it. She has no idea what’s gotten into her to say such awful things to Nick. She needs to apologize but at the moment it is best to give both Nick and herself some space. He’ll be able to calm down meeting his pack, and someone needs to look out for Billy. And who knows, maybe she’ll be able to catch one of the pickpockets. So no time to loose to go back to the plaza._ _

__She has to ask the stag at the post office for directions before she trods off. When she turns into one street, she finds herself in front of Mike’s cafe. She looks up at the deep red marquee and feels the sudden need for coffee. Specifically, a cup of Mike’s house blend._ _

__When she enters there are a bunch of animals in one corner chatting and laughing. Mike is behind the counter browsing through the newspaper. When the bell above the door rings he looks up and immediately bursts into a wide grin. “Judy! Good to see you!”_ _

__The atmosphere and Mike’s welcome warms her instantly. “Hey Mike!” She walks over to the counter where he puts his newspaper away._ _

__“What can I do for you today?”_ _

__“I need a cup of your house blend. Do you do take-away?”_ _

__“Of course,” he bends to take a paper cup from under the counter. “Bad day?”_ _

__Judy is a bit taken aback by this observation, but she feels too emotionally exhausted to protest. “You could say that.”_ _

__Mike gives her a sympathetic look. “Sorry to hear that.” He looks around her and out the front windows. “Where’s Nick?” When she doesn’t respond, Mike leans towards her. “Don’t tell me you two had a fight.”_ _

__Judy really wants to know how the heck Mike manages to hit the nail on the head so easily. “You could say that.”_ _

__“Oh cheese. What has he done?”_ _

__“Nothing!” Judy says quickly. “He didn’t do anything. It’s was more of a...misunderstanding.”_ _

__Mike cocks his head to the side. “Oh, okay. That happens to the best of us. I hope you can make up as quickly as possible.”_ _

__“Me too,” Judy mumbles._ _

__Mike turns and potters around his coffee machine. “Say, where is that young rabbit that’s been with you the other day?”_ _

__“I’m meeting up with him later,” Judy says, even tough she isn’t sure if it’s true._ _

__Mike places a steaming cup in front of her and swipes a small paper bag from under the counter and puts it on front of her. “If you see him, give him this from me.”_ _

__“Of course.” Judy takes out her wallet and tries to thrust some money into Mike’s paws who refuses to take any. She gives him a smug grin when she manages to deposit the notes in the small penny bank marked as ‘tips’ next to the register._ _

__She reaches for the cup and the paper bag when Mike leans forward on the counter again. “I don’t know what you argued about and I think I don’t need to know, but I just want you to know that Nick is far more sensitive than he lets on.”_ _

__“I know,” Judy says and feels a lot worse for her words earlier. “I’ll talk to him as soon as I can.”_ _

__Mike smiles at her. She grabs her cup and bag, but hesitates. “Can I ask you something?” Mike nods and Judy takes a deep breath. She knows she should wait for Nick to tell her, but she’s been wondering ever since she met Mike. “How do you and Nick know each other?”_ _

__Mike looks taken aback. “He didn’t tell you?” When Judy shakes her head, his face becomes more serious. “We’ve lived on the streets together for a while. He was really good at conning the animals out of their money, though, so we weren’t doing too bad.”_ _

__Judy’s face must have shifted into something like horror. Mike gives her a rueful smile. “But we weren’t doing too good, either. We were eventually collected from the streets and put into orphanages. Separate ones, unfortunately, but we kept meeting each other. I think the warden disliked him. Nick talked about running away all the time, but he either didn’t try or didn’t manage. In the end he left as soon as he turned eighteen. I was working as a waiter at the time and took him in until he had a place of his own.”_ _

__Even though Judy had suspected - no, expected this, she is still floored by this information. She stares up at Mike, unable to say anything. “No need to feel sorry,” he says with a laugh, but his eyes are sad. “We both turned out alright, didn’t we?”_ _

__“Yes. No. I mean, yes!” Judy stumbles over her words and it elicits a genuine laugh from Mike. “I mean, you turned out more than fine.”_ _

__“Thanks. But I think we both had a bit of help getting where we are today.” He winks at Judy, then produces a plate from somewhere and loads it with sandwiches and cookies. “Which is why I am taking this up to my very brilliant and very pregnant wife.”_ _

__“Congratulations!” Judy says and she can practically feel Mike bursting with happiness and pride._ _

__“We’re due soon. Helen is feeling unwell, but she would love to meet you as soon as the small one’s here.”_ _

__“I would love to meet her, too. Tell her I said hi?” Mike gives her a thumbs up and vanishes through a door in the back._ _

__Judy leaves and steps thorough the door into the icy cold winds of Tundra Town. She hugs her warm cup to her chest and makes her way to the plaza. She hopes Billy will find her today; and if he does she will do everything to make him go to one of the orphanages or stay with her. She won’t let him stay on the streets as long as a kidnapper is out and about._ _

__And she will talk to Nick. She will even apologize to Green if she has to. Judy doesn’t like fighting with Nick. It reminds her too much of the last time they did, and she almost lost him for good that time._ _

__She walks onto the plaza and huddles up next to a newsagent. For now, all she can do is wait._ _


	13. Chapter 13

“Nick is late.”

“What an astute observation, Bry.”

Bry gives Marie the stink-eye. She ignores him. Sammy ignores both of them and hops from one foot to the other. It’s cold and he forgot to bring his jacket.

Next to him, Jamie is checking their phone. “He’s still got five minutes.”

“But Nick is never late. Actually, he is always early. And that means that by his standards he is late.” Bry nods knowingly to himself. His sister pushes the bag she’s his holding into his paws and hops up and down to get a glimpse inside the building.

Marie briefly glances over her shoulder through the window and shakes her head. “No one’s in there, I told you already.”

“Just double-checking,” Jules says and stops hopping around.

“You think he forgot us?” Bry asks, and Sammy whirls around to direct a glare at him.

“Nick would never forget us!” Bry glares back. They stare at each other until Jamie sighs and pokes Sammy in the ribs. “Hey, what was that for?” Jamie shrugs and looks back at their phone.

They all stand around, unsure what to do with themselves, and Sammy can’t take it anymore. He is usually bad with inactivity, and they have been standing here for almost five minutes doing absolutely nothing. He looks down at the bag that he discarded on the floor and has an idea. “Everyone,” he announces. Jules, Bry and Jamie look at him but Marie keeps inspecting her claws. He ignores it and hopes she at least listens. “Did everyone bring their ingredients?”

Jules snatches the bag back from her brother and shoves the contents into Sammy’s face. “We brought the flour and butter and some food coloring!”

“Great,” Sammy says and gently shoves the bag out of his face.

“I have the sugar,” Jamie says.

Sammy nods. “And I have the eggs and sprinkles. What about you Marie?”

Marie looks bored when she indicates the bag to her feet. “Milk’s in there.”

“Good.” Sammy looks at all of them and nods. Well, now what? Nick’s still not here.

“So, pack-leader Sam, what’s your next plan?” Marie doesn’t even look up when she addresses him.

Sammy is always up for a challenge. He stands straight and puffs out his chest. “We do what we always do before we start out meetings. Say the oath.”

Sammy can feel Jamie’s raised eyebrow on him, but Jules and Bry happily spring into action. Sammy glances at Marie until she rolls her eyes and stands next to the twins. They all stand up straight and raise one paw.

“We, Pack 921, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy!”

Sammy always gets goosebumps when they all say it in perfect unison, and today is no exception. The twins are always a hundred and twenty percent into everything, and even though Marie sometimes plays aloof she likes the scouts just as much as Sammy and Jamie do.

“Can we play catch?” Bry asks Sammy. He feels a bit humbled by the idea that when Nick is not around he can stand in as pack-leader. As second in command, so to speak. But what would that make Jamie? If Sammy was Nick’s second in command and Jamie was Sammy’s right-paw animal, would that make Jamie third in command? Does that even exist?

Sammy is interrupted in his very important thoughts when he spots Nick hurrying down the street. “I am so sorry I’m late,” he says as a greeting, fumbling around in his coat pocket for the keys.

“You’re not wearing your uniform,” Bry points out. Nick freezes in the middle of unlocking the door and looks down at himself.

“Oh fiddlesticks.” He pushes the door open and everyone piles into the building.

“You’re not supposed to swear!” Jules gives Nick a reproachful look, one finger pointed at him accusingly.

Jamie scoffs. “He didn’t swear. Fiddlesticks is not even a word.”

“Yeah,” Marie says and grins widely at Jules. “That’s just another word for fu-”

“Okay that’s enough Marie.” Nick gives her a warning glance. She shrugs and plops her bag down on the table. Nick takes off his jacket and hangs it over one of the chairs in the common room. Sammy thinks he’s never seen Nick in casual wear and it somewhat disturbs him.

Bry falls down in a chair next to Nick. “Why are you late?”

“By which he means, why are you on time instead of ten minutes early,” Jamie clarifies and sits next to Sammy.

“I’m sorry, something came up at work,” Nick says and pockets his phone. “So, has everybody-”

“We’ve all brought our ingredients, Sammy checked already,” Jamie interjects and pats Sammy on the shoulder.

“And we did the oath!” Jules supplies and grins widely.

“Why aren’t you in uniform?” Bry asks.

Nick looks between all of them wildly. “First of all, thank you Sammy for checking.” Sammy puffs out his chest. “And secondly, I didn’t have time to change into my uniform today.”

“No, I meant why are you not wearing your police uniform?”

Sammy gives Nick a once over. “I think Bry’s got a point. Does it have to do with the orphan case?”

“Did another orphan disappear?” Jules is jumping up and down on her chair. Everyone is looking at Nick expectantly – even Marie looks mildly interested.

Sammy is sitting on the edge of his chair - but when he looks closer, Nick’s jaw is clenched. They all wait for him to say something. He hesitates.

“As a matter of fact, yes, another child disappeared, but that is some serious business and nothing to laugh about.” He adds that last bit when he catches Sammy’s eye. Sammy feels a bit confused; he wasn’t laughing about this, he just finds this very exciting.

“Who? When? Did they get kidnapped?” Bry jumps up on his chair and his eyes have gone as big as saucers. Nick visibly cringes.

“Okay, stop it, all of you!”

Sammy shoots Bry a warning look and the bear cub climbs down from his chair, embarrassed. Nick sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose. “Apart from the fact that I can’t tell you anything we don’t know anything for sure yet. The fact is, children are disappearing.” Nick stops talking and looks at each of them. “Which is why I want you all to promise me something. I want you to promise me to be careful when you are outside. Don’t be on your own, and don’t go with strangers.”

“We know all that,” Sammy says.

“I’m always with Bry!” Jules offers.

Nick huffs a laugh and smiles, but it is a weak one. “I know that, but would you still promise me that? For an old man’s sake?”

They all look at each other. Sammy is the first one to stand up and put his paw up. “I promise.”

“Me too,” Jamie says and gives Sammy a fist bump under the table.

“Just for the record, you called yourself old,” Marie says and stands up, too. “I promise, too.”

“Us three!” Bry and Jules say in unison and with such serious faces that everyone starts to laugh.

“Good thing that’s sorted. Now, let’s get cracking on those cookies!”

~*~

Sammy is wearing gloves three sizes to big and his arms are covered up to his elbows in batter. He is on kneading duty while the others get to rifle through the cookie cutters and decide on the coloring. Even Jamie ditched him in favor of finding a cutter in the shape of a Christmas tree.

“You doing okay buddy?” Nick comes up to Sammy and looks over his shoulder.

Sammy tries to get his paws out of the batter but fails miserably. “I guess so?”

Nick claps him on the shoulder. “Looks good, keep at it.”

“I don’t really have a choice,” Sammy grumbles. He tries to extract his paws once mire but all he manages is lifting the bowl off the table.

He shoots his scoutmaster an annoyed look but Nick isn’t paying attention. He has his phone out – _again_ – completely oblivious to Sammy’s glare and Bry and Jules arguing over a star-shaped cookie cutter.

“Give that back!” Jules has her paws around a particularly big cookie cutter but Bry is holding onto it as well. “I found it first!”

“No you didn’t!” Bry tugs and Jules almost topples over.

Jamie has their paws up, trying to calm them down. “Look, you guys, you can take turns, there’s no need to fight over this.”

“But I want to go first!” Jules whines and tugs a bit harder. Bry growls and tugs some more. Jamie looks up helplessly in Sammy’s direction.

“Bry, Jules, stop that!” He tries to raise his paws but he only manages to lift the bowl and wave it at them menacingly. “There are enough for-”

At that moment both Bry and Jules let go of the cutter to make the other stumble. They both fall to the ground and the cutter flies through the air and hits Nick on the head.

Nick yelps and rubs his head, pocketing his phone and looking around the pack. “Hey, who was that?”

Bry and Jules point at each other. Nick sighs and picks up the cutter from the floor. “Why are you throwing cutters around? We need them for the cookies, not as projectiles.”

“If you weren’t constantly glued to your phone this wouldn’t have happened!” They all look at Sammy in surprise. Sammy glumly beats his fists into the dough.

“Yeah, why are you always looking at your phone? You always tell me I’m not allowed to during pack meetings.” Marie crosses her arms in front of her and squints at Nick. “So why are you allowed to do that?”

That distracts Jules and Bry enough for them to jump onto their feet and shuffle over to where Nick and Sammy stand. “Can we see?”

Nick hugs the cutter to his chest and takes a step backwards. “It’s just...work. I’m waiting for some updates.”

The twin’s mouths twist into frowns; then Bry’s paw whips out and he snatches the cookie cutter from Nick’s clutch. “Hah! It’s mine now!”

“Bry you idiot! I hate you!” Jules whines and there are tears in the corners of her eyes. Jamie, Marie and Sammy collectively roll their eyes. Bry holds the cutter over his head to prevent Jules, who is just an inch smaller, from snatching it away from him.

Behind him, Sammy can hear Nick heave a heavy sigh. “You two. Stop it now.”

Jules stops hopping around Bry and looks up at Nick with huge, watery eyes. Bry looks defiant. “I had it first!”

“That’s not true!”

“It is!”

“Is not!”

“Jules! Bry! Stop it!” Every pack member’s eyes snap up to Nick. He rarely raises his voice – he basically never does, when Sammy thinks about it – so it comes as a bit of a shock when Nick suddenly shouts, his voice echoing off the pots and pans sitting in a shelf behind Marie and Jamie. Jules and Bry shrink into themselves. Sammy pulls his paws out of the gloves and turns to look at Nick. He is certain the incredulous look on Marie and Jamie’s faces is mirrored on his own.

Nick’s face, which has been lined with anger a second ago, falls into itself almost as fast as the anger had appeared. He looks between them, his mouth open and his eyes big with surprise and shame. “I’m so sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean to shout at you. I’m sorry.”

Jules and Bry exchange a look. They have some sort of silent twin-communication system going on that works with just one look; Jules turns to Nick and puts a paw on his. “It’s okay. We’re sorry for being silly.” 

Bry steps up next to his sister and nods up at Nick. “Yeah, we’re sorry.”

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.” Nick pats both the twins on the heads.

Then Marie appears out if thin air at Nick’s elbow. “There is a lot going on, isn’t there?” Her eyes are serious, resting on Nick. She doesn’t often use that look, but when she does she means business. Nick falters under her gaze, which is a bit disappointing from a guy who’s double her age but at the same time understandable. Marie can be intimidating if she wants to. Intimidatingly caring? Is that a thing?

“You can tell us,” Sammy says and puts a paw on Nick’s shoulder. “We are your pack after all.”

Nick looks from Marie to Sammy. Sammy can see him deflating under the watchful eyes of his pack, until he let’s his arms hang at his side and he sighs heavily. “It’s just been a rough day, that’s all.”

Nick’s gaze falls on the ground, and they all wait for him to continue. Nick never tells them anything about himself. All they know is that he works at the ZPD and that one of his closest friends is Judy, who often comes and joins their meetings. Nick didn’t mention anything, so they are all having a pool going for when Nick is going to tell them that Judy is his girlfriend. Sammy thinks he won’t tell them but they’ll find them making out when they think they’re alone, and Jamie believes they will just turn up with wedding rings one day and not address it at all.

Sammy stands there on his little stool, hoping that Nick feels like he can tell them anything. He keeps harping on and on how important it is to confide in your friends and tell them when you’re feeling down, so why does he think he can’t tell them, _his own pack_ , when he’s not feeling well? Sammy thinks he probably usually talks to Judy, so…

“Is this about Judy?” Nick’s eyes snap up to Sammy’s. Just from that one fleeting look he can tell that it is true.

“A bit,” Nick admits eventually. “But that’s not all of it. I promise, we’re fine and Judy’ll be here next time, so don’t worry.”

Sammy crosses his arms. That’s not what he wanted to hear, evading the obvious question once again. “So what, then? Don’t you trust us?”

“No! That’s not it.” When Sammy keeps looking at Nick, he eventually sags a bit and leans against the wall behind him. “It’s just...I’ve been worrying a lot lately.”

Marie grabs Nick by the elbow, tugs him over to the small table and pushes him into a chair. Sammy isn’t quite sure whether Nick allowed this to happen or whether Marie is a lot stronger than she looks. She is almost as tall as Nick and the oldest of the pack.

Sammy hops off his chair and drags it over to the table to sit on it. Jamie squeezes in beside him while the twins sit on another and Marie hops onto the desk.

They all stare at Nick and wait for him to elaborate. Nick looks very uncomfortable under their collective gaze, which makes Sammy almost laugh out loud. A ZPD officer who feels threatened by a bunch of pre-teens.

“My mum always says, ‘A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved.’” Jamie offers into the silence. The others nod in agreement.

Nick looks at of them and Sammy can see the walls crumble. “You don’t even know how lucky I am to have you as my pack,” Nick says quietly. “I really can’t tell you more about this case Judy and I are working on. But I can tell you that I’ve been thinking. We met a boy about your age, and he lives on the streets of Tundra Town. He doesn’t have parents – or at least no parents who are around. And his best friend just disappeared.” Nick has his paws on the table, kneading his knuckles and looking down at them. It’s the first time he tells them anything personal, and Sammy can feel the collective breath they’re holding. “I just think...I just think it’s not right for children to live on the street. And it’s awful that some have to live in orphanages with so little. And I feel stupid for not doing something.”

The last sentence comes out in a rush, as if Nick is ashamed of this. Sammy frowns. If he is completely honest, he’s never thought about this, too. He knows about orphans theoretically, and he guesses he knows about children living on the streets, too, but he never actually thought about them. With Christmas coming up and the days getting colder, Sammy is suddenly very aware of the fact that some animals have to sleep on the cold streets, without a bed or food or anything. And he is very aware of the fact that Christmas is not something that everyone can celebrate.

It feels like a punch to the gut for Sammy. He averts his gaze and looks to the floor in shame, slightly dizzy from the impact of realization. He feels really foolish for complaining about the batter only minutes ago. He is lucky he has cookies to eat at all.

“But you are a police officer,” Bry pipes up.

“Yeah, you’re doing all you can,” Marie says.

Nick scratches the back of his head. “I know. But this is the way it is. I think I need to do something, but I don’t know what. I don’t know how to help.”

They all fall silent again. Sammy is sure that each of them is thinking about a way to help, both Nick and the homeless animals. At least that’s what Sammy is thinking about. How could he help out? How could he help that boy Nick talked about?

“It’s okay,” Nick eventually says and stands up. “I will think of something. Thank you for listening.” He smiles at each of them, a genuine smile. “I hope you all know that I really appreciate you. And I hope you all appreciate the animals in your life.” He waggles his eyebrows at Jules and Bry, who look a bit ashamed. Sammy thinks they really should be.

“I’m sorry for bringing the mood down. Now, come on, let’s finish our cookies.”

~*~

After they cut out the cookies and decorated them with glitter and sprinkles, after Nick shoves them in the oven, after a round of catch in the courtyard, after Jules and Bry manage to be uncharacteristically civil to each other when Bry obviously cheats, they are all standing in the courtyard, each clasping a brown paper bag with a selection of Christmas themed cookies. Nick has already left in a hurry, saying that he needs to check on something at the ZPD. The pack hangs behind, deep in thought.

They have all been rather silent throughout the rest of their meeting. Nick was talking more than usual. He was trying to brighten the mood but it didn’t really help. Sammy isn’t even sure they were in a glum mood. It was more of a thoughtful silence. Sammy had been thinking about what Nick had said over and over again. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it isn’t Nick who is supposed to do something, but his pack.

“I don’t feel like eating them.” Jules holds up her paper bag and looks at it woefully. “It doesn’t feel right.”

“But not eating them isn’t helping anyone either,” Jamie says, opening their own bag, but they only peer inside without taking any out.

“I want to help,” Sammy blurts out.

Marie looks at him doubtfully. “Who, Nick? I don’t think he needs your help.”

“I sort of want to help him, but I don’t think it’s what we’re supposed to do,” Sammy says slowly. “Think about our oath. We pledge to help other animals.” He looks around at the others, an idea taking shape in his head. “I think we should help those children on the streets.”

Jamie frowns at him while Marie scoffs. “And how do you think we are supposed to do that?”

Sammy smiles. “I think I’ve got an idea.”


	14. Chapter 14

Judy yawns and walks straight into the front door. She rubs her nose and curses. This day is going to be a long one.

She pushes against the revolving door and is spilled into the main hall. She looks over at the front desk, hoping to see Ben, but it’s too early and he hasn’t arrived yet. Or maybe he is late for other reasons, who knows. Judy hopes his date went well last night.

She makes a mental note to text him later and makes her way to the office. She feels so sick and tired she wishes she could have thrown her alarm out the window and bury herself under her blankets for the rest of the year. At the same time that same feeling made her wander the streets of Tundra Town aimlessly half the night and kept her awake, tossing and turning, the other half.

Billy didn’t turn up. She waited until it was dark, sipping her coffee while waiting next to the cafe where they had met before. When the plaza got less crowded Judy felt itchy with worry. Billy never told them where he stayed; he only mentioned that he had a place to stay. Maybe he just didn’t want to meet them, but something told Judy that this was not the case. Something told her that something must have happened.

Judy knows the streets of Tundra Town a bit better since she and Nick took the case, but she still wandered around like a lost lamb, shining her torch into every corner. At one point she got so lost that she couldn’t see the sky for half an hour until a friendly rough sleeper pointed her out of that horrible maze. She left the last of her cash with Mike, but the fox was overjoyed by the brown paper bag and its contents. Judy didn’t feel like it was enough, but it was the least she could do.

There were no trains at that point and she had to hail a cab. The panther at the wheel chatted away about something or other; Judy smiled and nodded politely. Her thoughts where swirling around Billy; was he kidnapped? Did he stay away from them after he was told Beanie was kidnapped? Did he get hurt? She mulled it over and over, her thoughts going down the most horrible paths.

She stands in front of Nick’s desk, her words from the day before flooding back into her memory. Her stomach churns. She is glad she didn’t have any breakfast because she is a hundred percent sure it would come out the wrong way right about now.

Nick isn’t here yet so she slumps down in his chair and takes a deep breath. He texted her last night asking about Billy. When she texted back that he hadn’t shown up he told her to meet him at the precinct first thing in the morning. If Judy is being honest, she feels a bit lost. She hopes talking it through with Nick will help her get her head back in the game. It is more important now than before. If she has to she won’t sleep until the one responsible for the disappearances is caught and all the children are back safe and sound.

“Good morning Officer Hopps.”

Judy inwardly groans. She completely forgot about Green. Or maybe, she didn’t forget, but chose to ignore her. She remembers Nick’s words from the day before and bites her tongue. “Good morning.”

Green smiles and puts her bag down on the desk right next to Nick’s. So Nick managed to make her his neighbor. Glorious.

“Are you okay? You look a bit tired.”

“’m fine.” Judy doesn’t want to discuss her late night outing with Green. Instead, she takes out her phone and composes a text to Ben.

_Good morning Ben! So how did the date go? If you don’t text me in the next half an hour I presume it went reeeeeeeally well :)_

Judy keeps her eyes on her phone but she can feel Green’s eyes boring into the side of her head. It makes her want to scream.

She knows perfectly well how irrational her feelings are. Green didn’t give her any reason to dislike her, and as Nick pointed out, Judy didn’t even try to get to know her at least a little bit better. All Judy knows is that her name is May Green (May to her friends), that she had a paw in the Randolf case and that she is really good looking. For a vixen. And that Nick calls her May.

Green clears her throat. Judy looks up from her phone. “Look,” Green says, wringing her paws in her lap. “I know we’ve kinda got off on the wrong foot yesterday, and I am really sorry for that. I’m not entirely sure what I did for you to dislike me, but let me just say that I am sorry and I hope you can tell me what it is so we can start over.”

Judy stares at her. She is caught between irritation and admiration. She is irritated because Green is nice to Judy for no good reason, and she feels admiration for her for being so forthright and actually thinks it’s her fault.

There is still this nagging feeling in the back of Judy’s mind, but for some reason seeing Green wringing her paws in her lap and looking at the floor dissolves the anger she felt that first day. It may be possible that she is just tired of fighting. And being a bad friend to Nick.

Judy heaves a long sigh and puts down her phone. “No, don’t apologize. I’ve been acting like a complete idiot for no reason. I am the one who needs to apologize. You did nothing wrong.”

Green looks up, puzzled. “Then what-”

“I’m not sleeping well,” Judy interjects before Green can finish her sentence. “The case is taking it out on me.” It’s a lie, the same she told Nick, but Green doesn’t know her as well as Nick. Her face changes and there is understanding.

“I get it. Children disappearing must be hard. Especially since this is not the first case you work on where animals disappear all over the city.”

“Yeah,” Judy says, thinking back to her very first case. That one had been bad. When she has a particularly bad day she sometimes dreams of it. And of Nick turning his back on her.

Judy swallows. “I just...I don’t feel like I can rest until every child is back safe and sound.”

Green nods. “Like you can’t take a break before you don’t have to fear another child disappears.”

Judy looks up at Green and holds her gaze. There is something in her eyes that tells Judy that she has seen things most animals don’t have to see. It’s something that tells Judy that Green understands.

Judy smiles. Green tentatively smiles back. Then Judy extends her paw. “Hi, my name is Judy Hopps. Nice to meet you.”

Green looks at her paw, then takes it with a wide grin. “May Green. Nice to meet you, Officer Hopps.”

“Call me Judy.”

Green’s grin becomes impossibly wider. “Then I have to insist you call me May.”

“Deal.”

They keep grinning at each other until it becomes a bit awkward and Judy looks away and picks up her phone. There is no reply from Ben. She takes that as a good sign.

“You know, I’ve read all about the Nighthowler case, back when I was in Manehatten. That was some remarkable work you did.”

Judy feels a bit self-conscious from the praise. “Just doing my duty,” she says and rubs at the back of her head.

May leans towards Judy, her eyes big. “No, it was! Don’t belittle what you have done! In fact, if it hadn’t been for you I would never have become a cop!” May gives Judy an intense look. Judy doesn’t know what to do with that information. “Believe it or not, you demanding to go through training and becoming such an excellent police officer paved the way for so many other animals. Animals like me or Nick.”

Judy stares at May. She didn’t know that, and she doesn’t really believe it. “I think you’re exaggerating.”

May huffs a sad laugh. “Trust me, I’m not. I mean, I still had a hard time in my precinct, but that was nothing compared to what I had on my plate before that.” May suddenly closes her mouth and looks to the floor, as if she had said too much. “I mean...well, I had a hard time, and I’m glad I got to become someone who can make a difference. Like you.”

“That’s...great.” Judy says, not very eloquently. She clears her throat and tries again. “I’m glad you get to do what you want to do. And I’m glad we get to have such an amazing officer at our precinct. I read all about the Randolf case.”

May shakes her head. “Just doing my duty.” Judy raises and eyebrow. May grins and winks at her.

“Hypocrite,” Judy mumbles. May laughs.

“My my, I wouldn’t believe it if I hadn’t just witnessed it.”

Judy and May spin around in their chairs to see Nick standing in the doorway, leaning casually against the frame. “Did Officer Hopps crawl out of bed on her right foot today?”

Judy’s smile falls off her face and her shoulders slump. So he is still angry with her. Well, what did she expect?

“Can we talk? Just the two of us?” Judy looks at Nick pleadingly. His eyes narrow, and he looks over at May. Judy can feel a that nagging feeling again, like needles pricking her in the pit of her stomach. “Please?”

Nick gives her another long look. He sighs, then turns to May. “Can you pull up your results from yesterday while we’re gone?”

May immediately swivels in her chair and rummages through a stack of folders on her desk. Nick turns without saying another word. Judy has to run to catch up with him. They walk in silence. Nick leads her all the way past the bulletin and more offices to the break room. It’s deserted this early in the morning, and also the least likely for them to be overheard – at least for the time being.

When the door closes behind Judy, Nick is at the water fountain, pouring himself a cup. “I’m listening.”

Judy hesitates. She wants to apologize. She acted like an idiot the day before. She knows May is a perfectly nice vixen. She just doesn’t know how to say any of this.

Nick leans against a desk, one paw in his jacket pocket. He raises an eyebrow and takes a sip from his cup.

Judy sighs. “I’m sorry,” she says. “I’m sorry I was mean to you. And May. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

Nick looks unimpressed. Judy swallows hard. She takes a tentative step towards him. “And I’m sorry I said you don’t care about Billy. I know it’s not true. I was just so...angry.”

Nick puts down his empty cup and crosses his arms. “Thing is, I’m not really angry about that.”

Judy falters. “You’re not?”

Nick shakes his head. “No. Well, yes, to some degree. It’s just...I don’t get it. I know you’re not telling me everything. I’ve known you long enough and you never act like this with animals you don’t know. You’re so kind to everyone you meet, regardless of who they are. That’s what I like about you, you know?”

Judy’s mouth goes dry. “You do?”

Nick rolls his eyes. “Of course I do. And yet, you acted like May stole your boyfriend or whatever.”

He pushes off the desk and takes a step towards her. She wants to take an instinctive step backwards, not because she is afraid, but because suddenly it feels like something has shifted between them. “And then I find you and May get along perfectly well? I just don’t get it. And you did say and do a lot of horrible things yesterday. I didn’t recognize you _at all_.”

Judy’s nose starts to twitch. “I’m sorry,” she says again, rubbing her paw across her nose to make it stop twitching. “I just...I didn’t like the way you talked to her!” She slaps her paw across her mouth at the admission.

Nick is just as floored as she is. He takes a step backwards. “Excuse me?”

“I didn’t like the way you talked to May!” she says again. She wrings her paws in a helpless attempt to make herself stop talking.

Nick blinks. “I have no idea what you mean.”

Something inside Judy snaps. She can’t stop the words from spilling out of her mouth. “You were so _nice_ to her, and not like you are to everyone else, it was like your were... _flirting_.”

Nick gapes at her. Judy’s chest heaves with something like rage, but not quite. She still can’t make out what it is, and she can’t look directly at Nick, so she looks over at the water fountain. The silence between them stretches; it is unbearable, but Judy doesn’t trust herself to say anything else. It’s embarrassing enough as it is.

“Are you _jealous_?”

Judy’s eyes snatch up to Nick’s. He looks at her in a way that she can’t quite place. There is something, but she doesn’t know what it is, and it makes her mad, but at the same time his words hit her square in the chest and her first instinct is to bolt.

“What? No! It’s unprofessional, that’s what it is!”

That look falls from Nick’s face in an instant, and Judy isn’t sure whether she is glad about that or….sad. “What.”

“I mean, she is our partner, we need to keep it professional.” Judy blunders on and she doesn’t know whether she means the words she says or not, but when she thinks about Nick and May together outside of being colleagues her stomach twists and turns and she absolutely means it. She just doesn’t think it’s for their work’s benefit.

Nick’s face is blank. His eyes are unreadable. It’s just like back when Judy said such horrible things about predators back when they worked the Nighthowler case. This is the exact opposite of what she’d meant to do.

“So that’s what you think,” Nick says eventually, his voice carefully blank.

“Wait, Nick, I-”

“It’s okay, I get the message.” He sidesteps her and flings the door open with more force than necessary. “So let’s keep working on this case _professionally_.”

That last word is filled with so much acidity that Judy wants to physically double over. Nick is out of the room before she can stop him. She is left feeling so much worse than the day before and with no clue whatsoever how to fix this.

~*~

Judy walks down the corridor, dragging her feet along the floor. She doesn’t care if anyone sees her like this. She wouldn’t even care if Fangmeyer saw her like this.

Her head is spiraling down a very dark path when there is a paw on her shoulder. “Judy? Earth to Judy?”

She snaps her head up to look into Ben’s concerned face. “Oh! Ben! Morning!”

“I’ve called you three times,” he says and let’s go of her shoulder. “Sweetie, you look terrible.”

She doesn’t need a mirror to know it’s true. She hasn’t slept at all and her fight with Nick is probably etched into every line of her being. Judy doesn’t reply to Ben’s observation and just looks at the floor.

“I think you need another pick-me-up.” He gets a hold of her wrist and drags her along to the front desk. Judy follows him without complaint. She knows she should probably catch up with Nick and May. And the case. The case is calling. And Billy. Where could he be?

“Ben, I really should go, I have to-”

“I know I know, you have to go off and save the world, but honey, you really need some coffee and a donut. Or just coffee. And lots of it.” The thought of food makes her feel sick, but the weariness in her bones is even stronger since Nick left her standing in the break room so she doesn’t complain when Ben pours her a cup of coffee from the pot on his desk and thrusts it and a donut in into her paws.

“Thanks,” she mumbles and takes a sip of her coffee. It’s not as good as Mike’s house blend - far from it, in fact - but the warmth courses through her and she feels a less weak..

Ben slumps down on his chair and regards her carefully. “Did you have another fight with Nick?” Judy let’s her head hang in answer. Ben sighs. “I’ve just seen him stalk out of the building. He looked like he was about to explode. Even Fangmayer didn’t dare say anything.”

Oh great, so Fangmayer is around. And if he saw Nick – and possibly Judy – there would be new rumors and gosh, Judy really doesn’t want to get cornered by Francine one more time. The last time was excruciating, and that was just after Judy and Nick had dared to share a hug in the break room.

“You know you can tell me? And that I won’t tell anybody else?”

Ben’s worried face makes Judy’s fondness for the cheetah double in size. She gives him an honest smile. “Of course I know that. I trust you.” Ben’s answering smile is one of his trademark toothy ones.

“I’m just...confused,” Judy says. She puts down her donut – she can’t face any food right now – and cradles her cup to her chest. “I was really horrible to May and Nick yesterday, and I wanted to apologize to Nick today, but somehow I managed to make it worse.”

Ben nods along, indicating for her to go on. She cocks her head to the side and shrugs. “Honestly, I can’t really tell you what happened and how, and why I said some things when I didn’t mean them and...” She groans and rubs her temples with one paw. She can feel a headache coming. “I just don’t know. My head is all scrambled. Like scrambled eggs.”

Ben purses his lips and puts a finger to his jaw. “So, you feel sorry for how you acted?”

“Yes, definitely. I talked to May today and she is really nice.”

“And you feel sorry for what you just said?”

Judy swallows. “Yes, I do. But at the same time I just...” She let’s the thought hang in the air between them. While she is sorry for what she said, she doesn’t know what she wanted to say instead.

“Maybe the first thing you should do is be honest with yourself,” Ben concludes. “I don’t know what you said that made Nick so pissed off he could have scared off Chief Bogo, but I know that the two of you are inseparable. And I know that honesty is the most important thing in any friendship. You need to be honest with yourself before you can be honest with Nick.”

Ben is right. Contrary to how they started out, Judy and Nick are always honest with each other. If she were in Nick’s position she would probably be pissed with herself, too. The thing is, she doesn’t know why her mouth produces things that she doesn’t actually believe while there is something squirming at the bottom of her stomach that she can’t put her finger on. How is she supposed to get to the bottom of this?

“You think I can?” Her voice comes out a bit broken, and she quickly takes another sip of her coffee and hopes Ben hasn’t heard it.

Ben puts a paw on her shoulder. “I know you can. I trust that you can.” He smiles at her. “You’re Judy fricking Hopps, Zootopia’s favorite cop. I _know_ you can.”

The doubt that pooled in her chest is washed away by the honesty in Ben’s eyes. She puts down her cup and throws herself at him, her arms flying around his neck. “How do you always know exactly what to say and make everything better?”

Ben catches her in his arms and squeezes. “I’m an emotional support wizard, that’s why.”

She laughs and let’s go of him. A moment ago she felt like the entire world was about to split in half, and now it doesn’t seem that bad. She doesn’t know how to tackle the whole debacle – she still has to go and see Nick and May and work the case, but she’ll figure it out. Somehow.

“I’ll try,” she says. “I’ll try to work it out.”

Ben gives her a thumbs up, then takes a donut from the carton on his desk and eats it in one bite. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

“Now, I do really need to go and...”

“Yeah yeah, save the world. Go on then,” Ben flaps his paw. His phone dings and he scrambles to take it out of his front pocket. His face visibly lights up when he opens it.

Judy smirks. “But, you know, I think I have enough time to stay and listen to how your date went.” Judy cocks her head to the side and crosses her arms. “You were awfully late today, and you didn’t answer my text...” She raises a suggestive eyebrow. Ben sputters and his phone slips out of his paws. She cackles while he rolls his eyes and picks his phone up from the floor.

“It went well.”

“How well?”

“Not what you think!” Judy laughs again and Ben scowls. For all his appearances he can get really flustered when it comes to the particulars of his dating life. Especially when it goes right, it seems.

“Peter is….really nice. We talked for hours last night. _Just talked_ , please don’t give me that look!”

“I don’t now what you mean.”

Ben groans and types a quick message on his phone. “Nick is rubbing off on you.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“You see, your mouth seems to say that but I don’t think it’s what you mean.”

Judy giggles again and this time Ben joins in. “I’m just teasing you,” she says and bumps her fist on his shoulder. “I’m glad to hear it went well. I told you it’ll work out!”

“So you did,” Ben says, his gaze becoming soft. “And so it did.”

“I really want to hear all the details, but I also really need to go. We should definitely hang out.”

“And talk about how all men are pigs?”

“Not all pigs are men, and not all pigs are stupid and infuriating.”

Ben shrugs. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” she concedes. “Let’s settle on talking about how other animals are infuriating regardless of who they are?”

Ben points fingerguns at her. “It’s a date, sister.”


	15. Chapter 15

Judy hurries back to the office and finds May clicking through video footage on her computer, alone. Judy looks around the otherwise empty office. “Where’s Nick?”

May briefly looks up. “I don’t know. Did he leave?”

Judy walks over to her desk and drags the chair back to May’s desk. “Yeah. I just talked to Ben and I thought he’d be back before me.”

While Judy hops onto her chair May regards her with a concerned look. “You two okay?”

Judy freezes. She may be comfortable talking to Ben about her troubles, but she doesn’t know May at all. And she still has that odd feeling around her. She wants to say _Yes, everything’s fine_ , but something stops her. “Not really, but that doesn’t matter right now.” Judy squares her shoulders and looks at the computer screen. “We need to work the case, that’s our top priority right now.” None of this is a lie, but also not the whole truth. It’s what May needs to know, and that’s good enough.

May regards her for another second, then turns to look at the screen without another word. She clicks through a few files and pulls up one of the camera recordings. The cursor hovers over the play button, but she hesitates. “Shouldn’t we wait for Nick?”

Judy hesitates for a moment, too. She’s not sure where he went or when he’ll come back, and she doesn’t believe he will answer any of her texts. She is certain that he won’t ditch them, though. Whatever they are to each other right now, Judy knows he won’t abandon a case over this.

“Show me what you’ve found,” Judy says. “We’ll fill him in.”

May nods and consults a sheet of paper with notes before she starts the video and scrolls to a time frame. It shows a quiet corner close to the orphanage where only a few animals walk past. Judy watches closely and there, unmistakably, is Becki. A little canvas bag is hanging from her arm and she has put up the collar of her coat against the wind. She hurries down the street and is gone as quickly as she has arrived on the screen.

“That’s from the first camera,” May says and closes the video to open another one. “She is in every shot of the cameras, but only up until a certain point.”

“What do you mean?”

May looks at her notes and pulls up the right time frame. “You gave me six camera’s to look out for and I found her in four. This one,” she indicates the screen and there is Becki, hurrying down the street, “is the last one. She disappears after that.”

May pulls up the video from the next camera. “She should pass in this time frame, but she doesn’t. I considered that she dawdled for some reason, but she seemed to be in a real hurry before that, and the footage shows nothing for the rest of the day. It’s the same with the next camera, but she appears in front of the post office and enters and leaves it a while later.”

They look at the rest of the footage. “After that, she is completely gone. I can’t find her going back on any of the cameras.”

Judy hears Nick enter the office before he speaks. “Working the case without me, I see?”

Judy and May look up to see Nick approach them with a tray of three takeaway cups in his paws. He has plastered on a smile, and to outsiders it might look genuine, but Judy knows better. She winces, but doesn’t say anything. It’s not the right time. And she doesn’t know what to say anyway without making everything worse - if that’s even possible.

“Sorry,” May sounds sheepish. “But there’s not a lot I can show you.”

Nick puts down the cups and May quickly fills him in. “She vanishes and re-appears just to disappear for good,” May concludes.

“She probably took a shortcut,” Nick says and passes May a cup. He passes Judy another without looking at her. “We should check the other cameras in the vicinity.”

Nick walks over to his desk and pulls up a map of the area on his computer while May logs into the system to access more footage.

“There are three other paths she could have taken. Let’s check those.” Nick dictates the numbers and Judy jots them down on a stray piece of paper she finds on May’s desk.

“I’ll check the first three,” Judy announces and hurries back to her own desk. When she sits down and waits for the computer to power up she takes a sip from her cup. It’s her favorite from Pete’s, hazelnut and caramel macchiato.

Judy chances a glance over at Nick, but he is completely focused on his work. She puts down her cup and says, “Thanks.” Nick mumbles something in reply that she doesn’t quit catch. At least it didn’t sound aggressive.

They all work in silence. Slowly the office fills with more officers. Most of them greet Nick and Judy and introduce themselves to May. Judy notices that Fangmeyer simpers down at her, jutting his hip out while leaning on her desk for a moment or two. Judy rolls her eyes. Does that guy have a thing for new recruits? Judy is pleased to note that May gives him the cold shoulder, barely acknowledging his presence. Fangmeyer leaves in confusion.

“Can’t find anything in my videos,” May announces eventually.

“Still have two to check,” Nick says, leaning closer to his screen.

Judy has checked two of her cameras, but they didn’t show anything. She suspects the third one won’t, either. She opens the file and is instantly surprised to see Mike’s cafe in full view. She watches for a moment as a couple of polar bears enter, then shakes herself and skips through the video. Animals exit and enter the cafe throughout the whole day. Then Judy gets to the time frame.

“Nick,” she says, looking at her screen in mild horror. “I got something.”

Nick and May are at her side in an instant. Judy rewinds the video a bit and they watch as Becki walks up to the cafe and peers inside. She waves, then the door opens and Mike pokes his head out. They seem to talk to each other animatedly, then Becki runs down the road and Mike vanishes inside his cafe.

“Did you check later?” Nick asks.

“Not yet.” She skips to a few minutes later and there is Becki again, walking up to the cafe. She stands in front of it and looks inside. She stands there, apparently unsure of what to do, when Mike comes out. He is carrying a paper bag and waves at her. She waves back. They talk again, longer than the last time. Mike motions to the cafe several times, but Becki shakes her head each time. At some point Becki let’s her head hang and Mike offers her the paper bag. She takes it timidly. Mike says something, then Becki nods and he puts his arm around her shoulder and they vanish around the corner of the cafe.

Oh shit. _Oh shit_. 

Judy pauses the video and there is silence. She looks up at Nick and they exchange looks of horror.

“Let it continue,” May says. “Let’s see if they come back.”

Judy presses the play button and for a while, nothing happens. Then Mike re-appears around the same corner he just walked around - sans Becki. He looks around the street before he enters his cafe.

Nick is up and back on his computer in an instant. “Judy, check the following cameras.” He rattles down a series of numbers and Judy speeds through the videos. She pulls them up and clicks through, but none of them show either Becki or Mike.

“There is a blind spot,” May says, skimming the area on her phone. “Whatever happened, Becki must have vanished around here.”

Judy barely hears her. She and Nick have their eyes locked. The implications of this footage are…Judy doesn’t even want to _think_ it.

“He wouldn’t” he says in a low voice. “He wouldn’t. I don’t believe it.”

“Is everything alright?” May sounds concerned before realization dawns on her. “Oh my gosh, do you know him?”

“We thought we did,” Judy says and jumps up from her chair at the same time as Nick. They both snatch up their coats and throw them on.

“We have two objectives today: we’re gonna talk to Mike, and we’re gonna find Billy.” Nick’s voice is hard and full of purpose, but there is barely concealed anger and pain underneath. She can hear it because it resonates within herself. More pressingly, though, panic pools in the pit of her stomach; did something happen to Billy? Did he go back to the cafe and never made it back? Mike specifically told him to come back.

May rushes to retrieve her coat and the three of them hurry out of the precinct, power-walking to the subway.

~*~

The bell above the door chimes when they enter. Mike is behind the counter, chopping away on a loaf of bread. Judy scans the room and notices that there are only two other animals inside.

“Nick, Judy!” Mike puts down the knife and turns to greet them with his usual enthusiasm. “How good to see you! And you brought a friend?”

“Officer Green,” May says curtly. “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too! Any friend of Nick’s is my friend!” He walks around the counter and makes a grand gesture towards a small desk with a sofa and armchair next to it. “Why don’t you sit down here?”

“We’re not here for coffee,” Nick says. His voice has lost it’s usual lightness, and Mike looks at him, puzzled. Nick’s whole body is tense, his right paw clutched into a fist. Without thinking, she brushes her fingers lightly over the back of his paw. Nick deflates just a fraction, but he unclenches his fist and reaches into the inside pocket of his coat, producing the pictures of the missing children. They all walk up to Mike and Nick holds up Jenny’s picture. “Do you recognize her?”

Mike cocks his head to the side. “Yes, I do. She sometimes walks past the cafe.”

Judy grinds her teeth. Nick rifles through the pictures and holds up Becki’s. “What about her?”

Mike looks confused. “She came by the other day. What is this about?”

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more private,” May says and nods other to the couple of pigs who look quite interested in their conversation.

“Sure,” Mike says, looking from May to Nick.

“You stay here,” Judy says to May.

Judy and Nick follow Mike through a door to the kitchen. Mike turns around and crosses his arms over his chest. “Can you tell me what this is about?”

“These children went missing,” Judy says as calmly as she can. Mike slaps a paw over his mouth. “Jenny went missing about two weeks ago. Becki vanished two days ago.”

Mike gapes at her. “That’s horrible! But why are you coming to me with this?”

“Because,” Nick says and Judy can feel the barely contained anger emanating off him. “We just checked CCTV footage and the last animal who has seen Becki is you.”

There is a beat. Mike stares at Nick. “What are you implying?”

“You know exactly what I’m implying.”

There is another pause, then Mike’s face grows angry. “Are you saying I _kidnapped_ two children? Is that what you are trying to say? Is that why you are here?”

“Becki walked past your cafe while on an errand and walked back past this very cafe. The footage shows you talking to her on both occasions,” Judy says and takes a step forward. “And the last time we see her on the cameras is when you walk her around the corner.”

Mike looks between the two with a mixture of shock and anger. “I didn’t kidnap her!” he shouts. “I didn’t see Jenny for a while, but she always came past because I gave her cupcakes for the children at the orphanage! And the second one, I didn’t even know her name, she came to my shop and asked me about Jenny. I told her I didn’t know anything.”

“What was in the bag you gave her?” Nick asks.

“Cupcakes. I knew her vaguely because she had been with Jenny once or twice.”

Nick eyes harden on Mike. “Weren’t you just surprised by Jenny being missing?”

Mike uncrosses his arms and glowers at Nick. “I am because I didn’t know. That girl asked me about the last time I saw Jenny and whether she acted differently. I told her she was her normal self and that I gave her some cupcakes before she went back to the orphanage. When I asked her why she wanted to know she didn’t answer.”

“Then why did you walk her around the corner? Where did you take her?”

Mike’s gaze snaps to Judy, his eyes darting daggers at her but she doesn’t cower back. “I didn’t take her anywhere,” he spits. “All I did was escort her part of the way because, believe it or not, this is not the best part of Tundra Town.”

“Did you escort Jenny as well?”

“Sometimes, when she didn’t run away before I could react.” Mike looks back at Nick, but this time his face is pleading. “Come on, Nick, I’m telling the truth here. You know I would never do something like this.”

Nick’s face is a mask of steel. “I’m afraid that under the current circumstances, you are a suspect in the case of Jenny and Becki’s disappearance.”

“What the fuck, Nick?” Mike hurls himself towards Nick but Judy is faster and stands between them. “Are you going to arrest me now? Are you?”

Nick clenches his teeth. He knows just as well as Judy that they don’t have enough evidence to arrest him. “No,” Nick says eventually, his eyes level with Mike.

“Then fuck off!” Mike shouts, swiping his arms at Nick. “Get out of my cafe!”

Judy pushes against Mike and makes him retreat a few steps from Nick. Nick doesn’t even bat an eyelash. It’s not, however, a cool cop exterior; Judy knows exactly how he feels, and his usual reaction to it.

“Are you just here because I did a few stupid things in my time?” Mike shouts. “Do I have to remind you of the things you did? Do I? You fucking hypocrite!”

Something in Nick breaks. His face splits down in anger and he takes a step towards Mike. Judy has a hard time pushing him back as well. “Don’t you play innocent here! I know exactly that you are involved in some shady business with the mafia!”

Mike’s face falls. “What?”

“I know!” Nick shouts. “I know you’ve been helping with some money laundering!”

Mike doesn’t react. He just stares at Nick. Nick’s chest heaves with anger, and Judy uses the moment of silence to shove the foxes away from each other.

Suddenly Mike holds out his wrists to Nick. “Okay then. Arrest me. Do what you have to do.”

The anger falls from Nick’s face and he looks torn. “I won’t. Because I also know you have money troubles.”

“Had,” Mike says. “I had. And I’m not in any shady business anymore. I quit that. I regret I did it, but I won’t regret doing what’s best for my family.” Mike rakes his paws through the fur on his neck. “Fuck, Nick, you can’t even imagine what it is like to think about more than yourself.”

“It may come as a surprise to you, but I can. Better than you think.”

“Get out,” Mike says. He sounds tired. “Just get out of here.”

Nick turns on his heels and stalks out of the kitchen. Judy runs after him. She doesn’t spare a second glance at Mike.

May positioned herself next to the entrance. She shoots both of them a quizzical look before following them out into the cold.

“You didn’t arrest him?” she asks.

“No,” Judy says. “We don’t have enough evidence to do so.”

They are following Nick who stalks down the sidewalk with apparently no destination. Judy wants to say or do something, but she knows Nick is still angry with her. This really is the shittiest day of all.

“Wait!” May says and Nick and Judy stop in their tracks. “Let us go back to the precinct and check more footage. We might come across more clues.”

“You go,” Nick says without turning around. “We need to find Billy.”

“Who’s Billy?”

“He’s…he’s a boy who is likely to be kidnapped as well, and we need to make sure he’s okay,” Judy says.

May nods. “Then I go back and check more of the surrounding area. We’ll be in touch.” With that May turns and walks back to the plaza.

Nick resumes his walking - it’s more stomping, really - and Judy has to run to keep up with him. “How are we going to find Billy?”

“I asked around. Last night.” Nick suddenly turns left. “I may know where he is.”

So this is what Nick has been doing last night. He probably got as much sleep as Judy did, which means none. She feels even worse for what she said the day before and that morning. It just keeps piling up on her. And Nick. “How?”

“I know a few animals.” Nick doesn’t elaborate so Judy lets it go.

She follows him through a maze of streets and alleys. Judy thinks she’ll never get the hang of Tundra Town; everything looks the same to her. 

Nick comes to a halt in a street with a few abandoned and run down houses. Judy scans the street. There is no one around.

“It should be here,” Nick says under his breath and starts walking again at a more sedate pace. Judy follows him. “I’ll check the other side”, Nick announces and crosses the street. Judy keeps walking, scanning the houses next to her. Most of them are boarded up. It’s eerily quiet.

Then her gaze falls upon a roofed entrance. Someone is lying there, huddled into a corner. She runs up to them and gasps when she sees who it is. 

“Billy!” She kneels down and puts a paw on his shoulder. “Billy! Are you with me?”

Billy is leaning against the bricks of the house, his arms around his knees and his eyes closed. When Judy touches his shoulder he cracks his eyes open and moans.

Panic rises in Judy. “Nick! Over here!” She turns back to Billy who has his eyes closed again. He mumbles something she can’t understand. “Billy, are you okay? What happened?”

Nick runs up to her side and falls down on his knees in front of Billy. He looks as shocked as Judy feels. “Hey Buddy,” Nick says in a soft voice. “Can you hear me?”

It looks like it takes Billy a lot of effort to open his eyes once more. He looks up at Nick. His eyes are bloodshoot and the fur on his face is matted. He looks a lot dirtier than the last time Judy saw him.

“Nick,” Billy croaks and extends a paw.

“I’ve got you buddy.” Nick gathers Billy up in his arms and stands. “I’ve got you.”

Billy turns his face into Nick’s coat and sobs. Judy gets a hold of one of Billy’s paws and squeezes. Nick presses Billy closer to himself and starts walking away from the house and down the road again. Judy doesn’t let go of Billy and follows Nick to the plaza where he hails a cab back to his flat.


	16. Chapter 16

Judy fishes Nick’s key out of his jacket pocket and opens the door. Nick walks straight to the sofa and deposits Billy there while Judy runs into the kitchen to pour a glass of water from the tab. She hurries back into the living room and kneels down beside Nick next to the sofa. Billy is mumbling something that she can’t understand.

“Drink this,” Judy says and coaxes Billy into a sitting position. He downs the water in one go. He sinks back into the cushions. He still looks incredibly drained but it seems like some life came back to him.

“Hungry…” Billy says and without missing a beat Nick stands and walks into the kitchen.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Judy says, gingerly takes hold of Billy’s arm and leads him to the bathroom. His feet are unsteady, but he manages. Although he has his eyes wide open they won’t focus. It’s like he is somewhere far, far away. His apathetic state worries her even more.

She helps Billy take off his scarf, coat and gloves and helps him wash his face. “Do you think you can take a shower?” Billy absentmindedly nods. At least he seems to hear her. Judy turns on the tabs and retrieves a towel from a cabinet below the sink. “I’m gonna get you something to wear. Just throw your clothes on the floor, I’m gonna wash them later.”

Billy does as he is told. Judy hasn’t known him for long, but this is pretty uncharacteristic for him. Judy closes the bathroom door behind herself and walks into Nick’s bedroom. She is pretty sure Nick won’t mind her taking one of his sweaters. She knows he still keeps a dark blue one that is actually way too small for him. Francine made it for him last Christmas, and when Francine knits you a sweater you don’t say no.

Christmas. Judy almost forgot. It’s three weeks until Christmas. And she hasn’t even thought about presents yet.

She shakes herself. This really is not the time to think about Christmas presents when there is a traumatized homeless child in the room next door. She rifles through a cupboard and finds the sweater in question. It’ll be too big on Billy, but it’s better than nothing.

She walks back to the bathroom and raps on the door. “Billy, you okay in there?” The tabs are turned off and she can hear shuffling. “I’m gonna open the door a tiny bit to give you something to wear, okay?” When there is no reply, Judy opens the door a fraction and shoves the sweater through. Billy takes it from her and she closes the door again. She’s unsure whether she should see what Nick is concocting in his kitchen or wait for Billy to come out of the bathroom. She hops from one foot to the other, undecided, until Billy opens the door and looks up at her with huge blank eyes.

“You feeling a bit better?” Billy nods a fraction. Judy takes his paw and walks him back to the sofa where he sits down and stares at the table in front of him. The sweater comes down past his knees and hangs off one of his shoulders. He is shivering despite the warm flat. Judy fetches a blanket from Nick’s bedroom. She throws it over Billy and tugs the ends around him. “Better?” He nods again. Judy really wants to know what happened but she guesses it’s better for him to have something to eat first.

“I’m gonna wash your clothes, I’ll be back in a minute.” Billy doesn’t look up. She sighs, pats his shoulder reassuringly, then goes to retrieve his clothes from the bathroom floor. Everything Billy owns has holes in it. If her mother saw any of this she would scream in agony and burn everything on sight. But it’s all Billy has, and Judy has no clue where to get any other clothes for Billy on short notice. When she walks into the kitchen she is hit with an idea. Judy puts everything into the washing machine, takes out her phone and texts her mother.

When she’s done she looks up to see Nick standing at the counter, arranging a bunch of tomatoes and lettuce on a thick piece of bread. She opens her mouth to say something but thinks better of it. Right now, their priority number one is Billy. They can talk later. She will talk to him later.

She walks back into the living room. Billy is still sitting there in a heap of blanket, his head nodding off to the side. He must be exhausted, but he fights to keep his eyes open. Judy goes over to him and sits on his right side. Up close she can feel that Billy is still shivering. She puts an arm around him and tries to rub some warmth back into him.

It doesn’t take Nick long to come out of the kitchen with a sandwich and a bowl of strawberries. He sits on Billy’s left side and holds up the plate. “Eat.”

Billy looks from Nick to the sandwich. Without a word he takes it and wolfs it down. Nick keeps holding the plate and watches Billy eat, as if to make sure that he doesn’t leave so much as a crumb. When Billy’s done, Nick puts down the plate and offers Billy the strawberries. Billy tentatively takes one and nibbles on it.

There is silence. Judy keeps rubbing circles into Billy’s back. He stopped shivering a while ago but she wants him to know that she’s there, that they are both there for him.

Billy keeps nibbling on his strawberry, his eyes unfocused. He still looks rattled, but he seems to have regained some strength. Judy eventually has to ask.

“What happened?”

Billy jumps and drops his strawberry. Nick wordlessly picks it up and places it back in Billy’s paws. Billy doesn’t react to it. He stares straight at the desk in front of him. Judy can see the tears forming in his eyes. Billy quickly rubs his sleeve over his eyes.

“You know you can tell us?” Judy takes a hold of his shoulder and squeezes.

Billy sniffs. He lets his head hang to avoid both Judy’s and Nick’s gazes. “I found Beanie,” he says, quietly.

“Where?” Judy’s immediate question gains her a glare from Nick. She ducks her head apologetically and looks back at Billy.

“Arctic Square,” he says, still not looking up. “She was talking to a moose lady. But when I called her she…she ran away.”

Billy is fighting his tears, hiccuping and rubbing his eyes dry. Next to him, Nick has his lips pressed into a thin line, his gaze trained on the floor.

“Billy, I know this is difficult for you, but can you tell us a bit more about it?” Judy asks tentatively.

Billy shrugs. “I don’t know why. She didn’t want me there.”

“Did she say so?”

“Yeah.” Billy’s voice breaks at the admission. “I ran after her and told her to stop, that I want to help her, but she told me to leave her alone and when I got hold of her scarf-”

“A scarf?” Nick’s head whips around. “She was wearing a scarf?”

“Yes, a black one. She didn’t have that one before.” Billy’s face scrunches up in thought. “And when I got hold of it I pulled it off a little and there was definitely something on her neck. Something shiny. And there was something red as well.” A new thought seems to occur to Billy and he looks up at Nick. “She didn’t have that on her neck before either, whatever that was.”

Judy reaches into her pocket and retrieves her notepad. “Is there anything else you can remember?”

“Take us through from start to finish,” Nick adds.

“Okay.” Billy rubs his nose on his sleeve and cocks his head to the side in thought. “I saw her on the square talking to a moose lady. She wasn’t alone, though.”

“The lady?” Judy is scribbling furiously on her notepad.

“No, Beanie,” Billy says. “There was a lamb trying to snatch the lady’s purse.”

Judy stills in her writing. That is new information. Could it be that the children are working in pairs? Nick had mentioned that when they pursued Timi that there had been someone who shouted his name to warn him. Maybe Beanie had been distracting the moose lady while the other did the dirty work.

“Wait!” Billy exclaims and sits up straight. “I think I knew the lamb! I don’t remember her name but I think she is one of the streets kids who vanished. But Beanie doesn’t know her.”

“So they were stealing together?” Nick clarifies.

“I think so.”

Judy looks over her notes. “And then you called for Beanie and she ran away?”

“They both ran away. Together. But I only followed Beanie.” Billy sags. “That’s all I can tell you.”

“That is a lot of helpful information, Billy. You did well.” Judy gives him a smile and pats him on the back. Billy smiles back, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“That doesn’t explain why we found you almost starved and frozen to death in front of an abandoned house,” Nick says. His voice is stern. Judy shoots him a glare, but he ignores her. His eyes are solely on Billy. Billy crumbles under Nick’s gaze and buries his face in his paws.

“I don’t know!” Billy sobs. “Nothing made sense! Beanie left me! I didn’t know where to go! I just ended up there!”

Nick’s face is unreadable. Judy tries to subtly communicate with her eyes that he should be a bit more considerate, but he doesn’t look up once. “When did this happen?”

“The day before yesterday.”

“And you’ve been wandering Tundra - _alone_ \- since then and collapsed where we found you?”

Billy’s answer is a single loud sob.

“That’s enough,” Judy finally says and puts a protective arm around Billy. Nick’s eyes snap up to hers. He clears his throat, then looks back at the floor.

“You can’t just…what where you….” Nick exhales, then takes a deep breath before he continues. “What if something had happened to you?”

“What does it matter?” Billy spits and takes his paws away from his face. His fur is tear-streaked, but he looks defiantly at Nick. “No one cares about me anyway!”

Nick stares at Billy. “Wrong. There are animals who care about you.”

Billy’ face is a picture of confusion when Nick stands up, takes the empty plate and walks to the kitchen. Judy watches him go and sighs.

“What does he mean?” Billy demands.

“He means that he cares about you,” Judy clarifies. “He just…sometimes he has a very weird way of saying that.” She looks at Billy’s disbelieving face. “And to be absolutely clear: I care about you. And I am certain that, whatever happened with Beanie, she still cares a whole bunch about you.”

Billy’s eyebrows furrow. He doesn’t believe her.

“I was really worried. Yesterday. When I couldn’t find you.” Judy says quietly. “I waited all afternoon and evening. I mean, I wasn’t sure if you’d come, but I was worried because you ran away when we told you about the kidnappings.”

Billy hitches up his knees and hugs them to his chest. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Judy says and envelopes him in a hug. He yelps in surprise but Judy doesn’t let go. “Please don’t pull something like this again? If you need help, Nick and I are here for you. Got it?”

Billy nods into her shoulder. “Okay.”

Judy let’s go of him and gives him another smile. “I’ll be back in a second. You can finish the strawberries if you want.”

Judy stands and walks into the kitchen. She is not entirely sure what to say to Nick but she needs to make this right. When she enters Nick is standing at the sink, rinsing the plate. He must’ve been doing it for a while because that plate is squeaky clean. It wasn’t very dirty in the first place.

“Hey,” she says and leans against the doorframe. Nick gives her a quick look over his shoulder before he turns off the tab and grabs a towel.

“I’ll keep Billy here for the night,” he says without looking at her. “You can go if you want to. I think we’re done with work today. I would offer you to stay the night but I guess that’s not _professional_.”

Judy winces. That stung. She deserves it. “Nick, listen, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Nick puts down the plate. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“I know. That was terrible. I’m terrible.” Judy takes a tentative step into the kitchen. Nick doesn’t turn around. “What I said was stupid. I didn’t mean it.”

“Then would you care to explain to me what you mean? It might surprise you but I can’t read minds.” Nick throws down the towel and turns, crossing his arms and giving Judy and icy look.

She takes a deep breath. Ben said that she had to be honest with herself. So that’s what she’s going to do.

“I am jealous,” she says. Nick’s eyebrows shoot up. “I’m jealous because you got along with May so well from the start and I am worried I will loose you as my partner.” She can’t hold his gaze anymore. She looks down at the floor and adds, quietly, “As my friend.”

Nick stares at her. He doesn’t say anything for a long time. Judy starts to feel fidgety under his gaze.

“You are jealous of May? Seriously, Judy?”

Judy shrugs. “Stupid, I know.”

“So that’s all there is to it?”

Judy hesitates. It does not explain all the confusing feelings, but it’s also not a lie. It’s the closest she can come to the truth at the moment. “Yes,” she says eventually. “I was just, you know, worried you find yourself a cute girlfriend and forget all about me.”

“You know that’ll never happen.”

“I’ve seen it happen with other animals.”

“I’m not other animals.”

“I know that,” Judy says hastily. “But that doesn’t change how I feel. And that’s not your fault. That’s all on me. That’s why I truly feel sorry for what I said because I know you better than what I said to you.” She swallows. “It’s none of my business who you befriend or date or get along with.”

“Carrots,” Nick says and steps away from the counter to envelope her in a hug. Judy is momentarily taken aback, but she quickly melts into him and flings her arms around Nick.

“I’m sorry,” she says into his shirt. “I’m such a dumb rabbit.”

“Well, yeah, sometimes,” Nick concedes, but she can hear the smile in his words. He squeezes her. “I didn’t know you were that insecure about that.”

Judy shrugs. “Me neither, to be honest.” She thinks for a moment. “But then again I’ve never had such a close friend like you.”

“I’m honored.”

“Don’t be. I’m not really sure I’m worth it.”

“You are worth everything,” Nick grabs Judy by the shoulders and holds her at arms length so to look her in the eyes. “So don’t you say that ever again.”

Judy doesn’t know what to say to that. “Okay.”

Nick hugs her back to his chest. “That really hurt me, this morning. But it’s okay now. Just promise me to be honest with me.”

Judy buries her nose in his shirt. “Promise.”

They stay like this for a while. Judy feels all the tension from the last two days fall off her. Yes, there is still the case, and they still need to find everyone; but having Nick back at her side makes it all seem less intimidating.

When Nick let’s her go he smiles down at her. “Let’s go check on Billy.”

They walk into the living room to find Billy sound asleep on the sofa. He is curled into himself, the blanket falling half off him. Nick re-arranges the blanket around him. Billy stirs, mumbling something under his breath, but doesn’t wake up. Nick rests his paw on Billy’s shoulder for a moment before he removes it and tip-toes back to Judy. He puts a finger over his mouth and motions for her to walk back into the kitchen.

“Poor boy,” Judy says as she let’s herself fall into a chair. “He probably didn’t sleep at all since then.”

Nick nods. “We’ll just leave him be. I think we’ve got everything we need anyway.” He walks over to the fridge and peers inside. “You hungry, carrots? I could make us something.”

While Nick potters around the kitchen, Judy gets lost in her thoughts. She watches the back of Nick’s head as he slices at something or other at the counter. There is silence between them. The whole flat is silent. It has a tranquil quality to it; Judy rests her head on her pulled up knee and closes her eyes for a moment. She tries to think off all the things Billy told them, about Beanie running away, her wearing a scarf she didn’t have in the first place - and about the strange silvery thing underneath. Judy tries to mull it over, but she can’t see any connections, can’t find any sense in it, and there is Nick tinkering away in the kitchen and the soft rhythmic sounds of chopping are oddly relaxing…

“Carrots?”

Judy jerks awake and almost falls off her chair. “What? I’m awake!” She stumbles to her feet and almost falls over. Nick grabs her by the shoulders to keep her upright. “I didn’t fall asleep.”

Nick raises an eyebrow. “Sure.” He let’s go off her and she sits back on her chair. When she can’t suppress a yawn Nick gives her a ‘You were saying?’-look.

“Sorry,” she says and stretches. “Haven’t slept at all last night.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Nick gets two plates from the kitchen counter, walks to the small table in the corner and places one of the plates in front of Judy. It’s the same sandwich he’d made for Billy. “Sorry, haven’t got any strawberries left.”

Judy feels awfully sleepy and she really wants to go to bed right now, but she’s also famished, so she gets a hold of her sandwich and takes a bite. “’s good,” she says between bites.

They eat in silence. Nick seems to be deep in thought. He looks just as tired as Judy feels. They probably both should have an early night.

Just as Judy finishes her food her phone dings with a message from her mother. She grins at her phone while she types a reply.

“We should message May,” Nick says. “Let her know we’ll see her tomorrow.”

“On it.” Judy types a quick message to May and puts her phone down. Nick has his paws folded on the table, twirling his thumbs.

“I know I said you should leave, but I kinda didn’t mean it either?” Nick clears his throat. “I mean, you can stay the night. You can have the bed.”

“No way,” Judy says. “If Billy’s on the sofa and I’m in your bed then where do you sleep?”

“The chair, obviously.” When Judy opens her mouth to retort something Nick holds up a paw. “It’s a lot more comfortable than it looks. And besides, I would be more worried thinking you passed out on the subway on your way back home. I won’t take no for an answer.”

Judy opens her mouth again but Nick quiets her with a stern look. “Let’s just say you have to do this for me for this morning.”

“That makes no sense,” Judy begins but Nick’s not having any of it. He pushes himself off his chair and collects the plates.

“Don’t wanna hear it,” he sing-songs and walks over to the sink to rinse the plates.

“But you can-” Judy stops herself before she can finish that sentence. She can feel the heat rising to her face when she realizes what she was about to suggest. Even though she’s known Nick for a while and trusts him unconditionally the thought of sharing a bed with him feels…odd. Not weird odd. Not good odd. Just. Odd. And she doesn’t even think that trust is an issue her, either.

Nick gives her a questioning look over his shoulder but she shakes her head. “Ah, never mind. Forgot what I wanted to say.” Nick shrugs and puts the plates away to dry.

He takes Judy to his bedroom and pulls a shirt out of his wardrobe for her to change into. It’s way too big on her under normal circumstances, but it works perfectly as a nightgown. She goes into the bathroom to brush her teeth with one of Nick’s extra toothbrushes. It’s a bit of a challenge because she cannot stop yawning. She really needs to go to bed _asap_.

When she comes back to the bedroom Nick is hanging up Billy’s clothes on the radiator. “Should be dry by tomorrow.” He holds up Billy’s trousers and examines them. “There are more holes than fabric on them if I’m being honest.”

Judy sits down on the bed and grins up at Nick. “Don’t worry, I took care of that.”

Nick raises an eyebrow at her. “Of the holes in the trousers?”

“No, silly. I texted my mum. My brother’s just grown out of most of his stuff. He’s a bit older than Billy, so I think it should fit him nicely.”

“That’s great. Billy could really do with at least one pair of trouser that are not completely torn.”

Judy thinks on that. “I’m not making any promises…Raffi is kinda going through a punky phase at the moment. Some things might be torn.”

Nick laughs. “Didn’t we all go through that phase?”

“I didn’t. I went through a goth phase.”

Nick gapes at her. “You? A goth? I need proof to believe that.”

Judy cringes. “I’ll make sure to destroy any evidence.”

Nick clicks his tongue. “Spoilsport.” They both laugh. It feels so much better to be friends with Nick again. Its feels like she can finally breath again.

“I told her to send a few things to your place,” Judy says. “I hope they’ll arrive in the next few days.”

Nick nods. Then he walks over to a chair and retrieves a pair of sweats and a shirt. “I’ll leave you to it, then.”

“Wait!” Judy grabs Nick by the paw before he can leave the room. He turns to look at her. Judy looks up at him, surprised at herself. She’s not really sure why she did this.

“I’m sorry,” she says again. She thinks she needs to stress it one more time. “I really am sorry. And, if you need to be angry with me for a while, that’s okay. I don’t think I said that earlier.”

Nick’s eyes roam Judy’s face. It makes her somewhat uncomfortable. But not in a bad way. Cheese, this makes no sense.

Eventually, he says, “No need for that.” He gives her a soft smile, one that makes her heart stutter for a second, and squeezes her paw. “Good night, carrots.”

Judy knows it’s selfish, but she feels relived. “Night,” she says. Nick holds her gaze for a moment longer, then let’s go of her paw and leaves, closing the door behind him.

She stares at the closed door, her heart beating just a little bit too quickly. She brushes it off, changes into the shirt and is out before her head hits the pillow.

~*~

Judy starts into wakefulness when she hears a shout. She tumbles out of bed and lies on the floor with her heart hammering against her ribs. She immediately jumps up and almost tumbles back to the floor, her body still very much in dreamland. She steadies herself against the bedside table and listens while her heads slowly makes sense of her surroundings. Where did that shout come from? Did she dream it?

Judy rights herself, tip-toes to the door and carefully cracks it open. She can hear murmuring from the living room. She slips through the door and walks towards the voices. She comes to a halt in font of the half-open door. She can hear Nick talking in a low voice and Billy sobbing.

“It’s okay,” Nick says. “It was just a dream.”

Billy says something, but Judy can’t hear it. She creeps closer to the door and peeks inside. Nick has turned on the small lamp on the table next to the chair - the one he said is comfortable to sleep in - but he sits next to Billy on the sofa, rubbing circles into his back. Billy has his face hidden in his paws, crying. It breaks Judy’s heart. She thinks about entering, but then Billy lifts his face and starts speaking.

“It wasn’t a dream. My mum lost me.” He looks up at Nick, his face streaked with tears.

From where Judy is standing she can’t see Nick’s face, but the silence that follows Billy’s admission tells Judy everything she needs to know. Billy looks down again, rubbing his sleeve over his face.

“What happened, Billy?” Nick asks quietly.

Billy takes the ends of his blanket and wraps himself tightly. He looks at the floor, his lips quivering. Nick keeps looking at him and rubbing his back as if to encourage him to go on.

“When we lost dad, mum couldn’t pay the rent. She was so sad.” Billy sighs and shudders. “We got kicked out and lived on the street. But mum always found the best places to sleep and when we didn’t have enough food she’d always give me her share. It was hard, but at least we had each other. But it was hard.” Billy pauses, his gaze becoming more distant. “She sometimes left me at the park and went somewhere, but she always came back with money and food. She’d always say ‘Stay here Billy, I’ll pick you up later. Be a good boy.’ So I stayed and waited. Always. But then…”

Tears pool in Billy’s eyes again. Nick scoots closer to him. Billy visibly swallows his tears and continues, “One day she didn’t come back. But I stayed. She didn’t come back the next day. I went looking, but I didn’t know where she went so I just roamed the area for a while. I thought about going to the police, but I was scared they thought I was an orphan and put me into the orphanage. I don’t want that. I just want to find my mum.”

Billy starts crying again and Nick immediately envelopes him in a hug. “I just want to find her,” Billy sobs.

Billy cries into Nick’s shoulder while Nick rocks him in his arms. Judy feels the tears rolling down her own face. This poor boy had to go through so much at such a young age. The world, as Judy has to realize once again, is not fair.

When Billy calms down a bit, Nick speaks up. “I never met my dad,” he says. Billy goes quiet in Nick’s arms. “And my mum died when I was twelve. Lived on the street after that. I didn’t want to go to an orphanage, either.”

“I heard they lock children up in their bedrooms,” Billy says darkly.

Nick chuckles. “It’s not that bad.” Billy looks up at Nick with a frown. “I lived in an orphanage until I was eighteen.”

“You just said you lived on the street,” Billy points out.

“I did. But not for too long. Got picked up by some feds. I say it wasn’t too bad but I admit I didn’t have a great time either. But that was mainly because I wasn’t with Mike.”

“You mean that guy from the cafe?”

Nick nods. “We met on the street. Did some…not so good stuff, if you know what I mean. Had to get our food somehow. He was like an older brother to me. Still is.” Nick’s words are slightly chocked, and Judy remembers their talk with Mike all too vividly. No wonder Nick had been so upset.

Nick shakes himself and moves on. “I lost touch with Mike and that made everything worse. At some point I thought I’d always be alone. After I got out I roomed with him for a while but…things happened. And I thought he didn’t want me to be around anymore, even though that was not true. I didn’t really see it. And I regret it. But that all changed when I met Judy.”

Judy’s heart skips a beat. On the sofa, Billy nods knowingly, as if he knew exactly what was going on even though not even Judy knew what was happening. “Meeting her showed me that family is so much more. It’s all the people that care about you. I know that Judy cares about me, and I care about her, and that makes us family.”

To Judy, this was sort of news, but at the same time, a smile spreads across her face and she feels like her insides light up. She likes this. She likes the thought of Nick being family. And if she looks deeper, she probably should have known all along.

“I’m…not really sure why you are telling me this,” Billy says and sinks back into the sofa.

“I’m telling you this because I swear to you that I will help you find your family. I will help you find Beanie. And your mother. And in the meantime, Judy and I will be your family. Your family on loan, if you will.”

Billy gapes at Nick. He doesn’t say anything for a long time, but Judy can see different emotions flitting across his face. Then, he says, “That’s silly.”

Nick groans and playfully bumps Billy’s shoulder. “Just go with it.”

Billy nods, the hint of a smile playing around his lips. Nick stands up and walks back over to his chair. “Come on, let’s go back to sleep, we’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

Before Nick reaches the light switch Billy throws out a paw and says, “Wait! Don’t turn it off!” Nick turns. Billy looks embarrassed. “Can you…leave it? Until I fall asleep?”

Billy looks up timidly at Nick, and Nick’s face grows soft and he smiles down at him. “Sure, buddy.”

And then it happens. That something that was buried deep inside of Judy, that something that had squirmed in the pit of her stomach for the last few days, confusing her to no end, comes rushing out with an intensity that makes her dizzy; and at the same time it is such a simple realization that Judy wants to laugh out loud for being so stupid.

It’s that smile, the one that Judy has seen numerous times, that smile that Nick only reserves for special occasions, that smile that Judy wants to see on Nick’s face more often, because it’s special and precious and only occurs when Nick is truly happy. It’s the smile she treasures the most.

As Nick and Billy curl up in their blankets and close their eyes once more, Judy stands in the hallway, overwhelmed by the realization that she is in love with her best friend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Attempted child-kidnapping
> 
> I had my last exam today! I'M FREE! Thanks so much to anyone who commented; you really helped me through a bit of a stressful rough patch there <3  
> I'm so glad that most of you seem to enjoy this story! I had so much fun writing and all I was hoping for was that I could maybe brighten someone's day during those crazy times. As long as just one person enjoys this I'm happy <3

Billy sits at the small table in the kitchen, gobbling down a massive plate of beans on toast. Judy sits across from him and is a little impressed by the speed and amount of food Billy is able to wolf down. He looks a lot better than the day before. Judy’s mother texted her early this morning - actually, so early Judy was startled out of her dreams - that the clothes should arrive today. Judy hopes she remembered Raffi’s height correctly.

When Judy shuffled out of the bedroom Billy and Nick weren’t in the living room anymore but had apparently been awake for quite some time. She had hesitated going in the kitchen where the two were arguing over something. The realization from the night before was bright and vivid. She didn’t know what it meant. Whould it change anything?

In the end Nick spotted her standing in the doorway, ushered her in and pushed a plate into her paws.

“We’ve got a lot to do, so eat up,” he’d said and turned to fix himself some breakfast.

Judy looks down at her empty plate, then back at Billy. It was his second helping and he seemed just as hungry as before the first one. What an appetite. 

She tentatively raises her eyes and looks over at Nick. He has his back turned to her, cursing at the coffee machine that (again) decided not to work properly this morning. In a way, nothing has changed. At the same time the whole world has been turned upside down. Nick is still Nick. Judy still loves him the way she did before yesterday. He is her best friend, the closest she has ever had. Nothing will change that.

But there is also something small that has shifted in her perception, as if Nick somehow shines brighter than anyone else. Like his fur is more radiant, his eyes greener and his smile gives Judy a shiver down her back and simultaneously melts her insides. What baffles her the most is that, contrary to what all the romance novels and movies say, she feels calm. There is no stuttering, no racing heart, no flipped stomachs and such. When she looks at Nick, Judy feels at peace with herself and the world.

Does this mean that she knows what she is going to do with the fact that she is in love with Nick? No, absolutely not.

Nick curses and hits the top of the coffee machine, which gives an angry hiss. “I think that means no coffee for us today,” Nick sighs. He moves over to the fridge and pulls out a carton of orange juice.

“We could stop by Pete’s on the way to the precinct,” Judy suggests.

Nick grunts in agreement - he is usually grumpy until he’s had his first cup - gets two glasses and walks over to the table, pouring all of them some juice. Billy scrapes his plate clean and sits back with a contented sigh.

“So,” Billy says, apropos of nothing. “Mr. Grumpy over there has been telling me all about your case.”

Judy shoots Nick a look, but he shrugs and says, “Not every detail, obviously.”

Billy waves him away. “Anyway, I have decided to help you.”

Nick directs a raised eyebrows at Billy. “Have you now?”

Billy glares, but quickly looks back at Judy. “The only way to find out where Beanie is is to get myself abducted.”

Judy chokes on her juice and coughs while Nick spits juice down his front and almost drops his glass. He wipes the droplets off his chin and gives Billy a horrified look. “Are you mad?”

“No way,” Judy says between coughs.

Billy pouts and crosses his arms. “Well, what else are you going to do? You have been on this case for ages and found out literally nothing.”

“Don’t be so cocky! It’s not like in the movies where everything just falls into the police’s lap.” Nick definitely has a point, but Judy can’t help feeling guilty over the fact that they are still _nowhere_ near solving this case. While Billy’s words sting she can’t blame him. He lost his best friend. Judy thinks her reaction would be worse than Billy’s if Nick got abducted and she didn’t know where he was or if he was okay.

“Just think about it!” Billy slams his paws down on the table and gives both Judy and Nick an imploring look. “As far as we know I’m in the target group. You can give me a tracker or something and find out where the others are!”

“I thought we told you that we’ll make sure that nothing will happen to you?” Judy says.

“I can take care of myself. I’ve been living on the streets for ages.”

“Absolutely not.” Nick gathers the dishes and stomps over to the dish washer.

“But I promised!” Billy whines. “I promised to keep Beanie safe!”

Nick’s shoulders go rigid. Judy looks over at Billy. He has tears in his eyes, but he viciously forces them down.

“Go brush your teeth,” Judy says. “We’re not gonna talk about this anymore.”

Billy looks at her, his eyes full of hurt, but he jumps off his chair and walks out of the kitchen.

“No way in hell we’re gonna do this,” Nick says. He bangs the door of the dish washer closed and turns towards Judy.

“Of course not,” Judy says and gets up. “But he does have a point. We need to get a lead, otherwise we’ll walk around in circles forever.”

Nick pinches the bridge of his nose. “I know. I just don’t know what else to do.”

Judy walks over to Nick and leans against the counter next to him. She doesn’t lean against him; despite the calm she is suddenly hyper-aware of him. Even this close proximity suddenly feels so much more intimate than it previously did.

“You forget, May went back to check the tapes. I bet she found something.”

Nick looks down at her and gives her a lopsided grin. It makes Judy’s toes curl. “Always the optimist.”

Billy barrels back into the room with toothpaste on his chin. “That must have been the quickest teeth brushing in the history of teeth brushing,” Nick says.

“Whatever,” Billy says and puts his paws in his pockets. “No time to waste when we need to work on a case.”

Judy goggles at him. “We?”

Billy nods. “I’m coming with you. Obviously.”

~*~

Judy pushes the doors of the precinct open with Billy hot on her heels. He looks a bit intimidated by the building and shoots one of the passing officers a wary look.

Nick had tried to make Billy stay, but it was to no avail. Billy pointed out that he managed to help them get many of the clues, and that he won’t stop now; Nick had said that it was too dangerous; Billy had said that he lived on the street and he knew how to take care of himself. The bickering went on for a full ten minutes before Judy had put a paw on Nick’s and Billy’s arm and simply pulled them out of the apartment. She knew it was useless to make Billy stay - he would probably find a way to follow them anyway - and she remembers his need to find Beanie. What if he went and did something stupid (again)? Better to take him with them and keep an eye on him.

She said as much to Nick when they were on the subway. Nick grumbled something under his breath and Judy took it as a win.

Judy immediately spots May standing at the counter talking to Ben. Or rather, Ben is enthusiastically gesticulating and May smiles and nods along. Oh dear, maybe she doesn’t know Gazelle.

Judy jogs up to them, Billy scrambling to keep up with her. “Morning May, morning Ben!”

“Good morning sunshine!” Ben says and grins widely at her. “You look a lot better than yesterday.”

“I feel better, thanks.” She turns to May, who smiles and nods in greeting, but there is something grim about her. That doesn’t look promising.

“Clawhauser, buddy!” Nick comes up and bumps Ben’s arm. “Anything new?”

Ben grins. “Newsflash: it seems like our favorite officers put down their little fight and finally made up!” The smile falls from Nick’s face. Ben rolls his eyes. “You know the precinct, gossip travels faster than lightning speed in here.” Judy wonders how is Nick is still surprised about this after all this time.

May raises a questioning eyebrow - of course she is just as curious as anyone else in this precinct - but doesn’t say anything. 

Nick clears his throat. “Yeah, we’re good now.”

Ben sighs theatrically. “Oh good, because I cannot bear my favorite couple being at each others throats!”

Judy can feel the heat rise in her face and she shoots Ben a warning look. He shrugs. May snickers behind her paw. This is going great, really.

“Enough chit-chat, how about we get to work?”

Everyone turns to look at Billy, who stands behind Nick. He has his paws in his pockets and tries to appear casual, but his eyes keep flitting around the room.

“And who is this little bunny?” Ben leans over the counter and looks curiously at Billy. “Are you a brother of Judy’s?”

“No, that’s Billy. He’s helped us a lot with the case we’re working on.”

Billy puffs out his chest a bit. “And I’m going to help Judy catch those bastards.”

“Language,” Nick says. Billy makes a rude gesture with his paw. Nick gasps indignantly.

“About the case,” May says. “Can we talk about that? In the office?”

“Sure,” Judy says and turns to Billy. “Can you stay with Ben for a bit?”

“But I want to help!”

“I know, we won’t leave you out, I promise. Just wait for me here?”

Billy looks at her, then at Ben. He looks unsure of Ben. Judy doesn’t blame him; Ben can be a bit much when you first meet him.

“Promise you come back?”

Nick leans over Judy’s shoulder. “Promise.”

Billy nods, then turns to Ben. “Hi, I’m Billy.”

Ben clasps his paws together. “I’m Benjamin, but you can call me Ben! So nice to meet you! Do you like Gazelle?”

Judy suppresses a laugh when Billy shakes his head and Ben gasps. Before she can witness Ben launch into his usual introduction to the pop-star she and Nick follow May to the office.

May comes to a halt in front of her desk. “So you’ve found him.”

Nick leans against the desk and sighs. “Yeah. But he was in bad shape. His friend vanished and he’s been in a bad place since.”

“He actually found her a few days ago,” Judy adds. “Caught her stealing. She ran away, but he says she wore a scarf she didn’t have before and that there was something around her neck underneath that scarf.”

May looks mildly impressed. “Wow, he really did help us out. And you got more information than I did.”

Judy’s heart sinks. “You mean the tapes?”

May shakes her head dejectedly. “I checked everything I could get my paws on. Nothing.”

Judy falls down in a nearby chair. “Now what?”

Nick scratches the back of his head. “Good question. We know something fishy’s going on, but we have no clue who is behind it, where all the kids disappeared to, and how it happens in the first place.”

“And why,” Judy adds. “There must be a reason as well.”

“Children stealing money? I think there is no deeper meaning to that, to be honest.”

May picks up the notebook on her desk and rifles through the pages. “Maybe we should go back and try and catch one of the children?”

“We tried that like three times and they got away every time,” Nick grumbles. That fact must be gnawing on his ego. It does on Judy’s.

“Then we try again,” May says determinedly and pockets her notebook. “It’s the three of us now. I bet we can deal with it.”

Judy just wants to add that no, there are actually four of them, when there is a cough from the door. They all turn to see Ben standing there. “There is someone to see you?”

Judy stands. “Who?”

“He says his name is Mike,” Ben says. Judy and Nick exchange glances. “I put him in interrogation room three.”

~*~

Mike looks displeased to see them. Judy can’t blame him. He sits in the chair with his arms crossed. His eyes narrow when they enter the room.

“Mike.” Nick nods curtly.

“Nick.”

They glare at each other. After a few tense seconds May clears her throat. “How can we help you?”

Mike peels his eyes away from Nick and looks at May. “I came here to help you.”

Nick leans against the wall and crosses his arms. “Oh?”

“Don’t think I’ll confess to anything. I didn’t kidnap anyone.” If looks could kill, Nick would drop dead right now. Nick holds up his paws in mock-surrender. Judy goes to stand next to him in case they both decide to jump each other.

May sits opposite Mike. “How?”

“I’m doing this for Jenny, not you. Just to be clear.” Mike turns away from Nick and Judy and faces May. “I overheard something in the cafe. A few customers said that there is a weasel loitering around my cafe day in and day out. I’ve checked and I’ve seen him here,” Mike pulls a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and slams it on the table. It’s a printed map from the area around the cafe with a circle marking a spot just around the corner. “I haven’t seen him before, but I think he stands at the same corner where Jenny would have passed on her way back.”

May takes the map and studies it. Judy stands to look over her shoulder. If she remembers correctly it’s the blind spot where there are no cameras around. And where Jenny probably disappeared.

Nick pushes himself off the wall when May passes him the map. “We’re gonna check it out.”

May stands and addresses Mike. “Thank you for the information. However, this does not mean that you are off our list.”

Mike waves a paw. “Yeah, whatever. Just do your job and find Jenny.”

May and Judy walk towards the door, but Nick stays where he is.

“Nick, you coming?” Judy asks.

Nick passes her the map. “Just give me a minute.”

Judy hesitates. She trusts Nick won’t do anything stupid, but she still feels like she should stay. When he gives her an almost imperceptible nod, as if he had read her mind, she relaxes, takes the map and leaves the room with May.

“Is this a good idea?” May asks when they walk towards the office space. “I mean, I heard him shouting last time you talked to him.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be fine,” Judy says.

Contrary to what happened the day before, Judy does not believe that Mike kidnapped anyone. She hasn’t know him for long, but her instincts tell her that he is a good fox. But she also knows that all the evidence that they currently have point at him. Judy is convinced Nick feels the same, more so because he has know him for ages. Maybe they shouldn’t have sprung all of this at him yesterday. Maybe they should have thought for a moment. Judy wants to bang her head against the wall for being so stupid. Sleepless nights make her stupid, apparently.

While May fetches some things from her desk Judy walks back to the counter to pick up Billy. He is sitting on a chair next to Ben with a donut in his paws and an expression of fascination mixed with confusion on his face.

“And that’s when she came to Zootopia,” Ben says and holds up his phone to show Billy something. “She lives on top of this hotel in Sahara Square, can you believe it?” Billy’s mouth hangs open but he’s not looking at the phone. He keeps staring at Ben. 

“Hey you two, had a nice time?”

“Judy!” Billy springs down from his chair and hurries over to her.

“We had a lovely time!” Ben enthuses.

Billy grins back but turns to Judy and whispers in her ear, “I’ve never met someone who can talk so much so fast.”

Judy has to suppress a laugh. “That’s so nice to hear!”

“If you ever come back to the precinct you’re always welcome at Uncle Ben’s desk! I’ll always have a donut for you!”

Billy cautiously smiles up at Ben. “Thanks. I guess.” He takes a bite out of his donut to show his goodwill, though.

Ben turns to Judy and smirks. “About you and Nick - I want you to come back here and tell me _everything_.”

The heat rises in Judy’s face. “There’s nothing to tell.”

“Sure there isn’t.”

Billy looks from Judy to Ben. “What, you don’t know they’re dating?”

Judy sputters. “We’re _not_ dating!” As much as she wants to, she is not ready to discuss this with Ben - especially not in front of Billy.

Both Billy and Ben raise an eyebrow and they somehow look so uncannily similar that Judy starts to question her perception of the world. “Aha,” they say in unison.

“Stop being silly,” she says, grabs Billy by the shoulders and propels him towards the entrance. “I’ll text you later, Ben!”

Ben waves. “Can’t wait for it!”

May catches up with them at the at the door. “Is Nick back yet?”

“I’m here.”

They turn to see Nick walking up to them - with Mike alongside him. Judy instantly notes that they both still look gloomy, but some of the tension has left both of them. They look very tired, though.

They come to stand before Judy, May and Billy. There is a moment of silence were May seizes up Mike and Billy munches on his donut, looking between Nick and Mike.

“Hey there, didn’t see you,” Mike says to Billy and smiles down at him.

Billy grins. “Hi.”

“You look better,” Mike comments. “Have you been eating well?”

“Yeah, Judy makes sure I eat enough.”

Nick groans. “You know it was actually me who made you dinner? _And_ breakfast?”

Billy shrugs and keeps on eating. Mike gives a weak laugh. “I hope he keeps looking after you.” He turns to Nick and they exchange a curt nod. He then turns to Judy and gives her a small smile. “Go find Jenny. I’ll see you later.” With that, he walks past them and out of the precinct.”

“We should go, too,” Nick says.

“Where?” Billy asks.

“Tundra Town, obviously.”

Nick walks past them and out the door. Judy, May and Billy follow him. Nick walks a bit ahead of them, making for the subway when May calls out, “Wait!”

They all turn to see May jingling a pair of keys in her paws. “I got us covered today.”

Judy’s eyes go wide. “How did you manage to convince Chief Bogo to give you a car?”

“Had to promise him that I am going to be the one driving.”

Judy considers this. “Fair enough.”

“We’re driving in a police car?” Billy makes a little happy jump. “Nice!”

He runs up to May who leads the way to the car park. Judy and Nick follow, but before they can catch up Judy gets a hold of his wrist and stops him. Nick looks at her, puzzled.

“You okay?” she asks.

The corners of Nick’s lips quirk up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” When Judy keeps looking at him, he sighs and scratches the back of his neck. “I apologized to Mike. I think…I think I kinda overreacted yesterday. I mean, I _know_ he didn’t do it. But I was desperate-”

“We all are,” Judy interjects.

Nick sighs. “Yeah, we all are. But that’s no excuse. I know everything leads to him right now but I know he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Which is why I’m going to find the animal responsible and kick their ass into prison.”

Judy squeezes his wrist. “Yes, _we_ are.”

Nick smiles. “Mike said he understands, but I don’t think he forgives me just yet. But that’s okay.”

“I think I should apologize, too,” Judy muses. “I was there, too.”

Nick waves her off. “Nah, I think you’re good. Just keep buying coffee at his place.”

Judy huffs. “If he let’s me pay. I had to force my money on him last time.”

“That’s just like Mike,” Nick laughs.

“Hey!” Judy and Nick look up when they hear Billy yell from further away. “Can you two stop flirting and get a move on?”

“You-!” Nick waves a fist at him. Billy laughs and jumps to catch up with May who wears an equally amused grin.

“Let’s go,” Judy says.

“Yeah, just-” Nick coughs. “You can let go of me now.”

Judy let’s go of Nick’s wrist as if burned. “Sorry!”

Nick gives an unsure laugh, puts his paws deep into his pockets and starts walking again.

For a moment Judy tries to will a hole into existence to swallow her up. It seems today the universe is out to thoroughly embarrass her.

~*~

Judy ends up watching the streets with May. Nick and Billy went back to the plaza, keeping an eye on any suspicious children with scarfs. Judy had baited Billy with his street-expertise, but the fact is that she believes he’ll be a lot safer than looking out for a possible kidnapper. And, who knows, maybe they do finally catch one of them. That would speed things up.

They did not take one of the police cars but a normal, unmarked car that May parked across from the corner Mike had pointed out. May sits in the driver’s seat, sipping on a cup of coffee Judy has bought. Judy had thought it best to turn Nick’s advice into immediate action and went to Mike’s place. He wasn’t his usual self but he didn’t kick her out. He still didn’t let her pay. Judy takes a sip of her own coffee and makes a mental note to talk things through with Mike as soon as this case is closed.

They’ve been sitting in silence for about half an hour and Judy is feeling a bit restless. Surveillance simply isn’t her thing. She’s more at home where the real stuff happens. Then again, most police work is pretty boring, but compared to just sitting and waiting… _ugh_.

“So,” Judy says. May turns and lowers her cup. Judy grasps at topics to talk about. She barely knows May. “You like it here in Zootopia?”

May huffs. “Like is too strong of a word, but I grew up here.”

That surprises Judy. “I thought you weren’t from here. I thought you were from Manehattan.”

May laughs and turns to observe the street. “No, I’m a true Zootopian, born and bred in the heart of Tundra Town. Just left the city to get my training.”

“Didn’t you want to come back to Zootopia?”

May’s lips press into a thin line. “Yes, but my adviser thought I was best suited for Manehattan. I tried my best to impress everyone and get transferred.”

“You definitely did!” Judy cuffs May on the shoulder. “That was one hell of a job you did!”

May smiles at her. “Thanks. But I think I just got lucky.” She takes a sip of her coffee, her gaze becoming somewhat distant. “Anyway, it got me back here.”

Judy nods. There is silence again. If this surveillance goes on much longer she’ll implode.

“You from around here?” May asks.

“Oh no, I’m from Bunnyburrow.”

“Big family?”

“The biggest,” Judy laughs. “What about you?”

May doesn’t say anything for a moment. When Judy looks at her she is chewing her bottom lip. “I have a sister.”

“Older?”

“No, younger. She’s still at school.”

Judy cocks her head to the side. “Is she living with you?”

“Not right now.”

Something about this is odd. Judy is about to press May on that matter when she spots a weasel sauntering down the street.

“Look!” She points at him. They both sit up straight, fully alert. “Is that him?”

They watch as he walks, looking this way and that way, then leans against a lamp post and waits. 

Judy puts her cup in one of the holders. “That’s him.”

“Wait!” May puts a paw on Judy’s shoulder before she can jump out of the car. “He hasn’t done anything yet!”

Judy grumbles and sits back again. Jumping this guy won’t do them any good, but Judy still wishes she could pin him against the wall and demand where he took all the children.

Judy takes her cup again and drains it in one go. She didn’t account for the coffee to still be so hot and she scalds the inside of her mouth. It doesn’t matter to her.

They watch in tense silence as the weasel seizes up some passersby, checking his phone and looking bored. Judy feels so antsy she can’t sit still. She needs to do something.

“I’m going out,” she says and grabs the door handle.

“No Judy!” May takes a hold of her shoulders and hauls her back into the car. “If we don’t want to screw this up we need to be patient!”

“We don’t have time! Now, let me go!”

May shakes her. “No! Damn it, are you always this impatient?”

“Only when children are involved,” Judy says acidly.

May’s face darkens. “Trust me, I’m just as concerned, which is why-”

“Aha!” Judy points out the window. While they were arguing the weasel has acquired a small deer friend.

Judy looks at May triumphantly. May sighs and let’s go of her. “Well, let’s go then.”

They get out of the car. Judy makes a bee line for the weasel but slows down when she is close enough to hear them talk; neither the deer boy or the weasel has noticed her yet. The boy looks a bit flustered.

“I’m not lost, sir,” he says in a small voice.

“Are you sure? Kids like you shouldn’t be out all alone. Won’t your parents worry?”

The boy looks to the ground. “I don’t…”

“Excuse me!” Judy says. “Just wondering, do you know what time it is?”

The boy sees Judy and bolts down the street. The weasel curses and Judy can’t help a look of triumph. “Sorry, you two were busy?”

The weasel turns on her with a sneer. “You got a problem, missy?”

Judy scoffs and casually puts her paws in her pockets. “Not at all. Just wanted to know the time.”

He takes a menacing step towards her. “Look, fuzz-butt, I know you’ve been sitting in that car over there since I came here.” He nods over to their var and Judy swallows. “So what I want to know is-”

Suddenly May comes up behind her and places a paw on Judy’s shoulder. “There you are! Did you take a wrong turn there?” Judy spins around to see May smiling sweetly down at her. “The cafe is down that street, silly!” Judy is so perplexed she can’t do anything besides stare at May, who moves to stand beside Judy. “I’m so sorry, Linda can get a bit confused around here. Sorry to bother you!” With a smile and a wink May grabs Judy by the elbow and propels them past the weasel, who looks after them in stunned silence.

“What the heck was that?” Judy demands.

“I just saved our case!” May grinds out between her teeth. “If you had given yourself away he’d have left for good! Then our lead would be gone!”

They round the corner and Judy disentangles herself from May’s grip. She feels absolutely mortified. What had gotten into her? She knows how to handle something as delicate as this, so why did she act like this? Maybe she did lose a screw or two over the past few days.

She clasps her paws together over her head. “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

May crosses her arms and scrutinizes her. “Me neither. In any case, he knows our faces now and we can’t go back there.”

Judy groans. She really fucked up there.

May sighs. “Let’s hope Nick and Billy were luckier than us.”

~*~

“What am I going to do with you?” Nick pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. Next to him, Billy shakes his head in disappointment. “That’s surveillance 101! I thought you knew every rule in your sleep!”

Judy looks down at the ground and shuffles her feet. “I do,” she says sheepishly. “I think I just got a bit overexcited.”

“Nevermind. We’re gonna come back here tomorrow and then I will go and see whether I can get a hold of this guy.”

“You didn’t catch anyone?” May asks.

Nick shakes his head. “No. There was no one around today. At least none of us caught anyone red-pawed.”

Billy looks crestfallen. He probably thought he would catch Beanie today. Judy had hoped he would. She had hoped they would get something done today, but after she blew their cover and Nick and Billy being unable to catch anyone, they are still where they were this morning. It frustrates Judy so much she wants to stomp her foot and scream.

Nick sighs again. “I don’t think it makes any sense to stand around any longer. It’s been a long day.”

“But-” Billy starts, but Nick quickly stops him.

“We’ve been here all day and your not back to normal. We’re going back home and you’re going to have dinner.”

Judy, despite herself, has to hide a smile behind her paw. Nick sounds so much like a dad, so much so that May grins widely and Billy pulls a face and says, “You’re not my dad.”

“Maybe not, but I’m a responsible adult trying to take care of you.”

“Judy is also a responsible adult!”

Nick considers this. “Sometimes she is.”

“Hey!” Judy smacks Nick’s shoulder. “That’s not true!”

Nick just raises an eyebrow. If she’s honest with herself, it’s best that Nick took over taking care of Billy for the time being. She has to admit that she can’t really take care of herself at the moment, lest of a child.

“Come on, let’s go,” May says and starts to walk back to where the car is parked. Judy and Nick follow her.

“Wait!” They all turn to Billy who looks a bit torn. He plays with the hem of his frayed jacket. “I…I need to go to my usual place…”

Judy puts her paws on her hips. “If you’re trying to tell me that you’re not staying with Nick then I think we need to have a little chat.”

“No!” Billy says hastily. “I mean, there are a few thing I want to get from our place….if that’s okay? It’s not far from here, I can go by myself and come back.”

When Judy looks over at Nick she can see the same thought she has mirrored on his face. “We’re coming with you. We’re not in a hurry,” she says. Billy doesn’t look thrilled by it, but Judy puts on her no-nonsense face and he relents. He motions for them to follow him.

Judy throws May a questioning look over her shoulder. She shrugs and says, “I don’t like waiting. And I could do with a little walk after all that sitting.”

Together, they take off after Billy. He scurries through the streets, leading them down a few smaller alleys until they spill into a street that’s almost entirely fringed by abandoned and desolate houses. Judy takes a moment to take it all in, but then Billy screams.

She whirls around just as Billy runs towards a half-torn down house. It’s surrounded by workers and there is a wrecking ball right in front of it.

“Stop it!” Billy shouts. “Leave it alone!”

Judy, Nick and May are at Billy’s heels in an instant. The builders, a bunch of squat beavers, turn around, confused. Nick overtakes Billy and runs in front of the builders, whipping out his police badge and flashes it at them. “ZPD, we need you to stop immediately!”

One of the beavers looks dubious. “Sorry mate, we got instructions to tear this down.”

Billy throws himself at him but Judy manages to catch him around the waist before he can scratch out anyone’s eyes. “You can’t!” he wails.

The beaver looks unimpressed. Nick glares at him. “This is a police investigation, I order you to take a break.”

The beaver folds his arms. “You got a warrant?”

Nick takes a decisive step towards the beaver. “Look, either you give us a few minutes, or you have to wait until we call the station and get the chief here. What do you prefer?”

The beaver looks torn. He looks over his shoulder at the others who do not look as confrontational as him, shaking their heads vigorously. He turns again and pins Nick with a glare. “You got ten minutes. I need to get this done before nightfall.”

Nick gives a curt nod. Judy let’s go of Billy who immediately darts to the side of the building. Judy looks over at May who doesn’t need to be told to keep and eye on the beavers and casually stands next to the wrecking ball. Judy shoots her a grateful smile before she follows Billy.

She finds him standing in front of a side door to the building. Nick is standing behind him, examining what remains of it. The front half of the building is completely torn down, but the back half is mostly intact. The door is still standing, and Billy wriggles at the handle and throws himself against it when it doesn’t open immediately. Nick starts to push as well, and together they open it wide enough for them to wriggle through.

Billy goes in first. Before Nick follows him, he looks over at Judy. She doesn’t know what to say. She knew Billy is homeless, and maybe it was best that he didn’t sleep on the streets but somewhere more sheltered - but she can’t help imagine what would have happened if Billy had been inside when the beavers came.

Nick pushes through and Judy follows. There are dusty boxes everywhere. They have a hard time climbing over them and through a narrow hallway. When they get through they almost stumble into Billy, who stands and stares at the chaos in front of him.

There is rubble everywhere. For some reason they started demolishing the building before removing anything inside it. Upon closer inspection Judy thinks that this must have been a restaurant or cafe of some sort; there are a few tables pushed to the front (now littered with rubble), chairs and even small sofas.

Billy stares at the mess in front of him in horror. He’s glued to the spot, his eyes roaming the remains. Judy puts a paw on his shoulder and he jumps. “You okay?” she asks tentatively.

Billy doesn’t answer; he shrugs her off and wades into the mess. Judy follows and wordlessly helps him climb over some bigger pieces. Nick follows them closely.

Billy makes his way over to a set of sofas that have been mostly untouched as they are at the back, but they are covered in a fine layer of dust. Billy takes a hold of a blanket and shakes it, throwing dust everywhere. They all cough. Billy falls down to his knees and rummages around under the sofa. Judy lets her gaze wander to the other sofa. There is something peeking out under the blanket. She lifts it and uncovers a dirty copy of _The Princess Bride_.

“Beanie and I are reading this,” Billy says from behind her. He is clutching a dirty backpack to his chest and looks sadly at the book Judy is holding. “I mean, she read it to me. I’m not so good with reading.”

“We’ll take it with us so she can read it to you when she comes back,” Judy says and offers him a smile. Billy returns it weakly.

Judy indicates Billy’s backpack. “Is that all you’ve got?”

Billy shakes his head. “No, but it’s the most important stuff.” He leans down again and looks under the other sofa. He pulls another small bag from under it. This one looks a bit newer. “This is Beanie’s stuff.”

From the other side of the room Nick curses. Judy turns to see him climbing over a pair of chairs to get back to them. “I don’t think those idiots even checked if anyone was in there before they started hammering down on this.” He comes to a halt right beside Billy. “Couldn’t check the front I’m afraid, to much damage already done.” He eyes the bags Billy’s holding and gently pries Beanie’s backpack from his paws. “I’ll carry that for you.”

Billy gives up the bag without complaint. Judy isn’t sure if it is because he trusts Nick or if he is in too much shock to care. Before Nick can swing the bag over his shoulder she opens the zipper and places the book inside.

With a last sad look at his former home, Billy turns and makes his way back to where they came from. Judy and Nick follow him in silence. This place must have been in shambles in the first place, but Judy knows a thing or two about how much something a bit broken can grow on you.

When they come back to the front they find May in a death-glare match with the beaver in charge. May is winning. The beaver looks disgruntled, even when he spots Judy, Nick and Billy emerging from the building.

“About time,” he huffs and immediately turns to shout instructions at the others.

May jogs up to them and eyes Billy with concern. “You okay there?”

Billy doesn’t answer. He watches the beavers getting the wrecking ball ready and in position again.

“I’m sorry,” May says and turns to glare at the head-beavers back. “They are a bunch of idiots.”

Judy huffs a laugh. “Come on,” she says and offers Billy her paw. “Let’s go home.”

Billy takes it; to his right, Nick takes a hold of his other paw. Together, they walk down the street and back to the car.


	18. Chapter 18

May looks extremely uncomfortable. She’s sitting ramrod straight on Nick’s sofa, paws folded in her lap, looking about her as if something’s going to jump her any minute. Judy finds it weirdly entertaining.

She places a glass of water in front of May and gives her an encouraging smile. “Just make yourself at home.” May wordlessly reaches for the glass and takes a sip.

It took all of Judy and Nick’s persuasive powers to convince May to have dinner with them. At this point it felt wrong to exclude her, especially when they are meant to incorporate her into the team. She may not be knew to the city but Judy has the feeling that she did not have a lot to come back to.

Judy leaves May in the living room and walks back into the small hallway. When they came back to Nick’s place there was a huge package waiting on the front door. Judy’s mum had been true to her word and sent all of Raffi’s old clothes. Judy needs to find out how much the overnight postage cost. She knows her mum will not accept any money, but maybe she can compensate by buying her that coat that she’d been eyeing for a while now.

The package is too big for her to move so she opens it and rummages through the items until she finds a pair of jeans - with no rips! - and a dark blue jumper. Judy notices that there is a good amount of colorful clothes that she definitely never saw on her brother. Maybe he just went through a small cycle of punk-appropriate stuff and ignored the rest. It would be just like him.

Judy closes the package and brings the clothes to the bathroom. Billy didn’t protest when Judy suggested he’d have a hot shower to warm up. She hopes he feels a bit better afterwards. She knocks on the door and pushes the clothes through when Billy opens it. Judy doesn’t wait for him but instead walks into the kitchen to help Nick with dinner.

“Billy’s had a shower,” she announces when she enters the kitchen. “And my mum sent so many clothes I don’t think Billy will ever be able to wear all of them.”

Nick chuckles, takes the lid off a pot and stirs in its contents. “Anything that isn’t ripped in there?”

“Actually, I think she sent me everything Raffi never wore. I found a blue jumper!”

Nick mock-gasps. “You don’t say!”

Judy giggles and stands next to Nick. She tries to peer into the pot, but it’s too high for her to see. “Need any help?”

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m almost done.” He puts the lid back and stirs in another, smaller pot. “Just making some mac’n’cheese.”

“And I thought you were going to surprise us with a three-course five-star meal.”

“Another time, sweetheart.” A chill runs down her spine at the endearment. It’s not like Nick means anything by it, or hasn’t used it multiple times before; but things change. Judy changed. She suddenly wonders how she will get through the evening without saying or doing something stupid.

Nick turns off the stove. “It was my favorite when I was a kid. My mum used to make it to cheer me up.”

“That’s lovely.” A warm feeling spreads in her chest. She watches as Nick sieves the noodles and adds the sauce with that small smile on his lips, the one that never leaves his face. It’s kinda addictive, seeing Nick smile.

“Can I have some water, please?”

Judy tears her eyes away from Nick and looks at Billy. He stands in the doorway, tugging at his new jumper. His new clothes are a bit too big but they are still a massive upgrade to his old ones.

“Sure.” Judy pours Billy a glass and gives it to him. “Do you like your new clothes?”

“Yeah,” Billy says and he looks genuinely happy when he looks down at himself. “I like the color.”

Judy smiles and puts a paw on Billy’s shoulder. “We’ll leave you to it,” Judy says over her shoulder and steers Billy back into the living room. She doesn’t want to leave May alone for too long. At least that’s what she’s trying to tell herself.

May is still sitting in the same spot on the sofa, still straight as a stick, inspecting the pictures on the little table next to her. She quickly looks away when Judy and Billy approach her. Billy sits in the chair, leaving Judy to sit next to May.

“That’s Nick’s mum,” Judy says and indicates the picture frame with a nod of her head.

May looks like she’s been caught stealing a chocolate bar, which Judy finds hilarious. May scratches the back of her head. “She looks nice.”

Judy shrugs. “I’ve never met her, but Nick tells me she was great.”

May smiles sadly. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“What’s your mum like?” Billy asks.

May looks startled, wringing her paws in her lap. “I don’t really remember,” she says eventually. “She died when I was very young.”

Even Billy realizes that he’s brought down the mood in the room. “’m sorry,” he mumbles into his glass.

“It’s okay. As I said, I don’t really remember her.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t miss her,” Judy points out.

“True,” May says with sad smile.

There is silence. It’s awkward. Judy hates it. Billy clicks his nails against his empty glass. The sound makes the silence even more uncomfortable.

Judy turns to face May. “So tell me, how you getting on in Zootopia?”

“Good?”

“That doesn’t sound convincing.” Judy can’t take May’s rigid state anymore. She prods May’s shoulder until she leans against the back of the sofa. May gives her a look of utter confusion.

“Seriously, just relax,” Judy says and sits back as well. “No one’s gonna eat you.”

“Billy might, he looks hungry.” Both Judy and Billy roll their eyes when Nick joins them. “Let’s just hope we’ll survive the next thirty minutes.”

“Ha ha,” Billy says and slides down in his chair until he lies in it. He wriggles his feet which hang over the chair. Nick pokes them. Billy glares at him.

Nick shrugs and flops down on the carpet opposite of May and Judy. “I just got half of that, what were you talking about?”

Billy points at May. “How she’s getting on here, and Judy says it doesn’t sound good.”

“I didn’t say that,” Judy protests. “I just think May needs a bit more of a welcome.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” Nick stands up again and walks over to a shelf to rummage through a drawer. He comes up with a stack of cards victoriously. “I think a game of Snap is due.”

Judy frowns. “That’s not really what I meant.”

Billy sits up and eyes the cards curiously. “How do you play Snap?”

“Did you hear that carrots?” Nick walks over to the table and slaps down the cards. “This boy does not know how to play Snap!”

“Yeah, we need to change that immediately,” May says with a nod.

“You just don’t want to talk,” Judy mumbles and puts down her glass.

“Correct,” May says and suddenly she seems a lot more relaxed at the prospect.

“Let’s face it carrots, until we’ve had any food our brains just won’t work properly to have a conversation.” Nick sits down and starts to shuffle the cards. “Now, Billy, this is how it goes.”

~*~

After three rounds of Snap, all of which Billy wins (Nick grumbles something about “beginner’s luck” under his breath when he shuffles into the kitchen), they all sit in the living room with plates heaped with mac’n’cheese. Billy is shoveling his food as if his life depended on it (which, when Judy reflects on it, has probably been true for him for a long time). May is a lot more relaxed after their game and the prospect of food, leaning back against the sofa and even humming her appreciation every other bite.

Judy is enjoying her serving of mac’n’cheese. It’s hearty and creamy and just the right amount of spicy. Judy had never eaten any spicy mac’n’cheese until then, but she appreciates the hint of…whatever it is that Nick put in there. She needs to ask him for the recipe later on. Then again, she can’t really cook it at home, so there is no point after all.

Maybe, just maybe, Nick is right and she should look for a new place. She could definitely afford something else. But does she really need it? After all, she spends most of her time at work, and when she doesn’t work she spends her time at Nick’s. Maybe she should just move in with Nick. The idea pops into her head, unbidden, and she can’t deny that she kinda likes it. At the same time, given her new… _feelings_ …it also seems like the most terrible idea she’s ever had. And she’s had a few of those.

Billy finishes his dinner first and puts down his plate with a satisfied sigh. He sprawls across the chair with a content smile tugging at his lips. Judy is glad that he seems to be a lot happier than earlier.

“Good?” she inquires.

“Yeah.” The smile slips from his face. He looks at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Beanie would’ve loved it, too.”

Judy regards him with a sad smile. How she wishes she could bring this girl back to this place and see Billy reunited with her.

May puts down her plate. “Is Beanie her real name?” Judy remembers that she had briefed May on what had happened to Billy, but only the bare minimum.

Billy shakes his head. “Actually, I don’t know her real name. She never told me. I don’t think she likes it much.”

“And why Beanie?”

Billy grins. “She’s always wearing a black beanie hat.”

Something happens to May that Judy can’t really put her finger on. It’s like she simultaneously listens up and shrinks back into the sofa. “A black beanie hat?” May echoes.

“Yeah, she never takes it off. I think she even leaves it on when she sleeps. I almost never see her without it.”

“You okay May?” Nick asks from his spot on the floor. “You look a bit peaky.”

May doesn’t react to Nick’s question. Judy pokes her in the side and she jumps. “Do you feel sick?”

“I’m fine!” May says way too quickly and turns back to Billy. “How’d you meet her?”

Billy cocks his head to the side. “I found her a few months ago on the street. She didn’t have anything with her and I shared my food with her. She definitely didn’t live on the street before that. She didn’t know anything. I taught her everything.” He looks very proud of himself. “When I told her I was looking for my mum she said she was looking for her sister. And I promised her that I will help her find her and I always keep my promise!”

The more Billy talks about Beanie the sicker May looks. Maybe she’s allergic to something and doesn’t know? Judy is seriously concerned.

“Are you sure you’re okay? Was it the food? Do you need anything?” Judy puts down her plate and is ready to raid Nick’s medicine cabinet when May grabs her wrist and shakes her head vehemently.

“I’m fine,” she says, looking decidedly not fine. “I just…” She let’s go of Judy and stands up. “I just…need to go. Errands to run.”

They all look after her with a mix of concern and bewilderment. Nick is the first one to gather his wits and jumps to his feet. “Wait!” He runs after her into the hallway. Judy shakes herself and follows them.

“I’m sorry I have to leave so soon,” May says without looking at either of them. She pulls on her coat and rummages through her pockets for her travelpass. “Thanks for the invite. The food was really good.” And with that she is through the door, stalking down the hallway and disappearing down the stairs in a whirl of flying coattails.

Judy and Nick stare at the spot she disappeared from, then at each other. “I hope she’s okay,” Judy says.

Nick closes the door. “I have a weird feeling about this,” he says in a low voice. Judy considers texting May, but she is certain she won’t reply. Hopefully they can talk tomorrow.

They walk back into the living room. “Is she alright?” Billy asks.

“Let’s hope so,” Judy says. Billy looks unhappy and Judy hastily adds, “It’s not your fault! Don’t worry about it!”

Billy looks a bit more at ease, but given the things that happened in the last couple of days Judy isn’t surprised that he doesn’t seem to like what just happened. Judy doesn’t really know what to make of it, either.

“Worrying won’t help now,” Nick says. He starts to pile up the dishes. “And besides, May is a grown vixen, she can take care of herself. We’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

“I’ll text her right away,” Judy assures Billy and that seems to settle it for him. He jumps up from his chair and reaches for a plate.

“Leave it, it’s fine,” Nick says and swats Billy’s paw away.

“I want to help!”

Nick narrows his eyes at Billy. “I said it’s fine.”

Billy narrows his eyes right back at Nick. “And I said I want to help!”

They both have their paws on the last plate on the table, glaring at each other. Neither seems willing to let go of it.

“But Judy really wants to help me, right?”

Judy jumps when Nick addresses her. She was just in the process of quietly pulling her phone out of her pocket to capture this moment. “Of course!” She pockets her phone again and quickly swipes the plate from under Nick and Billy’s paws. “You can watch some TV if you want?”

Billy looks from Nick to Judy, then back at Nick. A knowing grin spreads all across his face. “Uh-huh,” he says. “I get it.”

Nick looks confused. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Billy falls back into his chair and curls up. “Don’t worry, you won’t even know I’m here.”

Nick still looks confused - and so is Judy, to be honest - but he wordlessly turns on the TV and passes Billy the remote. Billy is immediately transfixed and completely ignores Judy and Nick. Judy shrugs it off and follows Nick into the kitchen.

“Sometimes I really don’t get this child,” Judy says and puts the plate down on the counter. “But he grows on you, doesn’t he?”

Nick makes an unintelligible sound (Judy takes it as an affirmation) and walks over to the dishwasher. “Oh, crap, I just put it on.”

“That’s fine, I’ll do it.” Judy goes to retrieve her little chair and moves it over to the sink. “You made dinner, I’ll do the dishes.”

“Leave it carrots, I can put them in tomorrow.”

“And let the dirty dishes dry in the sink? Nu-huh. Besides, it’s not like it’s that much.” Judy simply grabs the pile of plates from Nick’s paws and places everything in the sink.

She can feel Nick’s gaze on her when she pours water into the sink and grabs the sponge and detergent.

“Okay,” he says. She looks over her shoulder to see him sit down at the small dinning table.

On second thought this might have been a terrible idea. This day is filled with terrible ideas, Judy thinks. She has to concentrate on not accidentally dropping a plate. She can feel Nick looking at her. It’s not like he never looks at her. He looks at her a lot. She looks at him a lot. So why does it feel so different right now? Is it because she can’t see him? Is it because they are on their own. _Oh gosh they’re on their own_.

“We’ll catch them tomorrow. I can feel it.” Nick says. Judy turns off the tab and darts a quick look at Nick. He has his chin propped up on his paw, his usual lazy smile on his face.

Judy quickly looks back at the unwashed plates and picks one up. “What makes you think that?”

“Don’t know. I just…have this feeling we’re close. It’s just a gut feeling.”

“Let’s hope you’re right.”

There’s silence again. Judy has to concentrate very hard on her washing up. She just wanted something to do with her paws to distract her from her own thoughts, but that kinda blew up in her face. And now she doesn’t know what to do or say. Besides washing the dishes.

Behind her, Nick heaves a sigh. “You’re taking ages, carrots. Let me help you.”

Before Judy can protest Nick is beside her, brandishing a towel and gently taking the clean plate out of her paws. It startles her so much she drops the sponge, but Nick doesn’t seem to notice her discomfort. Well, it’s not discomfort so much as sudden proximity and touching and _aaah_. What the hell is wrong with her? It didn’t bother her up until now!

Judy wordlessly takes the sponge and dives into her task with more fervor. Nick keeps taking the plates from her, dries them and stacks them up neatly. It feels oddly domestic. Somewhere in the background she can hear the television blaring an ad for _Schuyler’s Finest Bug-Powder_.

“Billy talked about going undercover again,” Nick says.

Judy keeps looking at the plates. “When?”

“When we were at the plaza. I told him no, but…” Nick sighs.

Judy passes him the last plate, throws down her sponge and gives him an angry look. “Don’t tell me you’re considering it!”

“No!” Nick says hastily. “Absolutely not! It’s just…I hope he doesn’t do something stupid. He was very antsy throughout our whole surveillance. Maybe we should leave him here tomorrow.”

Judy thought about that. It is the sensible choice after all. “But you’re forgetting, he’s just as stubborn as both of us combined,” she says.

Nick finishes the last plate and throws down the towel. “Yeah, I know.” He leans against the counter. “I’m just worried.”

“Me too.” She hauls herself up to sit next to Nick and contemplates his face. He looks up at the ceiling, his brows furrowed in thought. She wants to reach out and smooth out the worry. She sits on her paws instead. “Let’s just hope we’ll get further than today.”

Nick glances at her. “Speaking of which. What was all that about? Didn’t we talk about thinking before you act?”

Judy averts her gaze and stares at her feet. “We did.” She chews her bottom lip. “I just…I think I got carried away.”

“Carried away? Carrots, if May hadn’t saved the situation we would be back to zero! We can’t make any mistakes at this point!”

“I know!” She jumps back on the chair. “I know that perfectly well! I think I just…work better with you around.”

Nick stares at her for a moment, then raises an eyebrow. “You mean I wasn’t around to give you a clip around the ears before you got yourself head over heels in trouble?”

Judy rolls her eyes. “Something like that.” The truth is that she means something else. She just feels…calmer around Nick. More level-headed. And that is saying something.

Her phone vibrates in her pocket with a message from her mum. When she sees the time she groans. She puts away her phone and steps down from the chair. “I really should get going before-” For some reason Judy manages to miss her step - definitely not because she was looking at Nick - cries out and prepares for the inevitable impact.

It doesn’t come. Rather, she suddenly finds herself hanging in the air. “You okay carrots?”

Before Judy could hit the floor Nick has grabbed her around the waist and now she is dangling in the air. She didn’t know Nick’s reflexes are that good. Does he work out? When does he have time for that?

All these thought race through her head until she realizes that _Nick is holding her close_ and she starts to struggle. “I’m fine!” She waves her arms around and Nick curses.

“Will you stop that! I don’t wanna drop you!” He reaches out with his free paw and lowers her back on her feet.

“Thanks,” she mumbles, feeling all the blood rush to her face. She edges a few steps away from Nick, fearing he might feel the heat emanating off her.

“You’re welcome,” he says, bemused. Judy, wanting to get out of this stupid awkward situation, pulls her phone out of her pocket and reads her mother’s text. She doesn’t take in a single word she reads.

Nick clears his throat. “You know, you don’t need to go. You can stay if you want.”

Judy doesn’t turn around when she speaks. She really can’t bear looking at Nick right now. “And you sleep on that chair again? Definitely not.”

Nick rounds her and looks down at her with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. Judy can only think how cute it looks. She’s glad he can’t read her mind. “As I said, it’s not that bad. Besides, you and Billy can share the bed and I can sleep on the sofa.”

Judy pockets her phone and huffs. “No way. You need a good night’s sleep. We’re gonna catch them tomorrow, remember?” She playfully shoves his shoulder. He grins. It already feels like too much. “I’m not gonna take a half-asleep fox with me tomorrow, so go and get some proper sleep.”

Nick considers this. “Okay. But you’re always welcome to stay, go it?”

Judy knows that all too well, but she also knows that she cannot stand another night sleeping in Nick’s bed and his scent on the pillows and blankets. “Got it.”

They walk into the living room where Billy is sprawled across the sofa, half-asleep. Judy exchanges a glance with Nick and opts to leave him be. She’ll see him tomorrow anyway.

Nick walks her to the door where he helps her into her coat. Why the heck does he have to be such a gentleman all the time? And why does it make Judy feel all fuzzy inside? She seriously needs to go home and get a break from all of this.

“See you bright and early?”

“Of course,” Nick says and smiles. “I’m gonna bring Billy as well?”

Judy shrugs. “I think you couldn’t leave him here even if you wanted. You’d probably have to chain him to the radiator.” When Nick inclines his head in thought Judy laughs and whacks him on the arm. “That was a joke!”

“I think it was a really good suggestions.” Nick smiles his mischievous smile and Judy groans. Mostly to hide her embarrassment.

“Good night, carrots.” Before Judy can react Nick has enveloped her in a tight hug. Judy’s arms come up on their own accord. She desperately hopes that Nick can’t feel the thumping of her heart. Or that she has her face buried in his shoulder and inhales deeply.

“Good night, Nick.”

She makes her way out of the flat and down the corridor quickly and without turning around. She manages to catch the next subway before it slams its doors shut in her face and she is home earlier than she thought. Bucky and Pronks are…particularly loud this evening, so she grabs her earplugs, shoves them in her ears and gets changed.

When she settles down under the covers she is wide-awake. She can still feel Nicks arms around her, can still smell him, can still see his smile when she closes her eyes. How the hell is she going to do her work properly when she suddenly reacts to Nick like that? How the hell is she supposed to solve this case like that? And how is she going to get over those feelings in the first place? Judy has never been a coward. That’s why she’s made it to the ZPD. But Judy has also never been in love before…not like that. 

And Judy has never had a friend like Nick before. She does not, _ever_ , want to loose him ever again. His friendship is what keeps her going. She needs him, more than he might realize. She cannot let her feelings destroy that. And the fact that they are partners? This is a recipe for disaster. And then she doesn’t even know how Nick feels about her…

He values her as a friends, that she knows for sure. But more than that? That’s doubtful.

Judy falls into a fitful sleep, dreaming of a warm paw on her shoulder and a smile that melts her insides.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Implied child abuse

Billy has his gaze fixed on the plaza. Today, he _will_ catch one of them. He knows it. He won’t let Beanie down any longer. He will get her out if this.

He is sitting in one of the cafes, ignoring the hot chocolate Judy has ordered for him. She sits across from him and pretends to read a book. She doesn’t pretend successfully. Her eyes constantly dart from the book to the plaza to Billy and back to the book. It makes him want to groan. He does so eventually.

“Can you stop that?” he says and begrudgingly takes a sip of his drink. Maybe that’ll make her stop looking at him.

“Stop what?” She lowers her book and gives him a calculating look. Billy doesn’t like it. Ever since she and Nick decided to look after him they act like he can’t take care of himself. Which is totally stupid. He’s lived on the streets of Tundra Town for long enough to get by. He’s not some delicate flower.

“Looking at me,” he grumbles and looks back to the plaza. He won’t fail today.

May is on the opposite side of the plaza, chewing on a hot sweetpotato. She and Judy are connected via some earpieces they stuffed into their ears this morning. Billy had asked for one, too, but Nick had said something about internal policy and safety and whatever, Billy didn’t really listen after that initial no.

It took all of his persuasive powers to convince the three of them to let him go with Judy. Nick wanted him to go along with him; he even tried to bait him into it by saying he might get a small task of his own. While that sounded exciting, Billy didn’t lose sight on his goal; to bring Beanie back home. And he won’t get that done by loitering in some corner and watch a weasel be creepy.

Judy purses her lips, but doesn’t say anything. She goes back to fake-reading her book. Billy takes another sip of his chocolate.

He hopes May, Judy and the old fart are actually up to it. They’re all acting weird today. After May left so suddenly last night of course all of them wanted to know what had been going on, but she evaded all their questions masterfully (Billy has to find out how she does it). She looked tired, though. Billy hopes she doesn’t fall asleep eating her food. Otherwise, Billy will have to march over and whack her across the head with Judy’s book.

Judy, on the other paw, barely looked at Nick the whole morning and seemed very relieved when he left them at the car and made his way to the spot where the weasel hung out. Billy really hopes they didn’t get into a fight last night. He didn’t notice her leaving as he managed to fall asleep in front of the television. He had kinda hoped that she would stay because he didn’t want to be alone with that old fart. Who carried him to the bed. And slept on the sofa. And made pancakes this morning. Billy has to admit, he’s not that bad of a fox. But he won’t tell Nick that. Still, it felt a bit awkward that morning without Judy around and Billy was glad to see her when he and Nick made it to the precinct.

The task for today is very simple: while Nick tries to catch that weasel red-pawed Billy, Judy and May went back to the plaza to catch one of the children. So, same as yesterday. Or the day before. Honestly, is police work always this repetitive? Billy scowls at his chocolate. He was never a fan of the fuzz but being involved in this whole business and seeing how frustrating it can get kinda alters his view on the poor sods. But only a little bit. He had his run-ins with less kind officers than Judy and Nick, so.

Billy scans the crowds of animals. Most of them are laden with shopping bags. Only when he watched television yesterday did he remember that Christmas is coming up fast. The days had been blurring into each other and he totally forgot about it. Not that he had anything to look forward to. But it made him sad as he had hoped to spend it with his mother…

But he will make sure to be with Beanie this time. He will make sure she will get out of this mess before Christmas. It doesn’t matter that they won’t have anything, at least they will have each other.

“I’ve spotted something.”

Billy whirls his head around to Judy, who has lowered her book, her eyes trained on something - or rather, someone - in the crowds. Billy jumps up from his chair and tries to make out what she’s looking at.

“Copy that,” she says and puts her book down. “Billy, I want you to stay here.”

“You wish,” he says and yes, there it is, there is a lamb with a green scarf. Isn’t that…?

Billy runs. He expertly darts between animals, never loosing sight on the green scarf. He knows Judy is right behind him, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t turn, because if this lamb is here, then that means…

“Beanie!”

He can’t help himself. She stands right there, her paws clutching a wallet. A dark orange scarf is wrapped around her neck, tassels flying in the cold breeze. When she hears Billy’s voice she startles and drops the wallet. Her eyes immediately find his and they’re filled with the same horror as they were last time. It hurts Billy to the core, but he ignores it, running straight for her. He won’t let her go this time.

She is on a run in an instant. Billy runs past the lamb (he knows her name, but he can’t remember) and follows Beanie through the maze of animals. Even though Billy is fast she is taller than him and apparently had some practice in the last few days, she’s ahead of him; Billy pushes his legs to their absolute limit and starts to gain on her.

He dodges a pair of moose; there is angry shouting behind him but it doesn’t matter, _nothing matters_ , all his focus is on Beanie. She darts into an alley - Billy really has enough of those but at least he knows his way - and zigzags along, intent on losing him, but Billy can see that she doesn’t know what she is doing, looking over her shoulder every few steps and nearly barreling into a fox. Billy slides past him and after Beanie who suddenly stops, looking around in a panic. It’s a dead-end.

“Beanie!” He wheezes out her name. She spins around, scarf flying, her paws up pleadingly.

“Please!” she says, and she sounds like she is about to cry. “Please let me go!”

“No!” he says decisively and takes a step forward. She takes a step backwards. It hurts so much to see her like this. Billy doesn’t know what to do.

“Why are you so scared?” His voice comes out a lot more broken than he intended. Beanie’s jaw works, but no words escape her lips. Billy fights down the tears. “I’m just trying to help you! Please, let me help you!”

Beanie looks at him, her eyes big and sad and Billy doesn’t like the way she looks at him, like she pities him. But then she spots something behind him and her eyes go glassy.

“Anne?”

Billy turns to see May and Judy standing right behind him. May looks past Billy straight at Beanie, and unreadable expression on her face. Judy looks from May to Beanie, clutching a struggling lamb girl at her side

“May?”

Billy turns back to Beanie. Wait, what did May just call Beanie? And why does Beanie know May’s name?

Billy can’t read Beanie’s face. For the very first time he doesn’t know what’s going on in her head. For the very first time she looks as if she’s just seen a ghost.

May stumbles forward, arms out, tears spilling over. “Anne! You’re alive!”

Beanie, who had watched May with an unreadable expression, suddenly jerks back before May can grab her. “Where have you been?” Her voice is low, but it is trembling with accusation. “I waited for you! Where have you been?”

Her fists are clenched at her sides and her eyes are like venom on May. Billy has never seen Beanie - sweet, kind, Beanie - like this. May stares at her, tears still spilling down her face.

“I’m sorry,” May says shakily, taking a tentative step towards Beanie.

“You left me with him!” Beanie cries. “You went away and you left me and you didn’t come back and I-” Suddenly angry tears stream down Beanie’s face but before Billy can rush to her side May has enveloped her in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry,” May says. “I’m sorry.”

It strikes Billy like lightning. He knows who May is. Billy should have known. He watches as Beanie clutches at May’s coat and cries into her shoulder.

So this is her. This is Beanie’s - Anne’s? - big sister. May and Beanie are sisters. And she’s finally found her (or did Billy find her?). Billy should be happy. This is what he had promised. Protecting Beanie, and help her find her sister. This is what she wanted. This is what he wanted.

Then why does he feel so hollow watching Beanie cry in her sister’s embrace?

Looking over his shoulder he sees Judy and the lamb glued to the spot, watching the scene in front of them in equal confusion. He can see that Judy is burning to ask May what the heck is going on, but she’s too nice to disturb the moment.

Billy never feels like doing things he should do. Or do things he shouldn’t. No one is responsible for him anyway, so what does it matter?

“She’s your sister?” he says and takes a step forward.

May startles, as if she had forgotten that Billy was there, and let’s go of Beanie. 

Beanie sniffs and rubs the end of her scarf across her face. “Yes,” Beanie says. “That’s my big sister May.”

“I know her name.” Billy knows he sounds petulant, but he doesn’t care.

“I think we’re all curious to what’s going on here,” Judy says from behind them. The lamb has stopped struggling, apparently resigned to her fate.

May pulls a tissue out of her pocket and offers it to Beanie. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“We’ve got time.” Billy crosses his arms. He wants to hear all of it right now. He wants to hear why Beanie had to live on the street while her sister was gallivanting around the precinct doing nothing.

“No, we don’t!” Everyone turns to stare at the lamb. She looks pleadingly at Judy. This seems to turn a switch in Beanie and she suddenly looks scared again. “We need to go!”

“You are going nowhere!” Billy and May say in unison. He gives her a nasty look.

“You don’t understand,” Beanie says, clutching her scarf tighter around her neck. “We’ll get in trouble if we don’t go now!”

“We didn’t catch up with you just for you to run away again! We want to help!” Judy walks up to stand beside Billy, dragging the girl with her. “We know that whatever is going on you two are not doing it voluntarily and I’m not gonna let either of you go before you talk!” The stress is definitely getting to Judy. She looks more frazzled than the previous days. Billy can’t blame her.

Beanie looks from Judy to May. There is doubt in her eyes - but then she looks at Billy. He holds her gaze. He steps forward, takes her paw in his, and says, “We are going to get you out of this.”

Finally Billy can see that he got through to her. She sags, as if the stress and fear and horror of the past days have been lifted ever so slightly from her shoulders, and squeezes Billy’s paw. She moves her free paw to her scarf. She visibly gulps, but then she rips the scarf away from her neck.

There is a cry from the lamb girl and a gasp from May and Judy. Billy can only stare at Beanie in utter horror. The scarf falls down on the snow-covered ground, revealing a silver collar around Beanie’s neck. At the side there is a small red lamp glowing. Whatever the fuck this is, it doesn’t look good.

“You idiot!” the girl cries out and yanks at her arm.

“We need to do something, Agatha” Beanie looks to the ground, avoiding everyone’s shocked gazes. She is still holding onto Billy’s paw, and Billy squeezes it to reassure her.

“What is this?” May steps up to Beanie and reaches out to touch the collar, but Beanie jerks away.

“Don’t touch it! If I remove it, I…” She doesn’t finish the sentence but Billy really doesn’t want to hear the rest of it anyway.

“Does that mean you have one, too?” Judy turns to the lamb - Agatha - who scowls up at her.

“Yeah,” she says. “We all do.”

“That’s why we have to wear scarfs,” Beanie says and bends to pick up hers. “To hide it.”

“Wait a minute, I think you need to start at the beginning,” Judy says. “What exactly is this? And why can’t you take it off?”

Agatha sighs and pulls at Judy’s paw. “You can let go of me, lady, I won’t run away. I’m in trouble anyway.”

Judy let’s go of her and Agatha rubs her arm. She pulls down her own scarf to reveal an identical collar. “This is what Mr. Blum uses to keep us in check. We go out during the day to steal money and bring it back to him. If you got money, you’re good. If not, then you’ll learn your lesson. With this,” she indicates the red light - Billy does not like the implication of that - “Some say he can track us with it, too. I don’t think he can, though. But there are rumors what happens to those who take them off themselves.” Agatha lets that last sentence and the meaning behind it hang in the air.

Judy gapes at her. “This is horrible.”

Agatha shrugs. “Tell me something new.”

May turns to Beanie. “How the hell did he get a hold of you?”

Beanie looks down again. “I was on my way to buy food when one of his man talked to me. Said I looked lonely. And hungry. He didn’t seem so bad, but then I followed him and he grabbed me-” Beanie’s voice cracks. Billy squeezes her paw even tighter and May puts a paw on her shoulder. “Next thing I knew everything was dark and then I was in this warehouse with the others.”

“I was just picked off the street. Like litter.” Agatha’s voice is bitter. Judy tires to put a paw in her shoulder but she shrugs out of it.

Billy tries to take this all in. It’s too much. What monster would do something like this? Kidnap children, put torture collars on them and force them to steal for him? Rage boils in the pit of Billy’s stomach, making his vision blur and his insides roil. _That bastard_. He looks at Beanie and Agatha, so small and broken and he just wants to punch someone.

“Let me get this straight,” Judy says and pulls out her notepad, viciously scribbling down notes. “You were both kidnapped by someone called Blum who puts collars on you and makes you steal money on a daily basis?” Beanie and Agatha nod. “Is there anything else you can tell us? Where is this warehouse?”

“We don’t know,” Beanie says. “We get picked up in a van every day and can’t see where it takes us.”

“I tried to remember the way but I think they drive another route every time,” Agatha adds.

“Then what about this Mr. Blum? Do you know anything about him?” May asks.

“He’s a wombat, and he’s mean. He always acts like he’s nice, but he’s a bully.” Agatha crosses her arms and nods. “And he wears a suit.”

Judy scribbles this down. “Anything else?” Beanie and Agatha shake their heads. “That is so much valuable information, thank you so much.” She pockets her notepad and smiles at them encouragingly, but Billy can see that it is strained. Judy is such a saint, trying to make Beanie and Agatha feel better when they all know what a shit-show the whole situation actually is.

May fastens her grip on Beanie’s shoulder. “Now, let’s get you out of here.”

“No!” Beanie let’s go of Billy’s paw and wrenches away from them. “We told you we have to go back!”

“Do you think we’re letting you go back to that lunatic?” Billy says and steps towards her. Beanie’s eyes are pleading, but he holds her gaze. “Do you think _I_ will?” Beanie mouth twists into an unhappy line. 

“If you’re worried about the collars, I assure you we will get them off,” Judy says confidently. Billy has no doubts that Judy will personally see to it, come what may.

Beanie doesn’t say anything. She grips her scarf in one paw while the other comes up to her collar. She looks over at Agatha. Something changes in her features. “No,” she says again. “We have to stop this.”

“Which is why you’re coming with us!” May sounds impatient. Billy knows Beanie too well to recognize when she won’t budge. She can be really stubborn when she wants to.

Agatha looks uneasy. “What do you mean?”

“If we disappear, you won’t find the others,” Beanie says. Billy doesn’t like where this is going.

“What are you suggesting?” Judy asks.

Beanie wraps her scarf around her neck. “I say Agatha and I go back.”

“No way, Anne, I forbid it!” May grabs Beanie by the shoulders and shakes her. “I just got you back, I won’t let you go again!”

Billy wants to smack May. As if she was the only one that missed Beanie.

Beanie’s gaze stays firm. “I won’t leave the others alone.”

It’s that firmness in her voice, that look of determination that changes Billy’s mind. He suddenly knows what Beanie means. And while he doesn’t like it, he is a hundred percent behind her.

“What do we do?” Billy asks. Beanie turns to look at him with a grateful smile.

“We’re bait,” Agatha says slowly. “That’s the only way.”

May looks horrified at the suggestions. Her jaw works, but she doesn’t manage to get out any words. Beanie gently removes her paws from her shoulder and walks over to Agatha.

Agatha’s face sets. “Yeah, let’s get the others out, too.” She clasps Beanie paw.

Judy is worrying her bottom lip. He knows that she is torn for what to do. Let Beanie and Agatha get back into something they barely understand or force them back to the precinct and possibly endanger the other kids?

“Didn’t you say you get picked up by a car?” Billy asks and jumps forward. If the grown-ups can’t decide what to do, then he has to jump in and safe the day. “We’ve got a car, we can follow you!”

Beanie’s face lights up. “That’s a great idea! You can find out where they keep us all!”

“I don’t think that’ll work.” Judy shakes her head. “That car is way too flashy for something like this. They’ll be onto us in no time.”

“I can’t believe you’re even entertaining this insane idea!” May is suddenly on Judy, teeth bared. Billy takes an involuntary step backwards. Judy doesn’t bat an eye.

Before Judy can retort, Beanie steps forward. “May, just trust me.” She takes hold of her sister’s paw and May’s face immediately softens. “I can take care of myself.”

Billy can definitely see guilt passing along May’s face - and he’d have to lie if he said that he doesn’t enjoy it - and for a moment, the two sisters look at each other, until May finally gives in. She sighs and envelopes Beanie in a tight hug.

“Okay,” she says. “I trust you.”

“That just leaves us with one option,” Judy says when Beanie and May let go of each other. “We’re gonna get you some trackers.”

“We don’t have any with us,” May points out. “We need to get back to the precinct and get some.”

“We need to leave,” Agatha says urgently. “I don’t think we’ll manage that today.”

Beanie nods. “We need to go. We can meet up tomorrow.”

May looks like she’s about to say something but she bites her tongue. Billy doesn’t like the idea of drawing this out longer than necessary, but maybe this is that one time where patience is of the essence, as his father used to say.

“I really don’t like this,” Judy says and steps up to the two. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Beanie and Agatha nod vehemently. Judy sighs. “Okay, but just in case, take this.” She produces a taser from her pocket. Beanie takes it and eyes it dubiously. “We will meet right here again tomorrow. As soon as you can make it. Got it?” They nod again. Beanie pockets the taser. Billy is sure that she won’t use it, even if she’s in danger. Maybe Agatha should have taken it.

Judy nods at Beanie and squeezes Agatha’s shoulder. When she steps back, May steps forward and hugs Beanie again. “I’ll get you out of this. Promise.”

When she let’s go Billy steps forward. “Be careful. Both of you.” One look at Beanie and she has tears in her eyes again. She throws her arms around Billy. His arms come up automatically to squeeze her back.

“I’m sorry I ran away,” she says into his shoulder.

He pats her back reassuringly. “It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay.” They part and look at each other. Billy rubs a paw over his eyes. “Just promise me to be careful.”

“I will. And you promise me to not do anything stupid.”

Despite himself, Billy laughs. “I would never do that.” Beanie laughs, hugs him close one more time, then let’s go of him. She turns to Agatha, who suddenly looks a lot less sure than before.

“What is it?”

“I just realized we don’t have any money.”

Both May and Judy immediately whip out their wallets and thrust some notes into Beanie’s and Agatha’s paws. May pads down her coat, probably in search of more cash. “Is that enough?”

“More than enough,” Agatha says and pockets her money. “Now let’s go!”

Agatha turns and flits down the alley and around the corner. Beanie follows, but she stops before she rounds the corner, glancing one last time at Billy, Judy and May - and then she’s gone.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: descriptions of domestic/child abuse and violence; scars

Billy’s mind is reeling. They walk down the street in silence. Well, Billy and May are silent while Judy frantically tries to reach Nick for the third time in a row, but he doesn’t pick up his phone.

“I hope nothing’s happened.” She frowns and pockets her phone. “He usually never ignores a call.”

Billy and May don’t say anything. Billy keeps glaring at the back of May’s head. May keeps her head down and her paws in her pockets, lost in her own thoughts. Billy can feel Judy’s gaze on him but he chooses to ignore her. Why can’t she give him a cheesin’ break?

They finally come up to the car. Nick isn’t there so they have to wait for him before they go back to the station and talk to someone in charge. Not that Judy has worded it that way. Billy doesn’t want to spend more time with May than he has to so he flings open the door to the back of the car, jumps inside and bangs it closed behind him. He hopes Nick arrives soon. Great, now he’s starting to wish for the old fart to be around. Well, he’d rather spend time with him than with _her_.

It doesn’t even take ten second for the driver’s door to open and May sits down in the front seat. She glances over her shoulder at Billy with huge, sad eyes. Billy snarls and is about to jump out of the car again when May starts to speak.

“I know you hate me right now.”

“You don’t say,” Billy spits.

May sighs and grips the steering wheel, hard. “Trust me, I hate myself even more.”

“I don’t think that’s possible.”

Through the rear-view mirror Billy can see May chewing on her bottom lip. Billy crosses his arms and waits. She is building up to something, probably an excuse. Billy doesn’t think there is anything she can say that will make what she did better. She left her sister to fend for herself and that is unforgivable.

“I was still young when my mother died,” May says. “My father couldn’t take her death. He was never exactly the loving type, but - completely changed. He married again though, and they had Anne.”

“You’re half-sisters?” Billy curses himself for asking. He doesn’t need to know that.

May nods. “My stepmother was good to us, but my father…” She swallows. “My father was abusive. Do you know what that means?”

Billy scoffs, but it doesn’t have as much punch to it as he intends to. “Of course I know what that means. I’m not an idiot.”

May takes a moment to compose herself. “He got into more and more trouble, lost his job, did some shady things…I’m not really sure about everything, but when Anne was still a baby my stepmother left. One morning, she was just gone. Didn’t leave a note or anything. My father was furious.”

Her grip on the steering wheel tightens. “I was determined to take care of her. And I knew I couldn’t let our father get to her. I needed to protect her, and that’s what I did for over ten years.”

“Then what stopped you?”

May goes silent. In the mirror, Billy can see the tears pooling in her eyes. “I needed to get us out of there,” May says, her voice thick. “It got worse every day. I left school early to get a job and save money so I could take Anne and leave, but just when I had enough so we could get out of Zootopia he found my stash and emptied my bank account.We were back to zero.

It was awful, Billy. The fit he threw. Saying we were worth nothing. That’s when I got this.” May rolls up the sleeve of her coat and shirt beneath and holds up her arm. The light is already fading but Billy can see the scars nonetheless; there are three round, pinkish-white spots where her fur doesn’t grow back. They stand out garishly compared to her orange fur.

Billy swallows. He never knew Beanie had to go through something like this. “How-?”

“Cigarettes.” May says and pulls her sleeve back down. She rummages around her pockets and retrieves a packet of tissues. “All his physical anger was aimed at me, at least.” She blows her nose. Billy is lost for words. All the anger he felt earlier suddenly feels very childish.

“What happened then?” he asks, dreading the answer.

“I was at a loss for what to do. He liked to drink and take his anger out on me. He kept taking any money I managed to get. I just couldn’t get it past him. That’s when I knew I had to leave.” She sobs and rests her forehead on the steering wheel. “You have no idea how hard that decision was. I knew I couldn’t take Anne with me, but I also couldn’t stay and let that bastard take everything. Sorry for cursing.”

Billy huffs. “Trust me, the word I’m thinking of is much worse.”

May gives a humorless, watery laugh. “I needed to get a job, find a place, and only then I could get Anne out of there. I was lucky and found a waiting job Downtown and I even found a small place to stay. One night, when my father was out, I packed my stuff and told Anne that I would come back to get her. I knew she always liked my beanie hats so I left her my favorite as a promise. I wished I could have taken her with me. I still remember her face when I looked back at her. I often dream about it.

But just when I got out of the front door my father was standing there. We locked eyes for a moment - I could see the rage and betrayal there - and I just turned and bolted. He shouted after me that I should never come crawling back to him. I wanted to go back to Anne so bad but I knew instinctively that this was my only chance to get away.”

May takes out another tissue and buries her face in it. The momentary silence between them is deafening. Billy is shocked and overwhelmed by May’s tale. Beanie never talked about her sister, or what had happened to her to make her a homeless kid. Billy doesn’t even want to imagine what might have happened. He wonders if Beanie has similar scars on her body, and suddenly his anger flares up again, not against May but her good for nothing father.

Billy thinks of his own father. It hasn’t been that long since he and his mother had lost him, but the memories of him seem blurry. There are only snippets Billy remembers; his father sitting on Billy’s bed with him, reading his favorite fairy tale book; his father ruffling the fur on his head and grinning down at him brightly, even though Billy could see the fatigue from a hard day’s work in his eyes; his parents dancing around the living room to some music only they could hear. Billy never had much, but his father had always loved him and his mother. He doesn’t understand how someone can do something like this to their own children.

Billy is jolted from his own thoughts when May continues. “I have to admit, it was a nice change to go home every night and not get beaten up. The job wasn’t bad but it also didn’t pay much; I knew I had to find something else but it was hard with basically no high school diploma. That’s when I heard of the mammal inclusion initiative at the police academy. I applied but didn’t think anything would come from it - but they took me!” She looks genuinely happy behind her tear-streaked face. “I knew training would be hard and it would take even more time before I could get Anne, but I knew it would be worth it. I knew I could provide for us both and maybe…” Her voice trails off and she looks out of the windows. In the mirror, Billy can see her face harden. “Maybe I could get my father arrested for everything he did.”

“I’m pretty sure you could have done so earlier,” Billy points out.

May looks sadly at him. “I know that now. But back then I was scared of him. I thought he could destroy us both in a heartbeat if he just wanted to.”

“Shit,” Billy says.

May sighs. “I know. Anyway, after I finished my training - top of my class, I’d like to add - I got a post in Manehattan. It wasn’t ideal, but I was determined to make the best of it. When I got settled I immediately took the train back to Zootopia to pick up Anne. But when I got back…” Her throat works, but no words are coming out. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before she can continue. “I found the place in total disarray. And no one at home. It seemed like it had been abandoned for a while. Anne and my father were nowhere to be found.

I was at a loss for what to do. I asked around, but no one knew about my father or Anne. I had no choice but to go back to Manehattan. I tried to investigate from there but that was next to impossible. So, when I finished my case I gathered all my courage and asked for a transfer and that’s how I got back to Zootopia.”

May’s gaze becomes vacant. “I searched and asked around but it was like they both just vanished from the face of the earth. At one point I thought he took her and bolted right after I ran away. At some point I thought they were both dead. Until yesterday.”

Billy thinks back to the night before when May ran out after their dinner. “Wait, you knew it was her after what I told you? Even though I didn’t know her real name?”

May shakes her head. “I wasn’t sure, but it seemed way too convenient to be a coincidence. And it was my last hope to find her.”

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Billy asks. “Why didn’t you tell Judy?”

May sags. “I was ashamed. I _am ashamed_. I left my sister with my abusive father.” May takes another deep breath, then looks straight at Billy through the rear-view mirror. “But trust me when I say that I never stopped thinking about her, that all I did was for her, and that I never stopped looking for her ever since the night I came back. She probably won’t forgive me - I know you won’t - but that’s okay as long as I know that she is safe.”

They look at each other. May’s gaze is fierce and only now Billy can see the hardship etched into her eyes - it’s the same Billy has seen in Beanie’s. When he comes to think of it, May has the same eyes as Beanie.

“I think she will forgive you,”Billy says. May’s brow creases in disbelief. “She never told me your name, but every time she mentioned you her face lit up. And she never gave up on you. She knew you would come back.”

May bites her bottom lip and looks away. Billy looks down at his paws in his lap. He believes every word he said to May. Beanie is such a kind animal. He knows she will get around.

“Thank you for taking care of her.” Billy looks up in surprise. May has turned in her seat and gives him a genuine smile. “I owe you a lot.”

The heat rises in Billy’s face and he waves her off. “It’s nothing,” he mumbles.

“It’s everything to me,” May says. “And I know you mean a lot to her. I’ve seen you two. That’s why I have a request.”

Billy looks up. May looks a lot more earnest when she says, “Please continue to be her friend.”

Billy doesn’t even have to think about his answer. “Of course I will.”

They share a smile. While Billy is still a bit mad at May at least he feels like he understands her. And if nothing else, he knows that she cares as much about Beanie as he does, and that’s something that makes him feel like they have a connection.

May clears her throat and turns back in her seat. She fumbles for her phone, probably to check her messages. That’s when Billy notices that they are alone.

“Where’s Judy?”

May looks up from her phone. “She said she wanted to to walk the area and look for Nick. But I think,” May pulls a face at the thought, “That she knew the two of us had something to talk about.”

Billy rolls his eyes, but his heart isn’t in it. “That’s so typical.”

May chuckles and pockets her phone. “Let’s just hope she found him so we can get back to the precinct.”

Billy nods eagerly. “We’ll get Beanie out of this.”

“We will.” They share a conspiratorial glance.

It’s not long after that that the doors open and Judy and Nick jump into the car. Billy fiddles with his seatbelt when May fires the engine.

“Where have you been?” May asks and pulls out of the parking lot.

“Following an animal-trafficker,” Nick says with a grim face.

May’s eyes go huge and Billy asks, “What’s that?”

“Someone who deals animals as if they’re goods,” Judy says with a matching dark face.

“I think we all need to catch us up on the case,” May says right before she pulls out into the streets and zooms down towards Downtown.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of child abuse

“You did _what_?” Nick grabs Judy’s headrest in a way that forces her to lean forward in her seat.

“Do you have a better plan?” Judy hisses back. That shuts Nick up.

Behind the steering wheel, May sighs. “Do you think I wanted to leave my sister with a maniac who abducts children for a living?”

“Yeah, about that.” From the corner of her eyes Judy can see Nick pointing a finger at May. “How come you have a sister?”

May raises an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me we have to have a talk about the birds and the bees.”

“Definitely not,” Billy says from his place in the back.

“That’s not what I meant,” Nick says and lets go of Judy’s headrest. “I mean how come you have a sister that lives on the street?”

Judy can physically feel May tense up. “I’ll tell you another time. More importantly,” she jabs a finger in Nick’s general direction, “What was that about an animal-trafficker?”

Judy hasn’t heard all of it herself so she turns in her seat and looks at Nick expectantly. His face grows darker.

“I watched that weasel for while loitering and trying to chat up a child. It managed to run away before I had to intervene. He didn’t look happy about it but also not too bothered.”

“I wonder if he really does that every day,” May murmurs.

“I took a few photo but nothing much happened until he got a text and started walking down the street. I followed him to a white van where a bunch of children were piled into the back while he and a pig sat in the front.”

“Did you recognize any of the children?” Judy asks.

“I think I saw Jenny, but I’m not too sure,” Nick says. “My phone died but I wrote down the number. I’ll check it as soon as we get back.”

“Beanie said something about a car,” Billy points out. “Do you think it’s the same?”

“Maybe. But it definitely fits with her and Agatha’s story.” Judy says and sits back again. “She said they can’t see where they are taken.”

“The van is not made to transport animals in the back so yeah, it’s pitch-black there,” Nick says.

“Did you see her?” May asks. “Did you see Anne? Fox girl with a black beanie hat?”

“Sorry May, but I came just as the last few piled in.”

May’s face shuts down. Judy instinctively reaches out to touche her shoulder.

“She’s going to be fine,” Billy says from the back. “She’s a fighter.” May marginally relaxes.

Judy has absolutely no idea what May and Billy talked about while she hunted for Nick, but she’s glad that Billy seems to be less tense and angry than after they found Anne and Agatha.

They finally make it over the Tundra Town border and May zooms down the street, probably a bit faster than is allowed. Judy wants to point this out, but at the same time all she wants is get back to the precinct _asap_.

“So what’s the plan of action?” May asks.

“Nick checks the database for the van while you and I go talk to the chief.”

“What about me?” Billy sounds antsy with nervous energy.

“You’re gonna go and help me, of course,” Nick says nonchalantly. Over her shoulder she can see Billy make a little fist-pump in triumph.

May takes a sharp left, curses, and hits the button for the siren. Judy grips the sides of her seat and prepares for a bumpy ride.

~*~

Judy raises her paw to knock on Bogo’s door, but before she can do that she is jerked back by May.

“I need you to promise me something.” May grips her shoulders and Judy winces. May let’s her paws fall away from Judy as if she had been burned. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. What is it?”

May chews her bottom lip. “Don’t tell Chief Bogo that Anne is my sister.”

Judy blinks. “May, you can’t stay on this case.”

“Judy, please.” May’s voice is desperate. “I know protocol, but I need to stay on this case. I can’t fail my sister again.” Judy presses her lips together. May’s shoulders slump. “I know we’ve know each other for a day or so, but please, can you do this for me? I can’t leave Anne alone again.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea…” Judy begins slowly. May lets her head hang. “But then again, I might not have heard that small detail.” Judy knows this is a big fat lie but seeing May like this, and knowing what’s at stake, she can’t bring herself to deny her that.

May’s head snaps up. “Thank you! Thank you so much!”

Judy takes a step towards May and motions for her to come closer. “But I need you to promise me something in return: stay at my or Nick’s side at all times and don’t do anything hasty. Got it?”

May nods vigorously. Judy gives her a calculating look, nods approvingly, then turns to knock on Bogo’s door.

“Enter,” comes Bogo’s gruff voice from the office.

May opens the door and they both dart over to the desk where Bogo is sitting, reading-glasses balanced on his nose and signing reports. He tips his glasses and gives them a calculating look. “Hopps. Green. How can I help?”

Judy internally rejoices that he seems to be in a good mood. “Sir, we have made progress on the pickpocketing and kidnapping case and we believe we can find the animals responsible for both.”

Bogo puts down his pen and glasses and indicates the chair in front of his desk. “I’m all ears.”

~*~

“Are you _mad_?”

Okay, so much for Bogo’s good mood. Judy braces herself for a tirade. Just when Judy came to the bit where they let Anne and Agatha go he jumped up in rage and is now towering over them. Judy knows better than to be intimidated by him but May has trouble keeping her face under control.

“I’ve expected better from you! From _both_ of you!” He glares at May and she shrinks back a bit.

“Sir, we didn’t have a choice,” Judy puts in.

“Yes you did! You could have brought them back to the precinct so we could get rid of - what was it you said they have?”

“Collars,” Judy says. “But they-”

“Collars! Around children’s necks that, as I gather, are used to inflict pain on them!”

“Chief, listen,” she has to raise her voice to be heard above his angry pants. “Both Anne and Agatha said that they are not sure if they can be tracked and whether those collars can be removed without inflicting even more pain, or worse.”

Bogo growls and sits back in his chair. She takes it as a sign to continue. “Furthermore, it was unwise to follow them as it will only alarm the perpetrators. Officer Green and I came to the conclusion that a surprise operation taking over their liar is the best and safest solution to rescue all those children and make sure to arrest everyone responsible.”

Bogo leans back in his chair and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Did they say how many there are?”

“No sir. They weren’t sure. They just said that the head of the group is a wombat named Mr. Blum.”

Bogo’s brow furrows. “That does ring a bell…”

“I’ll assign Officer Clawhauser to research him,” Judy says quickly. “Officer Wilde is currently looking up the license of the van that took the children to the warehouse.”

Bogo huffs. He leans forward and rests his arms on the desk. “So, what is your plan then?”

Judy straightens her back and begins to explain. “We will give Anne and Agatha tracking devices and microphones through which we will find out where the warehouse is located. I suggest we then gather a small team of police officers, surround the warehouse and lure them out.”

Bogo looks at her with a pinched expression. “Is that really your best idea? Do we know how many there are?” Judy shakes her head. Bogo groans. “Shouldn’t we get the children out when this Blum isn’t around? “

“I thought about that, too, but as far as we know the children are constantly supervised by this Blum and his cronies. And we do not know whether they are all gathered there during the day when the children are out to steal.”

Bogo leans back in his chair and crosses his arms over his chest. “Seems logical. But this does not guarantee the children’s safety, and that is our up-most priority.”

Judy feverishly tries to think of an alternative, but as often she goes over it, she always comes back to the same scenario. If the children are out and they get a hold of Blum and the others, she fears they might retaliate by doing something with those collars; and that doesn’t even cover that they wouldn’t know how to get a hold of all the children, scattered all over Tundra Town.

Judy shakes herself. She needs to focus on the plan. She needs to concentrate every bit of her being on this mission. She promised to get Anne and Agatha out of there, and she’d rather jump in front of a train than break her promise.

“It is the safest way,” Judy assures him - and herself. “And I will assign Anne and Agatha to watch out for potential weapons and escape routes.”

“You do realize that you are expecting a lot from those children.”

“They can do it.” Both Judy and Bogo spin around to look at May. She looks more composed, and she holds Bogo’s calculating look when she continues. “They are as determined to put an end to this as we are, and I believe we should trust them.”

Bogo holds May’s gaze for another long minute before he sighs and stands. “Alright. I will assemble a team and I want you, Hopps, to lead the mission. I want you to be here tomorrow with Wilde and Green and brief them on the plan.”

Judy hops down from the chair and salutes. “Yes, sir.”

Bogo nods and waves them out of his office. May scrambles off the chair and follows Judy outside.

“I just hope you’re right,” May says.

“It’ll be alright. I’ve got you and Nick. We’ll get them out, I promise.”

May gives her a tired but genuine smile. They walk down the hallway and back to the office.

Ben is already out for the day, so Judy pulls her phone out and sends him a quick text. She’d normally not do this when he’s off duty but she knows she won’t have any time to stop by tomorrow. Tomorrow, any minute will count.

They make it to Nick’s desk where he and Billy are leaning over something.

“Did you find anything?” Judy asks.

“Not much,” Nick says and passes her a file. Judy takes it and glances at the sheet of paper Nick has added to the other paperwork related to their case. May leans over her shoulder to read it, too.

“The van is from the same company Mr. Big likes to rent his limousine off, but I can’t find out who leased those vans. Would have to go down to their shop but they are closed for the day.” Nick sounds extremely frustrated.

“We can make Ben ring them up tomorrow,” she says and passes the file back. “But I think we won’t need that info after all. Bogo agreed to our plan and we’ll get everyone out tomorrow.”

Billy jumps on his feet and clasps Judy’s paws in his. She looks down at him in surprise. “You will definitely get Beanie out tomorrow?”

Judy kneels down and grips his paws in hers. “I promise.”

“Don’t worry, May and I will help,” Nick says and claps Billy on the shoulder. 

Billy turns and raises an eyebrow. “That sounds more like a threat.”

Nick just looks at him. Billy laughs and sticks his tongue out. “Yeah yeah, I guess you can be helpful sometimes.”

“Wow, that must be the first compliment I’ve ever got from you.”

“Don’t get used to it.”

Judy laughs and let’s go of Billy’s paws. “I guess there’s not much else we can do today. We should all go home and get a good night’s sleep.” She turns a stern eye at May who smiles sheepishly. “We need all our strength tomorrow.”

“You can go, I think I’ll stay behind and try to find out more about this Blum guy,” Nick says and sits back at his desk. “Judy, can you take Billy home? You can stay as well if you want.”

Judy stands and puts her paws on her hips. “You are going home, Wilde. That’s an order.”

Nick doesn’t look up from his computer screen when he says with barely concealed amusement, “Are you in charge now or what?”

“Yes I am, in fact.” Judy wants to laugh when she sees the look on Nick’s face.

“Seriously? Bogo put _you_ in charge?”

Judy pouts and crosses her arms. “Don’t act so surprised. I’m a capable officer!”

“Yeah, don’t talk her down, old fart!” It’s really cute how Billy steps up to defend her, looking like he’s about to jump Nick if he dares say anything else.

“That’s not what I mean! I thought he might take over himself,” Nick admits. “I’m glad to hear he finally trusts you enough to let you deal with something so big.”

Nick then actually turns off his computer and grabs the coat from the back of his chair. He smiles down at Judy when he stands. “I’m really proud of you.”

Judy doesn’t know what to say. All she can do is tell her face to smile back at him instead of gaping and staring like a codfish. She needs to keep it together, damnit, can he just stop doing this _for one second_.

“Well then, let’s go.” Nick, May and Billy walk out the office, presumably thinking Judy is right behind them. Judy, however, needs a moment to herself.

She needs to get a hold of herself. The stakes are high in this mission, and she needs to concentrate. She can think about Nick and how he makes her feel when this is over. Right now there is simply no space for any of her feelings. There is time for that later.

“You coming?”

Nick is standing at the door, coat thrown over his shoulder. He tilts his head to the side when Judy shakes herself.

“Right behind you.”

~*~

“Everyone! Quiet!”

Judy takes a deep breath when Bogo hollers through the bulletin. Everyone immediately shuts up. Judy will never be able to do that. Command a room with one look. 

“I have gathered you here for a very delicate case and I expect all of you-” Judy doesn’t miss how Bogo darts a warning look at Fangmeyer and Delgato, “-to follow Officer Hopps’s lead. Hopps.” Bogo steps away from the podium and motions for Judy to step up.

She hops onto the chair next to the podium and clears her throat. “Good morning everyone.” From the corner of her eye she can see Fangmeyer roll his eyes. Why did Bogo choose him to be on the team again?

Nick, who sits in the front row with May salutes her and says, “Morning, Officer.”

Judy gives him a grateful look before she turns back to the others and continues, “I have been working with Officer Wilde and Officer Green on a pickpocket case in Tundra Town that turns out to be a grand-scheme kidnapping case.” She turns to the board behind her and indicates the photos that she and Nick have put up. “All of these orphans have been taken and are forced to steal money. More homeless children have been picked up straight from the streets and are forced to steal as well. The criminals instigating this are led by a wombat called Mr. Blum. We don’t have any information on him beside that, but Officer Clawhauser has already been put on the case.”

Someone behind her snorts. Judy is a hundred percent sure it’s Delgato. She spins around and pins him with a stern look. “We currently do not know where the children are held but Green and I will equip one of the cooperating children with a tracking device. All we know is that they are held in a warehouse in between their stints.”

“How do we know they are forced to steal?” Snarlov asks from the back of the room.

“Each child has to wear a collar that is used by Blum to reprimand them when a trip hasn’t gone as well as he likes.” When Snarlov furrows his brow, Judy sighs and adds, “The collars are emitting electric shocks.”

Snarlov’s eyes and those of several other Officers go wide. Judy can also hear a low growl coming from Wolfard. “We don’t know whether Blum can also track those children with the collars or how far their pain-range is. This is why this is a very delicate operation and I expect everyone to listen to my and Officer Wilde’s instructions.”

Most of the team nods. Fangmeyer crosses his arms and puts on a sour expression. He obviously doesn’t like the idea of being told what to do by either her or Nick. Judy doesn’t much like the idea of working with him, but at the same time she knows that he is one of their best long-range snipers. Professionally, it makes sense to have him on the team.

“What’s the plan?” Wolfard asks. He’s leaning forward in his chair and his expression is downright scary.

“First, Green and I will locate the premise which should be around Tundra Town. I want all officers to be ready by noon. As soon as we know where to go I want Officer Snarlov and Andersen” she indicates the two polar bears, “scouting the surrounding area. The others will follow as soon as the premise has been secured and position according to mine and Wilde’s instructions. We want this to be a quiet release, but Chief Bogo will assemble the Razorback special team close by, ready to step in if anything goes wrong.”

She looks at everyone, then chances a look at Nick. He gives her a big smile and a thumbs up. “Any questions?” When she is met with silence, she hops off the chair. “Alright, then let’s get to it.”

~*~

Judy and May have been standing in this dingy corner of Tundra Town for almost an hour, but neither Anne nor Agatha have turned up. Judy is starting to get worried.

She looks at the clock. Did Blum find something out? Did they get locked in for some reason? Judy knows all she can do is wait, but her paws itch and she hops from one foot to the other, unable to keep still.

She left Nick with their team to get everyone equipped and ready. She trusts Nick to get them in position long before they even need them. She also knows that Nick will snub Fangmeyer if need be.

Judy thinks about texting Billy. Judy thought Nick would have to chain Billy - he wouldn’t stop complaining - to the sofa in order to make him stay at home. She understands that he desperately wants to help but this operation is where they had to draw a line.

He wouldn’t calm down, though, so Nick left him his phone and Judy had to promise him to keep him updated.

Her phone chimes in her pocket. She pulls it out and can’t help the snort. Thinking of the devil.

_So??????????_

She shakes her head. Might as well text back while she waits.

_Best of the best officers are ready to strike. Waiting for Anne and Agatha._

She is about to put away her phone when it chimes again.

_Say hi to her_

Judy smiles. _Will do_.

May is nervously walking up and down the small alley. She, like Judy and the rest of the team, is dressed casually in order not to raise any suspicion. She is wearing a hoodie underneath her jacket and she twists the strings of it between her paws.

“Where are they?” She peaks her head around the corner. “I thought they would be here by now.”

Judy thought about this, too, but she knows better than to say that out loud. “I bet they are on their way,” Judy says more confidently than she feels. “We just need to be patient.”

It’s ten more agonizing minutes later when Anne and Agatha finally skitter around the corner, both out of breath.

“Sorry we’re late,” Anne says and accepts a bone-crushing hug from May.

“You’re just on time.” Judy picks up her unassuming tote bag. She approaches Anne and Agatha and puts a paw on Agatha’s shoulder. “Are you two absolutely sure you want to do this?” They both nod vigorously. “Okay, then let’s get you set up.”

Judy produces the trackers and microphones from the bag. She helps Agatha while May assists Anne. They make sure everything is well hidden underneath their jackets and Judy tests the microphones.

“Good, everything’s ready,” she says. She folds the tote bag and puts it inside her pocket.

“There are a few more things we need to know before you go,” May says while thrusting some money into Anne’s paws. “Do you know how many children there are?”

Agatha starts counting on her claws. “Thirteen. Fifteen with us.”

Judy takes out her phone. “And can you tell us how many animals Mr. Blum keeps around you?”

“I think it’s six,” Anne says.

“Do they have guns?”

Anne shakes her head. “No, but a few are carrying knives or something like that.”

“So no one is carrying a gun? Are you absolutely sure?”

Agatha nods. “Absolutely.”

Judy texts that info to Clawhauser and asks him to tell Nick and the others to get ready.

“Good, I think we’re ready,” she says and puts her phone away. “Nick’s gonna put everyone in position. We’re gonna locate you and drive to the warehouse as soon as you’re inside. We’re gonna get you out today, okay?”

Agatha gives Judy a nod, and May squeezes Anne’s shoulder. “Let’s go,” Agatha says and the two disappear around the corner in the blink of an eye.

Judy and May wait for another five minutes before they make their way back to the car. As soon as the doors close behind them Judy takes the com.

“Clawhauser?”

There is crackling before Ben’s voice sounds over the speakers. “Clawhauser here.”

“We have placed the trackers, can you see them moving?”

“Yes,” he says and she can hear shuffling. “They are moving, but it doesn’t look like they’re in the car yet. Too slow.”

“Okay, keep an eye on them.”

“Judy,” Ben says more urgently. “I’ve dug around for this Mr. Blum and I think I’ve found something.”

Both Judy and May lean closer to the com. “Okay, tell us.”

“He’s not in the system, so no criminal record. I think.” Ben seems to hesitate for a moment before he continues. “He owns an electric company that makes alarms and home security equipment.”

Judy’s heart sinks. If the warehouse is armed with security equipment it will be difficult to get in there unnoticed.

“He didn’t do so bad until the Nighthowler incident. In fact, his business boomed during that whole thing.”

“Then why is he putting collars on children and makes them steal money?” May asks.

“Well, that’s the thing, I can’t find out why. I don’t even know where he got the collars from.”

Judy sighs. “Okay, thanks, Ben. Keep us updated on the trackers.” She lets the com fall into her lap and sinks back in her seat to looks at May. “That’s not what I was hoping for.”

“Me neither,” May admits. She looks out of the windshield, her brow knitted in thought. “What do we do if they have the perimeter armed with security devices? We can’t get in there quietly.”

“I know. We need to think about something else.” She takes up the com again. “Clawhauser? Do you have a website or something from Blum’s company?”

“Sending you the link right now.”

Judy’s phone pings and she opens the website. “I’ll have a look at his products and you keep an ear on Anne’s microphone.”

May nods and puts the earpiece in. Judy scrolls through the website. At first glance it looks dated. She has a look at the company info and it looks like it is just a small business with one store in Tundra Town and one Downtown. The workshop seems to be located somewhere in the outskirts of Tundra Town.

She finds a section with a picture from the founder and owner, one Alvertos Blum; a wombat in the latter half of his life, dressed neatly in a suit and wearing a sleazy grin. He looks like someone who will sell you a new home security system whether you like it or not. Judy thinks she wouldn’t really like him even if she didn’t know about the kidnapped children.

“I think they’re moving now,” May says.

“Clawhauser, they are in the car, keep your eyes glued to the screen, got it?”

“Yes, sir!”

Judy keeps her paw on the com while she keeps scrolling through the website with the other. As far as she can make out the things Blum sells are not high-end but simple devices for the average somewhat, anxious animal living in a big city. She can see the appeal of some of the goods, and as a police officers she would definitely recommend some of them. She can’t imagine any of those being put somewhere in a warehouse as everything is made for the home, but as Blum proclaims that most of his alarms are developed in his own workshop she has no idea whether he may have developed and kept some things just for himself. As someone who deals in home security he might know how to secure a premise however big it may be.

Judy tugs her phone away and puts in her own earpiece. She is connected to Agatha while May is connected to Anne. Judy is still unsure whether it was a good idea to take May with her…and Bogo will find out about May and Anne eventually. However, May has kept her cool until now, so maybe it will even be an advantage. Judy doesn’t know. She just hopes her gut instinct to trust May is correct.

Judy can hear the far away sound of engines over her earpiece and the occasional murmur of voices, but she can’t make out any words. Agatha doesn’t say anything. A few minutes later the engine sounds suddenly stop and a few of the children gasp. There is more murmuring, then there is clattering.

“The door,” Agatha says.

Judy looks over at May and takes the com. “Clawhauser, they have stopped. What are the coordinates?”

He gives them an address. Judy puts it into the navigation system while May starts the car. Judy notes that the address is not far away from where Blum has his workshop. 

“We’re on our way,” she says to Ben. Then she pulls out her radio. “Green and I have located the premise. I want Snarlov and Andersen there asap. Everyone else, stay put but be ready.”

There is a crackle over the radio before she can hear Nick’s voice. “Copy that.”

May zooms down the streets. She has taken out the earpiece while driving. It’s probably a good idea, as Judy can hear a jumble of voices. She can make out some words, but nothing specific. All she can be certain of is that most of them don’t belong to children.

“Shut up!” Someone snarls over the noise. “Stand!”

There is shuffling and then silence. Agatha’s breathing is heavier. Judy has to listen very closely to hear what’s happening.

“Wait, isn’t that…?” Agatha whispers.

Anne’s voice, which Judy can hear faintly over Agatha’s microphone, is shaking when she answers. “No!”

Judy grips the side of her seat. She tries to keep her cool and not alarm May.

Another voice booms into the silence. “Everybody! We have a new recruit!” There is more shuffling, a different voice saying, “Move along!” and an answering angry snarl.

“Get your paws off me!”

All the blood drains from Judy’s face. “Billy!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of child abuse; blood loss

May hits the breaks so hard and fast they are both jolted forwards in their seats. Someone behind them honks angrily. May spins around to look at Judy. “Don’t tell me…?”

Judy waves her paws around for May to be quiet and listens intently.

“I want all of you to greet our new friend here. What’s your name, little rabbit?” There is silence. Judy can only imagine the defiant glare on Billy’s face. “Oh, you don’t have one? Well, that’s sad to hear. I guess that means you’ll be joining our other nameless friend. Fox girl!” Next to Agatha, Anne squeaks. “You show rabbit boy around. Now, what have you brought me today?”

The booming voice - Judy thinks it must be Blum - keeps talking somewhere in the background. There is shuffling towards Agatha and Anne and another protest from Billy, “I can move on my own!”

“What are you doing here?” Anne’s voice is low but Judy can hear it clearly over Agatha’s microphone.

“I couldn’t just stay home and do nothing!”

“You’re insane!”

“Shut up you two!” Agatha hisses.

Judy curses under her breath. “Billy has somehow managed to leave Nick’s apartment, go to Tundra Town and get himself abducted.”

May blinks. “Is he insane?”

Judy shakes her head. She feels a bit faint. “Apparently. This makes matters a lot more difficult.” She motions to the road. “We should keep going. We need to scout the premise.”

May kicks the gears into action. Five minutes until they reach their destination. While May keeps her eyes on the road, her paws gripping the steering wheel, Judy keeps listening to Blum talking to the children.

Judy can hear him praise or chastise them for their days work. His voice is getting louder until he eventually comes to address Anne and Agatha.

“I am impressed,” he says, sounding anything but. Something crinkles and Judy imagines him counting through the notes May had given Anne earlier. “Everybody! Look at what Agatha and fox girl have brought in today!” His voice comes so impossibly close to the microphone Judy can hear his breathing. “Let’s hope you keep it that way. I don’t want to have to teach you another lesson, now, do I?”

“No, sir,” Agatha answers shakily. Judy can feel the bile rise in her throat.

“Good girl,” Blum says and walks away.

“This is bad, Billy,” Anne whispers. “You shouldn’t be here!”

“But I am now and I am going to get you out of here!”

Agatha curses. “Just shut up you two! You are ruining everything!” Billy growls something but then there is more shuffling. “Just shut up. Come one, we’re gonna grab some food.”

There are more voices getting louder and it becomes difficult for Judy to make anything out. Agatha keeps her mouth shut, and she can’t her Billy or Anne.

“We’re here.”

May slows the car down. They peer out the windows. There is a small warehouse to their left which, from the outside, looks abandoned. The huge doors and the windows are boarded up. Judy guesses that there is probably another hidden entrance somewhere in the back. As the street is largely abandoned she reckons Blum didn’t leave anything to chance.

They drive past without stopping. May steers the car down the street, turns right and parks in front of the ruins of another warehouse. Judy grabs her radio.

“Snarlov, Andersen, are you in position?”

“Snarlov here. We’re ready to walk the perimeter.”

“Okay then, go!” She puts down the radio and turns to May. “We need to figure out what to do with Billy in there.”

“He knows our plan, right?” Judy nods. May sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Let’s meet up with Nick,” Judy says and changes the range on her radio.

~*~

“This little-!” Nick is barely holding it together. He’s so angry he doesn’t manage to string more than two words together. He kicks the side of the car and curses.

“This sucks but we need to focus,” Judy reminds him.

“What if he tries anything?” Nick’s paws curl into fists at his side. “What if he gets hurt?”

“He’s been quiet so far,” Judy offers.

Nick scoffs. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

Judy had asked Johnson to take over in listening to Agatha’s microphone. He and May are sitting in one of the vans, listening in on anything that might be useful. So far Anne had been able to establish that none of the Blum’s men, of which there are five, are carrying any guns. Snarlov and Andersen found out that there is an entrance in the back, hidden by a crumbling shed and the towering buildings around, guarded by two bored looking polar bears. They’ve then decided to gather in a street parallel to this entrance to discuss their plan. Judy had also talked to Bogo who has gathered the Razorbacks another street over. They would be ready within seconds if need be. Judy hopes they won’t need them.

Judy grabs Nick by the shoulders and forces him to look at her. “Nick, it’s going to be fine. They are outnumbered and unarmed. We can take them down without a hassle and get everyone out.”

Nick gives her a long look before he nods slowly. “Okay. We’re gonna do this.”

Behind them someone whistles. “Oh shut up, Fangmeyer!” Judy tosses over her shoulder. Fangmeyer rolls his eyes and walks over to Delgato. She hates that she needs both of them here.

Nick grins at Judy’s remark and some of that old spark comes back to his eyes. “So, what’s the plan, Officer Hopps?”

She turns to the other officers. “Everyone, gather!” Wolfard, Fangemeyer, Delgato, Snarlov, Andersen and Jackson walk over. She looks up at Snarlov and Andersen. “You checked the entrance, but is there any other way in?”

“There are two windows and another door to the right. Probably safest to enter through one of those,” Andersen says.

Judy nods. “Fangmeyer, Delgato, can you take out the guards?”

Fangmeyer scoffs. Seriously, what is this guys problem? Delgato gives him a warning look before he says, “Absolutely. They won’t know what hit them.”

“We know that everyone inside is unarmed but the girls mentioned that they carry knives. We’re gonna stick to the plan. Take out the guards, then Snarlov, Andersen, Johnson and Fangmeyer will secure the premise and make it impossible for anyone to leave, while Green, Wilde, Delgato, Wolfard, Jackson and I will go inside and surprise them.”

“They won’t know what hit them,” Nick says with a grin.

“What about that small boy?” Wolfard asks. “Won’t he be a liability?”

“He won’t,” Judy says firmly. “Stick to the plan. I’m counting on you and Green to get everyone out safe.”

Wolfard nods and grips the hilt of his gun a bit harder. Judy looks around at the other officers who all nod their understanding. Fangmeyer is the only one who doesn’t, but she knows she can count on him. At least when it comes to a case, Fangmeyer is pretty reliable.

“Get ready and wait for my signal.” 

Everyone disperses. Judy and Nick walk to the van where Johnson and May are sitting. Johnson takes off his earpiece and passes it back to Judy to get ready.

“They’re all gathered in the back,” May informs them. “I guess it is the front of the shop. Anne said something about seeing the van on the other side of the warehouse.”

“And Blum’s men?”

“Apparently all sitting around a table near the van. They should be close to the entrance on our side.”

That sounded perfect. They could get in, arrest everyone and then get the children out. “What about Blum?”

May shrugs. “They didn’t mention him at all.”

“Let’s just hope he’ll surrender as soon as we get everyone else arrested.”

Judy turns to Nick. “Let’s get going.”

~*~

Judy peeks around the corner of a rundown outhouse, stun-gun at the ready. The two polar bear guards are staring at their phones, looking thoroughly bored. However, they each have their paws on the hilts of their guns.

Nick, who is right behind her, waves over at Delgato. Within seconds both polar bears are down, phones dropped on the ground and darts sticking out of their necks. Fangmeyer and Delgato dart forward, remove their guns and cuff them. Fangmeyer nods to Judy, then runs off to secure the building with the others.

Judy puts up a paw to the others, then makes her way to the back entrance on her own. She peeks through the cracks in the wood but can’t make out anything. She can hear the cackling from some grown-ups, though. Over her earpiece she can hear the children talking about nothing in particular in low voices.

She makes her way to the window on the right. She is too small to peer through it but when she turns Nick is already at her elbow, paws together and motioning for her to climb up.

There is a small office and, weirdly, the window is barred from the inside. She climbs down again and walks with Nick to the other window, but it’s too high for even their lion-officers to climb. That only leaves the main entrance or the door.

The door is unlocked. Judy pulls the handle - thankfully, the door doesn’t squeak - and peers inside. From here she can see the table with a bunch of animals sitting around it. They don’t notice her.

This is their entrance. She waves the others over and they quickly stand in formation behind her, with Nick and May on either side of her. She holds up her paw and looks back at the table. Anne said that there should be five, but she can only see four-

“What do you want?” Judy can hear Billy’s voice both in her earpiece and thrown back at her from the warehouse.

“The boss wants to talk to ya,” someone drawls. Probably the missing animal from the table.

“Let him be!” Anne says. The sound goes fuzzy for a moment before Agatha hisses something under her breath, but it is too late.

“What’s this?” Somewhere Anne yowls. “Is that a…? Is that a tracker?” Judy whirls around to see May’s horrified expression before they all hear a voice shouting through the warehouse, “BOSS, THAT LITTLE BITCH IS BUGGED!”

“NOW!” Judy shouts and busts through the door. “ZPD! LET GO OF THOSE CHILDREN!”

Judy points her gun at the animals at the table. Two pigs fall off their chairs in surprise but a weasel lunges at her. Wolfard tackles him to the ground before he can reach her. Jackson pulls the pigs up from the floor while Delgato fights off a wolf. Judy runs past them and aims her gun at a bewildered ram.

“ZPD! LET GO OF HER AND FREEZE!”

The ram has his claw around Anne’s wrist and her microphone clutched in the other. Anne’s face is scrunched up in pain but the ram is so stunned he actually let’s go of her - before he gets an elbow to the nose and tumbles backwards.

May is on him with an angry cry. Anne stumbles away and into Agatha’s arms.

“May, no!” Judy rushes forward to tug May away from the ram. “Stop it!”

Judy grabs May by the shoulder but she is not herself; she elbows Judy in the ribs, making her trip backwards and hit her head on the ground.

“For fuck’s sake, Green!” Judy hears Nick but for a moment she can only see stars. She shakes herself and sits. Nick is wrestling with May and the ram. She has no time to dwell on it.

“Judy!”

Judy spins around to see Anne in Blum’s grip. The wombat has a gun to her temple.

Where the heck did he come from? Judy jumps to her feet. Behind Blum all the other children are pressed against the wall of the blocked up main entrance with terror in their eyes.

“Let me go,” Blum growls, “or she’ll have it.”

Judy holds up her paws. “We don’t have to do it this way.”

Blum presses his gun harder into Anne’s temple until she whimpers. “Put your gun down!”

Judy slowly puts her stun-gun down. “I’m unarmed. Now let her go.”

“And let you run after me right after she’s free? As if.” He has his eyes on Judy, one arm closing over Anne’s neck and slowly backs away. “But I promise she won’t-ACK!”

Suddenly Blum convulses, drops his gun and let’s go of Anne. She dives away from him and barrels into Judy.

“You leave her alone you asshole!”

When Judy recovers from the sudden impact she sees Billy standing over them with a taser in his paw. He’s pulling Anne up with his free paw. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Anne says and gets to her feet.

Judy grabs her gun and jumps back on her feet, turning on the spot. “Where did Blum go?”

“He ran over there!” An older fox girl points at a door at the side of the building.

Judy quickly scans the scene. The children are all huddled together, the other officers are struggling with Blum’s men while Nick is having a fist fight with the ram. May apparently let go of him but got a fist to the face in the process. She has a split lip and is holding her left arm. Judy currently doesn’t trust her so she turns back to the only one she can think of.

“Billy, do you think you can get everyone out of here?”

Billy looks up in confusion, but his face quickly changes and he nods. The fox girl, who is now carrying a smaller fox on her back - wait, isn’t that Becki? Then that girl must be Jenny! - walks up to them and says, “I’ll help!”

“Thank you,” Judy says, then quickly grabs Billy by the shoulder before he can run away with Jenny and Anne. “You can do this. I’m counting on you.”

Billy grins. “I know.”

There’s no more time to lose. She runs for the door and leaves it to Billy and the rest of the squad. She thinks she hears her name but she must’ve imagined it because when the door closes behind her it’s as if the world has been shut out.

A flight of stairs leads downstairs to her right and Judy doesn’t miss a beat. She flies down the steps, pricking up her ears for any kind of sound. All she can hear is her own feet on the ground and the far-away sound of water dripping down a pipe. When she reaches the end she finds herself in a vast underground basement. It’s cluttered with shelves and machinery and things draped in cloth. She has no time to take anything in. It’s dark, but she can make out shapes - and then something falls over. She whirls to the left and crouches, stun-gun at the ready. She slowly makes her way towards the sound. If this is just a basement, then Blum is trapped. All she has to do is find him, stun him, then call the others to get him out. She won’t leave without Blum.

Suddenly there is a clattering above her. She looks up to see something descending on her. She dives out just in time before a box of files can hit her. The papers fly out in all direction, littering the floor behind her. She darts around the shelf but no one’s there. This guy is a lot faster than she’d expected.

“All I wanted was for Zootopia to be safe,” a voice echoing off the walls around Judy says. She whirls around, pointing her gun, but there is only an old statue of a pig.

Judy turns in a circle, slowly, never lowering her gun. “I don’t see how kidnapping children and making them steal for you is making the city safer.”

Judy sees something vanishing behind a machine and she rushes forward.

“Ha! That’s just what the mayor pushed me to do!”

A shelf is pushed over but Judy is far away from it. She runs over to it but there is still no one. Where the heck is he hiding so quickly? The weird acoustics in this basement make it difficult for her to locate him and she is slowly losing her cool. He’s just playing with her.

“I bet Mayor Snow did not tell you to put collars on children and torture them!” Judy growls

A shadow appears in front of her and she shoots - but it’s just another statue (Who the hell keeps so many statues in a basement?). The dart drops to the ground with a thud.

“I made those collars to keep us safe from predators!”

Not another one of those lunatics. Judy turns and yes, there he is, that’s Blum, and she loses not time and runs towards him. He turns and runs faster than she’d expected, down a path between shelfs stacked to the brim with boxes and bits of tech which he haphazardly pulls out and throws at Judy. She dodges them but one sharp something grazes her cheek. Blood drips down her cheek and neck but she has not time to dwell on it, her eyes are fixed on Blum and she will catch him, she won’t let him escape-!

Blum turns a corner and when Judy makes it there she is faced with a blank wall. She turns on the spot but she can’t see him - where the fuck could a grown wombat vanish-

There is a bang followed by a sharp pain ripping through her leg. Judy cries out and stumbles back against the wall. She loses her hold on her stun-gun and slides down to the ground. When she looks down at her leg, blood is already pooling underneath her. She covers the wound with her paws but the blood gushes through her fingers. She looks up to see Blum towering above her, gun pointed at her head. Even in the semi-darkness she can see the rage in his eyes.

Judy grits her teeth and pushes her paws into the wound. The pain is unbearable but she needs to stay focused. She needs to get her gun.

“How are those collars supposed to keep us safe from predators when you put them on children?”

Blum laughs humorlessly. “They were designed to be put on predators. I made them when all those predators went crazy. My best work yet. I worked like a madman to have them ready for Mayor Bellwether. Everyone was desperate. Bellwether liked the collars. But then someone came along and - wait a minute.” He crouches and looks closer at her, his breath catching in her fur. Judy turns her head away. “Oh, wasn’t that you? The brave Officer Judy Hopps who saved the day by saying it was Nighthowlers?” Blum scoffs and straightens up. “You were the one who ruined me.”

“I saved all those innocent animals,” Judy says. From the corner of her eyes she can she her gun lying under a shelf. If she can just make him look away for a second she can grab it and take him out. “And Bellwether would have never been able to get them approved.” Judy’s words start to blend into another and her vision starts to blur. She grits her teeth. She can’t pass out now.

“Of course she would have. Fear is our greatest motivator. Did you know that she commissioned me to produce a whole truck-load of those collars?”

Cold sweat runs down Judy’s back. Her breath comes out unevenly. “No.”

Blum waves his arms around. “I got them all down here. Because when she was arrested there was no one who would take them - called me a freak, a danger to society! I lost so much money!”

Blum turns his head to the side and there it is, her opening, and Judy dives to her right but she is too weak and Blum reacts to quickly; he steps on her outstretched paw and she cries out.

“Oh no,” he says and crouches down, moving more of his weight on her wrist. Judy’s vision becomes fuzzy, the lines and shapes flowing into each other, the pain pulsing throw her body like an angry red vein.

“No you won’t,” Blum says again and pushes the barrel of the gun against her temple. “I won’t let you get me again.”

Blum unlocks the safety. She closes her eyes.

Suddenly Blum yelps, the barrel slides from Judy’s temple and something thuds to the ground.

Judy cracks her eyes open to see Blum lying next to her. She fights for her eyes to stay open when she turns her head to look up and see Nick behind Blum. He throws down his gun and fumbles for his cuffs.

“Thank you Nick,” she tires to say, but her mouth doesn’t work properly. Her whole body feels like pins and needles.

Nick cuffs Blum, kicks his gun away and shoves him away from her. Judy wants to sit up to see him better but her limbs won’t listen to her. 

“Oh no, no, Judy, stay with me!” Nick is crouching beside her, gently turning her on her back. His face is all blurry but his voice is thick with worry.

She gathers all of her strength. “Nick,” she says - then everything goes black.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: hospitals; mentions of death

Judy wakes to the sound of beeping and something tickling her nose. The sheets feel foreign against her paws and the air smells of antiseptic. Judy tries to lift her arm, but it feels too heavy. With much effort she cracks her eyes open.

She groans and blinks against the light falling into the room from a window to her right.

“Judy! You’re awake!” 

She looks to her right to see Billy jump up from a chair next to her bed. She squints against the sun and tries to lift her paw to shield her eyes.

“Bright,” she says. Her voice is gravelly from disuse.

“Right, of course.” Anne appears from somewhere and pulls the blinds closed. She walks up to stand beside Billy. They both looks up at her with worry and relief in their eyes.

“Thank cheese you’re awake,” Billy says. He gently takes Judy’s right paw. She looks down and notices that it is bandaged. She also realizes that her right thigh is bandaged and propped up on several cushions.

“What happened?” It’s takes a lot of effort to talk. Her throat feels like it’s lined with sandpaper.

Billy and Anne look at each other. “You were shot,” Billy says. He looks away from her and at her leg. “There was so much blood.”

Anne puts an arm around his shoulder. “Officer Wilde went after you when you ran after Blum. He carried you out of the building.”

“You were out for three days,” Billy says, voice shaking, and squeezes her paw. When Judy winces he lets go of her.

Judy’s eyes widen and she tries to sit up straight. “Did they-” She has a coughing fit; Anne pours her a glass of water and helps her take a few sips. Judy feels a bit better and sinks back into her cushions. “Did they get Blum?”

“Nick did,” Billy says. “He and the others are in prison now.”

“I think there will be a trial before they actually go to prison,” Anne adds.

“They may be criminals but everyone gets a fair trial,” Judy says. Her voice is slurred. She has trouble keeping it steady.

Billy shoots her a look. “Blum can rot in hell for what he did to you.”

Judy gives Billy a long look. She ignores the stabbing pain in her wrist and takes Billy’s paw. “I’m sorry you had to see this.”

Billy sniffs. “Will you be alright?”

Judy laughs weakly. It comes out more like a wheeze. “Of course. No one can bring me down that easily.” She coughs again.

“I think we should get a nurse,” Anne says and before Judy can protest she is out the door.

Judy scans the room around herself. “Where is Nick?”

“He went to get coffee. He should be back any minute. Didn’t leave your side the whole time.”

Through the haze in her brain Judy manages to sound scandalized. “Did he leave you all alone at home?”

“I’ve stayed with Beanie and May. Beanie is living with her sister now.”

Judy suddenly feels very sleepy. She closes her eyes. Just for a second. She wants to see Nick when he comes back. “That’s nice to hear,” Judy thinks she says but she is pulled back to sleep before she can finish her sentence.

~*~

The next time Judy wakes up the room is dark; only a small lamp opposite her bed bathes the room in a soft, yellow light. This time Judy feels more like herself, but her throat is still as dry as Sahara Square. She shifts in her bed and hisses in pain when she accidentally moves her leg.

Something clatters to the floor and someone gasps. “Judy! Oh my gosh Judy you’re awake!”

Judy turns her head to see Nick standing next to her bed. He looks rough; his eyes are blood-shot, and the fur on his head is sticking in all directions. Relieve is written all over his face. “How are you feeling? Do you want me to call the nurse? Wait, I’ll just-”

Judy tires to reach out for him but he is too far away. He stops in his motions and gives her a worried look. “Water,” Judy manages to croak.

“Of course!” Nick pours her a glass of water from the jug on her bedside table. His paws are shaking. Judy remembers what Billy had said and wonders whether Nick has slept at all.

Judy manages to sit up a little straighter but Nick refuses to let her hold the glass on her own. She empties it, asks for another one and empties that, too.

“Thank you,” she says and sinks back. Although she feels better than the first time she woke up she can tell that the injury has taken a lot out of her. She reckons she will be out of commission for a while. Damnit.

“I should get a nurse,” Nick says and puts the glass down.

“No, wait, please.” Judy reaches out but Nick shrugs away from her. She gulps. “What happened?” She remembers going after Blum, but everything after that is a bit of a blur. She remembers the pain, and Nick’s voice right before she blacked out. It was that split-second when she thought that it would be the last thing she would ever hear.

Nick grips the side of her bed and avoids her gaze. “You went after Blum. He shot you in the leg. I got there the second before he could take you out for good.” Nick’s voice wavers. He takes a deep breath before he continues. “You passed out from the blood-loss. I got you out of there. Wolfard had to put his belt around your thigh.”

He looks up at her, his face crumbling. “The medics said that if they had been just a few minutes too late you would have died right there.”

Nick buries his face in his paws and bursts into tears. Judy’s heart hurts with guilt. “There was so much blood,” Nick gets out between sobs. “I thought you would die in my arms, Judy.” He looks up at her and now there is anger and pain and Judy wants to wipe it away so badly but he still won’t let her touch him. “Why did you go after him? Why did you go after Blum on your own?”

“I couldn’t let him get away, Nick,” Judy says. She grips the sheets with her bad paw and ignores the pain shooting down her arm.

“He had a gun! A real gun that none of us knew about!”

“I knew that! But I had a gun, too!”

Nick scoffs. “A stun-gun isn’t the same!”

“Do you think you would have get out of this unscathed?”

“At least I have better night-vision than you! Besides, you could have taken me with you!”

“You were occupied with that ram! Blum could have gotten away!” Judy grits her teeth and looks down at her injured leg. “I knew the risk,” she admits in a low voice. “And you know just as well as I do that this is what happens in our line of work.”

Nick doesn’t say anything. When she looks back at him his gaze is cast down, his paws gripping the side of the bed so hard his knuckles stand out. “I know that,” he says, shaking. “I know that all too well.”

When his eyes meet hers something has changed in his expression. The fur around his eyes is tear-streaked, revealing the bags under his eyes, but his gaze is steady on her. “When I saw you in that basement, blood everywhere…I was never more scared in my entire life.”

Judy’s heart squeezes and her throat closes up. “I’m so-” she tries to say but Nick holds up a paw.

“You took a stupid risk, but I know I would have done the same at that moment.” His face softens and Judy fears he might burst into tears again. “But when I saw you all I could think was that I was going to lose you.”

He hangs his head, as if in defeat. Or maybe exhaustion. “And I can’t lose you. Judy, I love you. I am in love with you. I can’t lose you.”

For a moment, the world stops turning. Time freezes. Her heart forgets how to beat. And then she is jolted back, her heart trying to catch up with the world spinning around her.

Nick laughs weakly and shoves the balls of his paws into his eyes. “Oh damnit, I’m such an idiot,” he says and rubs his eyes. “A selfish idiot who admits he loves his best friend while she’s chained to a hospital bed.”

He let’s his arms fall down to his sides and gives her a smile. It’s supposed to be his trademark lopsided grin but it looks just sad. “You don’t have to say anything. Or better, just forget about it. I’ll just go and get a nurse and-”

No. She won’t let him go. She promised herself she won’t ever let him go again. Judy gathers all her strength and reaches out with her good arm to grab Nick by his lapel. His eyes go wide when she leans in and fixes him to the spot with all her might. “You can’t just leave when you say something like that!”

The sudden proximity makes Nick very uncomfortable and he looks away from her piercing stare. “It’s a lot to put on you right now. I shouldn’t have said that. Really, we can talk later or you can just forget about it or-”

Judy can’t take this; she interrupts him before he can say any more stupid things. “I love you.” Nick goes rigid in her grasp. “I am in love with you, you stupid fox.”

And before she can think better of it, Judy leans in and kisses him.

For a moment she thinks she misunderstood and is about to pull away - but then he brings up a paw to gently cup her cheek and kisses her back. Judy melts into it, losing herself in the kiss and the thought that _she is kissing Nick_. It’s kinda wet and she is sitting at a weird angle, but it doesn’t matter; she is buoyed by the knowledge that Nick loves her back, that she didn’t die without telling him how she feels.

When they separate Nick doesn’t let go of her. His eyes are on her, like she’s the only thing worth looking at in the world.

“I don’t understand,” he says and Judy laughs.

“I just kissed you!” She lets go of his lapel and moves it to the back of his neck, threading her fingers through the fur there.

Nick shudders and brings up his other paw to rest it lightly on her bandaged paw. “I can’t believe it.”

Judy grins. “Do you need more evidence?”

Nick makes a thoughtful look. “Maybe.”

Judy laughs against his lips and kisses him again. They part when Judy accidentally moves her leg and winces from the pain. Nick immediately let’s go of her and Judy wails at the loss.

“I should get the nurse,” he says, but doesn’t move. Judy has her paw firmly on his neck and won’t let go.

“Maybe,” she says and nuzzles against his cheek.

Nick leans into her touch. “No, seriously, I should go.”

“No one’s keeping you.”

“Carrots.” The endearment, first used to make fun of her, meant to deride but now filled with so much love and other unspoken things, has changed into something that thrills Judy in ways she can’t really comprehend.

Nick gently pries Judy’s paws away from him. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Judy scowls at the loss of contact. Nick’s eyes wander down to her mouth and he plants a quick kiss there. “Don’t move.”

“I think I can’t even if I wanted to.”

Nick raises an eyebrow. She notes that he looks a lot less tired and strained. His lopsided smile is back and she prides herself in knowing that she put it there.

At the door, Nick stills for a moment. He turns and regards her with - Judy cannot find any other word for it than awe. His eyes are still tired, but there is a light shining in them that wasn’t there before. Judy can only guess but she thinks she’s got the same stupid grin plastered on her face. “Stay,” he says.

Judy sinks back into her cushions. They will have to talk about this. But for now, this is okay. “Always.”

~*~

Over the next few days Judy has a stream of visitors. Nick never leaves her side, except for when Judy bugs him to go home for the night and _sleep_. He only reluctantly leaves but Judy has, in light of recent events, found new ways to persuade him to do what she wants (not that she plans to take advantage of that. Ever.). 

When word gets out that Judy has woken up Ben is the first one to arrive at her bedside with a bunch of yellow roses and a container full of homemade chocolate chip cookies. Judy eats one, mostly to appease him as she feels sick every time she so much as looks at food. Nick eyes the container curiously before he vanishes to get Ben and himself cups of mediocre hospital coffee. Judy instantly knows that those cookies won’t last the night.

“I say, you have it nice here,” Ben says and looks around the room. In terms of hospitals it’s not too bad, but Judy would prefer sleeping in her own bed.

“I’ve got it to myself. No snoring neighbors to worry about,” she says and laughs.

Ben gives her a grin and squeezes himself into the chair that Nick usually occupies. It’s just a bit too small for him but, he sits anyway. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Judy says honestly. “The doctor said I’ll make a full recovery, but it’ll take some time. I’m lucky the bullet missed my bones, she said.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Ben exhales slowly, one paw over his heart. “I thought you might…you know, need to step down from active duty.”

Judy grins. “Oh, I see. You don’t want to share your front desk, do you? I feel insulted.” She screws up her nose and huffs. “And I thought you’d like to have someone to talk about Gazelle all day.”

Ben brings his paw up to his forehead theatrically and sighs. “Oh no, I’ve been found out! But I just know the great Officer Hopps would replace me within the hour!”

“No one can replace you, Ben,” Judy says fondly.

He clutches his paws over his chest. “Aw, shucks, sweety.”

They share a laugh, but then all the humor falls off Ben’s face. “Seriously Judy, I was afraid you were injured too badly to recover. I mean, I would love to have a desk buddy, but honestly, you belong out there in the field. It’s what you were born for.”

“That’s so sweet of you to say.”

He reaches out and she clutches his paw between both of hers. “The ZPD would have lost its best officer.”

“You mean, _one_ of its best officers.” Nick stands in the door, one coffee cup in each paw and eyeing Ben with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh Nick, I would never forget Officer Wolfard!” Ben giggles when Nick rolls his eyes and thrusts a cup into his paws.

Nick walks over to the container on Judy’s bedside table and swipes a cookie. “You’re lucky you didn’t say Fangmeyer.” Ben slurps his coffee with mild amusement while Nick casually leans against the bed and addresses Judy. “By the way, I asked the nurse to get you some tea.”

Nick only looks at her briefly, but his soft expression must be mirrored on her face. Ben audibly clears his throat. She quickly looks away and down at her paws. While she does not intend to keep her relationship with Nick a secret, they haven’t really talked about how they want to deal with it at the ZPD. Okay, they still need to talk about this, period. Until then they have quietly agreed to keep it down for the time being. But Judy knows Ben too well, and he knows her way too well (probably knew some things she hadn’t know about herself before her) to not see the shift in Judy and Nick’s behavior.

Thankfully, Ben doesn’t comment on it and starts to idly chit-chat about what Judy and Nick have missed at the precinct. Nick had, alongside May, been put on leave for the time being (Judy had known about Nick, and she isn’t surprised about May). Fangmeyer had managed to get himself dumped by his latest girlfriend and Francine’s oldest had been accepted to Zootopia’s top law school.

Just as Ben is getting into a very detailed analysis of Gazelle’s latest music video there is a knock on the door and the nurse - a tall, broad-shouldered cheetah with a perpetual soft smile on his face - enters with a small teapot and cup.

“Miss Hopps, I brought you some chamomile tea.”

“It told you, it’s Judy. Thank you, Peter.”

Nick is already up to accept the tea when Ben makes a choked sound. For the first time since Judy met Peter his face changes into that of surprise.

“Ben? I didn’t know you were coming over?” Peter says mildly. Even his surprised voice is soft.

Ben gapes. “And I didn’t know you were taking care of Judy!”

They stare at each other. Judy looks between the two and it takes longer than usual to put two and two together. When it hits, she gasps and points between Peter and Ben. “So you are Ben’s boyfriend!”

“Judy!” Ben hisses. Nick has trouble keeping his cackling down at Ben’s outraged face.

Peter laughs. “We haven’t had that talk yet, but I was hoping to get to that this evening.” He passes Nick the pot and cup and gives an embarrassed Ben a mild look. “We’re still on for Tony’s at eight?”

Ben gives him a quick look. “Yes. Of course.”

Peter’s smile widens. “Great! I’ll see you then! Have to go and look after my other patients. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything.” He directs the latter at Judy and vanishes through the door.

Nick turns on the spot and looks at Ben with raised eyebrows. “I didn’t know you have a boyfriend.”

Ben scratches the back of his head. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yet,” Judy adds.

Ben sighs. “I just…I don’t know.”

Nick walks over to Judy’s side and pours her some tea. “I see, you don’t like him after all.”

“That’s not it. It’s…I mean have you seen him?”

Judy accepts the tea and takes a sip. “You mean have I seen this gorgeous hunk of a cheetah?”

“Who is not an asshole,” Nick adds. “In fact, he’s really nice.”

“Too nice!” Ben sighs and buries his face in his paws. “He’s too good to be true!”

Judy and Nick exchange looks. “Are you trying to tell us you don’t want to date him because he is too nice?” Nick asks, incredulously.

“Or too handsome?” Judy says.

Nick squints at her. “You’re really hung up on how good he looks.” Judy shrugs and grins into her teacup.

Ben let’s his paws fall into his lap. “I just don’t know what he sees in me.”

Judy wants to throw a pillow at him. She realizes that she has more than enough and does just that. Nick can pick it up later.

Ben doesn’t duck away in time and yelps, then pouts at her. Judy cocks her head to the side and gives him her best don’t-you-even-start-look. “Have you seen how he looks at you?”

Nick nods his agreement. “Totally into you.”

“Like, ‘would take down the stars for you’-into you.”

Judy and Nick nod, both completely satisfied with their explanation. Ben looks from one to the other doubtfully, but then his face brightens and he grins mischievously. “If he looks at me like Nick looks at you, I might change my mind about tonight.”

Judy chokes on her tea while Nick suddenly finds the insides of his paws very interesting.

Ben squeals with glee, very much delighted to not be the center of attention anymore. “Aw, guys! I’m so happy for you!”

Judy wants to say something but she keeps coughing and Nick has to thump her on the back. “It would be nice if you could keep it down,” she says with a raspy voice.

Ben mimics locking his mouth and throwing away the key. “I would never dream of it, darling. But for the record, if Francine finds out, tell her I knew before her and that she owes me twenty bucks.”

Nick pinches the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t tell me you had a bet going.”

Ben shrugs. “Just a few of us. Fangmeyer wasn’t one of them, if you were wondering.”

Judy has to drain her cup from the mild shock. Fangmeyer always made fun of them being a couple but she didn’t know some of the others were speculating, too. Maybe she is just painfully obvious. Or maybe Nick was all that time and she simply didn’t see it. Which makes her think that maybe she isn’t that good of an officer.

“Thank heavens,” Nick says. Judy silently agrees.

“I am really happy for you, really. And I am glad I don’t have to watch you two simpering at each other any longer. I was thinking about setting you two up. I couldn’t take it anymore.” Ben heaves a heavy sigh. Judy rolls her eyes. What a drama queen.

“Thanks,” Nick says. He takes Judy’s paw. She looks up at him, at his face that is so full of love for her that makes her want to kiss him every time. She doesn’t really feel like doing that in front of Ben so she squeezes Nick’s paw and allows all the things she feels for Nick show to on her face.

“Aw, guys, stop it, my heart can’t take it!”

Judy and Nick laugh when Ben flops back in his chair and almost topples it over in the process.

“I thought we were talking about you,” Nick says and directs a more stern expression at Ben. “I know you’ve had a string of bad luck with a lot of assholes being rude to you, but don’t let that overshadow what you can have with Peter.”

Ben rights himself and purses his lips. “I shouldn’t, should I?”

Judy leans towards him. “Be honest. How do you feel when you’re around him?”

Ben’s face softens. “Like I matter. Like it matters what I say. And I forget everything that I don’t like about myself.”

“That’s amazing.” Judy reaches out until Ben gets the hint and takes it. “Promise me you won’t make any decisions before tonight? Just talk to him and see how you feel in the moment?”

Ben squeezes her paw and gives her a grateful smile. “I promise.” He stands and opens his arms. “I think that calls for a group hug!”

For once Ben refrains from giving them his trademark bone-crushing hug, but Judy still feels a bit breathless afterwards.

~*~

The day after is the first day that Nick leaves Judy’s side for more than a few minutes to attend a pack meeting. He had canceled a few while they were on the case and was ready to cancel another one, but Judy insisted that he needed to get out of the hospital for a bit longer. He only agreed when Judy argued that she really wants to know what the pack is up to.

Judy knew she would feel lonely without Nick around, but she didn’t account for the boredom. She doesn’t have any books around to read, and the television only shows the news.

Which is why it is both a welcome distraction and a complete surprise when Chief Bogo knocks on the door with a bunch of white carnations in one claw.

“From my wife,” he grumbles awkwardly and passes the flowers to a speechless Judy. “She grows them in our garden.”

Judy blinks a few times before she remembers her manners. “Thank you. They’re very pretty. I love carnations.”

“I’ll let her know.” Bogo steps away from Judy’s bed and scratches the back of his head. While he usually commands any room he stands in he looks uncharacteristically lost now - even though he easily takes up half of the room.

“I’m glad to see you getting better,” he says.

“Thank you.” An awkward silence stretches like gum between them. Judy can’t help herself. She has to ask. “I’m sorry, why are you here?”

“Do you mean I’m not allowed to see if one of my best officers is recovering properly?” he says gruffly.

Judy holds up her paws. “That’s not what I mean. I’m just surprised, that’s all.”

Bogo clears his throat and puts his claws in his pockets. It’s so reminiscent of Nick it makes her wonder whether they might have more in common than she thought. “I’m also here to fill you in on the case. I thought you might be interested.”

That piques her interest. “I would love that.”

Peter had brought in a bigger chair after Ben’s visit, which Bogo pulls towards the bed and sits. “I knew Blum’s name rang a bell and after I saw his face I remembered. I was there when he presented his predator-collars to Bellwether. He explained that they would send out electrical shocks every time a predator’s emotions were running too high. I told him how ludicrous this idea was, and Bellwether agreed with me; but I think, looking at it in hindsight, she secretly liked the idea.”

Judy’s face darkens. “Blum mentioned she commissioned him to make more of them.”

Bogo huffs. “Yeah, he told us so when we interrogated him. Apparently he finished them shortly before you came back on the case and arrested Bellwether. She hadn’t paid him by then and he lost a lot of money. Had to take out a substantial credit to make them. His business isn’t doing too bad, but it wasn’t enough to pay off the money which he probably got from some loan sharks. And that’s how he got the idea of stealing money using his collars. With a few adjustments. He was able to apply electric shocks with a remote but he could not track the children or use the remote from a distance.”

“So you had no trouble getting them off the children?”

“No. Just needed a screwdriver and we were done in ten minutes.”

Judy exhales, relived. “I’m glad to hear that.” She thinks of the terror she’s seen in those children’s eyes, and the faces of Anne and Agatha come to her mind. She balls her paws into fists at her side. “I can’t believe someone can even think of something like this.”

“Me neither. But he and his people are behind bars and they will get their due punishment.”

Judy relaxes. She still feels like punching Blum, though. “What about the children?” she asks instead.

Bogo smiles. “They are fine. The ones from the orphanages are back there and Mayor Snow has taken it upon herself to personally make sure the others are taken care of. Speaking of which,” Bogo leans in and raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Judy doesn’t like that look. “Did you know that one of those children is Officer Green’s sister?”

Judy winces. “No?” When Bogo keeps looking at her she relents and let’s her head hang. “Yes, sir.”

Bogo leans back in his chair. “You know that this was against protocol.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I had to suspend her for ignoring direct orders. And I have to note that down in your file, too, Officer Hopps.”

Judy sags. “Yes, sir.”

“Protocol says I have to suspend you, too, but seeing as you are chained to your bed anyway…” He stands and gives her a lopsided smile. Another thing he shares with Nick. How odd. “Let’s just say I think that’s punishment enough.”

Judy has to fight down the grin but fails miserably. “Yes, sir.”

Bogo turns and walks towards the door. “I guess Officer Wilde knew about this as well?” Judy winces again. Bogo snorts and shakes his head. “You two are incorrigible. And I think putting him on leave was more of a reward than a punishment.” When Judy looks at him blankly he winks - actually _winks_ \- at her and says, conspiratorially, “Just keep it down, will you? Get well soon, Hopps.” And with that, he leaves.

It takes Judy a full ten minutes to get his meaning. When the penny drops she groans and buries her face in her paws. “Did _everybody_ know?”

~*~

The day after Bogo’s vist her parents and siblings pile into the room. Nick literally flees when Jaz and Tommy start bombarding him with questions about whether he has seen an actual corpse or not.

“Do I need to be worried?” Judy asks her mother.

Her mother sighs and picks up little Evie. “They are on some kind of horror trip. Raffi let them watch _Nightmare on Elk Street_.” She shoots Raffi an angry look. He ignores his mother and scrolls through his phone instead. “Raffi, don’t you want to say hello to your sister? We’ve come all this way!”

“Hello, poophead.” He doesn’t even look up from his phone. Judy laughs.

Judy’s mother gasps and the twins shoot him a death glare. Raffi shrugs.

“Ignore him,” Josie says and pulls Judy into a tight hug. “He just misses his girlfriend.”

Raffi whips his head around and glares at her. “Mia is not my girlfriend!”

“Whatever.” Josie sticks out her tongue. Raffi grumbles something rude under his breath and leaves the room. Their mother sighs and rubs her temples while Evie sucks on her thumb and looks between Josie and Judy curiously.

Like always, her family is a bit of a chaos. Judy loves them and this fact to pieces.

“Judy!” Her father enters the room with Leo and Lisa on each paw. “Sorry, took us a while to find the bathrooms. How’re you?”

“Judy!” Leo and Lisa jump onto the bed and embrace Judy fiercely. She winces when Lisa accidentally nudges her leg.

Judy lets go of her siblings and ruffles Leo’s head. “I’m so happy you could all come over!”

Jaz and Tommy have discovered Ben’s cookies and are happily munching away on them. “Stop that, those are Judy’s!” her mother admonishes them. Evie makes grabby paws at the cookies.

Judy waves her off. “It’s fine, I can’t eat all of them anyway.”

Judy’s family spends some time updating her on the latest gossip and news from Bunnyburrow. Apparently, Gideon has got engaged and is planning to get married next year. Of course, as the resident wedding planner, Josie is in charge of everything. She tells Judy about the color scheme and the flower bouquets she’s ordered. Jaz and Tommy tell her in (rather gruesome) detail the latest horror movie they have seen while Leo tells her about his latest bug find. Even Evie gurgles some happy half-words, pawing Judy’s face in the process.

Judy is in absolute bliss. There’s just one thing missing - but she understands that Nick feels a bit overwhelmed. Her family can be a bit much sometimes.

“Okay, everyone, we have to catch our train!” Leo, Lisa and Jaz moan and the sides of Tommy’s mouth pull downwards. Their mother takes Evie from Judy and gives her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry sweetheart, we can’t stay the night. Stu, can you take the little ones? I need a minute with Judy.”

Her father takes Evie and everyone hurries to give her a hug goodbye. Evie waves over her fathers shoulder when they eventually leave the room. Josie and her mother stay at Judy’s side.

Her mother sighs and puts a paw on her shoulder. “Judy, I know your job is dangerous, but can you be a bit more careful? We’ve been worried sick. Your father barely slept since we got the call.”

Judy sighs. “I’ll try. Promise.” Her mother doesn’t look too convinced, but it’s the best Judy can offer. Her mother knows that.

She gives Judy a warm smile and kisses her forehead. “We are very proud of you, though.” Judy gives her mother a grateful smile. It’s been a long way for her parents to come to terms with Judy’s dream job, but eventually they’ve accepted her choices. Judy can only imagine how hard it must be for them to know she’s been hurt and still accept it and be proud of her nonetheless. It makes her want to weep for how grateful she is for her family.

Her mother cups her cheek and adds, “And don’t worry about coming home for Christmas. Abel, Arthur and Georgie wouldn’t have made it home either, so we’re gonna celebrate later. We’re gonna wait until you’re feeling better. You’re coming, right?”

“Of course, mum. Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

She pulls her mother into another hug. When she makes to leave and looks expectantly at Josie, her sister waves her away. “I just need a minute with Judy. Be downstairs in a tick.”

“I’ll make sure to send Raffi in to say goodbye,” her mother says and leaves.

Josie sits on the bed and wraps her arms around Judy. “I’ve been so worried, Judy. Please, don’t ever, ever do something like this again.”

Judy pats her arm. “You know just as well as I do that I can hardly promise that. But I can promise you that I won’t do anything stupid on my own. I mean…” She hesitates. Josie cocks her head to the side. “I mean, I have Nick to look out for me.” Judy bites her lip.

It takes a moment for Josie to get what she means. Her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets and she look from the door, where Nick vanished through earlier, back to her sister. “You and Nick? Your ZPD partner?” Judy nods. Josie stares at her, then suddenly bursts into laughter. “Of course you fall for him. You’ve never made it easy for yourself, have you?”

Judy ducks her head. “I guess not.”

When Josie calms down she becomes very serious, turning Judy’s head so she has to meet her sister’s gaze. “I support you wholeheartedly. I hope you know that. But if he breaks your heart I will break his legs.”

Judy laughs. “I’ll let him know.”

Josie nods approvingly. Then something else occurs to her. “Are you gonna tell our parents?”

Judy sighs. “Not right now. It’s all very new.”

Josie let’s go of her and folds her paws in her lap. “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t think they’ll take it lightly.”

Judy sags a little. While she knows that her parents are fine working with Gideon these days she knows that they are still a bit wary when it comes to foxes. And if she is being honest with herself she has no idea what they think about interracial relationships. Josie puts a paw on her shoulder. “We’ll figure it out, okay? You’re not on your own.”

Judy is overcome with fondness for Josie that she cannot help herself and envelope her in a bone-crushing hug. “Thanks, Josie.”

Josie kisses her on the cheek and hops off the bed. “See you for Not-Christmas! And tell your boyfriend to make sure to keep you from running around before that leg is fully healed!”

The heat rises in Judy’s face and she groans. Josie laughs and vanishes through the door.

Judy has already written off seeing Raffi before he leaves when he suddenly sticks his head through the door. “Is everyone gone?”

Judy sits up in her bed. “Yeah, they left. Haven’t you seen them? You should go before they leave without you!”

Raffi ignores that statement and stalks into the room, climbs on her bed and hugs her fiercely. Judy is so surprised she almost topples over.

“Get better real fast,” Raffi mumbles into her hospital gown.

She smiles and ruffles the fur on top of his head. “I will.”

He let’s go of her just as quickly and looks away awkwardly. “Mum said she sent some of my old clothes to you?”

“Yeah, a friend really needed them.”

He nods slowly. “Do they fit?”

“Yes, they do. He’s very grateful for them.”

“Good to hear.” Raffi jumps off the bed. “See you later, poophead.”

“Great way to treat your injured sister,” Judy laughs. Raffi sticks his tongue out and hurries after his parents and siblings.

“Had a good time?” Nick comes in a few minutes after Raffi left, a big pot of chamomile tea clutched in his paws.

“You could have stayed,” Judy says and accepts a steaming cup. “They don’t bite.”

“I’m not so sure about that. Your brother and sister are…a bit scary.”

Judy waves him off. “It’s just a phase.”

Nick raises an eyebrow but doesn’t comment. He sits in his usual chair and snags the last cookie from the tin. “I talked to Raffi, though. Nice little fellow.”

“When he doesn’t pretend he doesn’t care about anything or anyone he can be the sweetest boy.” Judy takes a sip and hums.

Nick chews thoughtfully on his cookie. “And that sister of yours? She looks just like you! For a moment I thought I was going crazy.”

“You mean Josie? Yeah, we’re twins.”

Nick stares at her. “I didn’t know you have a twin sister.”

Judy grins and sinks lower into her cushions. “Now you do.”

Nick shakes his head and puts the rest of his cookie into his mouth and licks his fingers. He looks a bit sad that the tin is empty.

“You should really meet my family,” Judy says.

“Baby steps, carrots. Baby steps.”

~*~

The other days are a chaotic whirl of visitors. Some of the other officers come by to say hi and leave her with more flowers and cards. Francine brings her three cakes, claiming that Judy looks way too thin and that hospital food is bad for her anyway. Even Mr. Big, Fru Fru and Baby Judy make an appearance, to the utter horror of the hospital staff. Mr. Big tells her that, should she need a bigger room or any extras, she knows where to contact him. Fru Fru rolls her eyes when Mr Big leaves Judy with a suggestive wink. She doesn’t think she’ll get back to him on that, but it’s nice he offered.

The pack also shows up, with homemade cookies shaped like Christmas trees and snowbunnies and with a collective conspiratorial look on their faces. When Judy asks what is going on, they all just smile and Sammy says, “You’ll find out soon.”

“Don’t look at me, they won’t tell me either,” Nick says with a shrug.

It’s the day before Judy gets discharged from hospital that May comes for a visit.

“Sorry I’m so late,” she says with an embarrassed smile.

Judy waves her off and sits up. “Don’t worry about that. I guess you had plenty to worry about with Anne back home with you.”

“And Billy,” Nick adds. “Thank you so much for looking out for him during the day.”

“He’s no trouble at all. I think it’s good Anne has him around. She still needs to adjust to being…well, with me.”

Nick gives her an encouraging smile. “You’ll be fine. Just give her time.”

May smiles weakly, but Judy notes that she looks a lot less tense. Judy had thought that May was a bit stuck up when they first met, but it seems that this is not the case. While she looks tired she also looks like someone has taken a huge burden off her shoulders.

“So how’s suspension going for you?” Judy asks and motions for May to sit down.

“Is that what Bogo told you?” May sighs and flops down. “I’ve been doing all the paperwork for the past week and a half. All of it!”

Nick winces. “Guess I’m lucky I got just the suspension.”

“I’m sorry,” Judy says.

May waves her off. “It’s fine. I lost control during the mission and that should not have happened. I deserve it.” Her face darkens. “I mean, if I hadn’t reacted like this, you wouldn’t-”

“Oh no, no you don’t, May!” Judy points a finger and a severe look at her. “Don’t start blaming yourself for the decision I made. I forbid you to do so, as you superior officer.”

“Technically you’re on the same level,” Nick points out.

“But I am her superior _on this case_. So there.” Judy folds her arms in front of her chest and nods to herself, satisfied with her own explanation.

May’s face does brighten up at that and she smiles. “As you say, Officer Hopps.”

“Say, where did you leave Anne and Billy?” Nick asks and offers May some of the cookies the pack brought.

May shakes her head at Nick’s offer and pins both of them with a serious look. “I left them at home. I told them I had to talk to you about the case. Which is only half a lie.”

She produces a file from her bag. “We need to talk about Billy’s mother.”

Judy and Nick exchange a quick glance before Judy takes the offered file and flips it open. Nick sits next to her and peers inside as well.

“Oh,” is all Judy can say when she skims the first page. It doesn’t contain a picture, but there is the usual key data, name, address, occupation, and so on. When she comes across that one single word she dreaded, she gulps audibly.

“Deceased?”

May nods sadly. “Rosalind Arden died in a car crash during the Nighthowler panic. She was identified through the drivers license she carried. Apparently there weren’t any other relatives or family, as her husband died a few years prior. It seems like it was known she had a son, but he wasn’t with her at the time of her death and they didn’t have a permanent residence. As I see it, the case got buried under the whole Nighthowler hysteria.”

Judy puts a paw over her mouth. “Shit.”

“I wouldn’t look at the pictures,” May advises. “They’re not really pretty.”

Judy quickly closes the file and passes it back to May. She feels a bit sick to her stomach, even without looking at the crime scene pictures.

Nick puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. “How did you find out so quickly?”

“Pure luck,” May says and puts the file back in her bag. “I was talking to Wolfard about unsolved cases. He mentioned that he had been assigned to a case where he was still looking for a missing rabbit boy. I asked him to have a look. I only had to ask Billy for his real name to know it was his mother.”

“William Arden?” Judy guesses. May nods. In between all the horror Judy finds that the name seems so far removed from the little rascal she came to know over the past few weeks. She laughs, despite herself, but it comes out a bit hysterical.

“I had planned to do some research anyway, so I guess we’ve all been saved a lot of work. I just wish I had better news.”

“Me, too,” Nick says. They fall silent for a moment. Judy has not forgotten their promise to help Billy find his mother. She had planned to get right to it as soon as she was allowed to leave this damn hospital bed. Guess that is something she can tick off her list. She would gladly get shot again just to be able to tell Billy his mother is still alive.

“He is completely on his own? No relatives at all?” Judy asks.

May shakes her head. “None. I’ve done some additional research, but I couldn’t find anyone.”

Judy starts shaking. Nick squeezes her shoulder and takes her paw in his own. “He still has us,” he says.

May smiles. “And Anne and me.”

Judy gives her a weak smile. “Thank you for doing this.”

“Don’t mention it. I just wanted to let you know before I tell him.”

“I don’t think you should be the one to do that,” Nick interjects. “I will tell him. I know what he’s going through.”

May gives Nick a long look, then takes the file and passes it back to him. “Of course. There is an address of the cemetery where she is buried in the back.”

Nick takes the file and stares at the cover. “Thank you. For everything.”

“It’s fine.” May looks from Judy to Nick, then stands. “I think I should be going. I promised Anne and Billy to cook with them. I almost forgot, Billy asks whether he can stay the night? Anne would love that.”

“If it’s not too much trouble-” Nick starts but May interrupts him with a fierce shake of her head.

“Absolutely not.”

“Okay. Thank you,” Nick stands up and puts the file on the bedside table. “I’ll pick him up tomorrow after I pick up Judy.”

“No need to hurry. Whenever you’re ready.” May gives Judy and Nick a significant look. Judy nods grimly.

After May leaves with a wave goodbye, Nick collapses into his chair with a heavy sigh. Judy draws up her covers. For some reason she feels a lot colder than before.

“I feared she was dead,” Nick says after a while. “But I was convinced I was wrong. I _wish_ I was wrong. Fuck.”

“At least we know what happened. But yeah, I wish the truth was a different one.”

Nick rests his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his paws. “I’m gonna have to tell him sooner rather than later.”

Judy nods reluctantly. Better to get it over with, as her father likes to say - but that’s easier said than done. Then she rewinds Nick’s words and furrows her brows.

“ _We_ are gonna tell him,” she corrects him. “You’re not gonna do this on your own.”

Nick looks up in surprise, but it quickly clears from his face and he smiles. “I guess not.”

Judy reaches out with her right paw - it’s almost as good as new, if still a little stiff - and Nick immediately walks over to her to envelope her in a hug. She buries her face in his shoulder. “We should be honest with him. No sugar-coating,” Judy says.

“No. He wouldn’t like that. It’s gonna be hard, but he’s resilient.”

Judy loosens her grip on Nick and looks up at him. “And we’re gonna be there for him.”

Nick smiles. “Of course we are,” he says and kisses her. Judy thinks she will never get over the novelty of kissing Nick.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of death; cemetery
> 
> It's very likely I will stuff my face with sticky toffee pudding tonight and completely forget about posting, so here's the new chapter! (In Germany we start celebrating Christmas on the evening of the 24th, in case you're wondering)   
> I wish everyone a very happy and save Christmas <3

The bell rings right after Billy finishes his breakfast. He is a bit miffed that Nick hadn’t taken his time. He and Beanie had wanted to finish reading that new book May had picked up for them, _The Mystery of the Clockwork Sparrow_. 

“We can finish it tomorrow,” Beanie says at the door. May is standing behind her, gripping her by the shoulders and looking more downcast than usual. Billy has come to the conclusion that May was born with a worried face, but today seems different. He can’t really say why, but he doesn’t like the way she keeps looking at him since she came back last night.

He turns and looks up at Nick. He wears a similar expression to May’s. This does not bode well. Billy suddenly feels very sick.

“Maybe another time,” he says and tries to give Beanie a smile.

“We’ll be in touch,” Nick says and turns to walk down the corridor. Beanie looks between Billy and Nick in confusion. Billy shrugs but he can’t bring himself to look reassuring. He gives her one last good look, turns, and runs after Nick.

Billy climbs into the cab Nick points out. He feels a bit weird at the idea; he’s never had a ride in a cab. It feels kinda exciting.

Judy is waiting in the back and greets him with a hug. “Hey Billy! Did you have fun last night?”

“Yeah,” he mumbles. Judy is more tense today, too. She is probably still weak from her injury but Billy is not stupid. Something’s up.

The ride back to Nick’s apartment is a short one. The last few days Nick had walked Billy to and from May’s apartment. While Billy misses having Beanie around all the time, he’s glad she doesn’t live too far away. He could get used to this.

But he shouldn’t. This is just temporary. Nick sits across from Judy, looking out the window with his brows furrowed. Billy curls his paws into fists and fights to keep down the tears. When grown-ups act like this it always means something bad. Last time he’s seen his mother act like this she told him that his father had died. 

He remembers the day like it was yesterday; he came home from playing with the neighbor’s kids outside. He had intended to grab a drink and go back outside, but his mother had stopped him before he could reach for the door handle. Her grip on his shoulder was firm, and her eyes were oceans of sadness. “We need to talk,” she had said. That was the day everything went downhill.

They’re probably gonna put him in an orphanage. Staying with Nick was only temporary anyway. The thought of sleeping in a small bunk bed with a bunch of other children terrifies him. What if his mother is never gonna find him because of this? What if he can’t find her? What if he can never see Beanie again?

When the cab stops Billy has a plan. He’s not going to the orphanage, that much is certain. He is going to pack everything that he can carry and leave before Judy and Nick can dump him somewhere he can never see Beanie again. He may not be able to see her regularly, but he will find a way to meet her. He promised to stay with her, and he doesn’t plan on going back on that promise anytime soon, no matter the circumstances.

Nick helps Judy out of the cab. Billy takes her bag and trots up the stairs after them. Judy can just about walk on her crutches, but the stairs are an agonizing affair. They haven’t even made it up to the front door of the building when Nick simply swoops her up in his arms and carries her upstairs.

“Nick, no, I can do it!” Judy protests, but Nick ignores her.

“Can you open the door for us, Billy?”

Billy steps around Nick and holds the door for them. Judy has her head buried in Nick’s shoulder. “This is so embarrassing,” she mumbles.

“If you want to get back on the field you need to accept some help from us, carrots.” Nick looks down at Billy with a lopsided smile. “Am I right?”

This confuses Billy. It will take Judy another few weeks to get back on her own two feet, so how does that fit in with the orphanage? Are they going to visit him regularly? But that would be more strain on Judy and no help at all?

Billy nods. He doesn’t know how else to react.

Nick looks satisfied by that and starts up the stairs to his apartment. Billy walks a few paces after him, deep in thought. He almost bumps into Nick’s back when they make it to the front door. He quickly opens it and lets Nick and Judy enter first.

For a moment, Billy thinks about leaving. He could just run down the stair, out of the door and into the street. He is wearing everything he needs on his person, and he did not forget how to pick pockets in those short few weeks.

It is so easy. He could be out of their lives in a matter of seconds.

“Billy?” Nick calls from the living room. “You coming?”

Billy closes the door behind him and dumps Judy’s bag in the hallway. Something makes him walk into the living room and sit on the couch next to Judy. She is sitting there with her leg propped up on a cushion. Nick stands by her side, fluffing up another and tries to put it behind her back.

Judy swats away his attempts. “I’m fine, stop babying me!”

Nick pouts. “Taking care of someone with a bullet hole through their leg is not babying them.” He puts the cushion down next to her. “In case you need it.” He bustles off and leaves Judy and Billy alone.

Nick had mentioned that Judy is going to stay with him after she gets released from hospital. At that time, Billy was looking forward to having her back. Staying with Nick is all nice and dandy, but he can be a bit overbearing, telling Billy at least ten times every evening to wash his face and brush his teeth and put his clothes in the hamper. As if Billy had never heard of personal hygiene.

Billy looks over at Judy. She has her eyes closed, her brows furrowed slightly. She looks a lot skinnier than before she got shot. Billy has no doubts Nick will make sure to feed her back to normal, though.

“Can you do me a favor and bring me my bag?” Judy doesn’t open her eyes for her request. Billy wordlessly stands and walks into the hallway to get her bag. He hesitates for a moment, looking at the door longingly, but something pulls him back. Maybe it’s some kind of masochistic part of him that wants to hear the rejection.

He places the bag next to Judy on the floor and stands awkwardly before her. She opens her eyes and smiles up at him. “Thanks.” She doesn’t get anything out of it as he’d expected but simply keeps looking at him. “What’s wrong? You look worried.”

Billy wrings his paws. Before he can open his mouth Nick comes back into the room, a tray with three mugs filled to the brim with hot chocolate and cream balanced on one paw.

“I think we need to celebrate,” he says and puts the tray down with a clunk and a satisfied nod. “Since you got released and all.”

Billy sits down in the chair and accepts a steaming mug. The smell of chocolate, something he could only dream of a few weeks ago, fills his nostrils and suddenly he is very angry.

“To a quick recovery!” Nick says and holds up his mug.

“To friendship,” Judy says and clinks her mug against Nicks.

“Stop it!” Billy slams his mug down on the coffee table. Half of the liquid sloshes over the rim. “Stop acting like nothing’s wrong!”

Both Judy and Nick jump. Judy almost tips her chocolate over the side of the sofa.

Billy balls his paws into fists and grinds his teeth. “Just say it.”

Judy shoots Nick an anxious look. “What do you mean?”

Billy jumps up from the chair and gives them his most venomous look. “Just say you’ll put me into an orphanage and be done with this stupid the ‘world is all sunshine and rainbows’-stick!”

Judy’s face twists with utter confusion. “Orphanage?”

“What makes you think we’re gonna put you into an orphanage?” Nick asks cautiously.

Billy growls and stomps his foot. “I’m not stupid. May’s been acting weird since she came back from the hospital last night, and you two look at me like…like…like you’re sorry or something! I don’t like it!” He stomps his foot again to get his meaning across. “Just spit it out spare me all of this!”

Judy and Nick look at each other, both of them with matching lips pressed into thin lines. Billy breathes heavily, rage making his breath come out in short puffs, while he waits for the silent conversation between the two to come to a conclusion.

Eventually, Nick sighs and puts his mug down. “You’re right. There’s no reason to stall this.”

Billy braces himself for impact. This is it. This is them telling him to scram. He knew, deep down, that it would come to this. Maybe some part of him wished it wouldn’t be so soon.

“It’s about your mother,” Judy says. Billy freezes.

For a split second hope replaces the anger in his chest, but when he sees Judy’s sad eyes, the same sad eyes his mother had that day…He sits down and waits.

Nick bites his lips and folds his paws in his lap. “Your full name is William Arden?” Billy nods. “And your mother’s name is Rosalind Arden?” Billy nods again. Nick hangs his head and sighs again, as if he wished Billy had said no. Billy braces himself.

Nick takes another deep breath, then looks up and holds Billy gaze. “Your mother... It was during the Nighthowler panic. One of the animals got shot with the Nighthowler bullet and lost control over his car, causing a massive car crash in the middle of the road. Your mother crossed the street and was hit by one of them. She…she died on impact at the scene.”

For a moment, everything is still. The air doesn’t move and the usual background noise of downtown Zootopia fades into a white static, ringing in Billy’s ears until the world swims in front if his eyes.

Just like the day dad died. Just like the day he got crushed by a loose pipe falling from the ceiling. Just like when his mother sat in front of him, her arms around him crying into his shoulder.

Suddenly there is a paw on his. “We are so sorry.” He looks up and his vision clears enough to see Judy leaning towards him, her eyes big and full of tears. She looks nothing like his mother, and yet she is all he can see in her.

“Hey buddy, you okay? Say something.” Billy turns his head to see Nick suddenly crouched in front of him, his paw on Billy’s. He looks down to see both Judy and Nick’s paws grabbing his with a mixture of tenderness and fierceness that feels so far removed from how Billy feels he shakes them off and hugs his arms around his chest.

He makes himself take a deep breath and exhales slowly. “I knew it.” He keeps looking at his lap but he can feel the looks of confusion. “I mean, I didn’t know... But I think I knew, deep down, that she is…” He cannot bring himself to say that word. Not the reality of it, no matter how some part of him had known she wasn’t there anymore. He can’t say it. He can’t.

His body starts to shake. “I want to be alone.” Before anyone can say anything he jumps up, darts around Nick and straight into the bedroom. He slams the door closed behind him, throws himself on the bed and bursts into tears.

~*~

Billy refuses to leave the bedroom all day. Judy and Nick leave him alone. Nick only knocks on the door to tell him about lunch and dinner, but he ignores him both times. At some point he stops crying only because his body refuses to produce more tears. He stares at the ceiling and falls into fitful but dreamless bursts of sleep for the rest of the day. When it gets dark he shimmies out of his jeans and hides under the covers. He tries to sleep. He feels tired and boneless, but he can’t close his eyes. He stares at the clock on the bedside table, watching the glowing red numbers slowly ticking away.

At some point the door opens and Judy comes in. Billy vaguely remembers Nick mentioning that Judy and Billy will share his bed. He hears the door close again. She shuffles around, probably getting changed, before the bed dips and she slides under the covers.

Billy has his back to her. He doesn’t move. He just waits for her to go to sleep so he can keep counting down the minutes.

“Can’t sleep?” Judy whispers. Billy goes rigid beside her. “Me neither.”

There is silence. Billy wonders how she knows that he isn’t asleep. Maybe that’s some kind of sixth cop sense or something.

“We know where she is buried,” Judy says. “We can take you, if you want.”

Billy curls his paws into the sheets. Behind him he can feel Judy move.

“We’re here for you,” Judy says. “Whatever happens, we’re here for you.”

Billy turns and throws himself into Judy’s arms. She hugs him to her chest and pets his back. Neither of them says anything. Billy has no tears left to cry. Eventually he is lulled into a dreamless sleep.

~*~

Nick has made his favorite breakfast; blueberry pancakes with maple syrup. Billy takes a small bite and regrets it almost immediately. He puts down his fork and stares down at his plate.

“Not hungry?” Judy asks. Billy shakes his head.

Nick puts a glass of orange juice in front of him. “You should at least try and drink something.” Billy dutifully gulps down his juice. It makes him feel less sick than the pancakes.

When he puts down the glass he has come to a decision. “I want to go to the cemetery.”

Judy smiles at him. “Of course. When?”

Billy straightens his back and makes himself keep his eyes on Nick’s. “Today.”

Judy wants to leave right after she finishes breakfast, but Nick points out that she should have a lie down before they go. Billy can’t argue with that. Even though she got up not too long ago she looks tired again. Billy helps her sit on the sofa and prop her leg up. Nick comes in shortly after and sits next to her. He looks worried. Judy has her eyes closed and doesn’t notice it.

Billy excuses himself and flees back into the bedroom. He hides under the covers until he feels thirsty (all that crying must have dried up his body) and he tiptoes into the hallway to fetch some water from the kitchen.

The door to the living room is ajar. He can hear murmuring from the inside. He doesn’t want to join Judy and Nick, but he feels curious enough to peek through the crack.

Judy is very much awake. She has her legs propped up on Nick’s lap. He has his arms around her. And they are very much making out.

Billy quickly turns around, heat rising to his face. He can’t help the smirk, though. “Knew it,” he mumbles to himself and leaves them to it.

Billy is somewhere between awake and asleep when Nick knocks on the door.

“You ready to go?”

Billy throws off the covers and jumps to his feet. He collects his jacket from the floor and puts it on. For a moment he hesitates, then collects the blue scarf he got from Nick and winds it around his neck. “Let’s go.”

They take a cab again. Billy isn’t all too sure he likes driving anything with four or more wheels after yesterdays revelation, but they have no choice; the cemetery is at the outskirts of Zootopia, and Judy can’t walk far enough to take the subway. Billy notices that she looks a lot more upbeat than this morning. He doesn’t want to think about why that might be.

The journey takes ages. At the same time it is over way too quickly. The buildings whoosh past Billy’s window, blurring into and over each other until the gaps between them become wider. They drive past a park overgrown with oak trees. They come to a part of Zootopia that Billy has never seen. It seems a lot more rural, with bigger houses attached to colorful front gardens. Billy wonders whether that’s what smaller towns look like. He’s never left Zootopia in his life.

The cab stops in front of the gates of the cemetery. Billy stares up the iron gates, wound with branches that grow from either side of it.

Billy helps Judy out of the cab and grabs the flowers - Judy had made them stop at a florist’s - while Nick disappears into a small hut by the iron gates. When he comes back he opens a smaller gate to the left and points down the path. “This way.”

The cemetery is huge. Billy has never been to one. His dad’s ashes are stored in the church that he and his mother were married at. He knew, theoretically, what a cemetery looked like, but he had never imagined the seemingly endless rows of small, dirty white gravestones neatly lined up next to each other, almost like soldiers standing to attention. How are they going to find his mother like this?

Billy looks over at Nick, who is supporting Judy’s right side while consulting a small piece of paper clutched in his free paw. He looks from it to the path and back, pulling them down one way and then another.

Then, Nick stops in his tracks. “There it is.”

They are standing beneath a willow tree with a wooden bench underneath. Nick points to the left to a smaller patch of grass with less gravestones than the rest of the cemetery. To Billy, they all look the same.

He gulps. “Which one?”

Judy takes Billy’s paw and Nick gently pulls them along. They walk between a pair of gravestones and come to a halt before another one. _Rosalind Arden_. It looks newer than the neighboring ones. It’s as unremarkable as the other ones. Judy grips his paw even tighter. The paper around the bouquet in Billy’s paw crinkles in his grip.

For a moment, no one says anything. They just stand there and stare down at the white slab of stone. Billy reads and re-reads and re-re-reads the words on there a hundred times. _Rosalind Arden_. Nothing more. No, _Beloved Mother and Wife_ , no _Rest in Peace_ , like on the gravestones next to hers. Just her name.

Billy exhales slowly. “Can you give me a minute?”

Judy gives his paw another squeeze before she lets go. “Of course.” She and Nick turn and leave him and his mother alone.

Billy slumps down on the ground. It’s a cold day, and the grass is a little damp, but he doesn’t care. He’s been through worse.

“Hey, mum.” He stares at the letters in front of him, as if they will answer in his mother’s voice. “I found you.”

He swallows around the lump in his throat. “I was looking all over Tundra Town for you! How should I have known you ran off to the cemetery?” He laughs, but it ends in a sob.

“How could you? How could you leave me?” In a sudden burst of anger he throws down the flowers and balls his paws into fists. “You left me with nothing! With no one! All alone!”

He slams his fists on the ground. Again. And Again. The tears start streaming down his face and a strangled sound escapes his throat. “I looked all over for you! And you just went and died! Just like dad!”

As suddenly as it came the anger bleeds out of him. Billy crouches on the ground and cries. It’s so surreal to think that his mother his lying right beneath him, six feet under. Memories flood back, of his mother smiling, standing at the kitchen counter, the feel of her arms wrapped around him, the sound of her voice when she said _Goodnight_ \- Billy digs deeper, but however hard he tries he cannot remember the last thing she said to him. Was it _Stay here and wait for me_ or was it a simple _See you later_? Did she say _I love you_? And what did he say? Did she know that he loves her, always will, when she died that day?

“I’m sorry,” he blurts out. “I’m sorry mum!” He sits back on his heels and pushes the balls of his paws into his eyes. “I miss you,” he whispers. “I miss you so much.”

For a little while he allows himself to cry, to let his tears wash away all the anger and sadness and the feelings of uncertainty. For a little while he allows himself to be the little boy he knows he still is.

When the tears die down he picks up the flowers and unwraps them. They somehow survived the assault. He stuffs the paper into his jacket pocket and places the flowers on top of the gravestone. White carnations. His mother would have loved them.

He sits down and wraps his arms around his knees. “I’ve made friends,” he says. “There is Beanie - well, her name is actually Anne, but she always wears a beanie hat so I call her Beanie.” He laughs a little, remembering the first time he met her. “And there is her sister May. And there is Judy. They are both working for the police. I think you would like them. Especially Judy. Oh, and there is Nick as well, I guess.” He looks around himself, then leans in conspiratorially. “He let me stay with him since he and Judy found me in Tundra Town. He’s really nice and makes the best pancakes, but don’t tell him that.”

He can almost hear his mother laugh. He leans back again and smiles. “Judy and Nick say they will be there for me. I know Beanie is going to be there for me. We’ve went through so much together.” He sniffs and rubs his nose on his sleeve. His lips quiver and the easy smile falls from them. “It hurts, mum. It hurts not to have you around. I don’t know what will happen now. But I think…”

He stops and looks up at the sky. There are gray clouds hanging low over the cemetery, but the sun is fighting it’s way through the crack in between them.

Billy’s parents are dead. He is an orphan now. He will never hear his mother’s voice again, or feel her arms around him. It hurts, it hurts so much, but beyond all that, he sees a light, and clarity. Knowing what happened makes the pain he’s felt for months ease from endless anxiety to grief. He will be sad for a long time. Probably forever. But he also knows, with a conviction he only discovers right this moment, that he will be okay. Something, deep down, tells him he will be fine.

Billy stands and rests his paw on the gravestone. “I’m gonna be okay, mum,” he says to her, like a promise. And that’s when he remembers the last thing she said to him, when she left him on that snowy playground all those months ago. _Look out for yourself, pet. I love you._

“I love you.”

Billy turns his back and walks away.

~*~

Judy and Nick are sitting on the bench beneath the willow tree. They are holding paws but quickly let go of each other when they see Billy approaching.

Nick wordlessly pulls a tissue from his pocket and passes it to Billy. Judy’s eyebrows are knitted when she tries to study his face. Billy buries it in the tissue and blows his nose noisily.

“Shall we go?” Nick asks. Billy nods.

They help Judy up, Billy and Nick flanking her sides to steer her safely down the path. She is actually not doing too bad on her own, but it’s obvious that Nick feels way too anxious about her straining herself, so Billy quietly obliges and helps as much as he can. He doesn’t mind. They both have done so much for him; it’s the least he can do.

They walk in silence until Judy decides to break it and say, with a firm nod to Billy, “We want you to know that you’ll always have us on your side. Got that?”

Billy looks up into her earnest eyes. He feels like he doesn’t have any other choice than to say yes. He smirks and looks back down at the ground. “I do.” It’s not a lie.

Another pause, before Billy sighs and wonders. “I just hope I’ll be able to see you and Beanie as often as possible.”

Nick cranes his head around Judy. “What?”

Billy shrugs. “When I’m going to the orphanage. I’m officially an orphan now. So I have to go there, don’t I?”

“Billy-”

He doesn’t let Nick finish his sentence. “Thank you,” he says, directing his words to the gravel under his feet. “Thanks for taking me in. And for taking me here. I owe you.”

“You owe us nothing,” Judy says firmly.

Billy smiles. “Thanks. I’ll try and talk them into letting me visit you.”

“No you won’t,” Nick says and stops dead in his tracks.

Judy wavers but catches herself. She darts a warning look at him. “What the heck, Nick?”

Billy doesn’t know what to make of it. One minute he says he’ll be there for him and the next he doesn’t want Billy to visit him?

“You’re not going to an orphanage,” Nick explains. “You’re going to stay with me.”

Billy’s mouth drops open. Judy cocks her head to the side. “That’s news to me,” she says

Nick clears his throat and looks straight at Billy. “I’ve talked to Wolfard yesterday. First it was about the case, to tell him we found you. He was working your mother’s case. But I also know he and his partner are taking in foster cubs. I asked him about it and he and I pulled some strings, which wasn’t too hard given the public outcry after what happened in Tundra Town and Mayor Snow putting a lot of effort into it and-” Nick realizes he is rambling and stops, taking a deep breath. “What I mean is, you can stay with me. I’m gonna be your foster family. That is…” He averts his gaze and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “That is if you want to. You are old enough to actually have a say in this, you know?”

Billy stares at him, unable to close his mouth. Did Nick just offer him a home? With him?

“Huh,” Judy says and turns to Billy, a brilliant smile on her face. “Didn’t expect that, but I must say I’m not surprised. What do you say?”

Billy looks from Judy back to Nick. He raises his eyes to Billy’s, fear and tentative hope mixing on his face.

Billy doesn’t really register the answer tumbling out of his mouth. “Okay.”

Judy squeals, drops one of her crutches and throws her free arm around Billy. Her sudden exuberance takes him by surprise and he fights to keep himself and Judy upright.

“Careful!” Nick warns and steps up to put a paw on each of their backs.

“Group hug!” Judy announces and throws down her other crutch. Nick yelps and quickly snakes one arm under hers. Judy laughs and hugs both Billy and Nick to herself. Billy notes that she is a lot stronger than she looks.

“Welcome to the family!” Judy grins from ear to ear when she let’s go of them.

Nick rolls his eyes, but then directs a genuine smile at Billy. “Welcome to the family.”

Billy has trouble breathing around the lump in his throat. _See, I’m gonna be okay, mum_.

He swallows it down and raises his eyebrows at his new family. Just the thought makes him incredibly happy, even in the face of everything that has happened. “If I’m gonna stay with you, we have to put down some ground rules. Number one!” He lifts up one finger and points it straight at Nick’s face. “No making out when I’m around!”

Judy and Nick begin to splutter. Billy grins, thrilled that he’s managed to make them both uncomfortable in one go. “Not that I didn’t always know you were totally ogling each other. But I don’t really need to see you sticking your tongues down each others throats.”

“Billy!” Judy shrieks. Billy laughs. This is gonna be fun.

Nick clears his throat and recovers himself. “Okay, deal. But I have some rules for you, too.” He picks up Judy’s crutches, shoves them into her paws and picks her up. She protests, but he keeps his eyes on Billy and starts to walk down the path. “You have to brush your teeth every morning _and_ evening.”

Billy groans. “Even in the morning? Isn’t it enough if I brush them in the evening?”

“No,” Nick says firmly. Billy scowls.

“Then you have to sleep in your bed again!” Billy counters. “I can sleep on the sofa.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. You can’t sleep on the sofa.”

Billy sticks his chin out. “Of course I can. I’m a young rabbit and not bothered by my back. You are old. And old people need to look after their backs.”

Nick glares at him. “Did you just call me old?”

Judy throws her head back and groans. “Guys, please!”

Billy and Nick ignore her. They squabble all the way back to the iron gate, coming up with more and more ridiculous rules that they both know none of them will follow. It doesn’t matter. For the first time in ages, Billy feels like a path unfolds in front of him with possibilities he doesn’t yet know the names of.

_I’m going to be fine, mum. I love you._


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone! I hope you have a wonderful day with your loved ones and lots of food!
> 
> This chapter can be seen as more of an epilogue - a very long, very self-indulgent, very cheesy epilogue. Haven fun at the Zootopia Christmas Extravaganza ✨

“Seriously?” Nick groans and thumps the coffee machine. “You worked just fine yesterday! Come on, don’t leave me hanging!”

“Are you talking to the coffee maker?” Judy hobbles into the kitchen and receives a very dark look from Nick. Lack of proper sleep and coffee seems to have taken its toll on him. Maybe he should have stopped being so stubborn about it and accepted Billy’s offer to swap sleeping places. It’s obvious to everyone but Nick that sleeping on the sofa is a lot less restorative than sleeping in a bed.

“I am insulting it. There’s a big difference,” Nick says defensively.

“Didn’t sound like it,” Judy says and sits down at the table. “Sounded more like you were pleading with it.”

Nick grumbles something under his breath and puts his mug down. “I’m gonna go fetch some coffee from the bakery down the road.” He strides over to the door, stops, walks backwards until he almost bumps into the table and plants a kiss on Judy’s nose. “Good morning, carrots. I’ll be back in a tick.”

Before he has a chance to walk out of the door Judy grabs him by the collar and pulls him down for a proper kiss. It still feels as exhilarating as that first time. She has a feeling the novelty won’t wear off that quickly.

“Ugh, guys, it’s too early for that.”

Judy let’s go of Nick and they both turn to see Billy standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Nick straightens his collar and clears his throat. He ruffles Billy’s head on the way out and says, “Keep an eye on Judy for me.”

Billy grumbles and tries to fix his fur while Judy calls after him, “I’m not a toddler!”

“But you are as stubborn as one!” Nick calls back, then the door opens and closes behind him.

Billy walks over to the fridge and pulls the orange juice out. “Where did he go?”

“Getting coffee,” Judy says. “I think his coffee machine finally gave up.”

“Huh.” Billy stands in the kitchen, looking up at the cupboard that he knows holds the glasses. Judy is about to get up to help him when he spots the small stool. He pulls it over to the cupboard and climbs on it.

“You sure you can do it?” Judy asks and rises from her chair.

Billy turns, one paw on the handle of the cabinet and a long-suffering look on his face. “You know, I thought Nick was a bit overprotective, but I think he has a point.”

Judy self-consciously falls back into her chair and pouts at the table. Being incapacitated is a lot more annoying than she’d expected. Being unable to do little things like getting a glass of water because ‘she needs rest’ is annoying. She knows she needs to take it slow, but she can actually move around quite a bit with her crutches!

“I know what you’re thinking,” Billy announces and hops down from the chair. He plops down across from Judy, puts down two glasses and fills each with juice. “‘I can walk just fine, why is everyone acting like I can’t?’”

He raises an eyebrow and grins when he sees her face. He pushes one glass over to her and takes the other. “You now you should take it easy? Nick and I can do everything else.”

Judy takes a sip from her juice and scowls. “I know that. It’s just…I’ve never been good with doing nothing.”

“Tell me about it.”

Judy shakes her head and laughs. “Alright, I’ll try! I just wish there was something I could do.”

Billy empties his glass and puts it down with a decisive _thump_. “I think you being here is already enough.”

Judy smiles. She rests her head on her paw and considers him. She’s met him less than three weeks ago and he’s already grown so much on her. She’s come to a point where she cannot imagine a life without him. It’s strange how fast something like this goes. Then again, it was the same with Nick. Judy had known him for barely twenty-four hours and she already knew that she wanted him in her life forever. Back then that thought was a bit more innocent, though - or maybe it wasn’t. Maybe she was already falling for him. Maybe it was just the beginning.

Nick comes back ten minutes later with two steaming cups of coffee and a bag of bagels. They eat breakfast together when Nick announces that he’ll take Billy to get some shopping done. He asks Judy about ten times whether she’ll be fine for a bit. Billy looks like he wants her to say no. She waves them both off by telling them that she’ll just catch up on some TV series.

Nick helps her to the sofa - which is totally unnecessary at this point but she likes his arms around her so why not - and puts a jug of water on the coffee table.

“We won’t be long,” he says and kisses her on the head. From the door, Billy gives a long-suffering sigh. “Call me if you need anything.”

As soon as the door closes Judy pulls out her phone. Christmas is only a few days away and she didn’t get any shopping done (how could she, with the case and being shot in the leg). She scrolls down the antazon page and considers their special offer for overnight-delivery. She definitely needs to use that, and probably has to have everything send to Nick’s place. Seeing as she is going to stay here for a while it wouldn’t make any sense to have anything delivered to her apartment. She wonders how much she’ll stay at her own apartment at all given recent events.

She still can’t really believe it. She would never have thought that Nick likes her back that way. Then again, it just shows how obtuse she can be sometimes. Judy’s never been that good when it came to relationships ever since she hit puberty. It has always been Josie who had to point out that someone liked her (not that there had been many - Josie was much more popular than Judy had been).

Judy orders a few bits and pieces for her family, just because. The presents don’t matter that much, anyway; what really counts is the big Hopps family celebration that leaves everyone stuffed to the brim with food and the legendary charade battle between the siblings. Judy and Josie haven been champions for some years, but Raffi, Clara and Leo have been improving for a while now. They might beat them this year.

With a dull pang she realizes that all their plans have been pushed back to a later time. Judy looks at her bandaged and propped up leg accusingly. It’s no use; she won’t be able to travel that far, even though she has improved vastly over the past few days. And Abel, Arthur and Georgie aren’t around during Christmas anyway. She wonders what the triplet are up to this time.

While she broods over this her phone rings. “Hey Ben!” she greet her favorite cheetah colleague. “Let me guess, you’re calling to tell me how you accepted Peter’s offer to become his boyfriend.”

“I am going to tell you about that, but I thought it would be nicer in person,” Ben says. She can hear the grin behind his words.

Judy squeals. “You can’t leave me hanging like that! When are we gonna meet up?”

“That’s what I’m calling about. You and Nick are cordially invited to a Christmas get-together, organized and sponsored by the Mayor herself.”

Judy blinks. “That’s new.”

“Oh, and Billy is invited, too. In fact, you three will be the guests of honor.”

There is a pause while Judy tries to digest that. Her brain is still a bit sluggish. “When?”

“Saturday. Everyone is coming, so you _have_ to come! Only if you feel well enough to make it, obviously,” Ben adds hastily.

Judy thinks about that. “I’ll be alright. Tell me more about this.”

Judy hangs up twenty minutes later. Ben didn’t have too much info on this Christmas party, but Judy thinks it’s some kind of damage control after what happened. The local news have been flooded with Blum’s atrocities, interviews with several experts, and even some of the children (the latter Judy really does not approve of), but the main source of grief is the very fact that so many children in Zootopia are homeless and that the orphanages are far worse funded than what one would expect. There have been dozens of reports on the matter; Judy has seen about two since she woke up in the hospital, but she knows that there have been countless others. Everyone acts like this is a new thing.

Maybe some animals have to be woken up to the grim reality, like she had only a few weeks prior. She hopes that all of this will at least have a positive effect on the children.

She opens antazon again and stares at the front page. The website advertises the perfect Christmas present guides, offering the latest bargains and a super-fast-overnight-delivery.

There is only one animal missing for whom she needs a gift, and she has absolutely no clue what to get him.

Everything she can think of feels way too impersonal. Nick is her _boyfriend_ now (still such a novel thought) and somehow it just became a hundred times more difficult to find something for him. Something that says that she cares, that she loves him and never wants to let go of him. Should be easy, shouldn’t it?

Her gaze wanders around the room and eventually falls on the chair next to her. Her scarf - the one Nick gave her - is hanging over the armrest. She reaches out and plucks it from the chair. It still smells faintly of Nick. She wraps it around her neck and smiles. Then she is hit with an idea.

Judy pulls up antazon again and after a quick search and way too much time deliberating she hits the buy-button and pays for overnight-delivery.

She is just in time because she can hear the key being turned in the lock. She quickly closes the website, puts her phone down and pretends to be half-asleep.

Billy stumbles into the living room first. He is laden with bags and a very irritated look on his face. He dumps the bags next to the sofa and puts his paws on his hips. “Is it always that difficult to keep this guy from buying an entire shop?”

Judy stretches. “Usually not. Must have been special circumstances.” She peers into one of the bags. It contains an assortment of toiletries. “Where is Nick anyway?”

Billy shrugs. “Putting some secret stuff away.” He sits on the chair and rummages through the bags until he emerges victoriously with a book. “He bought me the second book in the _Sinclair’s Mysteries_ series! Beanie and I can start right after we finish the first one!”

“What’s it about?” Judy asks and Billy launches into a very excited and very animated description. Judy can’t help but smile throughout his re-telling of a chase-scene, thinking how nice it is to see Billy be a normal child for once; being excited for a story he loves and experiences with his best friend.

“And then he just straight up knocks her out!” Billy exclaims, throwing his paws in the air. “And that’s where we left off!”

“Hey carrots.” Nick walks into the living room, carrying a paper bag. “We brought lunch.”

Billy spins around. “Can I go to Beanie’s afterwards?”

“Sure,” Nick says. “But you should ask May as well.”

Billy blinks, then pulls a phone out of his pocket. “I’ll text her.” And he is out of the room, for some reason.

“You bought him a phone?” Judy asks after accepting a kiss.

“Among other things.” Nick puts the bag down and falls down in the chair. “I also got him a key so he can visit Anne and come back on his own. And before you ask, I also got him some pepper spray, explained how to use it and told him not to go with strangers.”

Judy sits up and pulls her crutches from the floor. “I don’t think the latter should be a problem.”

Nick gives her a forced smile. “I don’t think so either. I still put you and me on speed dial.” He sighs, then rubs his eyes. “I have to look for a new apartment, though. He needs his own room.”

Judy stands. Nick immediately jumps to her side and helps her to the kitchen. “I thought you wanted to look for a house?”

Nick doesn’t immediately answer. They make their slow way to the kitchen and only when she sits he says, “I think it’s a bit too soon to look for that after all. And besides, I think the flat above us is being vacated. It has an additional room. Much less hassle to move one flight of stairs than across all of Zootopia.”

Judy knows there is more to this but before she can ask Nick has left the kitchen to get their lunch. Maybe he is just considerate of Anne living basically across the street. Billy really needs her right now.

Billy ambles into the kitchen and starts to get plates and cutlery out of the cupboards.

“And what did you do while we where buying all of Zootopia?” Billy asks and puts a plate down in front of her.

“That was only the beginning, young padawan,” Nick says when he comes back. Billy rolls his eyes.

“Actually, Ben called me,” Judy says. “We are invited to a Christmas party at Town Hall.”

~*~

Judy doesn’t think that Town Hall has ever looked more festive before. A massive Christmas tree that brushes the high ceiling stands at the center, decked out in yards and yards of tinsel and fairy lights and a tasteful selection of red, white and silver baubles. The rest of the lobby, where the party is taking place, looks like glitter has exploded everywhere; wherever she looks Judy is blinded by glittery bunting, more tinsel and wreaths dipped in glitter. It’s a bit too much for her liking.

Billy, on the other paw, seems to love it. He stands beside Judy, his mouth hanging open, staring at everything around him. He hasn’t said a word since they arrived.

Judy props her crutches against her chair and allows herself to let her gaze roam the room. Tables and chairs of various sizes have been placed throughout the hall and animals mingle around them. Not too far from them there is a massive table decked with food. Judy watches Nick wriggle past a bunch of children and almost dropping one of his plates. It looks like he grabbed some of everything.

“Wow!” Billy drops into the chair next to Judy, his gaze fixed on the Christmas tree. “I didn’t know trees that big even exist!”

Judy looks up and tries to spot the star balanced on top of the tree. It’s too far away to make out. “Me neither.”

A moose with a camera walks past them and Billy shrinks back into his chair. “Who are all those animals again?”

“Mayor Snow invited all the orphanages from Tundra Town and the children kidnapped by Blum. I think a few other officers from the ZPD are here, too. And there are government officials, journalists, reporters, other important people, and so on.” While Judy likes the idea of this Christmas party she would feel a bit more at ease knowing there were less journalists around. Not that she dislikes them, but she remembers her first and last interview all too well.

“Is that the Mayor?” Billy points to a smartly dressed snow leopard across the hall, talking with a few children that Judy vaguely remembers.

“That’s her,” Judy says and ducks. “Let’s hope she does not come over.”

“And here you go!” Nick appears beside Judy and places a plate in front of her.

Judy eyes her mountain of food dubiously. “Did you leave anything for the others?”

“Of course,” Nick says and puts another plate in front of Billy. “I’m not a monster.”

Billy raises and eyebrow and pokes at a strange orange sponge-thing. “I doubt that.”

Nick snatches the orange thing from Billy’s plate and pops it into his mouth. “This boy has absolutely no faith in me.”

They tug in, making a contest out of guessing what the more outlandish dishes might be and taste like. Billy is absolutely hopeless but he relishes each and every little bite. Nick knows a surprisingly vast amount of the dishes; he and Judy get into an argument over whether the dumplings are called mochi or daifuku. It goes so far that Billy has to get his phone out and zoogle for the right answer. He is loath to admit that Nick is right.

“You should trust me more. I’m a fox of the world! I know things!” Nick leans back in his chair with a very annoying self-assured smile on his lips.

“As if you have ever been to Japan,” Judy grumbles.

“I haven’t, but I do know a very small, very good and very expensive Japanese sweets shop Downtown. We should go there sometime.”

Judy pops the rest of her mochi into her mouth and considers this. Whatever its name, it’s damn delicious. “Definitely.”

“Billy!”

They all look up to see Anne waving from the other side of the hall and launching into a run over to their table. May follows her at a more sedate pace.

“You’re late,” Billy says as a greeting, but he is grinning from ear to ear.

“Didn’t find Town Hall, did you?” Nick says when May approaches their table.

Anne gives her sister an accusing look. “ _Someone_ thought she still had time and insisted on taking a bath.”

May scowls down at Anne. “And _someone_ couldn’t find the new sweater I bought especially for this occasion.”

Anne shrugs and looks down at herself. She is wearing a dark green Christmas pullover covered in Christmas trees and holly. “I really don’t know why I have to wear this.”

“Me neither.” Billy jumps up from his chair and points at his own sweater. As soon as Nick had heard of the Christmas party he insisted on getting Billy something appropriate to wear. Judy would have never guessed that by that he meant a blue pullover decked in small snowflakes and _I’m dreaming of a white Christmas_ written in a loopy font on the front.

Anne and Billy shake their heads. “Grown-ups,” Billy sighs.

“Whatever,” May says, somewhat sulkily, and sits down on the chair next to Judy. Judy pats her consolingly on the shoulder.

“Don’t you worry, Billy. I’m gonna get matching ones for Judy and myself so you don’t have to be on your own.” Nick grins at Billy, who looks absolutely horrified by the idea. Judy guffaws at his expression.

Anne tugs at Billy’s sleeve. “Let’s get some food!” They run off to the buffet table.

“I’m glad you made it,”Judy says to May. “The food is really good, you should try some.”

“You need to take advantage of the fact that the Mayor feels guilty about this whole affair,” Nick adds and selects another tiny something from his and Billy’s plate.

May looks over to the buffet table and visibly recoils from the idea to go other there. Right now it’s swarming with animals. “Maybe later.”

Judy plucks a tiny pastry which looks like it’s filled with cream cheese from her plate. “How are things going with Anne?”

“Great,” May says and leans back in her chair. “She’s settling in. I think having Billy around all the time really helps.”

“Same with Anne being around for Billy,” Nick says. “He’s acting more like a child.”

May nods and looks over to Anne and Billy, who jostle their way to the front of the buffet. Judy watches as a lamb girl sneaks up on Anne and all but jumps on her back. Judy looks closer and realizes that it is Agatha. She looks so different in a pair of clean trousers and a flowery shirt.

There is silence while they all watch Anne, Billy and Agatha hug and talk animatedly. Judy tries to remember which orphanage Agatha ended up in. Maybe Nick remembers. They should definitely visit her some time.

“Anything planned for the holidays?” May asks.

“Not much,” Judy says and pushes her plate away from her. For now, she is absolutely stuffed. “But I’m staying at Nick’s place.”

“Obviously, because you cannot move anyway,” Nick quips. He eyes the few remaining nibbles on Judy’s plate. She pushes it towards him.

“So…you free on the 25th?”

Nick chews on something that looked like a tiny rabbit head and nods. “Yeah, why?”

May clears her throat. “I just thought, if you don’t have anything planned, I’d like to invite you over. I’m gonna make some dinner. To say thank you. But only if you want!” she adds awkwardly and rubs the back of her head.

Judy purses her lips. “Thanks for what?”

“It was mostly Anne’s idea. To say thank you for looking after Billy, and for getting her and the others out.” May looks up at them and smiles. “And I’d like to thank you for everything. It’s such an honor to work with you.”

“No need for that,” Nick says and waves her off, but when May deflates he realizes his mistake and quickly adds, “But we would love to come, don’t we, Judy?”

“Absolutely!” Judy enthuses. “I would love to, and so would Billy.”

May smiles brightly at them. “We’re looking forward to it.”

“That is such a lovely idea!”

Judy almost jumps out of her skin and whirls around to find Ben standing right behind her, plate in paw and chewing on a piece of apple tart. “Ben! Don’t you scare me like that!”

Ben shrugs and points his fork at her. “I’ve been standing her the whole time.”

Judy gapes at him, then throws questioning looks at Nick and May. They both have a hard time hiding their grins.

“Out of commission for just a few weeks and already rusty?” Nick teases. Judy scowls at him.

“Oh come on Nick, I think Judy deserves a pass today,” Ben says with a wave of his fork and pulls up a chair big enough to sit in. “I mean, we’ve been invited specifically _not_ to work.”

Nick is about to retort when Billy and Anne come back to the table, laden with food. Billy, who only caught the end of the conversation, butts in, “Yeah, cut her some slack, old fart!”

Nick narrows his eyes at Billy, who squints back at him. Billy’s verbal blows definitely lost their bite over the last few days, and Judy thinks she can even detect something fond behind Billy’s nickname for Nick - even Nick doesn’t seem too bothered by it lately (although he will complain about it every time anyway). The look that passes between the two settles warm around Judy’s heart; she wonders, for the umpteenth time, how it’s possible to grow so fond of someone so quickly.

Nick scrunches up his nose and chooses not to rise to Billy’s quip. Instead, he turns back to Ben. “How come you didn’t bring your boyfriend?”

Ben chokes on his tart. May has to thump him on the back before he can reply. “He has to work.”

Judy laughs and shakes her head. “That’s sad. But I cannot get over the fact that you still get flustered every time we mention Peter.”

“Peter?” Billy asks around a mouthful of lemon cake. “That same Peter from the hospital?”

Ben looks bashfully down at his plate. “Yeah, that one.”

Billy purses his lips, thinking this over. “He’s nice.”

“He always slipped me some cookies,” Anne offers.

Ben smiles warmly. “Yeah, he’s really great.”

“See?” Nick slaps Ben companionably on the arm. “I knew he was going to be a catch!”

“Did you now,” Judy chuckles.

Ben shakes off Nick’s paw and takes another bite from his tart. “Alright, alright, we’ve established that Peter’s nice and that he’s my boyfriend.” A wicked grin spreads across his face. “But I am much more interested in Officer Green.”

Judy was expecting anything but this. Everyone turns to regard May, who wilts a bit under their combined scrutiny. “Tell us,” Ben says with a sweet smile, “is there anyone special in your life?”

Funnily enough, even Anne and Billy, who have been focusing all their attention on their plates, look mildly interested. Anne contemplates her sister’s profile while absentmindedly peeling an orange. Judy inwardly chuckles. Way to divert all the attention to the poor new recruit.

May ducks her head. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Ben rolls his eyes. “I mean, do you have a special someone you didn’t bring to this very awesome, very not guilt-induced Christmas extravaganza?”

May gapes at everyone around her with wide eyes and slides down in her chair. “No?”

Ben purses his lips. “So you don’t have a date or you didn’t bring one?”

“Neither?”

“Now I’m just confused.”

Ben launches into a series of questions under which May clearly folds, while Anne and Billy follow this one-sided conversation with rapt attention. Judy decides to leave them to it - it’s virtually impossible to dissuade Ben from interrogating newbies when he’s set his mind to it (she does, however, cross her fingers for May to survive everything with her sanity intact).

She turns to Nick, who is not watching Ben and May, but rather, her. His smile grows wider when their eyes meet. “You want some more?” he asks and indicates her empty plate.

She shakes her head. “I’m stuffed. You?”

“Maybe later.” Nick flicks his gaze to May, then leans in to whisper, “Should we help her?”

“I don’t think we’re able to help her,” Judy says. They look at each other for a second before sharing a quiet laugh.

Judy leans back in her seat and lets her gaze wander around the hall. It’s considerably more crowded than before. Right next to the giant tree she sees Margaret, Nancy and a gaggle of children. She immediately spots Jenny. Becki is right at her side, clinging to her arm and smiling from ear to ear. Margaret looks a bit lost and out of place, which might be exacerbated by the fact that she is currently speaking to Mayor Snow.

Judy ducks her head and flattens her ears against her head; no need to invite the Mayor to spot her. She turns her attention away and is surprised to see some of the officers from her special team gathered near the podium (which is decked in glittering stars and bunting so garishly red she has to squint against the brightness). Delgato is talking and gesticulating animatedly to Carl, who is smiling genially and rocking little Cindy in his arms. Wolfard and his partner are there, too, nodding along to whatever Delgato is saying. Wolfard is bouncing a small wolf cub on his hips. The little one spots Judy glancing his way. She waves, and he smiles back toothily. Judy also spots Fangmeyer nursing a cup of punch and glaring in Carl’s direction. She has absolutely no clue why he came at all. Maybe Delgato talked him into it? She hopes he doesn’t do or say anything stupid. Maybe she should ask Nick to walk over and make sure he knows.

Before she can turn to Nick, though, someone timidly taps her on the shoulder. She turns to a pair of bunny girls in identical pinafore dresses. Judy needs a moment to recognize them, but the scowl on one of their faces says it all.

“So, you are a cop,” Sophie says. The other girl - Judy presumes it must be Lily - tugs at her arm and throws her a reproachful look. Sophie immediately mellows a bit.

“Yeah, sorry,” Judy says. “We weren’t trying to trick you or anything, we were just-”

“Trying to get us out,” Lily finishes for Judy. She looks at her sister. “See, I told you!”

Sophie’s mouth twists and she makes a disgruntled sound. Lily sighs and turns back to Judy. “We just wanted to say thank you. Didn’t we, Soph?”

Sophie presser her lips into a thin line and stares at her feet. “Thanks,” she mumbles.

“No need to thank me,” Judy says kindly. “We’re just glad you’re all okay.”

Lily smiles broadly at her and even Sophie gives her a small smile. Lily waves and then proceeds to tug her sister back to a small pack of children lead by a hyperactive Marli and an older snow rabbit lady.

Suddenly Nick is tugging at her sleeve. “Carrots! Mayor at twelve o’clock!”

Judy has just enough time to whirl around to see Mayor Snow walking purposefully towards their table. She locks eyes with Judy and there goes her plan to spring out of her chair and flee to the next bathroom - well, she would at least have tried to hobble there as fast as possible.

Mayor Snow comes to a halt right in front of Judy. “Officers.” She nods at each of them with that very genial publicity smile that about every politician seems to be born with. Ben fell silent the moment Snow came to stand at the table and is now staring at her. 

May, for once, actually seems to gather her wits and stands to shake the Mayor’s paw. “Officer May Green,” she says. “It’s an honor to meet you.”

Nick springs out of his chair, too. “Officer Nicholas Wilde,” he says and shakes Snow’s paw. “And this here is Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, and this is-”

“Officer Judy Hopps,” Snow says and her smile grows imperceptibly wider. “I have heard a lot about you. Please, do stay seated.” She holds up a paw when Judy makes a grab for her crutches. “It’s a pleasure to meet the officer who solved the infamous Nighthowler case.”

Judy shakes Snow’s outstretched paw and inwardly groans, Well, if she has to talk to the Mayor, she’ll do it properly. “Thank you, but I did not solve that case on my own. While Officer Wilde was no part of the ZPD at the time he offered invaluable information and help.”

“So I’ve heard,” Snow says and gives Nick an amused look. “And I’ve been informed that it has been the two of you, again, to solve this very…nasty case.” She turns her gaze to May. “With the help of you, Officer Green, am I correct?” May nods. Snow folds her paws in front of her with a satisfied nod. “I am pleased to see that the Mammal Inclusion Initiative has managed to bring such excellent officers into our midst. I - and the city of Zootopia - are thankful for your work and proud to call you part of our police department.”

That’s exactly what Judy didn’t want to hear; it’s flattering, of course it is, but she’s just doing her job, really.

“All in a day’s work, Mayor Snow,” Nick says with his lopsided grin.

Nick’s reply seems to loosen the tension a bit and Mayor Snow actually laughs. “Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this little get-together. Which reminds me, I believe Officers Delgato and Wolfard informed me that there was also a rabbit boy and a young vixen who helped you along in your investigations?”

Nick grins. “He must have meant Billy and Anne, they’re just-” Nick gestures to where Billy and Anne sit, but they have miraculously vanished from their chairs. Nick furrows his brows. “Huh. They were here a minute ago.”

“Let me know when they come back. I’d like to thank them personally.” Mayor Snow nods to Nick, Judy and May, then turns and makes her way over to the podium.

“Seriously, where did they go?” May is scanning the crowds around them. “I didn’t see them leave.”

Judy looks around her, too - then she spots the black tips of a pair of white ears. She elbows Nick in the ribs and points at Billy’s ears peeking out from behind the table.

Nick falls back in his chair and laughs. “You can come out now, she’s gone.”

The faces of Billy and Anne appear behind the table, eyes narrowed and scanning the table and its occupants. May and Ben spot them and guffaw. Billy throws them a dirty look.

“Have you heard what she said? She wants to thank you,” Judy says. She has a hard time hiding her smile, but she does give Billy and understanding look. She would have liked to hide away from Mayor Snow, too.

“We heard,” Anne says and jumps back into her chair to tackle the rest of her food.

“She wants to talk to you,” May emphasizes.

“We heard,” Billy echoes. He takes a mochi from his plate and chews on it. “It’s just, we don’t want to talk to her.”

“Fair enough,” Nick says.

“She’s not that bad,” Ben points out. “I don’t know if you ever met Mayor Lionheart. I never liked him, to be honest. Mayor Snow is a bit uptight, but she’s alright.”

Billy shrugs. “Whatever.”

They fall into some idle chit-chat, with Ben throwing the occasional question at May, Anne and Billy, with Nick egging him on. Judy is happy to listen to their banter, smiling to herself and just enjoying that small moment of peace.

When Nick leaves and comes back with a round of punch for all of them Mayor Snow steps up to the podium and clears her throat into the microphone. The noise in the hall almost immediately dies down.

“Good evening,” she says, her gaze roaming the crowd in front of her. “I do hope you are all enjoying the festivities, planned and put together by the my assistant, Mrs. Howell, to whom I’d like to extend my appreciation.”

There is some applause among the crowd. Mayor Snow looks to the side of the podium and smiles - probably to said poor assistant who had to put this together very last minute.

Snow turns back to the crowd and her face grows more serious. “The last few weeks have been tense ones. I cannot express the sorrow and hurt inflicted by one individual that has shaken the city to its core. Children, our most vulnerable citizens, have needlessly suffered under conditions that no one should even have to imagine.”

Judy can almost feel the tension rising in the room. She flicks her gaze to the children under Margaret’s care - Jenny has her lips pressed into a thin line and Becki is clutching her paw more tightly. Billy and Anne have averted their gazes and stare blankly at their empty plates. Judy kinda wishes Mayor Snow would not have chosen to mention this at all - just wishing everyone a happy Christmas and be done with it. No need to recall a trauma everyone will have to grapple with for the foreseeable future.

Snow is silent for a moment and looks at the crowd, her eyes searching the room. Judy is not entirely sure, but she thinks Snow is actually looking at each child present. “To be quite honest, the city - no I, have failed you. I have failed to protect you the way I have sworn to do the day I became Mayor. I have failed to provide the best care for the future of Zootopia, the children of this city.”

Judy is honestly surprised. She exchanges a look with Nick; he looks just as dumbfounded. Lionheart was that kind of politician who would never have admitted to doing anything wrong. He didn’t even admit to basically committing a crime even though he was already in jail. Judy wasn’t sure of Snow when she was sworn in, and she can’t really say she trusts her completely (bad experiences tend to make one more vigilant), but she feels herself soften towards Snow just the tiniest bit.

“Which is why,” Snow goes on,” there will be some serious changes. First of all, to make sure that every child can be provided with a home, we will extend foster care and put a substantial amount into the budget.” This time, the applause is less restrained. Wolfard, who is standing close to the podium, starts clapping enthusiastically. “I will also personally tackle the topic of reforming adoption regulations. Every child should have a home, and every animal who is willing to provide one should be allowed to offer one.”

That earns Snow a much bigger applause. Judy cannot help herself, she looks over at Nick - just to catch him looking at her furtively. She quickly averts her gaze and claps just as enthusiastically as Ben. She notes that Billy isn’t looking at Snow but rather at Nick, his face completely unreadable. When Nick catches his gaze his winks at him, Billy quickly looks away.

“Secondly,” Snow says and the applause dies down. “Orphanages have been underfunded for way too long. We will also recalculate funding and make sure that there is enough space and staff available where needed, as well as making sure that every child should receive everything they need. Additionally, I am happy to announce that we will, come new year, start refurbishments of all orphanages across the city, starting with the ones in Tundra Town.” She grins down at a crowd of children which is, incidentally, the one from Primrose. Margaret holds a claw over her heart and looks like she is about to faint. Even Nancy looks baffled.

“Following Blum’s case, the ZPD has been able to retrieve a substantial amount of money that has been taken. I am happy to announce that it has been decided, unanimously, by the citizens and the city council, that every penny should be invested into the orphanages. It will be enough for refurbishments and other necessities.”

There is another roar of applause. Judy looks over at Nick. “Just how much money did they get?” she asks, completely stunned by Snow’s words.

Nick shrugs. He has to raise his voice to be heard above the noise. “Haven’t looked it up, but Wolfard mentioned it was quite a lot. Found it all stashed in Blum’s private apartments.”

Judy doesn’t want to dwell on the fact that Blum seems to have been really stupid about stashing his loot and decided to focus on the fact that Margaret and the kids will hopefully get a bit more of a cheerful upgrade to their house.

Snow holds up her paw, but the applause only slowly dies down. “This, of course, is also thanks to our excellent officers at the ZPD, who have solved this case and saved everyone. I want to thank Officers Judy Hopps, Nicholas Wilde, May Green and their team. We are proud to have you as part of the ZPD.”

Snow nods in their direction and some animals actually turn to look. Judy wants to dive under the table. There is more applause and she plasters on a smile. For once in his life Nick looks about as comfortable by the sudden attention as she usually does. May makes an attempt to hide behind Ben, who keeps laughing and shoving her away from him. Billy and Anne have actually sprung on their chairs and cheer the loudest. They both wear identical broad smiles. Judy focuses on them and grins back, more genuinely. To see their happy faces is all she could have asked for.

Looking past Billy’s shoulder Judy is certain she can see the hint of a cheeky grin flit across Snow’s face. “Before I pass the word to a few very eager citizens,” she eyes the side of the podium for a moment, but Judy can’t see past a pair of wolves to see who she’s looking at, “I would also like to extend my special thanks to some young children who have, as I have been informed, offered vital clues to solves this case, and who have proven courage in the face of adversity.”

Billy and Anne freeze. Snow extends a paw and points their way. “Billy Arden and Anne Green, as well as Agatha Riley. The city is proud of you.”

Judy feels like her face is about to split in half from smiling. She hauls herself up, balances on one leg and bursts into the biggest applause. Nick is immediately at her side, slinging one arm around her waist to keep her upright, but he is grinning just as broadly. Billy and Anne sink into their chairs, unsure what to make of all of that. May tugs at Anne’s arm and hauls her into a hug. When Judy shoves at Nick to let go of her, he extends a paw and claps Billy on the shoulder. Billy does smile a bit then, genuinely proud.

Across form their table the children of Primrose have grabbed Agatha’s chair and haul her up and down with a roar of laughter. Agatha looks horrified and clings to her chair. Her protests of “Let me down, now!” are almost imperceptible and completely ignored by the cheering children.

It takes a long time for everyone to calm down; after the applause there is a lot of chatter and glances at their table; a few animals wave at Billy and Anne, who wave back somewhat uneasily. Everyone seems to think Snow’s speech is over and some amble towards the buffet, but she clears her throat and holds up her paw. “Before everyone goes back to enjoy the festivities, I want to ask you to listen to what Samuel and his pack have to say.” Snow steps to the side and in an instant there are five scouts dragging two chairs to the microphone.

Judy’s mouth falls open. She hears Nick’s gasp and his “What the-?”, and then Sammy jumps on one of the chairs and grabs the microphone.

“Hello,” he says amicably. Jamie climbs on the same chair and almost knocks Sammy over. Marie is holding onto the scruffs of Bry’s and Jule’s uniform, who are standing on their chair next to Sammy and Jamie and seem to have a hard time not jumping up and down like the rubber balls they are.

Judy whips her head around. “Did you-?”

“No!” Nick is gaping at the podium.

Sammy hisses something at Jamie, then turns back to the microphone. “I’m Sammy, and this is Jamie, Bry, Jules and Marie. We are Pack 921, the first predator scout pack in all of Zootopia!” He and Jamie puff out their chests. “Our leader is Nick, er, Wilde!”

“The one who solved the Collar case,” Jamie supplies.

“Yeah, that one.” Sammy clears his throat. “We have thought about what we could do to help others in need. We tried to collect money to give to the orphanages, but we got nothing.”

“It was terrible,” Jamie says, shaking their head. “No one wanted to buy our Christmas tin lights.”

“Anyway,” Sammy says, a bit louder, “Marie then had the best idea ever and we want to share this with you today.”

“Now I’m curious,” Ben says and leans forward in his chair.

Sammy braces himself and takes a deep breath before he goes on. “We have created a fund. We talked to the scouts council and parents and everyone involved in the scouts and collected money to put into the fund. We basically talked a lot of people into putting money into the fund.”

With an eye-roll Jamie elbows Sammy away and turns the microphone their way. “The fund is for everyone who can’t afford the scouts. You should have mentioned that.”

Sammy scowls at Jamie, but he takes it in his stride. “I was getting to that,” he hisses and takes the microphone back. “As predators, we know what it is like to not be able to be part of something. We think that no one should be excluded, whatever their means or species or whatever. And with this fund we want to make sure that everyone can be part of the scouts without having to worry about money.” Suddenly all five of them whip out stacks of paper from their back pockets and wave them around. “Anyone who wants to become a part of the scouts, just come and talk to us! Thank you!”

There is a stunned silence. Judy is unable to move. She stares at the podium where the pack jumps off the chairs. Before they can stumble away Mayor Snow starts clapping; then Nick jumps off his chair and then everyone applauds. Sammy and the twins grin widely at the crowd and almost trip over their own feet.

Judy grabs her crutches and stands. Mayor Snow has reclaimed the podium and says something else, but she doesn’t listen; she needs to see the pack.

She rounds the table while Nick is pulling Billy out of his chair.

“Did you put them up to that?” Ben asks.

“No,” Nick says and waves for May and Anne to follow. “Not at all.”

They all make their way to a table that has been set up next to the podium. All five scouts are sitting there, forms and pens and stickers and buttons strewn in front of them. Sammy and Jamie are smiling broadly at a bunch of pigs who seem to congratulate them, while Bry and Jules are talking animatedly with a few children - or more at them, as far as Judy can tell.

Nick and Billy elbow their way to the table while making sure that Judy can follow them easily. When Nick comes to stand in front of them the whole pack turns to look at him.

“Guys,” Nick says, somewhat breathlessly. “What the heck?”

Sammy grins. “Surprise!”

Judy stands next to Nick. She feels like a damn codfish, unable to make her mouth say words while her jaw works. What the heck, indeed.

“You angels, that is such a great idea!” Ben enthuses behind Judy.

Nick isn’t any better with words than Judy. “How did you - what - when?”

Jamie and Sammy exchange a glance, then Jamie says, “When you told us about the orphans we really wanted to do something. Sammy had the idea of raising money for the orphanage, and we made a lot of tin lights to sell, but no one wanted them.”

Sammy scowls. “Animals are so stingy.”

Jamie shakes their head. “Anyway, that’s when Marie pointed out that orphans usually don’t come to the scouts, and that’s when we came up with the fund.”

Bry and Jules wiggle on their chairs. “We talked to Mum and Dad and they agreed to gives us some money!” Jules enthuses.

“And Marie scared the council into setting everything up,” Jamie says.

Marie shrugs. “It was nothing. Especially after everything that happened.”

“That’s amazing,” Judy says. “I just…wow.”

“We’re also helping out in the soup kitchens,” Sammy adds quickly, as if setting up a fund wasn’t enough. “Jamie’s mum pointed it out.”

“We’re gonna help share food with everyone,” Bry says proudly.

“I’m so-” Nick starts, but doesn’t finish. He rounds the table and puts his paws on Sammy and Jamie’s shoulders. He looks at his pack, and there is definitely the hint of tears in his eyes. His pack looks back questioningly, as if they can’t really grasp the magnitude of their efforts. “I’m so proud of you,” Nick chokes out. “I’m so damn proud to call you my pack. You did well - more than well. Heck, I don’t even know what to say.”

They all look bewildered, but then they all smile broadly at Nick, even Marie.

“We learned from the best,” Sammy says, and then they are all on Nick, burying him under an onslaught of hugs.

Nick yelps and almost falls over. Judy laughs and has to wipe a paw across her eyes to stave of the tears.

“Didn’t know Nick was pack leader,” May says from Judy’s side. “I wanted to be a scout myself, you know?”

“You did?” Anne asks and looks at her big sister.

May puts an arm across her shoulders. “Yeah, but I always thought I couldn’t get in there, being a predator and all.” She turns to Judy. “And Nick really started the first predator pack?”

“He did,” Judy says. She looks at Nick, who is talked at by the pack, this small, proud smile playing across his face, and her heart swells with love and pride for him. “He’s amazing, isn’t he?”

“He’s alright,” Billy says from his place to Judy’s right. It’s that moment when Sammy and Jamie spot Anne and immediately throw themselves at her.

“Do you wanna be part of the scouts?” Sammy asks.

“You can sign up right here,” Jamie says and thrusts a form into Anne’s face.

“It’s super fun!” Bry and Jules chime in. “Nick is the best pack leader!”

Anne looks from the form to the pack, then to her sister. May nods at her encouragingly. “I bet you can try before you sign in, if you want to.”

Jamie nods eagerly. “Absolutely!”

“Don’t accost her,” Nick chides from behind them.

Sammy shrugs. “Just giving her options, that’s all.”

Anne regards Sammy with a furrowed brow, then she looks at Billy and takes a hold of his paw. “I’m not gonna do anything without Billy,” she says decisively.

Judy wants to laugh at Billy’s perplexed face, but she keeps it down. Sammy and Jamie, on the other paw, spin around and scrutinize him.

“Wait,” Marie says and steps up to them. “Are you the boy Nick told us about?”

Billy makes an attempt to hide behind Judy but she nudges him away with her crutches. “Yes, that’s him,” she says proudly. “That’s Billy. He helped us with the case.”

“Woah, that’s so cool!” Bry exclaims and shoves himself between Jamie and Sammy. 

“I want him,” Jamie blurts out. Sammy turns to them with a raised eyebrow. Jamie is unfazed by their best friend’s stare. They clear their throat. “I want you to be part of our pack!”

Billy’s eyebrows shoot up. He looks up at Judy questioningly, but she just shrugs her shoulders. “I bet Nick won’t mind.”

Billy turns back to Jamie. “But…you’re a predator pack?”

Sammy waves his paws around dismissively. “Ah, pssh, don’t mind that.”

Jamie nods vigorously and Marie steps up and says, “If we have learned anything, it’s that no one should feel left out.”

Billy purses his lips. From behind Jamie, Judy can see Nick’s eyes becoming suspiciously shiny. He quickly wipes a paw across his face and waves at Billy, “You know, no one is actually forcing you. But if you want…”

“Okay,” Billy says with a glance at Anne. “Let’s check it out.”

Bry and Jules jump up and down and clap their paws wildly while Jamie and Sammy high-five. Marie thrusts a button into Anne’s and Billy’s paws and suddenly they all launch into a detailed description of the scouts, their schedule, and anything else Anne and Billy need to know (or at least what the pack deems important for them to know).

Nick steps up to Judy’s side again and rests a paw on the small of her back, offering his support as he always does. She relaxes back into his touch.

“What a day,” Nick says into her ear. They watch as Billy and Anne listen intently; May and Ben throw in the occasional question while May discretely pockets one of the forms.

Judy looks up at Nick. She would never have guessed that this Christmas party would hold so many pleasant surprises. “What a day indeed,” she says with a smile.

~*~

Billy falls face down on the rug. “That!” he says, his voice muffled by the soft fabric, “That was amazing!”

Judy sits gingerly down on the sofa. She feels so full with May’s special Christmas dinner she has a feeling she won’t be able to move for week.

“You _have_ to give me the recipe,” Nick says, sitting down next to Judy and licking his fingers. “Where did you learn to make a nut roast this good?”

May and Anne put a few glasses and a jug of Judy’s parent’s special blueberry and honey cider down on the small coffee table. “Following a recipe isn’t that hard,” Mays says. “I can text it to you. It’s easy, really.”

While Nick and May start talking about their favorite recipes, Anne sits down on the rug next to Billy and prods him in the side until he rolls over. He gives an exaggerated groan and rubs his belly. “I can’t move.”

Judy and Anne laugh. “Me neither, “ Judy says. She reaches for the jug and pours each of them a glass. Anne sips curiously while Billy demands a very detailed description of the taste, too lazy to get up and try the cider himself.

Judy passes Nick and May a glass as well just when Nick launches into a rant about the incorrect uses of parsnips - when exactly he got so obsessed with them Judy has no idea. Judy takes a sip and sinks back into the sofa.

May and Anne’s flat is small, and the furniture seems to be put together rather haphazardly; but the two vixen didn’t spare any effort to make the living room as festive as possible. There are fairy lights strung up all around the room; snow flakes cut out from various sizes of white paper adorn the walls and windows. In the corner, right in between the door and one of the windows, there is a small Christmas tree set up on a low stool. Both Billy and Anne have sat together for hours looking up handy Christmas crafting tips on the internet. With the help of the pack they have painted acorns in red and gold, put ribbons on pine cones, cut out snow bunnies and stars and even strung up some old teaspoons (Marie had claimed her mother had them lying around and never used them). May had put another fairy light around the tree and the spoons and golden colored acorns reflect their light, making the small tree sparkle and shine. Judy could spent hours just watching the small spoons slowly rotating around themselves, the lights flickering all around the room.

There is a wreath on a small dresser to Judy’s left; four red candles are placed in the middle, burning brightly and spreading the faint aroma of cinnamon and clove. May told them over dinner that her mother used to make a wreath like this when she was small, lighting one candle each Sunday before Christmas day.

Judy absentmindedly sips her cider and watches the flames dance. While she misses her usual family gathering, with the chaos and laughter that comes with a big family, she thinks she can also get used to this tranquil, quiet kind of Christmas. She hasn’t known May and Anne for long - has even fought getting to know May - but she can feel that they are going to be great friends. May can be a bit awkward at times, but she is a good officer and has that same kind of wry humor as Nick does (no wonder they get on like a house on fire). Anne is more quiet than Billy, but she has a similarly strong head on her shoulders as her best friend. Judy finds their interactions ever so endearing, and she hopes that both of them can finally be children for once in their lives. She only knows parts of Anne’s past but it seems like she and May had just as much of a hard time as Billy did. Once again Judy is grateful for being lucky to be born into such a loving family as hers. It’s not a given, as she had always presumed.

Judy closes her eyes and inhales the scent of the candles. She could fall asleep just like that. The murmuring and occasional laughter of the others is soothing, and the dimmed lights at the walls and the tree cast shadows across her closed eyes. She feels content and at peace.

“Hey carrots, don’t fall asleep!” Judy opens her eyes to see Nick cocking his head into her line of vision.

She grumbles under her breath and puts her empty glass down. “I wasn’t sleeping.”

Nick shakes his head fondly at her. “You need to stay awake at least until after Billy and Anne opened their presents.”

Judy sits up straighter on the sofa. “I almost forgot!”

“More presents?” Billy asks from his place on the rug. He and Anne have started a game of Snap with Billy’s brand new deck of cards. Anne’s ears prick up, looking between Nick and May with an unsure expression.

“You didn’t have to!” May exclaims with a paw over her mouth.

Nick waves her off. “It’s nothing. Wait here.” He scurries out of the room and comes back with two gift bags, one in blue and one in green. He holds out the green one to Anne and the blue one to Billy. They look up at him with round eyes. When they don’t take them, Nick swings them in front of them. “Come on, open up!”

Billy and Anne tentatively take the bags and peek inside. Billy furrows his brow and hesitates for a moment, but Anne cries out in astonishment and pulls a brand-new scout uniform from her bag. Billy puts a paw in his bag and retrieves a compass and his own uniform. Judy grins at May’s amazed face.

Nick self-consciously rubs the back of his neck. “We know you have only met the pack, but you seemed to really liked the scouts, and we thought you might need this.”

Billy looks from Nick to Judy. She grins widely and throws her arms in the air. “Merry Christmas!”

Anne actually jumps up and down, clutching the uniform to her chest. “Thank you so much!” She throws her arms around Nick’s neck and gives him a fierce and quick hug before she storms over to Judy and gives her an equally bone-crushing one. The wind is knocked from Judy’s lungs and she has to concede that Anne has a lot more strength in her than one would expect. “Let’s try them on, Billy!” She is out of the room in a whirlwind of flying tail and uniform trousers.

Billy walks over to Judy and gives her a less crushing but just as warm hug. “Thanks,” he mumbles into her ear.

Judy pats him on the back. “Don’t worry about it,” she says and when she lets go off him he is smiling broadly.

Billy turns and regards Nick for a second before he wraps his arms quickly around his middle. “Thanks, Nick.” Nick looks down at Billy with a stunned expression, but before he can return the hug Billy has let go, picked up his uniform and dashed out of the living room.

“He called me Nick,” he says, looking from the spot where Billy has just vanished up to Judy. “He called me by my actual name, carrots.”

“So I see it was all worth it,” Judy chuckles and tops off hers and May’s glass. 

“You really shouldn’t have. But thank you. Anne really likes the scouts, she hardly talks about anything else,” May says.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Nick says and sits back on his spot next to Judy.

“As far as I can tell the others like her a lot, too,” Judy remarks. “I think Marie is a bit fond of her. At least she seems to act less jaded when Anne’s around.”

“May!” Anne shouts from her room. “May! We need help!”

May sighs and puts her glass down. “Duty’s calling. And I’m gonna get dessert ready while I’m at it.”

Judy’s eyes go wide. “Don’t tell me you expect us to eat even more?”

May grins impishly at her from the door. “Of course I am. Do you want to insult the cook?”

Judy groans while Nick snickers. “Of course not,” Judy says, defeated. May cackles and leaves the room when Anne calls for her again.

“You have to roll me out of here when May’s done with us,” Judy wails.

“We can roll each other,” Nick says and pats his belly. “But I think that’s good thinking on May’s part, with you being really slow on your crutches anyway.”

“Hey, I’ve got a lot faster!” It’s true; Judy’s leg got a lot better in the last few days. She can actually put some weight on it and move around the flat much more easily on her own. She’ll still need some time, but she is optimistic that she will be back on duty in no time.

“Faster than who? Let me tell you, you still got nothing on Flash.”

Judy gasps in mock-outrage. “I’m outraged you have so little faith in me. I can practically hobble to the bathroom in under ten minutes!”

Nick pokes his finger in her cheek. “Ha, Flash’ll do that in under five. Come back when you can beat that.”

They share a laugh and Nick throws his arm up and on the backrest behind Judy. She angles herself towards him and rests her heads against his arm. He cocks his head to the side and she gets lost in his eyes. The candles behind her flicker off his face. His fur is the color of fire in the dimly lit room. She reaches out and cups his face in her paw. He turns into the touch and presses a kiss to her wrist.

“I have a present for you,” she says.

Nick’s forehead creases. “Another one?”

They had done presents before they came to May’s; Judy had given Nick a new coffee machine, which Nick was sad to not be able to immediately put into good use. He had given her a microwave because, as he had reasoned, “That way you can at least re-heat the leftovers I give you.”

Judy lets go of him and stoops to get her bag from its place on the floor. “It’s sort of another one. I…couldn’t get it finished in time.” She retrieves a small pouch from her bag and gives it to Nick. “Just something small. I’ll finish it in the next few days, promise.”

Nick reaches inside and produces a tangle of knitting needles and wool and a half finished scarf. Judy hastily takes the needles and tries to disentangle the wool to make everything look more seemly. “Sorry, should have probably wrapped it.”

Nick doesn’t say anything. He holds up the ends of the scarf, his fingers caressing the uneven stitches. Judy used a soft gray; she’s relieved to note that it suits Nick just the way she had pictured it. However, she feels a bit self-conscious when she looks at her creation. She stuffs the needles back into the pouch. “Sorry, it looks hideous. I just started learning.”

“That’s what you’ve been doing alone in the bedroom?” Nick asks, his gaze not wavering from the scarf.

She looks down at her paws. “Yeah. You don’t have to take it. I mean, if you don’t like it. I just thought, since you gave your other scarfs to Billy and me-”

Nick stops her rambling with a paw on her cheek. “It’s perfect,” he says softly. “Thank you.” He pulls her in and kisses her. “That kinda makes my present look a bit stupid.”

Judy is still reeling from the kiss to fully take in what Nick has said. He puts the unfinished scarf back in its pouch and reaches around to put a paw in his back pocket. He puts up his other paw and says, “You have to close your eyes.” Intrigued, she closes her eyes. “Put out your paws,” Nick instructs. She cups her paws in front of her.

There is a jingling sound, then something cold drops into her paws. “Okay, you can open them.”

She looks down to see a set of keys attached to a small carrot key chain.

She whips up her head to stare at Nick. “Are you-?”

“No!” Nick says hastily. “I mean, wait, that came out wrong.” He rubs the back of his head. “You remember how I told you that the flat above mine is vacant? Guess what, I got it! Billy and I will move in there in January.”

“That’s amazing!” Judy enthuses.

“Yeah, Billy will have his own room.” Nick grins at her, then indicates the keys in her paw. “However, I thought to myself, my old flat isn’t that bad, and wouldn’t it be nice if someone I knew moved in there?”

“Nick…”

“I’m not saying you have to,” Nick says hastily. “I just thought, hey, wouldn’t that be a good opportunity for Judy to get her own _proper_ place? I already talked to my landlord, he’s okay with it if you are.”

Judy stares down at the keys in her paws. “And what is the second one for?”

Nick hesitates for a moment before he says, “My new apartment. You can visit whenever you like.”

Judy looks up at Nick’s uncertain face. She doesn’t even have to think about it; she slings the key chain around one finger and throws her arms around him. “Thank you, Nick!” she breathes into his neck.

Nick’s arms come up around her. “Does that mean you’ll move in?”

She raises her head and gives him a mischievous smirk. “If it means I’ll have your cooking around twenty-four-seven? Yes, definitely.”

“And there I thought you’d be happy to see me more often.”

She cocks her head to the side, as if giving it serious thought. “It’s an added bonus, I guess.”

“‘I guess’? Carrots, you hurt my feelings.”

She throws her head back and laughs, but then Nick has his paws at the back of her head and pulls her in for a long kiss.

“What did we say about making out?”

Judy lets go of Nick to see Billy standing in front of them, paws on his hips and disappointed frown on his face. He’s wearing his new uniform, which fits him perfectly. Behind him, Anne is dressed in her own uniform and balancing a plate in each paw.

Nick clears his throat; Judy chooses to ignore the situation altogether and instead reaches out to tug at the handkerchief around Billy’s neck. “Looking smart there, the two of you!” Billy seems equally eager to drop the awkwardness and preens under her gaze.

“Looking like proper scouts now,” Nick comments.

Anne smiles broadly and puts the plates down on the coffee table. May appears in the door with three more plates and announces, “Who wants some hot apple pie with cream?”

Judy licks her lips and takes one of the offered plates. “I thought we didn’t have a choice?”

“You don’t” May says and passes another plate to Nick. “It was a rhetorical question.”

Billy and Anne sit on the rug with their plates and dig in. While May admonishes both of them to be careful of their new uniforms and Nick humming around a bite of pie, Judy lets her gaze wander around the room. She cannot stop grinning like the absolute love-sick and happy bunny she is right now. She would never have guessed, back when they first walked into Tundra Town in their disguises to catch a pickpocket, that she would end up here, with new friends and the love of her life at her side. Sometimes, life just plays out way differently than you expect.

“Carrots, you have to try this,” Nick says, offering her a bite of his pie. Judy eats it right off his fork, the warm, crumbly pie melting in her mouth like butter.

This is the best Christmas she’s ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it...this is the last chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who read this and left kudos and comments! I'm so grateful to each and every one of you 💕
> 
> Writing and posting this fanfic was such a journey for me; I learned a lot along the way. I have many more ideas for follow-up stories, but when I'm gonna return to the world of Zootopia is uncertain. Lets hope it'll be soon! Until then, take care, stay safe, and have a lovely holdiay 💕


End file.
